


A Fated Reality

by Seje_For_Days



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seje_For_Days/pseuds/Seje_For_Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you play your games, do you ever wonder how real they can be?.......<br/>Well?</p><p>Let's go on about Pokemon.</p><p>People have always dreamed of having their own Pokemon partner in reality.....</p><p>But what if Arceus decided to get experimental with our God?</p><p>Watch in our reality as me, my friends, and Cynthia have the time of our lives with Pokemon!</p><p>Don't be afraid; we all have our own ways of persuading you to read! EVERYONE LOVES CYNTHIA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fated Reality

**Author's Note:**

> If you read, take note of who's who or you'll get confused later on. Chapters 4, 10, and 17 have the explicit content you'll be looking for~!

Okay, I got bored with today and wrote this prologue. No one HAS to read it; I wanted to write it because I wanted to see how others would react to my reaction.

TT: Yep, it's a fickle fic. With my buddy-bud-bud, Pickle!

[Pickle from the Pre-Sequel appears]

Pickle: Wha' the? What am I doin' 'ere? I was having a cuppa wif my sis' Eliza!

TT: Okay. Never mind. I don't like the way he talks.

[Pickle disappears back from where he came from]

Me: You know that was stereotypical, right Tina?

TT: I don't care. Just get on with the story.

?: That I'm in!

Me: Yes. The horny bastard that haunts my bedroom and A.R. is finally in a fic.

Roll the Film!

(((((((((((((((((((((:P)))))))))))))))))))))))  
\  
Chapter 1: Prologue

OK, first off: Lemme me explain something to youse goons.

I ain't no player.

I am a PIMP.

But not that pimp.

Anyways, this is where the story begins.

My name is up first. It's Sajuan Jackson. The only way I can help you pronounce my first name better is by saying 'swan' thoroughly. I'm 16 and single and I don't know how tall I am. I was waking up from yet another night of looking at my eyelids and trees. I slowly get up from my bed, already done with today and ready for tomorrow.

I grab a bag of clothes and my towel and go to the bathroom for a morning shower. After 5 minutes of hot water soaking my form, I get out, dry off, and grab some clothes out the bag.

I grab a black beater and green boxers. White socks cover my feet. A gray shirt that says "I'm Not Arguing; I'm Just Explaining Why I'm Right." is quickly put over the beater. Dark blue jeans grace my legs.

"Sajuan, what are you doing?", my mother, Samantha, asked from behind the bathroom door.

"Getting dressed", I reply.

"Well hurry up; I gotta pee." she said.

"Alrighty." I hurry out, passing my mom, who is 45, by the by.

I go on my computer for E-Mail checking. I have been hectic trying to see if I'll get views for my stories on FanFiction. I start it up, and quickly access my E-Mail, seeing the count of unread e-mails was 4102. I smile and send a quick PM to my buddy, Thunder123.

I go downstairs, passing my older brother, Jerome on the 'Love Seat' and the main TV, which was playing the news. I didn't stop to see.

I go to the kitchen and look inside the fridge-fridge and grab a yogurt for eating and suckling before it closes unexpectedly. I shrug and grab a spoon. I look on my phone that I brung with me and see I have 9 new text messages.  
Curious as to why my phone's blowing up bubbles, I go to my Messaging app to only see a common message, "TURN ON THE NEWS, NIGGA!"

I look appalled at the messages' repetitiveness before turning to the TV-

And nearly dropped my yogurt when I saw a live interview with the interviewee having an Eevee on her shoulder.

'...this little fella just flew towards me and started chirping. I just 'Awww'd at the cuteness and hugged him.'

I look for the remote and turn off the TV once I found it.

And I say, "WTF?!"

I hear a knock at the front door, startling me.

I go to answer...

And nearly dropped my yogurt again when I saw a Kadabra.

He just watches me closely, while I'm stuck between natural human fear of the unnatural and near-bursting excitement.

'Hello there.' A voice in my head said. Since I technically have a voice in my head already(Damn Bitchy Intuition.), I respond in kind.

'How do you do, sir?'

The Kadabra was surprised, as seen by his eyes, that I use telepathy( I tried it one random day on my older sister and it worked, no lie.)

'Well that was surprising. Most of the humans I've seen so far have freaked out when they heard me speak in their minds. You must be a true Psychic.'

I just rub my head sheepishly, or Mareepishly now, with the compliment he spewed at me.

'But', he said seriously, 'Now that I'm here, I can explain myself.' He looks around the outside and says, "Well, can I come in?'

I say, 'Sure!', and let him in.

As he steps inside, he looks at the living room for a sec before asking if there was a private place we can speak.

I tell him, 'There's the basement.'

He nods and lets me led the way. As we go down through the kitchen, my mind is elsewhere, trying to absorb the fact that a Pokemon, after god knows how long since they've been a simple game, was in my house not digitally.

We settle in a chair, I'm standing, and he starts, 'So, what questions do you have, young one?'

I, being the calm S.O.B that I am, asked, 'Instead of the obvious question of how you're here, I'll ask why you came to my house.'

'Alright then', he said. 'Our god, Arceus, came to your God in Heaven to ask for a favor. He asked if he could bring Pokemon to life for an experiment. Your God contemplated this for a moment before ultimately agreeing, saying that human beings on Earth may need the experience.'

He paused for a secco, to see that my face was emotionless for the time being, and continued. 'Anywhos, most of Earth's animals were turned into their Pokemon counterparts and some popped up out of nowhere. Any Pokemon found in homes were for their fated encounters with the human they reside by. But to answer your question as to why I'm here; I was told it was destined.'

He leaned back in the chair, content with the information, somewhat vague.

I just say, 'Care to elaborate?'

'Nope' was his smug reply.

I just tell him to come upstairs with me for necessary intros. We ascend from the dungeon that is the basement and head through the living room once more, now noticing that Jerome was asleep with a Slaking next to him, equally snoring.

I just shake my head in the irony and head upstairs, the Kadabra in tow. When we reach the top, I see the bathroom door open along with all the bedroom doors.

I look in my room and see my little brother, Damar KO'd with what looks like a Monferno on top of him. I woulda thought it was male 'til I saw her hand on her crotch for some reason. Plus there was no bulge being cupped.

I look to my right in my sister's, Sborn, room and saw a Murkrow perched on the closet door. He appeared to be keeping watch over her 'cause that li'l birdie was glaring something fierce at me.

We, from a nudging to my hindquarters by Mr. Kadabra, went to my Mom's room, where I saw her with a Chansey, who was poking her infected leg.

Two things. One: She does in fact have one in real life. Two: Nurse Joy Moment!

My mom just noticed me and Mr. Kadabra walk in and she said, "Sajuan, who is this?"

See, my mom ain't disrespectful. She says who, not what.

"I don't know, motherlinger, but it seems we aren't the only ones.", I conclude for her as the Chansey keeps poking her.

She was getting irritated by this, "And why does she keep poking me?!"

"I don't know", I say, "Maybe she thinks you're funny-looking?"

I was staring at the door in my face a few seconds later.

"Dangit." I say, my toe getting hit by the force.

'Maybe she's not in the mood.' Mr. Kadabra finalized for me, much to my agitation.

"Gee thanks for pointing that out, buddy..." I say as I rub my stubbed toe.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask as we head downstairs.

'Maybe we could head out?' he said.

I looked at the oven clock.

"At 5 in the morning?! I'm taking a nap." I say as I head back up.

'[Sigh]. Alright, here I come.' He says sadly as he follows me.

"You know you don't have to follow me everywhere, you know?" I comment as I come in my room.

'No, but we're fated partners; we stick together like glue.' He said like a true poet.

"Spoken like a true poet." I sleepily say.

I begin to sleep, only for a few moments later to feel that he got in bed behind me. I thought nothing of it as I drift off, not feeling him get under the covers and hug me from behind...

(((((((((((((((((:P))))))))))))))))))

This has been Seje For Days.

As I said, No one HAS to read this; I just want it out of my head.

Also as I said before, I won't do new "Legend High" or "The Battles of the Ages" chapter until the weekends or on days I don't have school, so you best pray its to cold for traveling tomorrow.

Annnndddd...

?: Will we have each other for the night?

Me: Mother- [Heavy Sigh] Ask Sheldon. All I gonna say.

Moncheli!


	2. The Real First Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have those moments in life where someone does something you would never think they would?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid; it's all healthy Justin Bieber flaming.

**Hello, and Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening!**

**I'm back with another chappy for A Fated Reality!**

**[Automated applause is heard in the background]**

**TT: You got explaining to do, son!**

**And the name for my Kadabra is in the chapter. Hope you like it. It took me awhile to think of a good one!**

**Roll the Film!**

* * *

"Hmmmmm..." I hummed as I woke up from a pretty good nap. I move my arm to to check the time. "10:34. That's a good time."

I get up to look at my e-mails.

_If_ I could move.

I notice that my legs and lower body were locked in a from-behind hug by someone with brown limbs...

I poke Mister, "Hey, Mister? Wake up, I gotta do things with my legs."

He just moans in his sleep and holds me tighter. I caught my name in his sleep, 'Oh, Sajuan...'

'I don't remember telling him my name...' I think while blushing. I just try harder to move.

I spring free for a secco and hop on my computer. Logging on, I quickly open my 'FanFiction' tab to send a PM to Thunder123 about this new occurence.

_ Me: Hey. Good Morning Guy. _

_ Thunder123: oh, hey Seje. how was your sleep? _

_ Me: Nothing special. So, did you get a Pokemon, too? _

_ Thunder123: yep haha. I got a Lucario, my dream Pokemon! and it's a girl! _

_ Me: Nice dude. I got a Kadabra. I named him Mister. _

_ Thunder123: weird. i asked if she had a name and she said it was Aurora... _

_ Me: That is weird... Kinda like the Lucario for your "Chris into the Pokemon World" story, huh? _

_ Thunder123: yep haha. _

_ Me: So, since my Pokemon may know Teleport, think we can have that visit now? _

_ Thunder123: i don't know. gotta ask my mom and your mom. _

_ Me: My mom doesn't mind when I go somewhere, as long as I come back at a reasonable time. _

_ Thunder123: ok haha. my mom said as long as you guys are safe, it's ok. _

_ Me: Alrighty, be there soon. _

I log off, back to getting Mister awake.

"Hey, Mister. Wake up. I wanna do something."

Again, he holds me tight, but this time breaths in very deeply through his nose and says, "H-ha-ard-der...", in a shuddering voice.

Ok, hold my phone, keys, headphones, and my throw(Blanket) real quick. This weirdo's having a wet dream.

I struggle out of his grasp. Free, I look at him, grasping the air as if he was holding something for dear life. "Please..." he moaned.

I look down at his lower body for some reason...

And wish I didn't.

Apparently, someone was born special 'cause he had-

"Nope, nope, nope! I don't believe." I chant, sounding like TT.

This had woken up Damar's Monferno girl as she moaned her frustration at me.

"Ferno~..." she said, which I took as 'Shut up'.

"Hey, wasn't my fault he has-"

'Master...' I hear him moan again, making me blush and Monferno smirk.

"Oh be quiet", I tell her, "At least I can spend time with him. You have to wait on yours."

She huffs in dislike at the prospect of waiting and went back to sleep, looking like my little brother in Pokemon form already...

Almost like any Pokemon we have are to be smilar in aspects we have...

Then it hit me like a 5" thick block of ice. That mother-father-sister-brother-uncle bastard llama god made our Fated with the same habits as their Partners!

I do NOT moan in my sleep!

But the more I thought about it, the more it seemed denial was not relevant here. I don't even know if I DO moan in my sleep, considering that no one tells me to my face...

So I go back over to Mister, making sure to not look at his... special addtions... I gently but firmly shake him.

"Hey, Mister, time for the wakey-wakey and not the rapey-rapey and moany-moany~..." I sang, hoping my wake-up call would work. He jolted awake.

'Huh? Wha-?' He notices me standing over him and gets scared for some reason. 'Uh, I can explain.'

"Explain what?", I asked, poking him in his belly out of habit. Hey, I like to poke people.

'...' He says nothing and moves the covers over and I see...

"Awww! Now I gotta get my sheets washed! Dangit." My outburst woke Damar and his Monferno up once and again, respectively.

"Dude, be quiet..." he says, groggily. His Monferno, who he STILL hasn't noticed, flicked me the bird and turned back over.

I say, "Sorry, not today."

She sends another and lets it drop suddenly, signifying her descent into slumber.

I look at Mister, who was cowering in the bed, like he was expecting a hit from me.

"Uh, Mister, unless Justin Bieber's in your periphreal vision, you can get up.", I say concerned.

I mean, who likes him these days besides teenage girls and gay guys? COME ON PEOPLE!

He looks at me confused for a secco, then slowly rises from the bed. He rushes to me and hugs me tight. 'Thank you.' he said, holding back tears. I noticed this.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

'Just', he started,' Remembering my old life before I found you...'

"Well", I say, "Nothing to worry about here. I ain't judgmental about people's past with a softie spot in 'em."

He chuckles at my choice of words and says, "And that's why I'm glad I was destined for you.'

"Yep." I say in response, hugging him again. I put on my clothes for outside wear. "So, wanna know something we can do?"

'What?', he inquired with a blush VERY evident on his face.

I notice this and nervously say, "Uh... A friend of mine is expecting me in Canada and I already made plans to go there. I just had to ask you if it was OK to Teleport there instead of long-travel." I finish, ready for a 'No'.

But I got something completely different.

'OH COURSE WE CAN GO!' he yelled in my head, giving me a headache. Great. Something else to worry about. His eyes glow blue and I feel a tingle in the back of my head, signifying the intrusional Mind Reader. Then, I feel weightless for a moment. A bright light assaults my vision, so I close my eyes in response. The last thing seen in the room was a piece of paper from a notebook...

* * *

_Kingston, Canada..._

A 21-year-old nerd guy was waiting outside his porch, a Lucario next to him.

This guy with glasses is Christopher Cousineau and the Lucario is Aurora.

Chris wore a checkered button-down and blue jeans. His hair was neck-length and brown. He had a Fred Figglehorn look to describe his face(Chris, if you read this, my bad for insulting you in any way). His Lucario stood firm next to him, keeping a look-out with him for this 'Seje' that he described to her, who was to arrive via Teleport. Her Aura sensors on the ready for any incoming Teleporting Pokemon.

She reactivates her sensors to see if there were any incoming Auras and caught two purple ones heading fast in their direction.

'Chris, here they come!' she yelled through her Aura.

He turned to look forward- and nearly got socked as the guests arrived.

There was one who was human, who was in a Superman pose, fist forward. He had almost hit Chris with that fist. There was another figure with him, tan bushy tail poking out from under his down form as he lay in the lawn. A spoon near his body confirmed his identity as a Kadabra.

Chris smiled as he finally gets the chance to meet his new friend.

"Hey, there!"

* * *

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So that was the new chappy. If you didn't like it, say it to my face in a PM or review!**

**Thunder123 was not harmed in the making of this chapter...**

**That is all.**

**Moncheli!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me to my face!


	3. Meeting A Familiar Face!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet one of my FanFiction friends!
> 
> His Lucario is a hater~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you not like me?...............
> 
> ......
> 
> .....
> 
> Then why are you reading?

**I think it's[Static]...king. Dammit, Ti[Static]... hould have never broke the d[Static]...mera!**

**TT: Sorry! I was[Static]... aping you and Sheldon. Honest.**

**Me: Well it looks like[Static]... you did a lot more than[Static]**

**[A hitting sound is heard]**

**Me: Oh hey there's! TT decided that she should videotape me and Sheldon's session and ended up dropping the camera.**

**TT: I said I was sorry!**

**Me: I have to get it fixed now ya know! These things aren't cheap, even for an author of my caliber. Anywaysle, a new OC is introduced, courtesy of my girlfriendielse Koraru Kinomoto. She, since she FINALLY told me what gender, wanted to see her OC with a Fated, and she got answered. If you want an OC on heres story, youse gotta follow a guideline as such:**

**OK. This is what I came up with for everyone who's to be featured!**

**Name:?**   
**Age:?**   
**Address:?**   
**Description:?**   
**Bio:?**   
**Personality:?**   
**Favorite Pokemon:**   
**Pokemon You'll Most Likely Have Intercourse With:(I'll elaborate in the future chapters.)**   
**Sexual Orientation:(Why? Just 'cause.)**   
**Fated Pokemon:(Must be the OPPOSITE/SAME gender dependent on your orientation.)**

**That's it.**

**Hope see a lot of people.**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

"Hey there, guy of my friend!" I say as I drop my quickly thought of pose.

'Who are you, really?' questioned the Lucario near Chris.

"My name is Sajuan, and I love SPAGHETTI!" I say enthusiastically. The Lucario recoiled from my volume, ears drooping fast.

"So, welcome to my house, Sajuan!" said Chris.

This house of his partial ownership was two-stories. The house itself was a blue, red, and white color, looking like the world's thickest American Flag. The sunroof on top of the porch was star-speckled, completing the feel.

"So", I say, bouncing on my heels as Mister rose from his fall, "Can we come in?"

'No!' Chris' Lucario said, glaring at me. What'd I do, besides sound like a dog whistle?

"Why not?" said Chris, looking at his Lucario.

"Yeah, why not? I mean no harm." I say with my hands up to show I ain't holding nothing dangerous.

Unless a phone is dangerous all of a sudden and I didn't hear about it.

'Because my ears are still ringing!' she yelled.

"How was I supposed to know my screech would hurt you? If anything, I had no idea it did." I reply to her agitation.

'Maybe we could deal with our business here, Master.' Mister said, joining the conversation.

"Mister, one don't call me Master; only thing I'm the Master of is knowing what others aren't interested in. Two, that's a good idea." I say.

"Look, we can go in the house, or Aurora here isn't getting any later." Chris said, actually sounding legitimately irritated.

'But...[Sigh] fine, they can come in. But he tries anything, I'm hurting him AND you!' she complied finally.

"Lets-a go!" I say, sounding like an Italian plumber.

The house was weird. Before actually being in the house, we walked into a mud room of sorts. There were shoes of the artificial persuasion in here. Then, Chris opened the door ahead and we saw the true interior. The living room was a li'l cramp, but we made due. A narrow hallway led to a play room on the side of us, kids of a young age having the time of their lives of youth. Chris shook his head at them and kept it moving. The dining room was fancy-nancy wif the li'l table, the wooden chairs and the booster seat. The kitchen was nearby, looking like a hallway with appliances. Processing info later, we come across the bathroom of the first stable floor. This bathroom was a small one, but he said there was another upstairs. Speaking of which, we're currently there now, gazing at yet another corridor with doors. The bedrooms were here. We walked past the master of all, seeing his dear ole mum sleeping like a blissful leaf. I raise my eyebrow at the bathroom up here. The velvetly wall of cake-layered goodness tantalized me with their lack of chocolate. There was space like there was air; even. The whole time, I could see Aurora using her sensors and looking at me when she thought I wasn't looking,  
trying to find a viable reason to kick me out their 'umble abode of the artificial persuasion.

"So, that's my house", Chris says, happily, "Anything else you need to know, buddy?"

'No, they're good!' Aurora says, REALLY sounding like I wasn't welcome. What'd I DO to her?

"Aurora!" Chris said, actually mad at her. Her ears drooped out of sadness, disappointed with her self for being so cautious. She couldn't help being protective; their auras were borderline dark because of their color.

'Sorry; their aura is just...' she trailed off, seeing as her way out was somewhat biased.

"Just what?" Chris asked, pressuring her further.

'THEIR AURAS ARE PURPLE! IT'S TOO DARK!' she screamed.

"Wha?" I say, confused at her outburst.

'A dark aura', she elaborated quietly,' means you've either done something wrong in your life or lived a bad life in your past.'

This got me thinking. "I've'nt done anything cruel enough for an aura like that and Mister came from a really tight spot before he showed up." I say. Mister blushed at my wordplay, whether unintentional or not.

"Well, I believe them", Chris says, being a true friend of mine. "Will you believe them?" he asked her.

She looks at me and Mister's auras to be safe before accepting. ''''...yes...' she said after a few momentolettos.

"Alrighty", I say, " If that was the tour of epic proportions, I say we go out and eat samiches."

"Sounds good. Let's get Subway!" Chris says, surprisingly very loudasis.

Then, a voice from upstairs called, "Will you kids pipe down?! I'm tryin' ta sleep!" It was his mum.

"Sorry, mom.", Chris said. We head outside to go to Subway. As we walk, we see children and their Pokemon, teens having lunch with theirs, and adults relaxing in cafes, their Pokemon next to them like personal guardians.

"Wow..." I say as I see all of the Pokemon of the known regions in one place, who knows how many countless others. We see Subway next to a Starbucks and a store of the artificial persuasion. We head inside, getting our orders taken. Our subbies were made in extricate care, mine being Spicy Italian on Jalapeno bread, his a pizza sub. When we left out, we see a Pokemon battle between a Scizor and a Gourgeist, their trainers calling orders for attacks and evasive maneuvers. We watch for a secco, the Scizor losing from a well-timed Will-o-Wisp.

"So", I start as the Scizor went down from vitality loss," Anybody wanna go to Arizona?"

"Yes!" 'No!' 'Maybe.' I got three different answers from Chris, Aurora and Mister, respectively.

"Wow... Slow down, who said no?" I ask.

'I did.', Aurora said, 'What business do you possibly have in Arizona? For all we know, it could be some elaborate scheme!'

"Visiting a friend of mine can be an elaborate scheme?" I reprimand. Aurora calms down, realizing she's being overreactive and jumping to conclusions.

'[Sigh] fine...let's go...' she said in agreement. I shout, "HOORAY FOR DAYS!" People look at us in confusion as to why I yelled out.

"LET'S GO VISIT MY BUDDY HAZEL!" More people look at me now, irritated that I keep yelling. All I'm going to say to that is 'Screw The Masses, Fuck The World.'

I feel a familiar tingle in the back of my mind, Mister's powers activating. A bright light shows up, blinding the surrounding area. We disappear when it dims.

Somewhere in Arizona...

* * *

A 19-year-old girl was seen flying around with her Fated, a Charizard. She was having the time of her life "WOOHOO! Oh! Phew. WOOOOHOOOOO!" See? Living it up.

Her Charizard jolts for a second, as if being surprised by someone's voice. Then, he started to descend into a clearing of grass. This confused our girlie-girl-of girlinessness as she jumped off his back.

"What's wrong?" she asked out of concern.

This goil was named Hazel Opal Collins, but her buddy-buds call her Opal for uniqueness and cool one-liners.

Old girl was looking like she was fancy for days. Her light-brown hair, waist-length with rainbow highlights made her hair look like a gem as it billowed in the wind. The shortie known as her has brighty hazel eyes and a height questionable for her age. Tanned skin of the litghtness and a slim build, she had a red shirt on with shorty-McShort-shorts on of the blue color. She had a friendship bracelet on from making on with her buddy, Seje. She was happy and bouncy.

But say anything about her height to her face, your face will have an intimate meeting with the ground very quickly.

Her Fated, Charizard, pointed forward up ahead, and a bright light showed up. Four beings spewed out, one a tan-brown color, a Lucario, and two humans. One of them was posing goofily and the other was kinda nerdy-looking.

"Hey there, fellas!"

* * *

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**I know some of you are wating for a new "Legend High" or "The Battles of the Ages" chapter, but having school makes me not wanna do long chapters. So, I say, and I say wait patiently; you'll get both soon.**

**TT: 'Bout time, shorty!**

**Me: Quiet! You almost broke the camera beyond repair and you're sitting in the corner. Those who sit in the corner cannot speak.**

**TT:[Grumbles and turns around]**

**My vocab is not childish; it's crafty and catchy.**

**Thanks to Koraru Kinomoto for her OC and Fated of choice.**

**Any questions regarding my other fics, please review/Pm your concern. I'm sure I'll answer.**

**Moncheli!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you for reading!


	4. What Happens In Vegas.....You Know The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Races, Crack, Vegas, References, Crack, Aphrodisiacs, And a frisky Mister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned.........
> 
> Percy Jackson is life.

**Me: And then I said 'HAH!' Oh hey there readers! I'm back with another A Fated Reality chapter!**

**TT: It's gone be ACE I'm sure!**

**Me: You bet it is!**

**Me: There's a mild lemon of the artificial persuasion here! Promptly skip it if you wanna see the crazies!**

**Oh, and Hazel's Charizard's name is Raph now. Koraru told me to.**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

"HEY THERE Hazel!" said I as I walked out of my super-duper super pose of explicit awesomesauceness.

"Oh! Hello there Seje", said her, the goil of this adventurize. Lucario, having gotten up from her fall, began to check Hazel's aura for malevolent intent; she seemed too happy...

"What brings you to Arizona?" Hazel asked, her Charizard talking to Mister.

"Oh, nothing much; I wanna visit my bestie from states over!" I yell out, hugging her.

"Awww, :D!" she said, hugging me back. Chris was confused for a secco.

"Uh, Sajuan, who is this?" he asked like a real man.

"This is my buddy-bestie-extravaganza named Hazel, but you can call her Opal." I answered.

"Hehe, thanks for the intro, Seje or 'Say-Juan'.", she says teasingly.

"Hey! We've been over this on the phone; you call me Seje, I call you Hazel and a whole buncha compliments 'cause you never let anyone call you Hazel before." I elaborate.

"Wait, how you'd get to the phone? We've been together all day..." Chris says.

'Yeah...', Aurora says, foreva untrusting.' How did you do it?'

"Well, Ms. I-Hate-Sajuan-Fan-Club-Leader, it went like this..."

* * *

_Flashback, Suckas!..._

_I was waiting outside the public restrooms back in Canada because everyone all-of-a-sudden had to use the bathroom; told them not to eat the peppers. THEY WAS EVIL! As I wait for their collective Bubble-Guts to die down, a woman who looked no older than 18 was snaking her way past these guys with these other guys and these girls with these other girls, all having cameras and the likes. They appear to be looking for someone._

_"Psst, hey young man." a voice said. I look around for it._

_"Down here." It said again. I look towards the garbage can literally next to me and see the blond woman again._

_"Who are you waiting for, kid?" she asked politely._

_"My friends and Fated are in the bathroom; bad peppers at Subway. I told them they were evil peppers." I say, holding my fist in mock anger as the lady Gonzales chuckled at my antics._

_"You're a funny one" she said, getting up as the crowd of weirdo cameramen and autograph-girls went away somewhere else._

_"Should we introduce ourselves?" I say, not liking her proximity to my body. Hey, I gots rules about da body. THE BODY!_

_"Oh, sorry. My name is Cynthia." she introduced like a gentlewoman._

_"My name's Sajuan, and I loves me some SPAGHETTI!" I say like a BOSS._

_"[Chuckles]", she chuckled at my intro of awesome._

_"So,, what bringeth you to our fair Canadian society, O fair maiden?" I inquire, passing all accent classes for Medieval Times._

_"I'm looking for the bathroom, but I already found it." she said heading inside quickly. I just grab my phone to make a quick phone call._

_[Ring Ring, Like A Boss]...[Ring Ring Like A Boss] 'Hello?' a voice answered, being of the female artificial persuasion._

_'Hazel?' I asked._

_'This is she. How'd you know my name? Who is this?' she inquired._

_'It's me; Seje. 'Member, ?' I request._

_'Hold on... [Shuffling is heard, followed by typing on a computer] ... Oh! You're Seje For Days?!'_

_'The one and only, I say and I say.' I said excitingly._

_'Look, I'm serious. Don't call me Hazel; unless there's a compliment behind it. I don't trust peoples with my first name.' she explained to me._

_'That's fair. Just stay a loyal reader and we gone be ace friends, girl.' I say, sounding like TT._

_'So, you bringing your Fated over? You PM'd me about it?' she asked._

_'Yep. We should be there soon; my guests are in the bathroom.' I said._

_'Alright. I gotta go. See ya laters!' she said, hanging up._

_I hang up quickly, hearing the Bubble-Guppies come out the bathroom._

_'Sajuan, DID YOU SEE THE CYNTHIA SHIRONA?!' Mister yelled into my head._

_"Yepples, she was hiding from the voices." I reply. I got confused stares from the others as we proceeded wth our day..._

_Flashback End, Suckas!..._

* * *

"...And that's how I saved Cynthia from a Paparazzi Butt-Butt Attack." I concluded, confusing everyone with my wordplay, 'cept for Mister, who gets thoughts in his head...

Eventually, the question of the day springs up. "SO, WHO WANTS TO FUCK IT UP IN VEGAS?!" I scream, making nearby birds and bird Pokemon of the artificial persuasion fly away and Aurora's ears droop.

'Jeez', she said, 'Do you HAVE to be so loud?'

"No. I just wanna-wanna." I rely-on-my reply.

We walk there instead, Mister worn out from the Teleporting he did today. As we walk, I begin to think about Hazel's Charizard, Raphael. 'Hmm, he is kinda Seme-looking. I wonder if they have...'

Meanwhile Mister, who was right behind me, was thinking about me as always. 'I wonder if I should tell him the truth about my presence...' He begins to think more on it as we see the road leading towards the fabled neon sign for Las Vegas for days. I then call for a way for us to get there faster and with togetherness and teamwork.

"Wanna race?" I asked everyone.

Everyone screamed/roared their agreement and we took off in tandem, a LOT of pushing and the shoving of the artificial persuasion. We reach the B-E-A-utiful sign that depicts your arrival to the Las of the Vegas. Everyone panting and saying who won, even though it was Mister, the cheater.

"I won!" "No, I won!" " I most definitely won!" "Char-i-zard!" 'Suck it losers! I clearly won! '"You used ExtremeSpeed, cheater!" Then, Mister called.

'Actually', he started, getting everyone's attention, 'I won this game.' He was sitting on top of the sign, looking smug. Everyone groaned, I just looked saddened. The Kadabra noticed this and made sure his telepathy was only heard by me.

'Actually, you're the winner. I saw the replay when everyone ran here.' he explained while blushing.

'Replay?' I question. A TV screen popped up outta nowhere, showing all of us, excluding Mister. I was running like a frantic business with files, arms in right angles with my body and back straight. I touched the sign a split-second before anyone else did.

"HAH! See?! Told ya I won!" I say out loud. Then, I say to Mister, 'Thanks for the pick-me-up.'

'You're welcome. Now, will you pick me up?' he asked the puppy-eye face plastered, making him look CUTE AS FUCK!

'Sure...' I say as he came down. I noticed something about him as he came to me...

"Have you gotten taller?" I ask as he came to a stop.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too..." said Hazel/Opal as she rode on Raphael's back.

'Uh...' Mister looked tense as he started to remember his past. I notice this.

"Ah, it's okay. Probably those mutant peppers from Subway. I told ya they do weird things, but NO! You guys eat 'em." I say, helping Mister out of his stump.

'Thanks' he thanked in my mind of mysteries.

'You're welccy.' I replied as I finally picked him up like a baby before I carry him bridal-style.

'Wow, you're strong.' Mister commented as we walked towards the ACTUAL entrance to Las of the Vegas.

'I try' I reply as we walked in Vegas-style Vegas. There was flashing lights and cars of the artificial persuasion and buildings and casinos of the artificial persuasion 'ere and there. We walked and walked and walked until we came across a Percy Jackson reference: Lotus Casino and Hotel. Me, Hazel/Opal, and Chris said, "How much you wanna bet there's lotus flowers?" We look at each other before laughing, confusing our Fated.

'Uh, what's a lotus flower?' Aurora asked.

'And what's a Percy Jackson reference?' Mister asked me.

"A movie." The three of us said in unison before laughing again. We head inside finally, taking in the scenery and the roller coaster that somehow fit in here.

I mean, HOW? HOW?! Someone tell me!

Hazel/Opal, Chris and I were thinking one thing: 'Lady in a green dress in 3...2...1...'

"Would you like a lotus flower?" A lady-well three- said to our group.

"Fucking knew it." I said quietly. "Uh, sure."

Chris and Hazel/Opal take one as well. We look and nod at each other, and give our Fated our lotus flowers, much to their confusion.

'Uh, isn't this a plant?' Mister asked as Raphael was priming a Flamethrower to burn them.

"Nope. It's a cookie. Why do you think it's hard?" Hazel/Opal said. They take a bite of the cookie of doom and we watch the effects come across their faces. A pink blush showed up on each of their faces.

Then, all hell broke loose.

First, Mister and Aurora came to me and Chris respectively, getting very clingy and suddenly weak-kneed.

'Master, hold me...' they both said. Chris holds here like a baby(Awww, that's so cute!) while blushing. I stare at Mister, who looked very drunk.

"Uh, you sure? I just put you down." I say as he clings to harder.

'Just-' But all of what he said was a blur as both Mister and Aurora shoved lotus flowers down our throat, the effects making sleepy and Chris hyper as his Aura changed the effect to something positive.

"SO, WHAT DO WE DO NOW, SAJUAN?!" Chris said loudly over the noise and just 'cause.

"Uh, you go on, Imma check in the hotel[Yawn]..." I say tiredly. Curse the reference!

Speaking of something, I see a group of three teens, one guy, one girl and a half-guy, half-goat head into the building's casino.

"Oh[Yawn] shiiiiiiit..." I say, heading to the receptionist for a hotel key.

"Here", the receptionist said very excited, "Take room # 69; it'll be fun." She said that last part cryptically, but I didn't comment.

As I head upstairs, I look out the window and see Hazel/Opal and Raph climbing the building's side, a helicopter's spotlight on them. She had a look of bliss on her face. I just shake my head.

Meanwhile Chris is downing bottles and bottles of beer and such and asking for more.. The barman was actually running out of stock.

"Um, sir. You sure you want another Lager? It's pretty strong..." the barman said, concerned for Chris' well being as he downed the Lager he was just given.

"NOPE! I'M FINE KEEP 'EM COMING!" he yelled, scaring the barman into action. Aurora was laid out next to him, sleeping spread-eagle.

Raph had came in the building...

Hazel was screaming on the coasta-coaster...

A Flamethrower went to the ceiling in the casino...

Those three teens had escaped through the front doors with a sleek black car...

I was in the hotel room, watching the news in a blur. Then, I turn off the TV and go to bed. I get KO'd as I hit the pillow. Mister comes from the bathroom...

* * *

Mild Lemon Warning! Initiate the Vibrators!

Mister came to my sleeping form, semi-covered by hastily put-up sheets.

'He looks so peaceful...' Mister said at my form, laid-out, mouth open, drool pouring out the corner; perfect definition of peaceful.

'But...', he says looking at my lower-half, specifically my waist, 'Someone is still awake, I see...' My member was rock-hard from the Aphrodisiac Flower Mister made me consume. Moaning in anticipation, he puts his upper-body inside the sheets, getting face-to-face with my rod of concern. The damn thing was pulsing as he pulled down my undergarments. He smiled at my size(I ain't saying NOTHING!) and got to working, licking the length from base to tip, covering it with saliva. Even, though I'm dead-sleep, I still moan out. He smiles more-looking Cheshire- and begins to wrap his lips around my member. The sudden sleeve of flesh around it makes me moan more, but not waking me up.

As I said, I was DEAD!

He gets into it quickly, liking the taste of cleanliness. My shaft starts to throb, making him go to work more. He starts to bob his head up and down, taking me to the hilt. I moan some more, looking like I'll wake up, but in reality not even moving. Mister speeds up to the point where only a very small portion of my member is uncovered by his mouth before he quickly drops down on it. Soon, all things for the greater good of orals must come to an end as I soundlessly release into his mouth. He allows his mouth to expand, taking the spurts before swallowing some of it. He loved the taste, swallowing the rest. He slowly climbed up my body, his lips wet in anticipation...

Lemon Ending! Turn Those Damn Things Off!

* * *

Chris had asked the receptionist before she left for my room # so he can get me outta there. He ran through the halls, hurriedly scanning the room # before finding my room, storming in. He looks around, seeing me and coming to the bed, not even registering Mister's presence.

"SAJUAN SAJUAN! WAKE UP! WE GOTTA GO!" he yelled.

I jolted awake, the A.F. wearing off finally and making me wake up from its absence.

"Wha?" I say as he dragged me out of bed, throwing me my jacket.

"RAPH SET FIRE TO THE PLACE! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Chris screamed dragging me to the door. I pulled up my pants, that I don't remember attempt-taking off... We sprint through the halls , which were filled with panicking residents in robes, courtesy of the Casino, which I managed to procure...hehehe... We ran down the steps, Chris jumping down them. When we reached the lobby, everyone was running to the exit. There were too many people for a quick getaway.

"We can't go through there! Mister, got a Teleport left?!" I yell out as the volumes of the peoples was deafening.

'Yes, but where's Opal?' he asked, looking around. We also do so, Aurora coming to us from the Bar, Chris not waking her up to warn her, which was properly reminded of as she slapped him for.

'HOW COULD YOU LEAVE IN THERE?!' she yelled, royally pissed at Chris.

"NOT NOW AURORA! WE GOTTA FIND OPAL AND RAPH!" he yelled back.

She, having sensed his urgency, used her Aura Sensors to find them. After a few moments, she found them in the Dance Room.

'They're in the Dance Room', she said, pulling a Captain Obvious and running off. We follow her to the Dance Room, where we see Hazel/Opal and Raphael dancing on the dance floor, doing a jiggy-jig.

Or mostly, Raph doing the dancing as Hazel was KO.

We run up to them when Raph suddenly let loose a Flamethrower and nearly hit me. This had made Mister speed up and tackle Raph to the floor with surprising strength. Hazel/Opal was still in his hands as he looked confused at Mister's angry look.

'Go to sleep', and Mister punched him unconscious, making a nearby record scratch from the force. Me, Aurora and Chris play catch-up and grab onto Mister. But in all the excitement, I hadn't realized I grab his leg where the thigh and left butt-cheek meet. He moaned before I gave him the request of calmness.

"Take us HOME!" I yelled calmly. See?

He complied, REALLY enjoying the contact where my hand is. We saw a flash of bright lights before leaving the place.

Past that day, Pokemon were never allowed in Casinos again...

* * *

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, tell me what you think! Follow/Fav/Review this please!**

**I'm tired...**

**Moncheli.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably shoulda warned about the mini-lemon...
> 
> Oh wait, I did.


	5. Aftermath Of Making The World Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you get sneak-kissed and meet some new peeps? Crazy, that's what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTHING TO SEE HERE! JUST KEEP ON READING!

**AND I'm back with this story!**

**TT: It's about time!**

**Me: I know. I'm sorry TT. I gotta do more stories than the ones you just like.**

**TT: Tannis likes this one, too.**

**Me: Does she now? Anywhozle, I decided to take a break from WGBM and post this chappy. I hope you guys like it.**

**Oh! And I meet possibly, the most cutest Pokemon to ever exist in this one. And Raph becomes a perv now...**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

"I didn't do it." I told Mom as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"Then why is the news blowing up with you on it?" she said, pointing at the TV, where me, Chris, Mister, Aurora and Hazel/Opal were seen on the Dance Floor. The camera zoomed in when I grabbed Mister after he punched Raph, who by the by is still unconscioso.

"The cameraman was a perv." I said in response.

"You know what? Go upstairs." she said in finality.

"Finels." I shrug, heading upstairs, where the others were in my room nursing Raph.

"Okay so, I gotta stay in here~. You guys'll have to use the spare inflatables in the Attic of Forever Coldness to sleep." I explain to them.

"Where will we put them?" Hazel/Opal asked, still a little disorientated.

"You can sleep in the Living Room, goilie. Chris can hover in there with you. Raph'll have to stay up here in the Attic." I say back.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she said, worried that Raph may freeze up there for reals.

"No need to worry! He can Fire-type it up in there." I say, getting ready for bed.

"Alright." Chris said, heading downstairs. Hazel/Opal following him while slurring her steps.

"Well, that's the film. Hope you enjoyed 'How To Mess Up In Vegas: Pokemon Style!'" I say, getting in bed.

'So, what did we learn today?' Mister said like a teacher.

"That Percy Jackson is a real story and flowers are officially the worst thing to ever become a food?" I said smugly.

'No, never gamble.' he said, getting in bed with me.

"I don't gamble, Mister." I say closing my eyes.

'Sure you don't...' he trailed off, hugging me from behind again.

"Whatever..." I trail off, going to sleep...

* * *

_The Next Day Of Days..._

"Wake up boy." a voice said, shaking me and Mister, who did not let me go for the life of him.

"Where's the fire, Ma'am?" I say groggily to my mozzer, who was the voice of reasonable mystery.

"No fire; just the news crews outside the DOOR!" she yelled, stalking off to who knows where. I get up, Mister still on my back. I put on some pants with a struggle. Then, I head downstairs, where the front door was hounded by guys and gals with cameras and notepads and make-up of the artificial persuasion.

"Can I help you?" I asked, not really awake.

"THERE HE IS!" a voice yelled, hurting my ears for days to come.

"Ouch, can you tone the volume down? I need these." I snap. Mister shifted on my back, nose in my hair sniffing.

'If they got cups, don't give 'em any...' Mister mumbled in my head of bundles, making me snicker at his sleep talk.

"What's so funny?" Hazel/Opal asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"IT'S THE CHARIZARD OWNER!" the voice from earlier yelled again, making Hazel snap awake.

"What the... How'd you know that?" she said, not really on Earth.

"You guys and your other buddy are all over the news!" one of the reporters excitedly said.

"Why?" I ask.

"You guys took Vegas by storm! Plus, the building that your Charizard set aflame was due for eviction as they were 15 years back on their dues!" another reporter said.

"That's nice." I say, glad that the flower curses were gone.

"Can we have an interview?" a female reporter said, holding a microphone towards me, camera shutters going off.

"I dunno... Is the sky blue?" I ask like a riddleman.

"Yes." a reporter replied.

"Then you answered your own question." I say with a smile.

"Okay. How was-?" was all the reporter said before she became tongue-tied.

"Uh, lady? You OK?... Imma get a spoon, Okay?" I said, going back inside for said utensil. When I came back, the street was clear of news-related people.

"Hmm, now I got a spoon and no one to stick it into... Hey Mister~..." I say, mischievously.

'Don't even think about it...' Mister replied, being no fun.

"You're no fun." I say, pouting. I head back inside to wake the other guys up.

"Hey Chris... Aurora... Imma put hot forks in your holes if you don't wake up~.." I sang, hoping my OTHER wake-up call would work. Mister shifted until his feet were on my waist, wrapping around it to avoid faltering my steps as he stayed asleep. Chris, on the other hand, woke up in an instant, making Aurora do as well.

"What'd you say?" he questioned, looking at me like I was a madman.

"I said get up in layman's terms; we're going out again." I say, going upstairs for Raph's call.

"What are we doing today?" Hazel-lovely said.

"We're going hunting! One of those reporters dropped the paper for today." I say happily, holding up said paper. On it read:

_The Plain Dealer_

_A Rare Pokemon Sighting In The Bratenhal Area! Residents Rely On Frightened Authorities To Take Care Of! Anyone Welcome To Tame The Creature!_

"I'll go get it and we'll converge at Chris' homie." I say, finalizing the plannie before going upstairs for Raphael. When I passed the bathroom, I heard my mom yelling at something. I shrug and go in my room, where it was empty except for an open door. This led to the Attic Of The Forever Coldness, which wasn't as so when I got there.

The damn place was smoldering. I was sweating bullets before I hit the 3rd step. When I reached the top step, I was nearly nude for air as my clothes stuck to my body. I held strong as I approached the Flame Pokemon, who was KO on the bed that was already up here. He was slumbering, snoring very loudly, worthy of some NyQuil to the throat.

"Hey, big guy in another person's bed, wake up." I said, poking him in his underbelly. He scratched his belly and grumbled something in his species tongue. I poked him again in his belly, 'cause his belly was squishy. Then he did something that I'll remember forevas...

* * *

"He pulled me in for a kiss..." I say, coming downstairs for the last time, fresh out the shower but red-hot from blushing so hard. Raphael was behind me smirking. He said, _'Chari-zard_ ~...' in my ear, making me blush from the proximity and the breath he blew.

"Ok-kay, r-rea-ady to go, gu-uys?" I say, stuttering as Raphael was still behind me, breath running down my neck.

"Yep! What's wrong?" Chris asked, looking at me concerned.

"Oh nothing..." I say, Raphael poking me in the lower back, making me jump a little. I keep my mouth shut as Hazel-dear called to Raph.

"Hey, Raph! How you doing today~?" she asked.

'Zard.' he simply replied, coming up to her for a hug. Then, he looked at me, smiling mischievously, making me shudder.

"Okay! Let's go!" I quickly say, heading out the front door, making Raphael snicker.

"Is it me or does he seem nervous about something?" Chris asked when I left.

'I dunno. Mighty suspicious, however...' Aurora added, being my foreva-hater.

'I just don't get it...' Mister said, probing my head for info. When he found my most recent memories, he blushed crimson at the images he was sent and looked at Raph, who smirked at him.

'You're evil, you know that?' Mister said.

'Zard.' Raph shrugged...

* * *

_Bratenhal Park-Nice Side Of Cleveland..._

We had finally arrived at the fabled area where the Pokemon was. The sight was one for wide ones. The tress were shook of leaves, said papers on the ground in piles near said lollipops. There was some deer-like Pokemon around, but they were too shaken up to notice us. There was some commotion up ahead.

"Alright. Let's get moving." I say, leading them to familiar grounds. The playground area was in shambles. The Police Station was completely fine but barren of people. There was something going on at the Dog Park.

"What's going on there?" Hazel-darling said, looking at said area.

"I dunno, but I'm running there..." I said in response, taking off, leaving them behind. They shouted and hurried up. It was there in the Dog Park where I saw the CUTEST THING TO EVER EXIST IN THIS UNIVERSE!

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! He's so...MMPH!" I said, looking at the 'Wild' Pokemon, said creature looking at me curiously.

A bipedal, dragon-like Pokemon that was dark blue I stared back at, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its lovely arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snouty-McSnout-snout. The adorbs little thing had appendages that resemble a jet's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead sharkle. It had four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. It had a lotta fins, basically. It had spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharp claws. Its eyes had black scleras and gold-colored irises. Its pupils were shrunk.

"Oh my god... youse the cutest thing I've ever seen..." I say, crossing the fence, making the others panic, especially Mister.

'Don't go in there, Master!' he said, making me stop.

"Hey! I told you we don't do Master/Slave relationships in my book!" I snapped back, making him close his mouth which was open to reply.

"Hey... How you doin'?" I said to the Pokemon, who growled.

'See? Get away from him!' Mister countered.

"No! He just wants to play. Don't yas?" I say to the Pokemon, who had stopped growling at my word choice.

'Uh... I'm pretty sure Garchomps don't play with humans, according to that newspaper...' Mister said, confused.

Then the unexpected happened.

The Garchomp in question had kneeled down to my height, and licked me on my face like a dog. The others thought he was testing to see if I was edible, but they changed that thought when I start laughing. The Garchomp started nuzzling me on my face affectionately.

"Mister... I need some words understood for meez...!" I said, feeling very wet in the face.

'Why?' he questioned like a soldier.

"'Cause I wanna see something about Mr. Cutie here!" I said back, getting licked all over.

'Okay, Okay!' he said, linking our minds together for translations.

"So, how do you do, little one?" I asked the Garchomp of cuteness levels unbound.

"I am fine. Are you daddy?" he asked in a masculine tone, but with slightly broken English.

"Yes, little one. I'm your father." I say back, hugging the young Garchomp in his abdomen,, who hugged me back. The scene was too cute.

"Wow... I knew that kid was special..." a voice said, making the others turn around to see Cynthia.

"Cynthia? When'd you get here?" Hazel-of awesome asked her.

"Just now, actually; I heard about the Garchomp in this area and came to investigate." she elaborated like a boss.

"Well, there he is." said Chris, pointing at the Garchomp in my arms.

"But the placement is too cute... Do you have a camera?!" Hazel-Lovely asked. Cynthia responded by pulling out a camera outa her handbag. When she took the picture, everyone crowded around her for sightsies.

The picture showed me hugging the Garchomp to Heaven. Garchomp was hugging me like his life depended on it, his claws on his arms in very questionable positions...

'Uh, Sajuan?' Mister said, looking at me.

"What I do?" I asked, hands up.

'Did you tell him to do this?' he asked.

"Do what?" I responded.

'This.' Mister showed me the picture, while everyone else had blushes on their faces. I looked at the Garchomp's hand positions.

"Son?" I said, looking at Garchomp, who looked up at my call.

"Yes, dad?" the Land-Shark pokemon said in reply.

"Why were your hands in my pants?" I asked questioningly.

"The voice told me to." he replied, twiddling his claws.

"What voice?" I asked. The Garchomp looked around as if he was looking for someone. Then, he turned to me and said, "I can't tell you."

"That's seriously disappointing." I said, looking down on the kneeling Garchomp. He started to cry.

"I'm sorry Dad!" he cried out, hugging me breathless.

"Shhh... It's okay. You want to but can't. I understand..." I say comfortingly, rubbing his scales on the back, making him purr like a cat.

"Okay... Cynthia, what'll you do now that the Garchomp is under control?" Hazel-Dearly said.

"I dunno. What are you guys doing?" Cynthia asked.

"I was planning to visit Chris' if this took longer, but now that this is done, let's go visit my other friend guy!" I said, making Garchomp smile at me in admiration.

"Where we going?" Chris asked.

"We're going to New York!" I said, hugging my new 'son'.

"Won't your mom be worried?" Hazel-Lovely asked.

"Not to worry, my dear Hazel, just gotta drop off a note... which I did..."

Meanwhile at home, my mom was fuming at my hastily written note, wondering why I'm traveling states without gas...

"... and I said I'll be a good boy." I conclude.

'Dad, are you a bad boy?' Garchomp asked innocently, making Raphael smirk.

"No, I'm a good dad. Right Raph?" I nervously say to the Flame Pokemon, who looked at me with a glint in his eye.

'I dunno, Sajuan... Are you a really good boy~...?' he said, putting a ton of emphasis on 'good'.

"Of course I am. What do you take me for?" I say, trying to look appalled.

'A really good kisser.' Raph said, winking. That made me blush hard.

"Okay, we're gonna go do that thing now." I say quickly. Mister does his usual Mind Reader for information on the location before promptly teleporting...

* * *

_Queens, New York..._

A 20-Year-old was watching the daily traffic from atop a rooftop of a building. He sighed at the honking horns and neon lights.

This boyle in question was Jackson. 5'11, darkily skin, and a posture of hardened experience. He wore a trench coat that billowed in the wind like a boss. A black shirt was under it, albeit nearly invisible due to lighting difficulties. His pants were black, too. Shoes? Let's go with black running.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Jackson said, looking around in the air.

"[Sigh] I knew he was a no-show... Everyone always is..." he said, getting ready to leave the spot.

"Who said I was a no-show?" a voice behind him said, making him turn around. There, being flanked by quite a few others, was Seje.

"Hey, Seje." Jackson called, waving.

"Oh, quit with the formalities, Jackson. Just call me Sajuan." I said, looking at Jackson.

'Daddy, who's this?' Garchomp questioned, making me blush from Raph's earlier comments.

"This is Jackson, son." I say nervously.

"Son? You a dad already, Sajuan?" Jackson said, already pushing buttons.

And not the good ones, either.

"I would explain, but not now. I wanna go to Florida." I said.

'No we're not...' a voice mysteriously said, making me look around for it. I looked at Jackson and saw his Fated. It was a...Zoroark.

"Why not?" I asked the Illusion Pokemon in front of me.

'I don't trust you, child...' she said, in a clearly feminine tone.

"I don't bite and I got a child on board. That enough for you?" I snapped looked at me critically before nodding the affirmative.

'Do anything to my Partner and you're dead...' she said darkly.

"Fine fine. Now, let's get to Florida." I said, excitedly.

"Nope, we're going to my house." Chris said, smirking.

"Why not?" I whine at him.

Your tiny place can't fit your son." Chris said.

"Oh fine... Coming Jackson?" I said, looking at the male in front of me.

"I don't have anything better to do here." he said.

'I don't see what's wrong with it...yet.' the Zoroark said, steady looking at me, tho.

"Where are we going?" he asked, coming forward to the light with his Zoroark.

"Canadain Vine Trap." I replied dreamily, making everyone look at me funny. Mister simply teleported us to Chris' house...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that's the long-awaited chappy of AFR!**

**Notes: No, I am not making Kora's OC's Fated try and come onto my character; he's just a perv.**

**Kora, if you read this, be understanding as that was my idea.**

**I got a new Pokemon! Who'll get one next? You gotta keep reading to find out, sucka!**

**Follow/Fav/Review this for meez!**

**Moncheli!**


	6. A Crazy Lady's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDonalds can get pretty scary these days.....

**I'm back with the lovelies!**

**TT: Yay!**

**There's a semi-lemon here, courtesy of Koraru!**

**Tannis: Yay!**

**Something stupid and awe-inspiring happens here!**

**Everyone: HOORAY!**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

"So, this is your house... Chris, right?" Jackson asked Chris.

"Yep! This is his American Flag House!" I said, excitedly. We had came back to Chris' house, after he wouldn't let me go to Florida. Bastard.

"Wanna head in?" Chris asked.

"Sure, I guess..." he said. We walked in again, seeing Chris' mom in the living room.

"Hello there!" Chris' mom said, looking at the entourage.

"Hello, Ma'am!" I said, making Aurora's ears droop again.

'Kid, I'm gonna throttle you if you keep doing that...' she threatened, but my new 'son' cut her off.

'Don't you dare touch daddy!" he cried, making her step away. I looked at my 'son' with pride.

"You tell her, son!" I said, hugging him. He hugged me back, making Chris' mom coo at us.

"Awww! You guys are so cute!" she said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cousineau." I reply, letting my 'son' go.

"So, what brings you to our humble home?" Chris' mom asked as we sat down.

"Well, we were gonna go to Florida, but Chris wanted to come home after we got my son." I said, glaring at Chris, who looked nervous as my 'son' joined in as well.

"Okay...Mom, want something to eat?" Chris nervously asked, my and my 'son's' glare making him pale.

"Well...", she started, tapping her chin," I could use some McDonalds in my belly..."

"Get in my belly!" I yell, scaring my 'son'.

'I don't wanna Dad!' he said, cowering under me. I rub his head.

"Don't worry, son. I want some McDonalds to eat, not you..." I said, being truly motherly. My 'son' began to purr again, making a new feeling in Mister spark.

'How DARE he take my Partner?!' Mister thought to himself as my 'son' started to rub his body against me.

"Alright so...what's your order?" I ask nicely.

"I want a Double Cheeseburger, no pickles." she said with a smile for miles.

"Okay, anyone staying here?" I ask the group. Jackson and his Fated raised their hands to stay.

"Alright peeps! Let's get moving-grooving!" I said, getting everyone off their butts and out the door.

Our day was about to go from normal to WTF?! crazy...

We were walking through a forest path that was a shortcut according to Chris when I noticed a distinct lack of the feminine aspect in our group...

"Where's Hazel-Lovely Darling and Raph the perv?" I asked, looking around for her, along with my 'son' and Mister.

"See her Chris?...Chris?" I looked ahead and noticed the distinct lack of a gentleman and a hater-jackal...

"Okay, where is everybody?" I ask my group.

'I don't know Daddy...' my 'son' said depressingly.

"Don't worry; we'll fin-!" I stopped as a moan cut the air...

* * *

_Semi-Lemie Start! Initiate the Vibrators!_

"What was that?" I asked, looking for the moan's origin.

'I don't know, Sajuan...' Mister trailed off as another moan went off, this time somewhere off to my right.

"Whoever that is... must be either really lucky or really naughty." I say smirking.

'Are you naughty, Dad?' my 'son' asked, head tilted to the side a little, making me think about Raph.

"No, son. I'm good, remember?" I say nervously. I walk off towards the bushes, hiding my blush from them as I go. I reach a clearing and I see Raph's back to me, the moaning a lot louder here.

"Hey Raph...What'chu doing?" I ask, sounding like Isabella from a Phineas And Ferb episode... which now that I think about it is EVERY EPISODE! I come around front-side...and turn away to avoid a nose-bleed.

Raph was muzzle-deep in Hazel-Dearest's flower, licking her lips. His claws were near her clit, occasionally flicking it for moaning noises. Hazel-Lovely was sitting there, legs wrapped tightly around Raph's body to prevent escape.

As if he'd want to.

Hazel-Beaute moaned again, this being a near-scream, as Raph flicked her G-Spot, her juices flooding out of her flower. Raph went deeper and deeper...eventually hitting her womb entrance.

"Faster... FASTER!" she moaned out, me noticing a pink blush on her face, looking mighty suspicioso...

Raph complied and licked faster, audible slurps emanating from the oral they were blissfully enjoying. Hazel-Charming was a moaning wreck, her body spasming on Raph's tongue, keeping it prisoner inside her fleshy, wet walls of arousal.

"Just...GIVE IT TO ME!" she yelled. Raph started humming inside her, making her moan out like a drawn-out lyric to a song as his tongue vibrated inside her flower of innocence.

Well, semi-innocence now.

Hazel-Shiny was panting, breath being taken from her like a burglar at a home for the deaf as her climax neared. She just needed that...on...special...kick over the edge of the pleasure cliff...

Her pheromone-induced prayer was answered as Raph decided to thrust his reptilian tongue inside her, hitting her G-Spot like a heavy-weight boxer in a match, making her cry out. Her walls vice-gripped Raph's tongue, her legs keeping Raph still as her juices came out like a hose, splattering Raph's face in clear fluids. The climax was a long one, nearing five minutes before she slumped, her afterglow at its highest...

* * *

_Semi-Lemie End! Turn Those Things Off And Your Pants Up!_

Raph stood up from his dirty work, me still having a losing battle with my nose and blood vessels. I didn't hear him come towards me as if he knew I was watching them. His breath was going down my neck as I froze, hoping he didn't kill me.

What he did though, I'm totes blaming on my buddys.

He turned me around, making me cower in his touch, before I noticed something shiny about his claws...

"Where your claws always-?" he cut me off as he rubbed said claws on me, a clear liquid trailing as they went down on my cheek. I shuddered as I realized he collected some of Hazel-Gorgeous's arousal on his claws and perversely put in on my face.

I looked at him and said," Don't hurt me..."

He smirked and rubbed me some more with the same claws set, making my face flush red in embarrassment.

"Please stop..." I say, trying to edge away but he was keeping me there with his other hand.

'Now now, no need to be afraid...I'll be gentle.' he said, huskily in my ear.

Now I wish that Mister cut the connection.

Raph was pulling me closer to him, me struggling to get out of his grasp. I was soon on his chest, his heart beat calm and steady...

Compared to my epic, angelic song drum in my chest.

'I won't hurt you...' he said lovingly, making me squirm in his grasp.

"[Whimper]" I whimpered, fearing for my life as he made me look up at him. He smirked at my expression and did it again...

He kissed me.

My mouth's only defense was broken through as his tongue invaded my personal dental space. His reptile muscle covering every nook and canny in my mouth, making me inwardly gag as he brushed my uvula. He kept this up for a few more moments before finally letting me go, more-or-less for breath.

I shy away from him as he let his grip go, face flustered. He laughed at me as I rose from the ground.

"That's not funny..." I weakly muttered, angry that I let him do the dirty deed.

'Well, you coulda said no.' he said smugly.

"I did say No! You didn't hear me?! In any case, why do it in front of your Partner?" I questioned, temper flaring.

'She was sprayed by a sweet-Scent from a Vileplume.' he elaborated, pointing at her face where the blush was.

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" I asked him.

'I did; she came onto me though...' he said eyes closed.

"Yeah, yeah..." I trail off.

'Dad!' I hear a yell.

"Over here!" I call back to lead my rescue team to me.

'Are you sure you don't want seconds?' he asked in my ear as they came closer.

"Please don't." I simply say as my 'son' came to me.

'Dad! I was worried 'bout you!' my son said, hugging me to death by oxygen deprivation.

"It's OK... I'm alright." I say comfortingly, making him purr in delight again.

'Sajuan, may I have a word with you?' I hear Mister say with a hint of something. I walk with him to a little area, meters away from the others.

'What were you doing with the dragon?' he questioned, that little hint starting to surface again...

"I was trying to see why they went missing..." I say, trying to shy away from the subject.

'I will repeat myself: What were _you_ and _the dragon_ doing?' he said, stressing each word.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." I say, walking away. He grabbed my shoulder.

'I'm still talking to you-' Mister started, but I cut him off.

"I said... _I don't wanna talk about it_..." I say angrily, shrugging my shoulder away from him. He looked down in sadness but I didn't see it. We walked on to McDonalds, finding civilization finally and Hazel-Lovely waking up.

"[Moan] Are we there yet?" she asked, sleeping like a log.

"No. We're almost there." I curtly said, still cross from earlier. Mister was still somber-looking behind me, head down.

'Mommy, why you sad?' Son, as I call him now since nothing else works, innocently asked Mister.

'Uh... nothing Son... Just thinking about things' he replied, making Son nod in semi-understanding.

 _'If only I could say it...'_ Mister said to himself. We reached the front doors of the Fast-Food Chain.

"Alright, Imma get Chris and get us to his house without any detours." I said, directing the last words at Raph, who rolled his eyes in amusement. We walk in, seeing Chris and Aurora in the corner, like everyday-

Wait a minute, cowering in a corner? Never in McDonalds!

I look at them in confusion as we walk up.

"Uh, unless Justin Bieber ran outta money and became a cash register worker in McDonalds, I suggest that you get up." I say, poking them in their bellies. Chris replied with a point towards the line. There was no one, which was unusual for Mickey D's.

"Okay..." I said, ignoring the Girl Scout who offered me cookies.

They were Macadamia Nut, get off my back.

I walk to the register, and see something wrong in this area...

"Can I take my order?" I asked the lady up front. She stood there motionless, smile forever on her face as she looked at me with unblinking eyes. I did the typical thing and waved my hand in her eyes.

"Excuse me? I need my-" I got cut off suddenly.

"Am I fat to you?" she asked, smile still on her face. I look at her weird and say.

"Miss, you're not fat, just a little on the chubby side. Now, can I get my order taken?" I asked, Chris and Aurora standing up in fear. I'm not seeing what could possibly-

She pulled out a chainsaw.

"What do you want?!" she asked loudly, revving the dangerous weapon.

"Ma'am, you're crazy and I'll have a Double Cheeseburger!" I yell over the noise fearlessly.

Yep, watching scary movies and FNaF is really helping in the bravery status-

She pulled out a bloody machete.

"Will that be for here or to go?" she asked, putting the chainsaw of death down. For no reason, I look behind me at the restaurant seat and saw crimson stains in them, making me say...

"To go."

"Alright, that'll be $2.99 with a side of YOUR BLOOD!" she suddenly cried, hopping over the counter, nearly hitting me witht the machete.

"Hey lady! Youse crazy!" I said, backing away, making her cackle like a mad scientist.

She even had the hair, now that I peeks.

"I WANT YOUR FACE!" she crazily called, swinging the machete close to me.

"Back up or I'm keeping my pimp hand strong, OH!" I say, prepping my right hand vigilantly

"I'll never tell you the secret code!" she said, sounding like a witch in a Halloween show for kids.

"Man..." I trail off, walking to the lady.

"Get turned on, kid." I say, backhanding her to the FACE, making her fall to the ground.

'Dad! MOVE!' Son called, moving me outa the way.

'GET UP! YOU WON'T HURT DADDY!" he said, watching her get up from the pimp hand.

"I'LL GET YOU TOO!" she cried, charging at Son, who stood there.

"Uh, Son?... Might wanna move outta the way..." I say nervously, worried about my son. Son put his right claw in front of him like how I

He's about to keep his pimp claw strong.

I smile as the crazy lady came towards Son, machete drawn back for Swiper-no-swiping. When she was about to make contact with the Jason prop, Son quickly thrust his claw out at her face, knocking her away from him and unconscious.

"Son, you so BEST!" I yell, hugging him to death.

'Uh, Sajuan?...' Mister called from behind me. I look, seeing him point towards the front door, where people were running left and right. I look at the others, who were staring back at me. I looked with a smile and opened the door to see what was going on.

There was a Hydreigon out there.

I could hear what he was saying to everyone that came near him: 'Can you give me a hug?' But it came out as unintelligible roaring to the crowd, making them run in fear. I ran towards the Hydreigon.

"Sajuan, wait!" Chris called, but I kept running.

Soon, the Hydreigon noticed me and asked, 'Can you hug me?'

"Yes." I reply, making him smile. He came towards me, arms out. I responded by running into him. His arms closed around me, his main head nuzzling my hair as his others licked my sides.

A real friend.

"Are you lonely?" I asked him, making him cry.

"Yes!" he replied, hugging me tighter. I pat his back lovingly.

"It's ok. You won't be lonely with me. You'll have a family." I said like a caring mother. He looked at me.

"Fam-ily?" he said slowly, like the word has never been told to him before.

"Yeah, you'll be my little son, along with my other son and my Fated over there." I elaborated bossly, pointing at Son and Mister. They waved at us.

"You'll never be lonely again." I said reassuringly, hugging the Hydreigon again. He only hugged me back again, letting out tears of joy...

* * *

_Trail To Chris' House..._

We were on our way to Chris' house when I remembered something...

"OH SHIT! FORGOT THE CHEESEBURGER!" I cried out, running back to the city at light-speed, making the others cough at the dust that kicked up. A few moments later, I came back with a Mickey D's bag with said item.

"It was on the counter when I got there." I simplified.

We continued onwards, eventually coming towards Chris' front porch. Hydreigon looked at it scared.

"What's that?" he asked shakily.

"A house. You live in them and eat things and have fun and poo." I elaborated, making the others laugh, but confusing the Pokemon.

'What's poo?' Mister asked curiously.

"Fecal Matter." I said.

'How does that work?' he asked again.

"Dude, when you gotta use the bathroom and don't have to pee, you let loose poo. Pure and simple." I said, a little concerned as to why Mister of all people didn't know what poo was.

'We don't do that. Nor do we pee.' he said.

"I totes Mcgotes don't believe you." I said, leaving it at that. We walked in the front doors like bosses and went to the living room like BOSSES.

The scene was too... weird.

Jackson and his Fated were kissing each other, Jackson fingering her as Chris' mom watched with a camera.

What Chris did was look at his mother with shock.

What Hazel-Lovely did was become weak at the knees for some reason, pink blush on her face again.

What Mister did was look at them go at it.

Son and Gustav, my new Hydreigon teddy bear, stood there with their heads tilted.

What I did was edge away from Raph.

What Raph did was look dead at me and lick his lips.

"Uh... We got your burger..." I say nervously to Chris' mom, who was still videotaping Jackson and his Zoroark.

"Put in on the counter in the kitchen dearie; I'll get it later." she said in response, waving her hand dismissively. I put the samich on the counter.

"I feel..." was all Hazel-Gorgeous said before passing out again.

"Want a hug?" Gustav said to Son, who shrugged and hugged him.

 _ **'Touch him everywhere...'**_ a voice in Son's head said, the latter using his claws to feel up Gustav, who didn't object surprisingly.

'Hey Sajuan...' Raph said, stalking towards me, tongue out.

"Back away! I have a frying pan!" I said, holding a threatening frying pan at him...

Before I dropped it.

"Shit." I cursed.

I stared at it and Raph at alternating times before Raph pounced, making me run away.

'Don't fight it...' he called, chasing me out the house.

"I'm not gonna let you catch me!" I shout back, running out the room, Raph hot on my tail.

'Our love is so real...' Raph cackled.

"NEVER!" I cried out, defiantly.

'Why me?' said Mister, who face-palmed.

"Okay... Aurora, wanna go 'do' it?" Chris asked Aurora with a quote motion on the word, do. who looked up at him.

'Thought you'd never ask...' she trailed off, grabbing Chris' arm and leading him upstairs to his room.

'[Sigh] Why am I the only normal one?' Mister sighed as he looked at his 'children' hug sensually...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that was the new random chappy! If you want something serious to happen, you gotta PM me an idea for me to do it!**

**I got a new Pokemon! If you want the others to get new ones, ask them or they'll ask me! It's easy; just stop jerking off and press the review button! Simple.**

**Raph has officially became my pervert molester! He will do something like this every chappy!**

**The lemon was Kora's idea; blame her if you don't like it.**

**Hope you like this!**

**Moncheli!**


	7. Son's Weird.....But That's Okay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Garchomp's mental processors leads me to think there's something bigger going on.

**And I'm back with the Evening News!**

**TT: Shut up!**

**Me: No! So, I got like over a 150 view for this yesterday and I didn't even post anything yesterday! Ain't that a kick in the ass? Also sorry about that; I need inspiration for these fics. They're like kids to me...**

**Anywhozle, I got a review concerning my character and Mister's relationship. Be assured, Guest, my character and Mister are the main couple. Mister just has yet to explain himself to my character.**

**Don't make it easy either.**

**By the By, my poll is still up! I just wanna see what the people of the world have to say, mannies!**

**And by unconventional means, I found out I DO moan in my sleep... God and Arceus help me...**

**And to quell concerns about Raphael, he's not coming onto my character; he's a very touchy-feely pervert. That's been established.**

**Anywhozle again, Son will be a little weird this chappy! See if you, the viewer can find out what's up! I dunno know either; he won't tell me!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_At My House Of Perpetuated Awesomesauceness!..._

"So, you've been to New York and Canada?" My little brother asked as me, my 'kids', Hazel-Dearly, and (to my uncomforted levels max) Raph came in and talked. Damar was about to leave to a friend's house to spend a night.

"Yep. Couldn'ta done it without Mister." I said, holding Mister close, making him blush.

"Really? Mister?" Damar said, shaking his head.

"I don't see you coming up with a coolestest name for your Monferno." I remarked, pointing at the Monferno in question.

"So? What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired, walking out the door as his ride pulled up in the driveway fo one thousand IceLands.

"Means you think of a name for her or Imma keep calling you 'boy', boy." I said like a grandpa.

"Shut up." he said, closing the door.

"And~, looks like his bed just opened up for someone~!" I said in a sing-songy voice, looking at my 'children'.

"I call it!" Hazel-Dear Lovely said, raising her hand.

'Looks like I get the Attic again...'Raph, commented, sighing sadly.

"What's wrong, Raph?" Hazel-Gorgeous said, grabbing Raph's shoulder. "What did he say, Sajuan?"

"He said, 'Looks like I get the Attic again...' and he sighed." I said, being a script for directional purposes.

"Oh! You can have the bed in Sajuan's room instead!" she said, trying to make Raph feel better. I noticed something off about that smile he had...

* * *

_Upstairs And At 'Em!..._

We were upstairs, getting ready for bed. I decided that I'll sleep with Mister and Son since Gustav is too big. He went to Damar's bed with Raph.

"So, what did we learn today?" I ask Mister as payback.

'That you can be a good father and McDonalds have crazy people?' he said sounding like me.

"Nope. Never ask for Double Cheeseburgers." I remarked, getting in the bed.

'What sense does that make?" he said, getting behind me as usual.

"Absolutely none whatsoever." I said, looking at the still standing Son.

"Son, what's wrong?" I ask him.

'Where do I sleep?' he asked with pure innocence in his eyes.

"Look my cute little one, get in the bed." I said, patting the bed. Son hesitated for a secco before getting under the covers in front of me.

"There you go..." I said, making sure the sheets were altogether in their symphony to stay on corners.

'Can you hug me?' he said, shivering a bit. I reply by wrapping my arms around him.

"Better?" I question as the shivering stopped a little.

'Yes daddy.' Son said, getting tired instantly and sucking his claw.

"When we get up, Imma wean you off of that..." I trail off as I fell asleep, the lights cutting off seemingly by themselves...

* * *

_Middle Of The Night..._

Movement from both beds are heard, shuffling and whispers would wake up any light sleepers...

* * *

_The Next Morning Without Mourning..._

I woke up to feeling hot air go through my nostrils. At first, I thought that Raph got really pervert-mode and crawled into my bed while I was sleeping.

But that was NOT what I woke up to.

I woke up to see that I was on my back.

Mister curled up in a ball by my head.

Gustav being hugged instead of Son.

Raph at the foot of the bed, tail in the air by my face...

And Son straddling my hips.

Son was leaning in, still asleep while being a make-believe cowgirl, as if for a kiss. His head was dangerously close to Raph's tail-flame as he unconsciously licked his lips.

'Daddy~...' he moaned in my ear as he missed trying to plant his dangerous bottom lip on me. I notice his tail being raised straight.

I thought I was a Promise Trainer, NOT a Pokemon Harem Master!

"Wake up Son... It's time for the wakey-wakey and not the rapey-rapey and moany-moany~..." I try my first wake-up call, Mister jolting up along with Gustav. Son is still sleep.

'Daddy...' he moaned again, face in front of mine, tongue sticking out. A dribble of drool came out of the corner of his mouth and landed on my lips, seeping in.

"Uh So-?" I was cut off as he came down fully, lips slamming on my own. He started to grind on my torso, making me even more embarrassed. His antics shake the bed enough for Raph to wake up.

'Where the earthquake?' he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyelids carefully before noticing me and Son.

'Oh~, looks like someone is a little frisky this morning~!' he commented, tracing circles along Son's waistline. I reply by shaking my arms frantically for his attention, but he ignores me, leaving me to my 'son' , who decided that lip wasn't enough and sent his tongue inside.

The slimy appendage sloppily covered my entire dental area with his saliva, making me shudder from the cold temp. He made sure to slurp as well coming out. As he raised up, he came back down, not kissing me but making sure he can keep grinding on me.

I start to feel a third leg on me as he kept this up until...

'Alright, WAKE UP!' Mister yelled, done with watching his 'son' get frisky on me. Son's eyes snap open.

'Huh? Wha-?' he cut himself off as he looked down at me, blushing crimson like me as he saw what was going on.

"Hey Son..." I said nervously at him.

'Daddy, was I doing something wrong?' he asked, his blush very evident on his snout.

"Nono, just... keep your urges to yourself and the bathroom." I said, making him look down in shame.

'Don't worry, Son; you can be as horny as you can be!' Raph said encouragingly.

'Thanks uncle Raph!' Son said, smiling at him. Raph smiled back and smirked evilly at me. I glared at him.

"Need I remind you who's the parent here?" I tell Raph.

'Need I remind you that you have Pokemon yet to see how good you kiss?' he said snidely, making me shudder.

"They wouldn't wanna kiss me. Besides, Son was sleep-raping and you're a pervert." I said, pointing at Raph.

'Yeah yeah...' he said, waving dismissively at me as he went upstairs to the Attic Of Forever Coldness.

"Imma get him..." I say darkly. Son looked at me, along with Gustav.

'What's kissing, Dad?' Son asked, tilting his head in honest-to-God-and-Arceus curiosity.

"Kissing is something you do with someone you love very much." I explain, wondering why he was smiling at me.

'I love you very much!' he said, tail wagging fast.

"I meant like from-the-heart love like a soul mate." I elaborated, backing away as he crept closer.

'Well, why can't he kiss you?' Gustav added, making Son come closer faster.

"I...uh... Fine, only on the cheek." I said, wondering why this was a big deal with them. Son came to my face and I noticed something about his eyes...

Were his irises always purple?

I had no time to dwell as Son grabbed my face and kissed me AGAIN on the lips. I struggle a bit, wanting out. Then, outta nowhere, I stopped fighting and melted into the kiss, fighting Son's tongue with my own. We French-Kiss for a minute, passion emanating from us. When we pull back, we panted for air.

I looked and noticed that the purple irises were gone and they were yellow again.

'So, Son how was that?' Raph said, Hazel-Dearly being hidden from view so she couldn't see us.

'It was really good-feeling!' he said excitedly, tail wagging again.

"You really need to stop doing that." I say grumpily.

"Stop what?" Hazel-Gorgeous said from behind Raph.

"He needs to quit winking at me!" I said, covering up our conversation.

"That's weird..." she said in response. Raph shakes his fist at me before moving outta Hazel-Dearest's way.

"So, what're we-?" Hazel-Lovely was asking before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that since no one else is awake yet." I said, Mister hopping on my back as I walk out the door.

"Do you like the look of my back or something?" I asked in honesty.

'Nope. You're just fun to piggyback.' he said, rubbing his muzzle on me. I come towards the front door and look out the window, seeing blond hair of the artificial persuasion.

"Hey Cynthy-Lindy-Chrishy!" I said, making her look at me in confusion.

"Who's that?" she asked me.

"That's my nickname for yas. I like to come up with nicknames for people I know." I explained bossly.

"Oh! It's really cool." Cynthia said, smiling.

"So, what brings you head, O fair Maiden?" I ask her as we sat in the dining room.

"I came to see if you would like to grab some Pokeballs with me. Production started and they were able to make enough for each state." she explained, sipping a cuppa that I made for her.

"Cool! When do you want to leave?" I ask, getting up.

"We can leave whenever. I'm in no rush." she said, rubbing the surface of the Pokeballs she already had.

"Alright, lemme call for my guys and gal and let's get some cajones!" I cried, running upstairs. When I get there, the others were waiting on me to come up.

"So, who was at the door?" Hazel-Gorgeous asked me as I grabbed my wind-breaker.

"Cynthia-Crazia. We're gonna get Pokeballs. Wanna come?" I replied, about to grab my 'kids'.

"Sure! I'm already ready!" she said, flourishing herself. I smile at her enthusiasm as we head back down, meeting Cynthi-Licky-Tricky at the door...

* * *

_Public Square- Tower City- Old Macy's..._

We all were seated in front of an old Macy's at Tower City that closed a while back. Chris and Jackson came 'cause they couldn't get any in Canada.

Rip-Off!

As the line started to thin, I noticed a suspicioso character hovering his body by the fountain, occasionally stealing glances at Gustav. I noticed this and pretended not to notice...

"#654, you may come up!" the lady at the register wearing a pink wig said as I stood up. I walked to the counter, the suspicioso character following me.

"How many?" she asked, the box in front of her.

"Three and a spare!" I said out loud. The suspicioso character was getting ready to do something weird...

"Okay there you are!" she said in what sounded like a 'happy' tone.

"Thanks... Hold it right there!" I said leaving then pointing at the suspicioso character.

"Gimme the Hydreigon, kid!" the character said, pulling out a pistol.

"No!" I cry out in defiance.

"Gimme him!" he started.

"No." I simply said as I crossed my arms at him.

"Gimme it!"

"No."

"Gimme the thing."

"No."

Gimme the thing."

"No."

"Give the thing up!" he said, pointing the pistol at my heart.

"Don't do it!" a voice called as I was still not moving. A goil appeared.

Old girl had long brunette hair that she kept down to her lower back. That face was heart-shaped with a PROMINENT jawline, a long thin nose that sticks up a little at the tip. I Lol'd at that. She had big, round, blue eyes and thin but wide eyebrows.  
She was also 5'4" in height. Her lips was medium-sized. Her lovely outfit consisted of a medium blue flowy t-shirt with white polkadots, a slightly darker blue blazer with the gooey sleeves rolled to the elbow, black skinny jeans that were stretchy and practical, and white and dark blue stripy converse-like sneakers. There was a Serperior next to her.

"Don't be a hero, Clara!" another girl said behind the U.F.H.

"I'm trying to save someone from dying here, Lisa!" Clara snapped back.

"I'll be fine..." I waved at them my hello, but they started to argue, drawing the character's attention.

"Look, just step away and no one gets hurt!" the character said, pointing his pistol at them, making me spring into action now that he stopped looking at me.

Like dude! Take a picture, it'll last longer.

I step up quietly to him, putting a finger on my lips as the girls glanced at me. They kept quiet and didn't make any sudden moves. Clara's Serperior was standing in front of her protectively.

"I said step away!" the character said again, spittle escaping his mouth. The girls back away in disgust than in fear.

"Now, back to y-." he was cut off as he turned around and met a punch to the face, courtesy of me.

I was like, "Bam! Right in yo' nose, sucka!" He got up slowly, his pistol having fallen outta his hand upon impact.

"You little shit..." he growled, trying to crawl for his gun-gunner, but I wasn't having that.

"Nope, you're in deep shit, sucka!" I said, picking the pistol up and checking for ammo. There was a bullet.

"Kinda robber are you? One that's sure a plan will work?" I comment, shooting the bullet at him to waste it.

"Shot fired!" I heard an officer from a couple benches down yell out in his walkie-talkie-nalkie.

"Come on! Police are really slacking these days!" I cry out, the character crawling to trip me.

Not having it.

"Oww!" He cried out, being pistol-whipped by me.

"I'll do it again!" I said, spinning the pistol on my finger as the Po-Po showed up.

"What's going on here!?" an officer asked.

"Officer, if I may..." I started. He nodded to let me start...

* * *

_Later..._

"Thanks for the help, gals!" I said happily, as we all sat down on the bench. After explaining myself and the suspicioso character to the cops, he was arrested. The lady with the fake Nurse Joy wig had thanked me with a full set of all of the known Pokeballs from the series and games. Everyone else got regulars.  
I also caught Gustav in a Dusk Ball, Mister in a Luxury Ball and Son in a Friend Ball.

"You're welcome, Sajuan!" Clara said, nudging her Serperior to do the same.

'Thank you, Sssssssssajuan for helping my Partner.' he hissed, looking away.

"Aww! Even the Regal has feelings. What about you Lisssssssssa?" I asked, impersonating Clara's Serperior, making him blush.

Seriously, why do I make the males blush?

"You're welcome." Lisa said in a cold tone.

"Oh Okay, how about next time, I leave it up to Clara?" I said back snidely, already not liking her attitude.

"Guys, stop it." Clara said.

"Fine, Son get out here." I said, calling out my 'son' as he materialized before me, tail wagging.

'What's going on Dad?' he asked happily.

'Dad?' Clara's Serperior questioned but I ignored him.

"Nothing Son. Just gonna ask if you wanted some food." I tell him.

"Can we have gummy worms?" Son asked, claws together as if begging.

"I don't see why not." I said, getting up...

* * *

_At The Tower City Gamestop..._

I am NEVER letting him eat gummy worms again. Son eats them like their warm popsicles. Plus, he slurps them. I don't want that heard in my EAR!

"Why are we here?" Lisa questioned, the newest member of the I-Hate-Sajuan Fan Club.

"The lady that gave us Pokeballs said she called her friend here to get me a PokeDex." I explained like a boss.

"Why are you getting a PokeDex?" Clara and Lisa asked at the same time.

" 'Cause, from what I heard, that guy has robbed other people at gunpoint for a while now. I'm the only one that stood up to him." I said humbly.

"Oh really?" Lisa started, getting on my nerves, "How many people before you?"

To rub it in, I pull out the VERY LONG LIST of people that he robbed and planned to rob that I took out his pocket.

It was interesting considering my name was on it.

"Let's count here..." I trailed off, doing mental math, "...about 57 people before me and 42 after." Lisa's mouth was gaping.

"That's not true!" she yelled defiantly, snatching the paper from me. I waited for her to do the math and watched smirking as she put the paper down slowly.

"I still don't see why you get something as important as a PokeDex for something as petty as a serial robber." she concluded, foreva hating.

'You and me both...' Aurora added, making me think her and Chris are holding of on each other.

We walk in, walking past the gaming paradise and heading straight for the register.

"Hello?" I called to the guy behind the counter, who was playing Tekken 7 with headphones on.

Dick.

"You know what?" I said, grabbing a case.

"Duh duh duh- Oww! Shit!" he said, taking off the headphones and seeing us. "Who the hell just threw that?!"

"I did." I said simply.

"Why?!" he said, rubbing his head to ease the pain.

Hey, I have good-ass aim when I'm irritated.

" 'Cause I'm here for my Dex and youse playing the newest Tekken on the job? Fore shame. I know your manager." I added, making him gulp audibly.

"Okay okay! Here; Don't tell that bastard about this. Last thing I need is another job gone..." he trailed off, handed me a little phone thing.

"What's this called again?" I ask him, holding up the device.

"It's a Holo-Caster. A PokeDex all-in-all. Now get out." he said, shooing us out.

"Okay, Mister come on out!" I said, bringing him out of his Luxury Ball.

'Yes Sajuan?' he said, looking like he just got done doing something as he was panting.

"Uh, can you take us to Chris' house?" I asked, concerned as to why he was tired-looking.

'Can do.' he said, holding out his hands. Me and Clara grabbed on, but Lisa and Clara's Serperior was hesitant.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you'll pussy outta this!" I cried out, drawing attention to us.

"Shut the fuck up." Lisa whispered as she grabbed onto Clara, Serperior as well.

"Alright", I started, recalling Son," Whenever you're ready."

Mister's eyes glowed, a hint of purple in them as we left for Chris' house...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**I heard from a source that my lemons so far are just a little too short. Well mister, lemons shouldn't be super-duper LONG! That's asking for a climax!**

**Anywhozle, Raph's a perv, Gustav's a hugger, and Son's possessed by something. But what, you may ask?**

**I dunno.**

**Mister and I will have our moment soon, people, just keep reading!**

**Moncheli!**


	8. Hey, This Is How It Goes For here On Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanatory chapter on how things work for those with Pokemon. May dissuade you.

**This may be a dissuader chappy for most.**

**First off, I would like to thank everyone who likes this story. You are awesome!**

**Next, this chappy contains rather graphic info about our future in this story.**

**Then, we'll finally get an answer to Son's problem in this chappy!**

**Finally, we'll meet someone new in the end!**

**I hope you guys don't judge me about this one. I just needed to explain how relationships would work in this fic!**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

"You almost got shot?!" my mom said as she watched the news report.

"Yep." I simply replied. We had went to Chris' house earlier. Clara and Lisa were withstandable. Alistair, Clara's Serperior was being a nervous wreck. Every time I said something to him, he would blush. Jackson and his Zoroark officially live with Chris now that he told us that he was homeless at the mo'. Cynthia had to go early and my mom called me to come home really quickles. She did not look pleased.

"You **do** realize that you had your buddies with you, right?" she questioned as her Chansey looked at her leg again.

"I don't wanna sass but you **do** realize that he coulda shot one of them?" I shot back.

"They coulda took the bullet anyway!" she rebuttaled, making me irritated.

"Mom, I'm not gonna sacrifice one of my kids to keep me alive! What I did ensure all of our safeties! You do realize that should he had succeeded in getting me, he was gonna come here next?" I countered, handing her the 'hit' list. She sped-read it, soon putting it down and handing it back to me.

"[Sigh] I'm done with you." she said, going upstairs, her Chansey following her for comfort.

"Don't worry kids; she's just very worried about my safety. It's all part of being a parent." I elaborated to the worried faces on Mister's, Son's, and Gustav's faces.

'Grandma is a worry-wart.' Son commented, making me smile at him.

"Yeah, she does worry a lot." I said in response. We watched TV for a good couple more hours before I said, "Anyone tired?"

"Me!" Son said excitedly. Gustav and Mister raised their hands.

"Okay", I started, turning the TV off," Let's turn in..."

* * *

_Upstairs And At 'Em..._

My room was the base camp for my little group. No one wanted to sleep in their Pokeball and Damar was staying out an extra night.

"Okay, who wants his bed?" I asked, Gustav raising his hand-head in response.

"Alright, kids. Bedtime!" I said, getting in bed, Mister already on my back. Son climbed in the bed, silently asking for a hug with his arms held out.

"There you go... No claw-sucking, child..." I said, moving the suspect claw from his snout.

'How else can I go to sleep, Daddy?' Son said, pouting cutely.

"Just think about counting sheep..." I trail off as I hit sleep-mode. The lights go out sometime after, leaving Son the last to go to sleep...

* * *

_Middle Of The Night..._

Mister was losing a battle with his self and his thoughts.

 _'I have to do it soon..._ ' he said, rubbing his torso on my back as I slept.

 _'Otherwise it'll..._ ' he trailed off, losing himself in his thoughts, rubbing his crotch area on my back, leaving arousal on it. Son was in my face, staring at it with purple eyes.

 _'Soon dad...you'll really know why we're all here with you..._ ' he trailed off in a deeper voice than normal.

 _'But in the meantime..._ ' he trailed off again, grinding against me again...

* * *

_The Next Morning Without Mourning..._

I awoke to the smell of something weird. Mister was moaning like crazy behind me and Son was doing his best not to fall off the bed with his moving. Gustav had his back towards me.

'Uh, Mister?' I called telepathically, hoping he'll hear.

'Master...harder...faster...' he moaned, moving faster.

"Okay that didn't work... Mister, it's time for the wakey-wakey and not the rapey-rapey and moany-moany~!" I called to him. He jolted awake.

'Where...?' he said groggily.

"You got frisky..." I simply said, trying to get Son off of me as he got really rough with his grinding.

"Son, wake u-!" I called, but I looked at his eyes and saw they were wide open.

 _'Don't worry; I'm almost done..._ ' he trailed off in a creepy voice, making me involuntarily shudder. He sped up again.

"Wait a minute." I said suddenly, thinking about what he just said." What do you mean 'almost'?"

'I'm gonna...' he moaned off as I saw him clench up, making me realize what he was trying to get off.

"Oh HELL NO, Son! Take yo' ass to the bathroom!" I yelled, grabbing Son and dragging him to the bathroom. I let the window up, aiming his member, that was throbbing like an injury to the limb, and watched as he came.

A lot, I might add...

"Okay, mister horny sharkle, you gonna explain why you just tried to cum on me?" I asked as he panted.

'What are you talking about Dad?' he said in his normal voice.

"What do you mean? You were just dry-humping my body like your life depended on it a few moments ago." I snapped, wondering why he all-of-a-sudden didn't know what he did.

'I don't remember that' he said, putting on a thinking pose, claw on his chin.

"How can you forget that fast?" I asked, marveled and peeved at him.

'I don't know, Dad...' he trailed off, starting to sob.

"Shhh... It's okay... You wanna know but can't explain it... I understand..." I said, rubbing his back, all the while he stares at me with purple irises before returning to yellow.

'Thanks Dad.' he said, getting up from the floor.

"Alright, now what's this talk about us, huh?" I ask as we step out the bathroom.

'About what, Daddy?' Gustav asked, holding his arms out for a hug. I obliged.

"I wanna know why you guys are really with me when there are others you could have been with. And why Son is a horny little dragon boy at this age." I said, looking at Mister.

'[Sigh] I knew this was coming...' he trailed off, looking on the bed.

"Yet you knew but didn't come to talk to me about it? I would've understood if you did." I said, looking at Gustav again.

'I thought you would be uncaring or reject me...' Mister said, looking everywhere but me.

"Oh come on, what could be so embarrassing that you couldn't say it to me?" I said, looking at Mister...

* * *

_In The Basement..._

"Lemme get this straight; there are three types of Trainers in this reality. The Battler, the Indifferent, and the Maters. I'm an Indifferent and Chris and Jackson are Maters. Hazel-Gorgeous is an Indifferent as well and Clara is a Battler?" I asked Mister after the **long** and VERY descriptive explanation to Arceus' 'experiment'.

'Yes, that's the gist of it.' he said simply, twiddling his fingers.

"But", I started, making him look up," I still don't see why I was Destined for a set of pseudo-legends. I am only human."

'Because you carry a heart that makes special connections with said Pseudos.' he said back.

"But why only refer to them as my children? As far as I know, I ain't a philanderer." I remarked critically.

'Because you have what it takes for them to experience a home life instead of a hunted life.' he said, sounding like an inspirational speaker.

"If that's true, then I have yet to meet the Goodra, Salamence, and Dragonite that are supposed to be Destined to me." I said, holding my head in-between my legs.

'Not to mention that you have to keep your own away from evil hands.' Mister added, only making me think that I should move to peaceful-ass Canada with Chris.

"I know that much, or I wouldn't have my Holo-Caster and all these." I said, picking up the Pokeball set I received yesterday.

'So what are you gonna do, Dad?' Son said, hugging Gustav upon request.

"I guess we can either look for the Destined for me, go visit the others and explain this shiz, train for anyone plotting in the cut, or kick back and see who gets too horny." I suggest, much to their embarrassment.

'But Dad/Sajuan!' they said at the same time, but I countered.

"Hey, you can always sit here and I'll leave for the day, forcing you to quench your thirst." I pointed out. Mister had explained about Son's actions this morning. Son was indeed possessed by something...

What I was not expecting was a possession of a Feral Desire.

'Don't leave Daddy! The voice'll get mad at me!' Son yelled, trying to hold me back from fake-leaving.

"Why would the voice get mad?" I asked as he rose from the ground, tail up high and eyes purple.

' _'Cause I wanna stare at **you** when I get frisky again..._ ' the creepy voice said. I shuddered again.

"Okay, weirdo, why won't you get outta Son?" I asked the voice.

' _Because the deal with Him was already struck..._ ' the creepy voice said cryptically, leaving Son in control again.

"I'm really starting to hate that thing..." I commented as I went upstairs.

'You and me both...' Mister said from my back. We were at the front door, me putting on my 'Call Of Duty: GHOSTS' hoody and polo boots...

* * *

_Chris' House of American Wonder..._

"We're what?!" Chris exclaimed as he was told what I was told back at my home.

"You and Jackson are Maters, me and Hazel-Delectable Goody are Indifferents, and Clara's a Battler. Lisa might be a Battler, too." I elaborated like a BOSS.

"But, why do I seem like I just do it for the sex?" he asked, worried about the subject in general.

"Because, Arceus made it so our roles are basically apart of our everyday lives. Yours and Jackson's roles are more obvious considering that your mom knows about you two and she videotaped Jackson and Zoroark go at it that one time." I explained bossly.

"But-[Sigh]" he stopped himself before he got ahead.

'So, what's this I hear about your son bearing a Feral Desire in him?' Aurora said, for once not unhappy to see me.

"He's possessed by a spirit manifested by a type of desire. A Feral Desire's target is found by purple eyes- Son, stop staring at me." I told her as I reprimanded Son for losing himself in his uncontrollable feelings of love.

'Sorry...' he trailed off, eyes returning to yellow.

"Anywhozle, when a Feral Desire's target is acquired, the host will go through what I call a 'Randy Phase'. During this, the host will be subject to black-outs while the Feral Desire makes its motives obvious to their target via host's body." I added.

"And you're a target?" Jackson said, putting in his two cents and getting a dollar.

"Yeah, happened back at the park right before I hugged Son." I told him.

"But, with all this said, who will be the True Destined for you?" Jackson added, putting in a dollar and getting 3 back.

"While I love my kids to death, they already imprinted on Mister, not to mention that he already is a secret-well not-so-secret- admirer of mine. It'll be Mister, but not now. Gotta wait." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Why not?" Chris asked me.

" 'Cause I'm waiting to wait on my 17th birthday. I'll be of age to tell him then. His words, not mine." I said.

"Seems fair, but how will you cope with Son's behavior 'til then, Seje?" Hazel-Bless Her Soul And Foreva More said, hugging the perv Raph.

"I just gotta get him to the bathroom so he doesn't get his jizz-wazz on the sheets." I said, pointing at Son.

"Okay, so what do we do today?" I asked as we stepped outside.

"What's Cynthia doing?" Hazel-Oh So Luscious said to meez.

"Lemme me call her." I said in reply, getting my Holo-Caster ready. Cynthia picked up almost immediately.

 _'Hello Sajuan?'_ she said first.

 _'Hey, Cynthi-Moni-Gloshi!'_ I responded, making her laugh on the other line.

 _'You're still funny, kid. Anyway, what's up?_ ' she asked.

 _'You doing something right now?_ ' I asked back.

_'No, I was actually planning on calling you guys.'_

_'Well, plan no more. We're gonna come get you so we can go Destined Hunting!'_

_'Destined Hunting? What's that?'_

_'Where you find a Pokemon in this reality that was Destined for you to be Partners with.'_

_'Oh! Sounds like fun. Lemme know when you're coming, 'K?'_

_' 'K, I guess. See ya laters!'_

_'Bye.'_ And with that, the call of the artificial persuasion was done.

"Son, ready to go-?" I asked turning around, only to come face-to-face with Son, who was under control as the eyes were purple again.

 _'I wanna get frisky~...'_ he said in the creepy voice, making me back away slowly. He immediately lunged before I could reach the door, pinning me to the wall.

'You won't escape me this time~...' he said, getting grindy on me.

"Mister... a little help?" I said, worried as Son had completely abandoned all inhibitions and grinded on me like he was on his last legs of energy.

' I don't know... you said you were gonna handle it...' he said, smirking evilly.

That Dick!

"I'm pretty sure that the bathroom is upstairs...We're not upstairs!" I explained, Son getting faster and VERY rough. His claws for hands had dug into my waist line. Son grunted.

'Almost there~...' he warned, almost like hoping I couldn't do anything about it as he got closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh no, you don't!" I suddenly shout, running up to the bathroom, dragging Son by the neck.

'Is this gonna be every time he thinks about something, Mom?' Gustav asked Mister.

'Yes, since he's been possessed for a while now, his Feral Desire, unlike others, is very pent-up. He'll be doing things like this for now on until we all mate." Mister explained.

'Oh boy...' Gustav trailed off as I yell from the upstairs bathroom...

* * *

_Mt. Everest..._

"Why are we here again?!" I yell over the snowstorm that picked up as we walked. After we left Chris' house, we had went to get Clara and Lisa. Clara came with, but Lisa and Alistair pussied out at the last minute. We had went to Cynthia's place in Central Canada to get her. Afterwards, we decide to fly around to see if one of us could feel some sort of 'pull' from our hearts. We landed at the base of this accursed mountain because Chris found a pull to himself.

"To find whoever I felt here!" Chris yelled back as we trudged on, feeling numb from the wind's hatred of us. The summit was ahead, but Chris' pull was somewhere around a level area of the mountain.

Said area housed Abomasnows and the occasional Glaceon or Froslass. We walked on, toes nearly frozen from use as we walked through knee-high snow. The area came into view as Chris' pull went off again, this time very strong according to him.

The area had a few Abomasnows, a couple a Glaceons and a Froslass. Chris' pull was activating moreover to the right, where the Glaceon couple and Froslass were. As we stepped closer, the couple started to growl at us, while the Froslass looked curiously at Chris. His chest glowed when he was near the Froslass, so he went to her.

"Alright! Finally!" I cried out, surprising the others and putting attention on us as the Abomasnows looked at our group.

"My bad..." I said as the Abomasnows came closer to us, or more specifically-me.

'Get off our land, human!' one of the Abomasnows said, pointing at me.

"I said I was sorry! No need to get your branches in a bunch..." I trailed off as they seemed to have heard me.

'What was that, brat?!' the other one said angrily.

"I said th-!" I cut myself off as Mister's Luxury Ball shook. They seemed to wonder why I stopped.

Emphasis on _seemed_.

'Purrloin got your tongue, puny human?' the main one said, making his cronies laugh and Mister's ball shake harder and faster. I heard a voice in my head-Mister's.

 _'Let me out..._ ' he said, hiding his angry tone when he spoke, even though I felt it.

'Alright; just don't kill 'em...' I replied, getting his ball ready.

'Oh look, the human wants to play~. Hah!' the third Abomasnow said, Loling at me.

"No. Just being a spectator." I said in response, Mister materializing in front of me.

'And what is the spo-?' the main Abomasnow was starting, but he cut himself off as he saw Mister's expression.

'Shut...the...fuck...up...' he said, growling with his eyes glowing blue. The Abomasnows looked genuinely scared.

'Maybe we don't want to.' the lead one said as they continued to be present...

For the next two seconds, that is.

The Abomasnows were sent to the edge, where they fell off to their imminent splatter.

"I thought I said, 'Don't kill them'." I said to Mister as the snowstorm died down when the Jerk-asnows left.

'They were insulting you. You can't let them walk over you; not on my watch.' he said vigilante.

"I wasn't; I stole a flamethrower from that lady from McDonalds." I said, pulling out the flamethrower that was behind my back through the entire encounter.

'You were gonna roast them if they tried to get you?' he asked me.

"No, I was gonna roast them IF they tried to step up." I elaborated.

'That's kinda what I said...' he trailed off, looking at me like I was stupid.

"No you didn't." I simply said.

'Yes, I certainly did.'

"No you didn't."

'Yes, I did.'

"No."

'Yes.'

"Noples."

'What?'

"Dick."

'Okay, I'm walking away now...' he quit, leaving me to Son, who burst outta his ball and looked at me with purple eyes.

 _'Can I have a hug?..._ ' he asked creepily, hands out and tongue licking his lips.

"No!" I said, running away from him as he tried to lung at me to pin me.

"Do you wanna come with me?" Chris asked the Froslass, who would be named if she came along. She looked at the group she was surrounded by, eventually resting her eyes on me and Son as we run around.

'Yes', she said after some thought,' I do.'

"Welcome to the train ride!" Chris exclaimed, pulling out a Pokeball and tapping her with it.

"For now on, your name is Laura!" he said, getting in an Ash pose from the series.

"Hey, what you guys doing up here?" asked a voice. We turned around and saw...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**That was the new chappy! Son is possessed by a Feral Desire spirit that wants me as bad as Mister! We finally get an in-depth to Arceus' experiment and we climbed Mt. Everest!**

**We sure have the craziest things going on!**

**I am appalled at any behavior that depicts flamage! I HATE flamers! Have good constructive criticism at the least, not straight-up bad reviews!**

**With all of that mess being said...**

**Moncheli!**


	9. How To Do Things With Finesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch us meet a familiar face and some more later!

**Welcome home, my loyal readers! First things first, an update on these stories of mine.**

**I would like to thank all of you for reading this far in this random-ass fic! It's been a little hectic, but I made due with school. We should be nearing the epic pairing and mating rituals soon in future chappys. Stay tuned for more!**

**We meet some very good and old friends of ours from the series today! I hope you can figure out who!**

**I also have a new poll up! 'Tis very important to my stories, indeed! Vote people! Vote handsomely!**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_STILL on Mt. Everest..._

"Hello, Ma'am!" I called as Son nearly pinned me to the cold, hard ground.

"What're you guys doing?" the mystery lady asked as she watched me trip and get caught.

"Oh, nothing! Just trying to avoid getting raped by my son! Nothing new!" I said as Son started grinding on me fast.

"Should we help him?" the mystery lady of one thousand mysteries asked Cynthia.

"Probably not, Glacia." she said as I got up suddenly, leading Son to the edge where the Jerk-asnows fell off.

"Okay." she said disarmingly.

This mystery mystery lady was wearing a short-sleeved purple dress and a long-sleeved sweater underneath it for warmth. Her hair was an icy whity-blonde that was killing me. Gloves of the blue artificial persuasion were on her hands. Instead of boots, the snow was dug into by high heels of the blue color.

"Hey, I think I know you!" I said, running up to her, Son trudging behind due to his recent climax.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" Glacia asked.

"Back when it was just a game to everyone, you were the most difficult Elite 4 member that I had to beat!" I exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Oh really? Thanks for the compliment, I guess." she said.

"So why are you on Mt. Everest?" I asked as we headed back down the mountain.

"I was looking for an Abomasnow, but they disappeared when I found you guys..." she trailed off, looking in the distance.

"Sorry about that... Wait a minute, Mister, take us to Chris' house!" I exclaimed, Mister gathering up everyone before teleporting us off this accursed land...

* * *

_Chris' House Of Perpetuated Awesomesauceness!..._

"Wow, this house is very spirited..." Glacia commented as she saw some of Chris' younger siblings marvel at his new Froslass, Laura. She giggled at them and they fainted on the spot, playing of course.

"It sure is, Glaci-Naney~..." I trailed off as I hugged Gustav, who was sleeping with his right head-hand near his face.

"So, you're a father to two pseudo-legendaries?" she asked, looking at me cuddle Gustav.

"Yep. I have this connection with them so they can realize how life can be as a family. The only thing is they'll only see me as a father figure." I explained, rocking Gustav like a baby.

"It's a little cute; something so powerful being a child towards a human." she remarked critically, making me feel some type of way.

"It's not like that; they can be threatening if they want to; they just don't do it with me." I explained sternly, letting her realize her words came out harsh.

"Oh, I didn't mean any offense." she said, holding her hands up peacefully.

"Okay, I'll forgive this one timle. Just don't say it again; there's children in the room." I said, whispering the last part.

"[Chuckles] What's your son's story?" she asked, pointing at Son.

"Believe it or not, he was born a Garchomp. Parents were not present during his hatching, so he was looking around for them until I came up to him." I explained to her.

"Fascinating. I'm surprised Lance, Drake or even Drasna haven't come to investigate this occurrence." she said, thinking pose at the ready.

"I'm surprised they're not even here. They aren't, are they?" I asked, myself wondering why Lance hasn't brung his dragon-loving self here.

"Lance is in Japan, I think. Drake and Drasna are both in France." Glacia said.

"Okay, that's good. Hmmmm... I wonder if we should go-" I cut myself off as a pull went off in my chest, leading to the forest area.

"Oh dear..." I said, handing Gustav to Glacia, whose knees buckled from his weight.

"How do you carry him so easily?" she asked as I began to walk off.

"It's all in the back!" I yelled, running off...

* * *

_The Forest Area..._

"Somewhere...Over the rainbow..." I sung, looking around for another tug or heart murmur. The forest has been relatively quiet, nothing springing out or shifting in the bushes or trees.

"Okay... Is it a Salamence?" I asked the glowing light above the left portion of my chest. The light dimmed then regrew to its original size as an answer.

"Okay... Goodra?" I asked, the light replying with the same action from earlier.

"Ah jeez..." I said, looking around more dejectedly as the identity of the Destined was confirmed...

* * *

_Later..._

"I am sooooooo booooooored!" I cried out as I plopped down on the ground in a clearing. The grass was dry and it was very comfy, surprisingly. I had started to nod off from the comfort, but stayed vigilante-crante.

But, the comfort snuck up on me and I was sleep in seconds...

Meanwhile, the Destined for me was sneaking around, looking for me as he felt the connection between us. The forest trees seemed ever-lasting as they next-to-never broke away for a clearing.

He was just about to assume it was a false alarm when the trees suddenly broke to a clearing, a human in the middle. His heart sped up and the light that had dimmed awhile back had rekindled with a new flare.

'Hmmm...' the Dragonite hummed as he stepped closer to me. The light near-blinding to him as he neared where I unintentionally slept.

'He looks peaceful...' the Dragonite trailed off as I jolted awake, having heard Mister call from our connection of sortas.

"Huh? Wha?" I looked around groggily, eventually putting attention on a beige underbelly of something. I looked up the squishy-looking belly and locked eyes with a Dragonite. We stared for a good few minutes, never breaking eye contact and not making any sudden moves.  
Then, the Dragonite started to flap his wings, kicking up air but not taking off.

"Uh, what's wrong?" I ask as the Dragon Pokemon started to look scared, looking at something I can't. Suddenly, a figure burst through a bush, followed by another. They stood up and revealed to be a man and a woman, both in white shirts with R's on them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who these idiots were.

Hah.

"Uugggggghhhhh..." I groaned.

"What's the matter? Realized who you're dealing with, twerp?" the female that we all know and love said.

"Maybe he's scared, Jessie." the male said in a tone questionable for his gender.

"Oh, I'm scared for this Dragonite behind me. What I wanna know is whyze you two here." I demanded, pointing at them.

"Oh, I do believe it's time for our motto!" Jessie said to James, who is undeniably the only pussy who would ever stick with her.

Oh God, no...

"Prepare For Trouble-"

"Shut the FUCK up!" I said, cutting them off and shocking them.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Jessie asked shrilly, making me cringe and the Dragonite shake in fear.

"Do you suck cock with yours?" I sent back, making her redden her face.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she cursed, making the Dragonite behind me cower behind my back.

"Don't worry; they won't get youse..." I whisper comfortingly to him, catching Little Miss Red Head's attention.

"Hey, speak up when people are talking to you!" she said, loudly enough for everyone at Chris' to hear...

"Uh, I'm preeeety sure that I was done talking to you, bitch." I said, making her red in the face again in anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" she screamed, pulling out a switchblade, making James shy away from her.

"You're not gonna use that on me." I said in response to her action.

In response to my statement, she charged at me, blade in Swiper-No-Swiping position. She screeched like a banshee the whole while.

"Hey Dragonite?" I asked as she suddenly moved in slo-mo.

'Yes, Daddy?' he replied, looking scared and innocent at the same time.

It was FUCKING ADORABLE!

"Know how to keep your pimp hand strong?" I asked as she started to come closer, inch by inch that is.

'How do you do that?' he asked, head tilted like a certain tower I know about.

"You take your right hand, paw, or claw..." I start as Miss Head was screeching her heart out," Place it above your chest... and...WAM!" I exclaimed, finishing the explanation as Jessie was backhanded away.

"Like that, see?" I told him, making him nod excitedly. Jessie got back up, a hand print red on her cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU MARK MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?!" she yelled, making me snicker. After a few more seconds, I burst out laughing, making her confused yet still angry.

"What's so funny?!" she asked angrily.

"Whoever said you were beautiful told you a fat-ass lie!" I said, still laughing my ass off, the Dragonite behind me joining in as he couldn't fight the connection's influence.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Jessie screeched, charging again with a fire in her eyes.

"Son of mine, get ready!" I suddenly called, getting behind the Dragonite of the artificial persuasion.

"Wait, Dad! I'm not ready!" he said, watching Jessie get closer and closer...

In slo-mo.

"It's okay; just remember what I trained you and you'll be ace. Don't forget to use your stRONG hand!" I said encouragingly to him, making him more confident. Jessie was about to slash when three things happened:

One: Chris and co. burst in the clearing.

Two: James ran away like a little pussy.

Three: My son kept his pimp hand stRONG!

"Nice one, Colonel T. Zarpedon!" I said, watching Jessie get knocked unconscious.

'Who's that Dad?' he asked me.

"Your name silly. Colonel Tungentoura Zarpedon." I said proudly.

'Thanks Dad!' he said, bone-crushing hug not one to dampen my spirits.

"You're welcome...Son, Gustav, come over to say hello to your new brother, C.T.Z!" I called them. They came over quickly, trying to see who it is.

'Hello, I'm Gustav! Can I have a hug?' Gustav said to C.T.Z, getting one in response.

'Hi C.T.Z! I'm Son!' Son exclaimed, holding his claw out for him to take he released Gustav. He shook it energetically.

'Hello brother!' he said, making Son beam.

'Yay!' he said, bringing the three of them into a group hug.

'Daddy, mommy, get in here!' Gustav called me and Mister. I shrugged while Mister looked apprehensive.

"Come on Mister, what can a hug do harmful things to people?" I questioned as he stood there.

'[Sigh] I guess you're right about that...' he said, coming over finally.

"That's the spirit!" I exclaimed, joining in the hug in-between C.T.Z and Son. Mister got in-between Gustav and C.T.Z.

"Our happy family!" I said to them, making them chant in tandem.

'Family!' they said.

"Awww!" Hazel-Dearest Lords Bless Her Soul said, cooing at us. "Anyone got a camera?"

"I do." Cynthia said, pulling it out.

"Wait", I called, right before she could click it. "Group photo for the books?"

"Definitely." she said, the others agreeing as well. the camera was placed on a stable rock that I found in the clearing.

"Okay! Ready... Say... Sucka-DUCK!" I called.

" 'SUCKADUCK!' " everyone said, the camera going off at the right time.

"Awesome." I simply said as I looked at the picture. I looked at me, Chris, Hazel-Gorgeous, Jackson, Cynthia, Clara and Glacia in our poses of the artificial persuasion. Our Fated Pokemon surrounding us on all sides, Mister hugging me and Son right behind me. Gustav floated by Raph, who was behind me and Hazel-Darling. Aurora didn't take any chances and stood next to Chris, Laura on her head. C.T.Z was next to Clara as she didn't have her Fated with her as support, making her hug him at the last second. Cynthia was standing by Aurora.

"That it is." Cynthi-Lindsey-Sheikzy said, looking over my shoulder. We walked out of the clearing, hella-deep with the group size and consistency...

* * *

_Chris' House Of The Perpetuated Persuasion..._

"So, you found another child for you?" Chris' mom said to me as we all sat in the living room, whether on the floor or in furniture.

"Yep!" I said enthusiastically, Mister next to me and Son behind me nuzzling my head of hair of the artificial persuasion.

"Anyone tired?" Chris suddenly asked, stretching his arms out tiredly.

"I am a little." I said in reply, only to yawn. Everyone else yawned afterwards.

Curse a yawn's effect!

"Well, the guest bedroom is filled with Jackson and Kate... Hazel-Oh So Lovely can share Chris' room... Glacia and Clara can sleep in here... I'm sleeping outside!" I elaborated, making everyone confused.

"Why?" Glacia said.

"The feel of the great outdoors at nighttime..." I said cryptically.

"Okay, your choice." Chris' mom said with a smile for miles. We all said good night to each other and went to our destinations.

Outside Chris' House Of America...

"Alright, we're doing a cuddle or a circle?" I ask my kids and Mister.

'Cuddle!' they all said.

"Okay." I said in response-savvy. I got in the middle, Mister was on my back as usual, Son was in front of me, hugging Gustav with his back to me. C.T.Z. was curled all around us, keeping us warm and safe with his big body of body bodies.

"Good night everyone." I said, nodding off.

'Night.' was my reply back as I fell asleep...

* * *

_A Few Hours Later..._

Inside the house, there were things going on...

Glacia was snoring like a fat guy on the couch...

Clara was fingering herself, thinking about Alistair...

Hazel-Dearly Beloved was in the guest bed in Chris' room, Raph eating her out...

Chris was nearby, Aurora riding him like a cowgirl on sugar...

Jackson spooning Kate as they slept peacefully...

Laura having a wet dream as evident by her damp lower region...

Chris' mom was sleeping in her room, looking like a baby at rest...

Meanwhile outside, things were weird, like crazy-weird...

C.T.Z was rolling around us, making a rut while singing Counting Stars by One Republic...

Gustav was sleep-floating, looking like an immobile ghost...

Mister doing his usual, moaning in his sleep while rubbing his crotch on my back, sniffing in my scent like its aroma can keep him alive...

And Son? Staring at my face as I slept deeply, purple eyes glowing in the moonlight.

 _'You won't last long enough, Dad... You'll have me long before your Fated can have you...'_ he said creepily.

 _ **'My desire for you will never die...**_ ' he said in a deeper voice, eyes glowing dark purple...

* * *

_The Next Morning Without Mourning..._

I awoke to Mister's moaning again, the morning sun shining on us like a spotlight that only goes out after hours.

"Mister... Shut up, will ya?..." I said groggily, not really awake.

 _'You better wake up..._ ' a voice said that I really want to punch. I looked at Son, and sure enough the purple eyes I'm starting see more commonly as I wake up were there instead of peaceful yellow ones.

"[Sigh] Why do you even bother?" I asked Him as he smirked evilly.

' _Because I know that your resolve will break... and your purity will be lost to this body forever..._ ' he said creepily, making me shudder.

"My purity is for Mister and Mister only, no matter how much cum you put on me." I remarked.

 _ **'We'll see about that...'**_ he said in a deeper and darker tone than usual, his eyes glowing a darker shade of purple as well. I looked at him scared for a minute before he edged closer.

"Back away from this..." I said, holding my fist out threateningly at him...

Only to be pulled towards him by said fist.

 _ **'Mmmmmm... I knew you'd feel good...**_ ' He said, grinding on me as usual.

"Not to be actually concerned, but why just grinding?" I asked the Feral Desire Spirit.

' _ **Your son still has little control of his own body... If I had full control, your shaft would have already entered my tail hole long before this...'** _ he said, making me shudder.

"So, you'll just be a grindy-feely parasite until I turn 17?" I asked the F.D.S.

 _ **'Unfortunately...'**_ he trailed off, clenching again. I made sure, since I couldn't get up, that his rod was pointed away from me and outwards towards the flowers. Said flowers began to sing and dance a jig as they were sprayed by his seed.

"Okay... Flowers CAN grow with any liquid!" I said, releasing Son's member before getting up.

"Hey Sajuan, come check the news!" Chris called from the back door. I follow him inside, the others getting up to stretch while the F.D.S. glared at my back before leaving Son in control...

* * *

_Inside Chris' House Of American Idols..._

' _... this Quilava has been nothing but trouble here in Texas. Locals can do nothing to stop it as it continues to wreck havoc on the wildlife. This is Reporter Booth, signing off.'_ the news reporter concluded before the TV shut off.

"So", I started, getting everyone's attention," Anyone up for Quilava hunting?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Hazel-Cutie Pie said happily, raised hand and jumping body-body.

"Okay! Mister, I'll leave you with Hazel-Luscious so she can get her Quilava, 'K?" I told him, much to his reluctant agreement.

'[Sigh] Fine, I'll go. But be careful with the kids.' he said, before leaving.

"I'm always careful with them! Wonder what he-?" I started to say, only to get cut off involuntarily as I looked behind me...

And got a face-full of beige belly.

 _'Hey dad_ ~...' C.T.Z said in a weird tone.

"Hey Colonel. What'chu doing?" I ask, wondering why he's literal inches from physically contacting my body.

 _'I just wanted a hug._ ' he said honestly, holding his arms out even though I'm only 4 INCHES away from him.

"Okay." I replied, getting in his embrace. We hugged for about five seconds before he said, _'I want to feel you...'_ , very creepily.

"What?" I said, looking up at him.

 _'I want to feel you..._ ' he repeated, his hands starting to travel on my body.

"I don't follow..." I said, only to yelp when he groped my butt.

My BUTT, PEOPLE!

 _'That... I want to FEEL you, Daddy~..._ ' he said, grabbing both cheeks and squeezing.

"Let go." I demanded, only for him to squeeze harder.

 _'Yes, that's it... Command me, Daddy... I'm yours~..._ ' he said in a gruff voice, pulling me close.

Okay, kids, I wanna know where y'all thought that this was acceptable.

"Let me GO!" I said to the forever-gruff Dragonite, making him look even more aroused at my tone.

 _'I want you to **bitch-make** me~..._ ' he grunted, making me blush intensely and squirm.

 _'Oh no, don't run. You're leaving when I'm full of your seed.'_ C.T.Z suddenly said, making me mad.

"I don't have time for this SHIT!" I said, sounding like Samantha Cross.

 _'We have all the time in the world Daddy~..._ ' he said, raising his tail up.

"No we don't!" I said, running off from him, making him smirk.

 _'Don't worry; when the others are all not here, we'll have our fun... And I'll feel just how dominate you can be, Daddy~..._ ' C.T.Z said, getting his bearings in order...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that was the chappy of stupidity. The old Team Rocket trio that we all know and love(ABSOLUTELY FUCKING HATE!)!**

**I found another one of my Destined, Hazel-Lovely Beauty is getting another for her and everyone was getting busy that night! C.T.Z has revealed himself to not be a shy, easily scared Dragonite, but a very Succubus-acting one!**

**[Gasp] Shocker!**

**Anyway, I got a new OC request and must I say that he and my character are gonna be great friends!**

**I also got some fans! Thanks you guys!**

**I bid you all good night!**

**Moncheli!**


	10. Bad! Bad Dragon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a naughty chapter.........
> 
> That is all.

**Good Evening, my lovely peeps! This is the naughtiest chappy I've written so far!**

**Tannis: [Fingering herself] That it is...**

**Me: Anywhozle, I'm tired and I'm doing a lot lately.**

**Solopuppy: Yay!**

**I hope people don't flame me for this one... I actually tried my best with this; and I've NEVER done so, before!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_Outside Cynthia's Villa-One Month Later..._

"Why can't we just go on in?" I asked the bouncer in front of Cynthia's villa. After the mess at Chris' house with C.T.Z last month, Cynthi-Lindsey called me to ask if we wanted to meet her friends. I already had a general hint as to who she was talking about, so I immediately agreed. Hazel-Oh So Luscious came along after she got her Quilava. Said Quilava was wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

"Because Cynthia didn't tell me who else she was bringing. Now shut it, you little brat." the mean-ass bouncer said.

"You're an asshole..." I muttered, turning away. The door behind tthe bouncer swung inwards and out popped Cynthia.

"Oh, there you guys are! I was wondering what was keeping you!" she said happily to me and Hazel-Bless Her Soul And Then Some.

"Well, we would've come straight in if we didn't have a detour..." I said, glaring at the bouncer, who shrugged uncaring.

"Well, come on in guys!" Cynthia said, leading us in. I tossed another glare at the bouncer before the door closed.

Inside was pandamonium! There was beer and kegs and lagers. The occasional water bottle was here and there. Food and snacks were nearly gone from the Unova Elite 4 member Marshall, who despite his physique was smashing on the cupcakes. I made sure to grab the rest of the mini-chocolate ones before they were in his tummy-wummy. The others were all around, dancing or chugging on beer and the what-not. I see Lorelei and Glacia having an argument on who has better Ice-types; Karen, Sidney and Grimsley in the chairs looking dark... :D...; Will and Lucian reading books that were SUPER BIG; Bruno looking at Marshall in disappointment; Phoebe and Shauntal having drinks; Wikstrom and Steven standing on parallel walls; Caitlin laid out on the couch; Flint, Malva and Bertha trying to get a snack from the snack table; Alder giving Aaron advice on Bug-Type combinations; Cynthia and Diantha having a blast playing catch-up; Koga and Agatha sitting quietly, as if they were too cool for them; Siebold and Wallace comparing Water-types; and Gary Oak, Lance, Drake, Iris and Drasna waiting by the front entrance.

"So, this is the Trainer you were talking about, Cynthia?" Iris asked in her pretty-pretty-pink dress.

"Yep; he's our little promise child." Cynthi-Cindy said, ruffling my luscious hair.

"Quit it!" I whined, making Iris chuckle.

"Such a little kid..." she mumbled.

Hazel-Dearest's Quilava, whose name was Johnny, said, 'Quil-lava!' But what I heard was, 'Little kid!'

"Hey, don't call me 'little kid' or I'll sick Son on you!" I cried pointing at Iris and Johnny.

"Who's Son?" Lance asked.

"My son." I replied, throwing Son's Friend Ball to call him out. When he materialized, he immediately wagged his tail and tackled me to the ground, hugging me the whole while.

'Hey Dad!' he said, nuzzling me.

"Hey Son!" I said enthusiaastically.

"Aww!" Iris and Drasna cooed.

"So this is the Garchomp from Bratenahl Park?" Lance deducted, making me go into Professional-Lessional Mode.

"Yes, this is my son, Son." I explained, making a record scratch.

"Son?" they all, except Cynthia and Glaci-nina, questioned.

"Yep! I'm his dad for days!" I said, one-arm hugging Son. He nuzzled my head affectionately in response.

"Any others?" Lance and Drake asked, eyes sparkling as they stared at the awesome that is Son.

"Yep. Gustav, Colonel, come meet some Dragon-lovers!" I called, both of the Pseudo-Legendaries coming out in flashes of light and data.

'Hey Dad!' they both called, hugging me tightly.

"Hello, children!" I said in response-lots.

"You are the father of 3 Pseudo-Legends?! Tell me your secret!" Lance said fan-boyishly.

"I can't tell; government business." I said vaguely, making the Johto Champion of the past deflate of hope.

"So, Gustav, say hello!" I requested-molested to Gustav, who went to Iris and gave her a hug. She laughed like a little kid.

Payback's a bitch! Just so you know, so is Russman.

"C.T.Z, say hello to Lance!" I called, the Dragon Pokemon stepping over to Lance, who was fawning over C.T.Z's size.

"Your Dragonite's HUGE!" he said, making C.T.Z. blush in embarrassment.

"Well, you gotta learn to feed them the right food, no matter how much they ask for sweets." I said.

"Your Hydreigon is so friendly! My Hydreigon just growls at everybody..." she trailed off, saddened.

"I can help you out!" I said encouragingly, making her look up.

"Can you please?" she said desperately, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Sure can, Iridescent Color!" I exclaimed, before I was seeing double by Iris-Sclera.

'Hello!' Gustav said to Iris' Hydreigon, who just stared at him and grunted. Gustav started to sniffle.

"Come here Gustav..." I cooed to him, hugging him before he cried.

'Why does he act like that?' Iris' Hydreigon asked me with a glare.

"'Cause he's my sensitive son, that's why, ya jerk!" I cried out irritated, making Iris look appalled at what I said.

"He can't be mean, can he? There can't be any bad Dragon-Types." she said thoughtfully.

"That's what she said...Anyway, why are youse a jerk, Hydreigon?" I asked the Brutal Pokemon that belonged to Iridium.

'I'm not a jerk; this is how I'm supposed to act...Unlike that, however...' he trailed off, pointing at Gustav with his left head-hand.

"Hey! No pointing heads! We point with our fingers or our elbows! Use dem 'bows!" I suddenly shouted, making the Hydreigon look at me with a metaphorically raised eyebrow.

'Really?' he questioned.

"Do I need to get the thing?" I said, making Son, Gustav and C.T.Z pause at whatever they were doing prior.

'Daddy, not the thing!' Son said, roaring heard by everyone else as he looked worried at me.

"I'll pull out the thing if you don't tell me what's really wrong..." I trailed off, reaching behind me.

'Don't do it Daddy!' C.T.Z cried out.

'Daddy, no!' Gustav said loudly.

'Please Dad!' Son pleaded.

"I'm grabbing the thing..." I said teasingly, grabbing what looked like a handle for something.

'Daddy, please!' they cried again.

"Imma do it."

'Don't do it!'

"Imma do it."

'Please don't do it!'

"I will [Bleep]-ing do it."

'No please!'

"I'm pulling the thing out..." The handle reveales a leather-like extension from it.

'DON'T DO IT DADDY!' they yelled, making Iridescent Princess' Hydreigon agitated.

'Okay FINE! She won't mate with me! You happy?' he asked me with venom in his voice.

"I knew she was a Mater!" I exclaimed, making the others confused.

"Mater?" Glacia asked, more-or-less not on the same page.

She wasn't up here with m-

Oh, you can't see my hand. Picture your left hand on a table. Then, picture your right hand on the ceiling. There, that much away from the same page.

"See, the way Trainers are set up in this reality..."

* * *

_A Few Hours Later..._

"So, what does that make me?" asked Caitlin as she woke up from my VERY LONG-ASS explanation of the artificial persuasion of the Trainer-Setup.

"Since your personality is the catalyst, you're an Indifferent." I told her, much to the disappointment of some others.

"Oh come on! Why couldn't I be an Indifferent?" Aaron whined as he was a Mater.

" 'Cause baby got dem blunt vibes, shorty!" I said, making him confused at my lingo.

Here's the list:

Lorelei-Battler

Bruno-Indifferent

Agatha-Battler

Gary-Battler

Lance-Mater

Will-Mater

Koga-Indifferent

Karen-Mater

Eon-Indifferent

Sidney-Battler

Phoebe-Mater

Glacia-Mater

Drake-Indifferent

Steven-Battler

Wallace-Mater

Aaron-Mater

Bertha-Indifferent

Flint-Indifferent

Lucian-Battler

Cynthia-Indifferent

Shauntal-Battler

Grimsley-Indifferent

Caitlin-Indifferent

Marshall-Mater

Alder-Battler

Iris-Mater

Malva-Indifferent

Siebold-Indifferent

Wikstrom-Battler

Drasna-Mater

Diantha-Mater

"And that's the list. I hope you enjoy your new lives!" I exclaimed as bright lights shone on them, glows of insignias showing up on their arms. They looked surprised at this occurence as the lights fade away.

"What happened?" Lance asked, staring at his insignia for being a Mater.

"Since I identified your Roles, your insignias finally showed up." I elaborated like a boss, making Son hug me.

'Daddy's so smart!' he said, rubbing his starry-tippeded snout on me, making me smile...

 _'Oh, you'll be good making me scream your name...'_ He whispered huskily in my ear.

...Until HE decided to come in, that is...

"Okay, anyone ready to turn in? No? Okay, Mister, use a Hypnosis!" I called, Mister startled but otherwise stoic as the Hypnosis went around the room, bodies hitting the floor like anvils.

"Okay, let's go to sleep. Cuddle up, kids!" I called, going into a guest room in Cynthia's villa for sleeping purposes...

* * *

_The Middle Of The Night..._

C.T.Z was at the foot of the bed, Gustav in his arms at the Brutal Pokemon's request. Mister was curled around my headles as we laid by the head of the bed.

Son? He was straddling me and staring into my face like a donut on crack...

 _'Daddy...Why do you not want to mate me ragged?...'_ he questioned my peaceful bod, which was laid out with a snore and drool.

 _'I just wanna feel you inside me_... ** _and listen to you dirty-talk me...and watch you make me your bitch for all eternity...and feeel the seed of you flood my_ _insides..._** ' 'Son' fantasied, landing in his mind as he did so.

 _ **'Just let me do it...**_ ' F.D.S. said to Son.

'I want you to... but I don't want Daddy to get rid of me...' Son said, looking down.

 _ **'That's why you gotta take what you can get... Why do you think I barely let you have control?...It's only a matter of time before he realizes that you should be his True Fated instead of that Kadabra**..._ ' F.D.S said with venom, making Son snarl.

'Don't talk about Mommy like that! Who cares if Daddy wants Mommy?! As long as everyone's happy, then I can deal with waiting...' Son finished. The F.D.S. glared at him.

 _ **'No! I have been waiting far too long for this! I want to be mated, and if you don't wanna cooperate... then say goodbye to your body!'**_ the F.D.S. said before taking control, leaving Son in the recesses of his subconscious.

 ** _'Let's see how you like being pushed back..._ '** the F.D.S said to Son before leaving the area of Son's head...

Meanwhile back in reality, Son's eyes went from their usual lavender color when in partial control to full-on deep-black purple. His irises glowed as he stared at me again.

 _ **'So, this is what it feels like to be in full control...**_ ' F.D.S. Son said as he looked at 'his' arms. Then he looked at me again, eyes never staving off contact with my mouth.

 _ **'I know what to do in the meantime...'**_ He trailed off, flipping his position into 69. He reached down for the waistbands of my pajayjay-for-dayday pants and underwear and pushed them down. My cock sprung out, nearly hitting the F.D.S. in the snout.

 _ **'There's the ticket to pleasure~...**_ ' the F.D.S. said, caressing my member like it was royalty.

 ** _'But now...'_** , He said, grabbing it _ **,' I want my train ride...'**_

* * *

_The Next Morning Without Mourning..._

I awoke to the sight of Son's tail hole, making me blush like a tomato from the proximity.

"Uh...Son?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

 _'Yes, my handsome Father~?..."_ HE replied, making me look down...

And see him with my cock coming out of his muzzle.

"Get off of me!" I said, throwing him off, no one else waking up.

I KNEW there was something in that water! It wasn't even CLEAR!

' _[Chuckles darkly] Oh Daddy...I just love when you throw me around...'_ He said, arousal clearly evident in his tone.

"Where's Son?" I asked the F.D.S., who looked up in fake confusion and hurt.

 _'What do you mean Daddy? I am Son!_ ' He said in Son's voice, but he forgot a few aspects...

"First off, why are your eyes not yellow? Second, you have dark rings around them. Third, it hasn't even been two weeks yet!" I deduced, as time had been going rather fast for us ever since we found Johnny.

It was mid-April.

 _ **'Damnit...I knew I forgot something...'** _ He said, dropping the fake voice for His real one to curse out loud.

"What did you do to my son?" I interrogated the F.D.S.

 _ **'I threw him in the back...I took control for one thing and one thing only...to feel...you...rut...me...brain-less...'**_ He said, licking His lips sexily at me.

It didn't do SHIT!

"I wonder why you even bother... Look, I told everyone that isn't Mister that I am mating him first! You have to wait after my birthday is over!" I started, the F.D.S. opening his cum-filled mouth to respond but I continued.

"It's bad enough that C.T.Z acts like how you do now! I had to go to the other side of the U.S. just so he couldn't smell me anymore for his own arousal! I was in Northern Canada, frezzing my ass off!" I finished.

 _ **'We wouldn't be like this if you would just mate us already!'**_ the F.D.S. countered.

"You know what'll happen if I do that before my B-Day! My obligations to Mister will be broken and I won't have a True Fated anymore!" I sent back, making the F.D.S. smirk evilly.

 _ **'I know...that's why I'm gonna mate with you first...'**_ He said, eyes glowing in lustful determination.

"Last night wasn't enough for you?" I asked, thinking about what he could have been doing.

 ** _'No...I want your shaft in me rearranging my insides to disarray! Sucking isn't enough!'_** He replied, charging to pin me. I sidestepped and pinned Him on His stomach...

Making Him moan and grind against me...

 ** _'That's it...you're almost there...just...get me bottomed-out...'_** He said, doing His best to have contact with my body.

"No! You're gonna stay there." I told Him, making Him whine in desperation.

 ** _'Please just dominate me!'_** he cried out, begging for it.

It didn't make my resolve falter.

"No matter what you do and say, I will still be with Mister..." I trailed off, grabbing Son's Pokeball.

 ** _'Pleas-'_** I cut Him off, returning Him, while using a special lock on it. This lock will keep a Pokemon in a perma-stasis of sortas that'll basically freeze time in the Pokeball while Time progresses. He will be digitally fed and hydrated until I let him out.

"Okay, that's one down..." I said, looking at C.T.Z, who had tried feinting sleep so he could watch to see if I would dominate Son.

"You're not slick. I caught ya slippin'" I told C.T.Z, making him get up, putting Gustav on the bed as he went.

'I still don't see why we can't just mate and be done with it...nor why you'll have your first with Mommy...' he said, disappointed yet amazed.

"Because I don't go back on my word!" I said, fist raised in determination.

'But...why?' he asked again.

"A one-night stand thing is not love; that's only lust. I love Mister and he loves me back." I said, getting dressed and leaving out the room...

* * *

_Cynthia's Villa-Living Room..._

"...Damn, that must be hard on you..." Cynthia said, being the only one up in the living room after I made me a cuppa.

"It's very. I just want Son to be happy... But that damn thing won't stop!" I said angrily, stressed from what had transpired earlier.

'You haven't found help?" she asked.

"We tried, but if we try to remove it now, it'll take Son with it. I don't want my son to die for my sake." I explained to her, nodding in understanding.

"Looks like Time is your enemy here in a sense..." she said, nervously chuckling at my gaze. I laughed at her attempt of humor.

"That it is, Cyn...that it is..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that's the new dirty-ass chappy! I hope I don't get flamed for this; I had to do SOMETHING dramatic for this one.**

**Son has fallen to the F.D.S.'s control, I was at a party with the Elite 4 and the Champions of the regions, and someone sneaked sleeping pills in the water. I wonder who did that...0_o What'll happen next chappy?!**

**I dunno.**

**I hoped this is something expected from a random-ass love story!**

**Moncheli!**


	11. Bad Tidings......And Someone New.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAPE! THERE IS RAPE FOR MOST OF THIS!
> 
> DO NOT READ THE RAPE UNLESS YOU EITHER LIKE IT OR YOU WANT A FURTHER EXPLANATION FOR SOMETHING!

**And I am BACK with the loving!**

**But Anywhozle, I bringeth you a new chappy with a new character, courtesy of my stalkerish new fan, Solopuppy!**

**[Automated Applause plays]**

**I know, it's lovely-dovely!**

**There's a mature scene for the majority of the chappy! Felt like I should warn you!**

**Also, I'm totes Mcgotes doing this once:**

* * *

**I do not own Pokemon and anything related to the concept.**

**Chris-Thunder123's OC**

**Hazel/Opal-Koraru Kinomoto's OC**

**Clara-Blueflame27's OC**

**Jackson-sinfulnature1123's OC**

**The aforementioned are not owned by me.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" I asked Mister as we stood facing each other.

"Because I need to know if you still feel weird around me." he replied. Now that he spoke verbally, it got weird not hearing him in my head. He was now my height, thanks to our connection.

"Why should I?" I questioned as he came to my face, looking at me like I was suspect.

Child, the only thing I'm suspect of is being too cute.

"You know why." Mister told me, making me groan. We've been at this crap for 10 minutes.

Do you KNOW what I can DO in 10 minutes?...Type really fast.

"Can I at least lay down? Standing on a comfy bed is very tantalizing." We WERE on the bed in Cynthia's guest room. Everyone else was gone 'cept for Grimsley and Drasna.

"Fine. But I get to be on top of you." He said, laying on my front.

"Why do you like doing this?" I asked as Mister started to get comfy on me.

"I wanted to see what it felt like to be Son." Mister said, not noticing that he struck a morose chord in my heart.

"..." I didn't reply back, only closing my eyes as I waited for the day to be over. Mister looked up from his position to see why I didn't say anything back to him.

"What's wrong?" Mister asked me worriedly, thinking he was in the wrong.

"I don't like talking about Son...Not after..." I trailed off, leaving the hint for Mister to pick up. He put his head down in response...

* * *

_A Few Nights Ago..._

_We had all fell asleep in the guest bedroom again. I was laying down with my arms crossed, having been cross that Marshall got food stains on my clothing, namely my pajajay-for-dayday pants, forcing me to go in boxers._

_Mister was in the bed next to mine because he said he wasn't feeling too hot, and I was NOT about to wake up to puke on me!_

_That's DEAD, son!_

_C.T.Z decided that he should sleep in his Pokeball, leading Gustav to Mister for hugging._

_Son was in his Pokeball, lamenting about his imprisonment as he was frozen in place._

_Suddenly, Son was moving on his own, body not responding to his commands._

_**'Oh, you thought he released you? Nonsense, I just merely cracked the code that binds you in place...** ' the F.D.S told Son._

_'But...' Son trailed off, not knowing what to say as he had just been released from a stasis for a week and a half._

_**'Silence. I'm busting outta here.'** the F.D.S commanded Son, who complied without a thought._

_Meanwhile outside the ball, Son's Pokeball was shaking a storm, the lock on it breaking by the crack..._

_Crack kills, children. Remember that._

_The sound of breaking glass from a distance is heard as Son breaks out of his prison, looking around in his yellow eyes in confusion before they change to dark purple._

_**'Good...'** the F.D.S. said in Son's voice. The spirit in Son's body looked around the room, sneering at Mister and Gustav before noticing my lone form on the main bed. The F.D.S. smiled ferally at my sleeping bod._

_**'Yes... Nice and vulnerable for the act...'** He said, walking quietly to not announce his presence. He reached the bed, jumping on it with a bounce._

* * *

_This Is Where The Problem Starts... Initiate The Vibrators, I Guess..._

_The F.D.S Son stared at me sleeping, mouth watering in anticipation for the act he was going to commit. He crawled up my form until his face was alligned with my mouth and thrust his tongue inside, missing the taste of me as he hungrily kissed me._

_Said kiss lasted very long, his tongue touching every crevice in my dental area, trying to elict a moan outta me to see if he was doing a good job. My member was getting erect the longer the kiss was held. Soon, the F.D.S. felt it poke his underbelly, smirking in victory as he stopped the sloppy kiss._

_**'Soon... The seed of you shall be mine for life... And we'll be together forever...'** the F.D.S. said huskily in my unhearing ear. He turned around, tail nearly poking my eye out when it settled as he went for my boxers. The undergarments were glared at vehemently until 'Son' shredded them off._

_My shaft was fully erect, standing tall as a soldier as the F.D.S looked at it like it was priceless._

_**'Ah, my lovely...Soon, you'll be rearranging my organs...'** the F.D.S. leaned down and took my rod in his mouth, making sure that his sharp teeth didn't get in the way of his job._

_He took the tip of it in his lips as he came up, making sure to leave some saliva in his wake as he moved. he used his tongue to tease my meatus, making me grunt in my sleep. The F.D.S took this as a sign to continue and started to slowly go down on my member. His slobber aided and abetted his plight on giving me head._

_The F.D.S. made it to the base of my shaft, sitting there relishing the fact that I was 'letting' this happen to me. He smirked evilly on my rod as he thought of all the fun we could possibly have..._

_He rose his head, adjusting his throat muscles on the way for extra stimulation and leaving globs of slobber on my member as he came up. The member popped out of his muzzle, leaving more slobber on my lower half as he turned again, this time facing me._

_**'And...'** he started, lining his tail hole with my member for the main course, **'We begin the process...'**_

_On that note, he slowly sunk down, moaning as my shaft pierced his virgin sphincter muscles._

_**'Oh yes...So good, Daddy...'** he said._

_The head had gotten through the ring, the position making the F.D.S whine in disappointment. He steeled himself and tried sinking lower, gyrating his hips for easier relaxation._

_**'Lower...'** the F.D.S. moaned as he sunk._

_During this, an aura of deep purple had resonated from the connection of our hips, traveling up the F.D.S.'s body. The aura latched on to his scales, coloring it deep purple like his eyes as he slowly rose up to further deepen the penetration. The aura had soon surrounded his whole body, latching on to his every limb, coloring it until his scales went from navy blue to deep purple, damn near black. The golden star on his snout had turned green for some reason. The underbelly of his form deepened in color, making it blood red._

_His eyes? Black scleras with black-near purple pupils._

_**'Ah...much better...'** the F.D.S said, checking himself out. Satisfied with his aura's transformation to the body he possessed, the F.D.S. looked at me, whom was still asleep._

_**'If you can hear me, this is what I truly look like... And I will stay like this when we get done...'** the F.D.S. told me as he decided that he should wait no longer and went back to piercing himself._

_My member had began its drill-run in 'Son's' tail hole once again, slowly going through the muscles that kept it tight. The F.D.S. had hit his limit like last time, but didn't want to come up..._

_So he slammed down._

_The force had made the bed creek, the cause of it moaning as my shaft was buried to the hilt inside him. The excitement of having it where it ends had sparked some energy to the nearly-climaxing 'Garchomp' as he rose up again, slamming back down like he liked it rough._

_**'Yes...yes...YES!'** the dark Mach Pokemon grunted aloud._

_His actions had made the saliva he left on my rod rub in his tail hole, making it slick and smooth for penetration._

_The F.D.S. was on cloud nine, bouncing up and down after he picked up a pace he was comfortable with. His own member was throbbing with need, wishing it was getting some loving._

_The cock was not denied as the F.D.S decided to rub it vigorously, claw in a blur._

_It wasn't enough friction, so he leaned down while he was still riding me and kissed me, grinding on my torso with his cock for stimulation._

_The result was globs of precum exiting from his slit, making him satisfied that his plan was going so well..._

_For nearly ten minutes, the F.D.S had used Son's body to do ride my cock to the Old West and back as he was nearly breaking the bed I laid on with a force to break necks. For the umpteenth time he moaned as the member he was situated with felt like it was throbbing._

_For the F.D.S, this was a good sign as the contract will break once my climax ended inside of him._

_But sadly, this is where the act stops._

_As he bounced without abandon, he failed to realize that his antics would wake up Mister, who was a neutral between light and heavy sleep. When the Psi Pokemon opened his eyes tiredly, the first color he saw was dark pink._

_The next was deep purple._

_Mister snapped his eyes open at the scene in front of him, eyes blazing in fury as he recognized the rapist on me._

_"GET OFF OF HIM!" Mister cried out, jumping off of the bad and tackling the possessed Mach Pokemon off of my member._

_**'NO!'** the F.D.S. cried as he was launched off of his pleasure by surprising force. The spirit landed harshly on his back and tail, making him grunt in pain as he looked for his assailant. When he locked eyes on Mister, the F.D.S growled angrily._

_**'You insolent whelp...How dare you attack me during our love-making?'** the angry spirit vehemently inquired to Mister, who looked at me._

_I was still KO as I am a deep sleeper._

_Mister had sensed my impending climax and neared me, making the F.D.S look at him in semi-confusion._

_**'What do you think you're doing?'** the spirit questioned as Mister climbed up the bed to my member._

_"What I need to do..." And with that, Mister had taken my cock in his muzzle to the back of his throat, making me moan for the first time the F.D.S started raping me. My shaft throbbed violently before releasing what the spirit had been bouncing for..._

_My seed._

_**'NO!'** the possessed Son cried as he watched Mister swallow all of the pearly liquid that I shot out, his stomach becoming full from the amount._

_This Rape/Semi-Lemon Is Over! Now Pull Your Pants Up, Sucka!_

* * *

_**'Why you...'** the F.D.S. said, glaring death at Mister who had wiped his mouth clean of any remaining seed._

_"[Sigh]" Mister replied, turning to the F.D.S.-possessed Son._

_**'You foiled my perfect plan... I'll make you pay!'** the spirit cried out, charging at Mister who just stood there._

_"Go to sleep." Mister's eyes glowed pink before he released a flash of light that hit the possessed Mach Pokemon without any resistance._

_The stunned spirit crashed into the wall, waking up anyone near from the noise it created. Gustav woke with a start and C.T.Z busted outta his Pokeball, thinking we were under attack._

_Pfff, please._

_"You may be gone, demon." Mister said, readying another bright flash as his eyes glowed pink again._

_**'You fools...I will return...and he will be mine...'** the F.D.S. growled at them as he held out his claws crossed above his chest to shield himself._

_Pfff, you know that Fairy-type moves decimate ALL Dragon-type defenses? Idiot. Plus you're a Dark/Dragon dual type? You're done._

_"Go to SLEEP!" and with that outburst of awesome, Mister released the light of day again, hitting the F.D.S. even with his hastily-drawn Light Screen._

_**'This isn't over...'** the F.D.S. growled out before falling unconscious, me hearing those words as the commotion made me wake up in the middle of the night for the first time on years..._

* * *

_Present..._

"It's nothing to worry about." Mister said after I came back from the memory.

"Yes, but who's to say he won't try again? He did sound determined for my seed." I told Mister as he locked me in place.

"He won't come back out without your say. I fixed the lock with voice activation. He's not coming out." Mister reassured me as he locked me in place.

"If you say so..." I trailed off as I fell asleep...

* * *

_The Next Morning Without Mourning..._

I woke up to Mister's face near my own, smiling at it with joy.

"Wake up, Mister..." I told him, poking his nose and tickling his nostrils. When that didn't work, I plucked a feather from the pillow and wiggled it by his nose.

"Come on, you silly Kadabra~, I have a friend that I want you to meet~..." The tickling method work as Mister sneezed awake.

"Ah, hello Sajuan. Good morning!" he said, getting up and yawning.

"Yep! Today, we go to the Eastern Hemisphere in style!" I exclaimed, waking up C.T.Z and Gustav who were sleeping even though they were supposed to keep guard.

'Daddy, what're you talking about?' Gustav asked, rubbing his main head's eyes, much to the discomfort of the other two.

"I got a PM from a fan named Solopuppy who lives in Singapore. I was gonna meet him and bring him here so he can get with the program that I run." I explained to the Brutal Pokemon.

'Okay Daddy. When are we leaving?' he asked me.

"Soon as I get dressed." I told him, grabbing clothes and being clothed in a matter of seconds, amazing them to no ends.

'How did you do that Daddy?' C.T.Z confusedly asked as I stood there with clothes seemingly from nowhere.

"MAGIC!" I replied, using Teleport to leave quickly with Mister, making it all the more dramatic...

* * *

_Singapore, Asia..._

A boy of 19 was hanging around the port of Singapore, looking at the crane network in the distance. The boy's Quilava was seated on his lap, purring at the contact of his hand that rubbed the head.

This boyle was Adam Ramzi, whose surname was so embarrassing that he wouldn't come out of his room for a week when his older sister teased him about it. He wore a blue T-Shirt with no design on it(Lame...) and red pants. Glasses adorned his face to allow his vision. His hair was a near blonde that made people think he would be stupid in the future, his father thinking so. His eyes were a baby blue, like a Mew in a close-up photo. His Quilava was Shiny and near his evolution.

"Hey Bullet?" Adam asked the Quilava, whose identity was confirmed as Bullet as he turned to his Partner.

The Quilava nudged for him to continue.

"Where's Seje?" he asked the Shiny Quilava. It had been awhile since he sent the PM to his favorite author, so he was getting nervous that he wouldn't show.

But someone did...

"Hello Adam..." a voice said creepily, making the boy turn and pale as he locked eyes with a man in a black trench coat wearing a mask and combat boots.

"W-ho a-ar-re you?" Adam said, afraid for his life.

"You can call me the Masked Marauder." the man said through his mask, which was intimidating Adam greatly.

"What do you want?" Adam said in a fake brave voice, which was contradicted by his shaking bod.

"You're holding what I want..." the Masked Marauder said, making Adam look at Bullet in fear.

"You can't have Bullet!" Adam said, holding Bullet away from the Masked Marauder's outstretched hands.

"Awww! You named it 'Bullet'! How... **cute**." the Masked Marauder said mockingly, making Adam angry.

"Don't mock his name!" he cried in unknown defiance.

"Oh don't worry; I just wanna see if Bullet..." the evil man from one of the old Pokemon movies trailed off, reaching into his trench coat," ...can **take** a bullet." and the Masked Marauder pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Adam and Bullet, who had froze on sight like deer in headlights.

Adam was fearing for his life as he visibly paled at the gun's barrel. The Masked Marauder noticed this.

"Don't be scared... You're about to meet your mother..." the man said vaguely, confusing Adam before the truth hit him harder than a car ever could and he cried silent tears.

"Say goodbye." the Masked Marauder said, but before Adam could be shot...

"Hey!" a voice called, making the Masked Marauder turn to see who was gonna be a dead witness...

I ain't gonna die anytime soon, so Imma save y'alls the trouble.

"Mister, use Dazzling Gleam!" I called, Mister standing by my side readying the move. The Masked Marauder lol'd at this.

"And what is your weak little Kadabra gonna do? Glow like a lantern?" he said, sneering...

I guess someone doesn't know about Fairy-type moves...

Nor was he expecting to get hit in the eyes with said move.

"AHHHH!" the Masked Marauder cried, holding his face as he ripped off the mask, which had did nothing to shield his face from the unknown move.

"And now you see the light..." I said like a sage, making Adam look at me in admiration and confusion.

"What?" he said, holding Bullet tight as his heart caught up with the calm train.

"It's a saying of mine... How you doing?" I asked the boy as the Masked Bitch was still stumbling in blind pain.

"I'm fine..." the boy said with a blush, making me smile.

"Aww! What's your name so I can think about it all day?" I asked him, who had blushed more. The Masked Bitch nearly fell off the walkway we were on into rapid-current waters.

"I-it's Ad-da-am. Adam Ra-a-mz-zi..." the boy now officially known as Adam stuttered.

"Okay Ad-da-am, my name is Sajuan. But you can call me Seje!" I said excitedly, making a spark of recognition ignite in Adam's eyes.

"You're 'Seje For Days'?! he asked like a fan-boy.

"Yepples!" I replied, making him squeal in a tone not of his gender. The Masked Bitch had fell, his upper half off the walkway and pointed towards the water.

"I'm your biggest fan!" Adam cried out, his Quilava in hand, unable to resist the connection's influence, crying out as well.

"That's awesome!" I cried out too.

"While that may be", Mister started, making Adam jump.

"Who said that?!" Adam said, schcared for his life.

If you can't pronounce it, it is 'scarred' with an 'H' in front of the 'c'.

"I did." Mister said, waving his hand.

"That's so cool! You speak English?!" Adam questioned loudly, making the Masked Bitch cringe at the volume.

"Yes. My connection with my Partner is very deep, allowing me to be more humanoid than Pokemon. So I can speak English." Mister elaborated bossly.

"Awesome!" Adam yelled to himself.

"So, since you are officially orphaned, wanna come with me some place?" I asked Adam, who had blushed in response.

"But I'm not an orphan...I still have my dad..." he said, but I stopped him from his denial speech.

"That's not what she said." I said, holding up the newspaper for today, which had came up two seconds ago.

The headline for it read:

_'Divorced Couple Marian and Leacher Ramzi Found Dead In Their Homes!_

_One Of Their Children Lives; The Other Dies!_

Adam read it in disbelief and sadness as he realized he was indeed an orphan now. I noticed his look at patted him.

"Don't worry; I know of a place where family can resume in your life." I said soothingly to him, making him smile a little.

"Okay...Where's are we going?" he asked quietly.

"We're going...to AMERICA!" I exclaimed, hurting nearby ears. The Masked Bitch had covered his ears with both hands, which shoulda been keeping him up.

He fell to his bitchy death.

"Owww..." Adam whined to himself, my highly trained ears picking up the sound.

"Well, what're you gonna do these days? Now come on!" I said, grabbing his free hand and pulling him towards Mister, who had already prepped a Teleport for us...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that's the new chappy!**

**I almost got fully raped by the ever-so persistent F.D.S., Mister can speak English, and someone new is now in the group of foreva-growing awesome!**

**What'll happen next chappy?!**

**I dunno.**

**Anywhozle, I'll come back with this fic in a couple of days!**

**Stay TUNED!**

**Moncheli!**


	12. Spaghetti For Days!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spaghetti!  
> Spaghetti!  
> Spaghetti
> 
> SPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**I have returned and NOT DIED!**

**Sorry to keep the wait prolonged; I needed to get the special outta my brain and thought processing.**

**Anywhozle, this chappy is a bit of a filler; new shocking info is found and I make a cameo appearance! See why below!**

**I used a video in this! I wanna see some PM's on where it was found! Good luck, you huggabutts!**

**Enjoy this stupid-ass chappy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

"I'm okay, Adam. It's just a bad dream." I told the foreva-clingy Adam as we were in my bed. The boy had been introduced to the others-

As he hid behind my back.

Hazel-Dearly had tried her best to get him from behind me, only succeeding when I had to go to the bathroom and he tried to wait for me outside the door. They had a brief conversation

Namely 'cause he kept looking at the bathroom door more than Hazel-Bless Her Soul.

Chris and Aurora had came around the corner when I left the bathroom, grabbing Adam for a surprise around the corner.

If he woulda stopped screaming, he woulda realized that the surprise was friendship.

Jackson had shrugged when Adam decided to grow a pair and ask what his Fated was. Instead of Jackson showing him his Fated, we all thought it was a good idea to show ours.

So tell me why his behavior did a 180 when he saw Johnny.

The boyle had immediately scooped up the Fire Weasel Pokemon and cuddled him like he was on his death-bed.

Needless to say, it was picture-savvy.

As soon as the click went off, Adam's face was a tomato, minus his hair, which he had dyed black in the bathroom.

"Aww!" I had said, looking at Tomato-Boy, "Little camera-shy there?"

Adam didn't respond, but I swore that his blush went deeper.

Clara and her sister where in the kitchen making food for the Pokemon. Alistair hovered around, making sure that Clara and Lisa was safe.

Well, mostly Clara.

We all had dinner; the dining room needing chairs for one person-

Colonel.

Dinner? All You Can Eat-Vegas Buffet.

It was lively at the dinner table, conversations everywhere as there was a subject for everything. Son was mentioned here and there, making me stop mid-sentence each time he was.

After din-din, we had cleaned up and turned in for the night. Me and Mister had planned on sleeping together for once.

But that was shot down when Adam came in the middle of the night, saying he was schared.

After that, the bed set-up was Mister and Adam on either side of me as we slept. Mister had my left arm in a vice-grip with Adam doing the same with the right.

During the sleep, I was having a dream...Of my first break-up...

* * *

_Dreamscape Flashback..._

_It was the month before I met Mister. Valentine's Day. I was finishing up a chappy for one of my stories when 'he' came in._

_'He' was Johnathan Berkley. Wearing his favorite black sleeveless shirt and black shorts, even though it was cold as FUCK outside. Tattoos were all over his body, basically saying that he was some sorta thug._

_Boy, you don't run dat thug-life._

_His hair was black, 'cause 'it's my race on my shoulders'. And, his face was pudgy, like his 'muscles'._

_"Hey bae." John called, walking to me as I sat down and kissed me on the forehead._

_"..."I didn't say anything, only slowly closing my computer._

_"[Sigh] Job-hunting on Valentine's Day... Not easy..." he said coyly, the lie in his voice extremely evident._

_"Oh you were job-hunting?" I questioned with an edge in my voice, catching his attention away from his phone-which he didn't pay for._

_"Yeah." he replied, looking at me in analysis-mode._

_"That's funny because I went to my sister's house down the street for some new story ideas. After that, I decided to visit Jerome's(Not my brother) house to check if you weren't you know...'fooling around up in there.' And guess who I saw in his bedroom?" I told him, his eyes widening in realization._

_"You went to Jerome's?" John responded, trying to see if I was lyin'._

_"You should tell Jerome to close his curtains." I said, looking at him vehemently._

_"Baby, I can-" John started, but I cut him off._

_Video Reference Below! See if you can find it on YouTube!_

_"No nigga, let ME explain." I exclaimed, shutting him up. Weird music played in the background, making him look at me in confusion._

_"I wrote a song for you for Valentine's Day." I said with a fake smile._

_"Oh really?" he replied, looking smug._

_"Mm-hmm." I hummed, getting up from my seat and standing by the wall, looking dead at him. He leaned back in his chair in amusement._

_Nigga, you ain't gotta car_

_Nigga you ain't got a job_

_Nigga you ain't gotta dollar to yo' name~._

_Johnathan looked at the wall when he heard this..._

_I'm through with yo' fuckboy ass niggas_

_Monopoly niggas_

_Fuck you and yo' games~._

_I flicked him the bird, making him look at me in appallment..._

_If I want it(You ain't got it.)_

_If I ask you(You can't buy it.)_

_He tensed, balling his fist._

_You inspire me to be broker_

_Challenge me to be broker!_

_Only fuck bad bitches; don't want mediocre._

_T.I. said that_

_And Iggy too~._

_Wait, what's that got to do..._

_With this song just for you?_

_Confusion was apparent on his face when the lyric was uttered..._

_Baby, never mind that~_

_Go pack yo' bags~_

_Lemme call this cab for you_

_Wait, you ain't got no money_

_Sucks for you~_

_He laid back, thinking that it was nothing..._

_Go call Jerome~_

_Maybe he'll throw you a...bone_

_His eyes narrowed a bit when I mentioned Jerome..._

_Give you a loan~_

_Give you a new home~..._

_I know y'all gay~_

_His frustration was becoming evident as his face reddened..._

_" NBA 2K"_

_Ain't foolin' me_

_I know you suck dick for yo'...weed._

_He rubbed his mouth, the faintest white stain coming off..._

_Nigga, I'm leavin' you_

_Tired of paying yo' bills_

_Nigga you South Side Chicago_

_Nigga, I'm Beverly Hills._

_His eyes were reddening along with his tomato face..._

_I got yo' XBox_

_Yo' food stamps_

_Yo' bus pass,_

_And so much more..._

_Throw it in the bag 'cause nigga you gots to go~..._

_John looked like he wanted to beat me to the ground to shut me up, but I continued..._

_I know you fuckin' yo' niggas_

_Actin' like they "just yo'" niggas_

_"Playing 2K with yo' niggas"_

_Coming home at 4 A.M._

_Johnathan looked guilty for a secco before returning his glare that I sent to him with venom..._

_I found yo' Throat Spray~_

_Yo' Butt Plug~_

_Yo' dildos~_

_YOU GAY AS FUUUUUCK!_

_Throw it in the bag 'cause nigga you gots to go~..._

_The song was over, but the music continued._

_"Baby, please..." John said, nearly popping a blood vessel in his eye in his anger._

_I danced lewdly, showing him what he just lost. I flicked him the Bird one last time..._

_But unlike the break-up, he pulled out a gun from behind him and pulled the trigger..._

_Dreamscape Flashback End..._

* * *

Which leads to now as I woke in a cold sweat, Adam waking up alongside me and comforting me to slow my pacing heart.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Adam asked me as he watched me lay back.

"I'll be fine, Adam-linger." I said, using a new nickname for him, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Stop c-c-c-allin m-me that..." he stuttered.

"I only said it once." I countered as I fell asleep again, dreamless...

* * *

_The Next Morning Without Mourning..._

I awoke to the smell of...

SPAGHETTI!

I jolted the boys offa me so I can get dressed.

"What's happening?!" Adam cried as he landed on the ground.

"What's going on, Sajuan?" Mister asked me.

"Spaghetti..." Was my creepy reply, putting on my pants in haste. I released C.T.Z and Gustav from their Pokeballs.

'What's going on Daddy?' Gustav asked me as I was ready for my track-run to the kitchen.

"Spaghetti, son...Spaghetti." I responded, speeding off. My words had made my children and Mister's mouth water. They zoomed out of the room, leaving Adam to play catch-up.

"Wait!" he cried, already missing me.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Cynthi-Lindy-Chrishti was making the food of the gods, the rotini noodles being added to the meat-sauce to signify its completion.

"Spaghetti's-!" she didn't get to finish her call as she looked into the hallway...

And had to strafe when she was about to get bowled over by C.T.Z.

The group that had me in it were hungrily awaiting plates and bowls of the magnificent stuff of the artificial persuasion. As soon as Gustav got his bowl, we dug in like animals.

The bowls and plates were cleaned inhumanely in seconds, the eaters done and ready for a second helping. Cynthia smiled at their eagerness.

"Alright, here you go." she said motherly, handing the Spaghetti-Creeps more spaghetti. This time, the spaghetti was eaten agonizingly slow, slow enough to make a Medicham want to punch you. Soon, the last unnecessary slurp of noodles was devoured, and the Spaghetti-Creeps wanted a third helping.

"Don't say that you're full now. You woulda brought it on yourself." Cynthi-Liza said, handing them another helping.

This helping was eaten normally, confusing the late Adam, who was on his second helping after asking. Gustav fed each of his heads. C.T.Z. using a fork for the occasion instead of guzzling it down. I was nearly down, being a natural speed-eater.

"So, are you guys gonna finish anytime soon?" Hazel-Dearly Beloved said as she watched Gustav nurture his heads. C.T.Z patted his belly-bum-bum in satisfaction.

I was still hungry as I finished my helping.

"Wow." Cynthia commented as she also finished her third helping of lovely Spaghetti.

"Hey Cynthi-Misty?" I called as I got up.

"Yeah, Sajuan?" she replied.

"I propose a challenge...First one in a spaghetti burn-out has to buy things for the winner?" I wagered, getting my bowl ready for action.

"Oh you're so on!" she exclaimed, holding her hand out to seal the deal. We hurriedly shook hands so we could get fourth helpings...

* * *

_Later..._

"Sa-juan, Sa-juan, Sa-juan!"

"Cyn-th-ia! Cyn-th-ia! Cyn-th-ia!"

'Dad-dy! Dad-dy! Dad-dy!' There were cheers of all kinds as me and Cynthia ate Spaghetti like our lives depended on it.

**CLANK!**

Me and Cynthia, once again, finished another bowl of spaghetti, adding to the fifteen set counter as we ran for more.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Shauntal called, looking up from the novel she started on our contest.

"This should be in history books!" Steven called, for once breaking character as me and Cynthi-Lindy-Mindy finished our 16th bowls.

"I wanna record this!" Gary exclaimed, getting his Holo-Caster ready for posting vids.

"Why is this not on YouTube already?!" Bruno cried, Lance and Glaci-Nanci nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Pinch me, I must be DREAMING!" Karen called as she watched me and Cynthia go for an 18th helping of Spaghetti. C.T.Z pinched her, much to her cute yelp of pain.

"Can someone pass me the chips?" Marshall asked, only to get glared at by everyone. He shrugged and looked away as we continued to eat.

"Too MUCH!" Malva exclaimed as me and Cynthia passed the 20th marker. Flint hugged her as she passed out, fist-pumping when his hands landed on her breasts.

Perv.

"Why am I the only one cooking the spaghetti?!" Siebold cried as he got his chef-magic in on the stove, making spaghetti quicker than a blur for me and Cynthia's contest...

* * *

_Later Again..._

"This is it folks; The Deciding Hour. Our contestants have reached their 99th bowls after some close calls on both ends. Who will win this exciting Spaghetti-Off?!" cried the announcer as he reported on EVERY NEWS CHANNEL IN EXISTENCE! After a vid on us was posted on YouTube, it was posted on Facebook, then Twitter, then Instagram, then Kik, then Tumblr, then-

Lemme just say EVERY social networking sight on Earth, okay?

Me and Cynthia glared daggers at each other as we were on our last bites, beyond full as our stomachs moderately bulged. I grabbed my fork shakily, Cynthi-Mysti-Longsti doing the same.

"You should give up; I'm not the Spaghetti King for nothing." I told her, holding up my bite.

"Never." she said defiantly, holding up her bite like a mirror. Old West Music played in the background, like we were in a High Noon Showdown on the main dusty roads...

We both launched our forks in our mouths, chewing quickly...

I swallowed first, beating Cynthia as she spat hers out...

"WE HAVE A WINNER, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" the announcer...announced to the viewing public. The guy Elite 4 members and Champions cheering me on and patting my back. My kids and Mister group-hugged me as I raised my empty fork.

Cynthia got up from getting rid of the taste of spaghetti in her mouth and walked over to me. The crowd got silent as she strolled over to me. I looked at her and smiled before meeting her half-way.

"That was a good match, huh?" I said, holding out my hand. Cynthia looked at the hand in question, making the audience and myself tense.

Then, she smiled and said, "That is was." She shook my hand, making the announcer go crazy.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THE SPAGHETTI-OFF IS OVER! WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT TIME?! I'LL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW! SO-" the announcer was cut off by the narrator.

 **'I hate to say this, but there will not be any spoilers here**!' a mysterious figure appeared in front of the announcer, choke-holding him.

"Who are you?!" I cried as me and Cynthi-Mycoshi stopped our handshake.

 **'Someone who doesn't like to be spoiled of a good story.** ' the figure responded, throwing the announcer out the door-door.

"Why did you do that?" Mister questioned, making the figure chuckle.

 **' 'Cause in my stories, no one gets a revealer before what is revealed happens.'** the figure said, smirk in his voice as no one could see his face.

"Stories? You write?" I asked curiously, the figure turning to me in an instant.

 **'More than you know.** ' he said before disappearing. As I turned away, I heard a faint voice say

 **'The Time Of The Wait And Mate Is Nearing Its End...Be Prepared...'** The notion only makes me think harder as I returned to celebrating my victory and keeping my title as...

THE SPAGHETTI KING!

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that was the random-ass chappy!**

**I once had an ex-boyfriend before all of this happened! There was a Spaghetti-Off, and I got on YouTube! What'll happen next chappy?!**

**I dunno.**

**The flashback was a tribute to the girls who have jerks for boyfriends and the occasional guy who gets betrayed! Make sure you tell 'em straight!**

**OC's will have to be PM'd to me so I can tell you the template!**

**Don't worry; this was the only random chappy...I hope...**

**Anywhozle...**

**Thunder123: You were gonna forget about us?**

**Koraru Kinomoto: Yeah, I have things to say!**

**sinfulnature1123: Don't hold out on us, Seje!**

**Solopuppy: I don't think you're getting outta this one...**

**TakenPenNames: I have SO much to share!**

**EchoEternal: Yep, I gotta tell you off for your stories compared to my own!**

**TheBrightSkys: I and everyone else here deserve a say in these A/N's!**

**BoltsofAwe: What he said!**

**N. Aepic Fael: What they said!**

**Dracoshi: Why am I here? I got chapters of "Pokemon: Exanimated Ordeals" to type!**

**PikachuXdigimon: "Son of Arceus the chosen One" won't get done by itself, you know?**

**Everyone SHUT UP![It got quiet] As I was saying...**

**Moncheli!**


	13. Sub-Chapter 13!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the title reference?....
> 
> No?
> 
> You suck.

**I ain't saying much; only I'm tired, hungry and bored.**

**Enjoy...**

**Roll The Film, I guess...**

* * *

"Alright men, this is your training ground." I said to my peeps minus Cynthia.

"Why is it a training ground?" Chris asked.

"When you talk to me, I expect RESPECT! Do you copy, Private?!" I exclaimed, getting in Chris' face like a drill sergeant.

"Sir, yes sir!" Chris said, scared of my tone and saluting like a soldier.

"As I was saying, this is your training ground. In here is the Earth's biggest reserve. Back before, it used to house the world's biggest animal collection. But now that Pokemon are here, it became the world's biggest Pokemon Preserve. There's no telling what we encounter in there." I told them like we were at war.

To catch you up, it's three days after my Spaghetti-Off with Cynthi-Lindi-Christi. After the little thingy-jorget with that weird guy, Cynthia got news about the Pokemon Preserve we were at. She didn't want to go and sent me there. But when I heard that due to my super-duper status as Spaghetti King would get me in free plus guests...

I invited ALL of my peeps!

So, I stand before Chris, Hazel-Bless Her Soul Forever More, Jackson, Adam, Clara, and Lisa. I had asked Glacia to come, since there was most definitely Ice-Types here. But she said she'll be here later...

Oh, I have NO clue what she's doing right now... Messing around with Sidney...The NERVE of her!

"Are you not prepared, Privates?" I requested, Hazel-Dearly Beloved raising her hand for an affirmative.

"Why not, Private Collins?!" I yelled, thinking JROTC ain't got shit on me.

"I want my yum-yums." Hazel-Gorgeous replied, making me stop in place. A record scratched somewhere.

"Okay, I'm breaking character here. Dafuq is a yum-yum?" I asked her.

"A yum-yum is my favorite gummy candy!" she exclaimed.

"Where you have to get a yum-yum from?" I asked, curious.

"A yum-yum can be found...OH! There's some in here!" Hazel-Lovely said, looking at her phone for reassurance.

"Really?! Okay men, new objective: First one to find the most yum-yum gets immunity!" I ordered, confusing them.

"Immunity from what?" Adam asked me.

"Immunity from this foot up in yo' ass- Naw, I'm kidding. You get immunity from my behavior for tonight..." I said vaguely, making their interest peak.

"What's going on tonight?" Jackson asked.

"I'm gonna go through some things starting this night. And it'll continue until my birthday, which is at the end of the week." I elaborated bossly.

"Okay." Chris said, making the others look at him.

"How come you don't wanna know what he goes through?" Hazel-Oh So Luscious questioned.

"With the way he acts now, I REALLY don't want to know." Chris replied, making the others shudder.

"Okay Privates! Move OUT! Use only one Pokemon in your arsenal!" I demanded, running inside. The others hurried to come in after, especially Adam...

* * *

The Pokemon Preserve OF Epic Populace Proportions!...

* * *

_Clara and Lisa..._

"Ugh, why do I have to go through grass?" Lisa whined as she got her foot stuck in some tall grass...

Again.

"Come on Lisa stop being a pussy and step it up!" Clara called from VERY far ahead.

"Don't say that! You sound like that jerk-wad!" Lisa called back, not realizing she was stuck in place because an IvySaur was holding onto her to talk to her.

"Hey Lisa!" Clara called, seeing why she wasn't moving," You gotta little buddy there!"

"What?" she responded, looking at herself, before seeing the vine's origin.

'Ivy!' the Seed Pokemon waved at Lisa, making her freeze in place. The IvySaur wondered why she didn't respond and poked her for good measure.

But why he poke her in the inner thigh, tho?

"[Shriek]" went Lisa as she jumped outta the way, taking the clingy IvySaur with her.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Clara cried, running to her sister of questionable relations.

"This friggin' perv poked me near my vajay-jay!" Lisa responded, censoring herself to avoid poisoning the IvySaur's brain.

If only she knew what gender the IvySaur was...

The IvySaur climbed up on Lisa, trying to show her something. When she was attention-grabbed, the Seed Pokemon pointed below. Lisa looked...

And had to turn away quickly when she saw the IvySaur's moist lips.

"Okay, that was mentally scarring! Can we go now?!" Lisa said quickly, not wanting to see more genitalia of quadrupeds.

"Okay, little Miss Lisa~!" Clara said teasingly, making Lisa blush from the nickname she had from her ex...

Her ex-girlfriend.

"Come back here!" Lisa said, running after Clara with the IvySaur clinging onto her via Vine Whip...

* * *

_Chris..._

"Aurora, why won't you help me?" Chris asked the Aura Pokemon, who had her back turned arms crossed.

The usual 'I'm pissed at you' stance.

'Because I know you had sex with Laura while I was asleep last night.' she said, growling the whole while.

"I was asleep too! She used Hypnosis on me! You know I'm a light-sleeper!" Chris responded.

'I don't believe you.' she said, glaring at Chris with the corner of her right eye.

"Well, don't. I am not gonna waste time trying to convince you." he said with a huff, walking away.

The entire encounter was watched with hawk-eyes by a small floating figure...

* * *

_Jackson..._

'Come on! Please?' Jackson's Zoroark Kate pleaded as they were in a secluded clearing by themselves...

Long story short, she wanted the 'D' and he wasn't givin' it up.

"Now's not the time, Kate. Anything could sneak up on us." Jackson told her, making her whine in disappointment.

'Please? My lips are killing me~...' she said, rubbing her nether region.

"No, we might get-" But Jackson stopped when he heard a bush ruffle to their south-west. The duo immediately made sure their backs weren't turned. Bushy-Bush shook again, this time more vigorous...

Until a Bisharp came out of it.

Jackson didn't have time to think about how a tall Pokemon could fit in a small bush before he backed away from a swipe from the Sword Blade Pokemon. The Bisharp looked at Jackson critically before charging again, right arm-blade glowing an eerie purple.

"Nope." Jackson said, side-stepping the move, nearly grazed by the Night Slash.

"Sharp." the Bisharp curtly said, getting a Slash attack ready in both arms while it charged.

"Nah-uh" Jackson mocked the Sword Blade Pokemon, stepping outta the way of the dual attack, making the Bisharp agitated.

'Bi-Sharp.' The words uttered could easily be translated to 'Hold Still' as the Bisharp charged again.

"But I don't want to." Jackson told the Sword Blade Pokemon as he waited for the right moment...

BAM! The Bisharp got tripped up!

The Sword Blade Pokemon fell hard on its back, wind being knocked out like a boxer at the end of a round.

Jackson made sure to put his foot on the Bisharp's chest before it got back up.

"Now yield." Jackson said like a boss-ass swordsman. The Bisharp huffed and crossed its arms in a yielding fashion.

"Hey Kate, can you see what he wants?" Jackson asked her, only for the Bisharp to growl threateningly, catching his attention.

"What?" Jackson said, looking at the angry Bisharp.

' 'He's' a female.' Kate explained with quotes, making Jackson's breath catch.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Jackson said, removing his foot and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. The Bisharp got up with a huff, and a puff and she threw Jackson to the ground!

"Okay, okay! I'm exTREMELY sorry! Do you accept my apology?" Jackson pleaded as the Bisharp readied a Night Slash in her arm-blades.

'Sharp.' she said after some time of edging her blades agonizingly slow towards Jackson's throat.

'Sharp Bi sharp sharp.' she said to Kate, who looked at Jackson with a foxy grin that spelled trouble.

"What'd she say Kate?" Jackson asked, a little nervous when her grin widened.

'She said that she wants to join us...If you give us the 'D'.' Kate said, showing teeth in her vixxen look.

But she don't know about dat Poker Face, tho!

"[Sigh]" Jackson...sighed as he got up and started to strip, making the girls present swoon while another in the shadows lowered a claw to her puffy lips...

* * *

_Hazel-Lovely Gorgeous..._

"AHHHHH!" Hazel-Dearly Beloved screeched as she got her vajay-jay eaten out by Raph, who wiped his face non-caringly as he stood.

"[Pant, pant, pant] Thanks Raph...I needed that..." Hazel-Deliciously Good told Raph as she stood up shakily in her afterglow. They had been resting after fifteen minutes of no Pokemon coming to them.

So, they did what they do when they're alone; have oral.

"Maybe we should move on..." Hazel-Oh So Luscious suggested, getting a 'Zard' in response. As she went to get her shirt, which had somehow ended up by a tree, she saw a shadow shift in front of her.

"Oh! Who's there?" she asked, looking around for movement.

The bushes near her right shook, the faintest red and tan leg hurriedly backing away from sight.

"Now that just won't do... Raph, can you bring it out here?" Hazel-Bless Her Soul And Then Some asked her Fated Charizard, who had taken a deep inhale.

When he locked onto the scent, he flew into the overgrowth at the speed of light. Scuffling and the occasional yelp emanated from the darkness, making Hazel-Dearest look on in anticipation. Then, the noises stopped suddenly, making her think something happened.

"Raph, are you okay?" she called into the dark. A shuffle went off before a figure was thrown at Hazel-Lovely, making her duck down. When the figure landed, it hurriedly went to Hazel-Dearest to hide behind her as Raph came out of the dark, licking his lips.

When Hazel-Super Duper Super Girl looked behind her to see what cowered there, her eyes landed on a Blaziken, who was shaking in fear as Raph came closer.

"What's wrong?" she asked the Blaziken, who pointed at Raph as he came to them.

"Raph, what'd you do?" Hazel-Why You So Boss asked her Fated, who just pointed at his puckering lips and the Blaziken.

"You're weird, Raphael. So Mr. Blaziken, how are you doing?" she asked the shaking Blaze Pokemon, who had looked at her with innocent, scared eyes.

'Blaze.' he replied, even though she didn't have to guess as to his gender. He shook his hand in a 'so-so' manner, making Hazel-Beloved Yet Loved nod in understanding.

"I see. Hey, do you want to come with me?!" she excitedly asked, after being bored of not finding anything. The Blaziken nodded after thinking about it.

Raph's eyes lit up and he said, 'Char...I-zard~...

The Blaziken blushed a deeper redder than his beak color at his words...

* * *

_Adam..._

"Oh man...Bullet, you find him?" Adam said, not even looking for a Pokemon or two.

He was looking for ME!

"I hope we find him soon..." he said after receiving a shaking head of 'No'.

Adam had been very hectic, running away whenever he heard a noise. His chances, to him, were very bleak, so he gave up and tried looking for me...

So tell me why when he turned a corner he came across a group of Pokemon.

There was a Riolu in the bushes looking at a Luxray and Grovyle having an argument. Adam hurriedly sneaked to the Riolu, since the Luxray looked scary to him.

"H-i-i th-he-ere li-ittle Riolu...How you doing?" Adam quietly asked the Emanation Pokemon. Said Pokemon twitched an ear in his direction, making Adam flinch. Sounds of low giggling were heard as Adam lowered his arms.

"That wasn't funny..." Adam said in quiet anger.

'Yes it was.' a voice said, making him jump in fright. The giggling went to chuckling at this point.

"Who said that?" Adam whispered, scared that he was about to get mind-raped...

You need to live with a Psychic-Type to get that...

'I did.' the Riolu waved a paw at Adam, who froze in place before waving his own hand nervously.

"That's...nice..." Adam complimented. They had not realized that the two Pokemon from earlier had BEEN stopped arguing and were trying to figure out where the voices were coming from.

'So, what brings you here?' the Riolu asked Adam, who stuttered unintelligibly before slapping himself.

"I was looking for a...friend...but I can't seem to find him..." he told, looking down in embarrassment and shame as he was looked at by the Emanation Pokemon.

'Dude, you reek.' the Riolu finally replied, waving a paw at his nose as if swatting away a fly.

"What?! But I showered before I got-." But Adam cut himself off as he saw Riolu's nearly bursting face.

'DUDE! Not THAT reek!' the Riolu shrieked, ROTF'ing hard.

"Care to elaborate?" Adam asked curiously.

'Your Aura reeks of embarrassment and secrecy...What'chu hiding~." the Riolu asked, not evening pausing to stop for breath.

"I'm not hiding anything." Adam simply said, turning away from the Riolu with a blush.

'Oh yeah? You're blushing.' the Riolu accurately guessed, Adam shaking his head in idiotic denial.

"No I'm not." Adam said back.

'Yes, you are.'

"No I'm not." his blush deepened.

'Yes you are.'

"No...I'm not..."

'Yes you are~!'

NO I'M NOT!" Adam's unintentional outburst had drawn attention to them as the bushes ruffled from the outside.

The Luxray from earlier had been walking away from the Grovyle in irritation before hearing the yell-out, peeking its interest. The Gleam-Eyes Pokemon had went around the bush before using his X-Ray vision like Superman to see what was in the bush. The Luxray saw a humanoid figure with a wiener-dog like figure next to it. They were sitting in front of what looked like a Riolu.

The head of the Luxray peeked in, eyes scanning around before settling on Adam, who tensed.

If Adam had asked Mister for a Translation Connection, he would have heard this instead of 'Luxray's' over and over.

'Of all my times looking at female Luxrays like this, I thought I'd never see a human who would look so...beautiful~...'

The Luxray had audibly purred, making Adam confused as to why the Gleam-Eyes Pokemon wasn't attacking him.

"Uh...Nice kitty?" Adam said, petting the Luxray when he settled down.

The Grovyle that the Luxray had been arguing with had came around the other side of the bush to check for the outburst, only to see Adam. The Wood Gecko Pokemon had immediately went weak-kneed and crawled to Adam, who had not been expecting the sudden caress from behind on his cheek-meat.

If Adam had a Translator Connection, he would heard the Grovyle say,

'If I had a chance to show you something new, I'd do it now, cutie.'

See why he shoulda? He woulda been a tomato for the rest of the day and I wanna-wanna see it on camera!

Adam was now on uncomfort level 'Diez' as he was being rubbed, caressed, and smothered in every sense of each word, the blush on his face permanent as he reached for Pokeballs.

"Okay, that's enough." he managed to say without stuttering, tapping the two newcomers on their arm/forepaw.

What had surprised Adam to no end was the lack of resistance as both balls simultaneously pinged for a successful capture.

Riolu just smiled and said, 'Might as well join the party.' The Emanation Pokemon grabbed a Pokeball offa Adam's belt and tapped the button to let him inside. There was no resistance for this one either.

Adam just stared in disbelief, Bullet doing so as well after he came back from his search...

* * *

Clara And Lisa...Again...[Sigh]...

"Are you not seeing this right now?!" Clara whisper-yelled to Lisa while watching her favorite Psychic-Type Pokemon, a Gothitelle and a Meowstic, have a conversation, the latter was holding her 'new' IvySaur close as they hid behind the dark of trees.

"Clara, I wish I could un-see things..." Lisa deadpanned, unconsciously rubbing her IvySaur's bulb.

"Don't be such a-." But Clara disappeared in a blue flash, Lisa not even caring as she stared at a tree.

Clara had been Teleported! But where? Only you, the reader can find o-

Oh, there she is.

She had been Teleported to the part of the clearing where the Psychics were. When Clara regained her vision, she promptly froze she saw all eyes were on her.

Shit got real REAL quick!

"Uh...Hi?" Clara said, waving nervously at them. The Gothitelle that was eye-balling her had stepped up to her, making Clara tense up.

Clara whimpered when the Gothitelle knelt down to her level, thinking it was over for her...

Until the Gothitelle touched her forehead.

Clara's eyes jolted open when she felt the poke, looking at the smiling Gothitelle in confusion.

"Wha?" she said, making the Gothitelle chuckle before the Astral Body Pokemon poked her again, except with a glowing-blue hand.

When the hand moved back, Clara's ears felt like they just opened, allowing the unheard to be heard. The Gothitelle beckoned to itself, making Clara pay attention.

'Hello, human girl.' a feminine voice said, making Clara look around for a second before...

'Right here.' the Gothitelle said, waving her hand at Clara.

"Oh! Hello there!" Clara said back happily, feeling giddy inside for being face-to-face with her favorites.

'I see you noticed our conversation and wished to wonder why you saw fit to spy on it.' the Meowstic near the Gothitelle told Clara femininely, calculating eyes on her.

"Me and my sister were just exploring when I happened to see you gals outta this little narrow sight in the trees.' Clara explained truthfully. The Meowstic looked at her with glowing blue eyes before backing away, nodding in understanding.

'Okay. Now, I have to make sure that you bear no ill intentions...' the Gothitelle said before closing her eyes.

"What're you doi-?" Clara didn't finish she felt the mind probe, going through her defenses like they were thin flesh. She felt violated as the probe went deeper and deeper, looking for the right things before stabbing at it, making Clara cry out. The probe backed away for a secco before stabbing again. After that, it slowly backed away, making Clara feel it.

When the act was over, Clara shuddered as she felt emptiness from the probe's absence.

'She's clean.' the Gothitelle said to the Meowstic, who nodded and called out her species name towards some bushes. The bushes rustled, making Clara think that something else was coming.

What popped out, however, sent all doubt out of her head.

An Espeon gracefully hopped outta the bushes, making Clara squeal.

"OH MY GOSH! You are so CUTE!" Clara cried as the Espeon came to her.

'So?' Clara heard a male voice this time, 'What does me being cute have to do with anything?'

She looked at the snarky Espeon as he circled her in judgment.

"It's a compliment." she simply said.

'Well, all things considered, I am very much cute.' the Espeon said, smirking.

'Oh please. We all know I'm cuter than you!' the Meowstic said defiantly, getting all up in the Espeon's face.

'Nope. You'll never match me in cuteness.' the Espeon said challengingly. They butted heads after that last comment.

'If you may...' the Gothitelle said to Clara.

"May what?" she responded, watching the two felines get down and dirty.

'Catch us. I know you want to.' the Gothitelle said, hitting the rusted nail on the head of the rusty knight suit.

Said suit was gonna feel that in the morning.

"Okay, if you say so." Clara replied, grabbing three Pokeballs and throwing them at the Espeon and Meowstic, while tapping the Gothitelle gently. The formers shook in theirs for a secco before submitting.

The Gothitelle didn't struggle at all.

:"Okay, for now on, your name is Melody!" Clara cried out holding the Gothitelle's Pokeball.

And you'll be Light and... Cornelia!" she added, looking like Dawn Berlitz from the series.

"Hooray..." Lisa deadpanned from her tree spot...

* * *

_Me..._

'Okay, what's pink, fleshy, and likes to go in things?' a Goodra with a borderline feminine voice asked me as we sat on a log.

"Is it a dick?" I answered for the 100th time-LITERALLY- and counting.

'Correct!' the Goodra called, hugging me tightly. His slime got on my arms...again...

Bounty Napkins, you about to have a new customer.

"Can we please just go?" I asked him as I struggled in his slimy grasp.

'Okay, but remember, I want it rough~...' he said, looking at me with desire in his eyes.

"Okay, Leslie." I said, returning him to his Quick Ball.

"C.T.Z, fly me to the entrance; it's late and I have all the yum-yums!" I called, waiting for the Dragonite to appear while shifting my pack filled to the brim with yum-yums. When he materialized, I immediately hopped onto his back, signaling him to take-off...

* * *

_Chris..._

"I'm lost..." Chris deadpanned, sitting by a REALLY BIG tree in the middle of the Preserve.

"I'll never find a way out..." he continued, feeling stupid for leaving Aurora like that...again...

"[Sigh]" he did, leaning back onto the tree.

When he did this, the small floating figure from earlier went up to him as he closed his eyes to sigh again.

The figure moved into the moonlight for a bit, revealing pink fur on its arms. It moved towards Chris' face, where he blew air onto its face, making it stumble backwards in surprise. As payback, it used a bubble of energy to pop in front Chris...

Needless to say, he was up quickly.

Chris had jolted up, wondering where the popping noise came from. He looked behind, in front, up ahead, down the lane, and to the side, not seeing anything. When he leaned back again with his eyes closed, he was in the figure's face.

He opened his eyes...

And had to do a full-body double-take when he saw a Mew.

Chris' excitement levels went to 'Quince' as he looked at the New Species Pokemon in shock and awe. The Mew just looked at him while bouncing on a bubble.

"He-hello..." Chris said, waving 'Hi' at the Mew, who waved back more enthusiastically.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked, making the Mew giggle...

In a girl's voice.

'I'm here to help you, silly.' the Mew replied.

"Help me what?" he asked with a head-tilt.

'Get home. Jeez, slow or nah?' the Mew said, bouncing around.

"Please?! I know the others are worried sick!" Chris said. Meanwhile, we were all just at the entrance chilling when I noticed something...

"Hey, where's Chris?" I asked with a mouth full of yum-yums.

"I don't know." Hazel-Delectable said.

"Eh." I shrugged, returning to my yum-yums.

* * *

Back to Chris...

'Alright. But you have to so something for me~." the Mew said vaguely, making Chris nod his head vigorously.

"Yes! Yes! What is it?" he said.

'Catch me.' she replied. Chris paused to do another double-take.

"You want me to catch you? Won't that take you away from your tree?" Chris countered.

'[Giggles] Look at you, you little thinker. I still wanna stay here. If you catch me, others can't.' Mew elaborated bossly.

"Oh..." Chris said in realization. He grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at Mew, who leaned her head towards it. The ball snapped open, allowing the process...

No resistance.

Chris went to the Pokeball, only to see Mew pop outta it her damn self.

'Alright here.' she said, handing Chris the ball.

"Thanks." Chris managed to say, before Mew clapped her hands together, teleporting him away...

* * *

_Everyone Together Now!..._

"So..." I started, seeing Chris with us finally, " I have the yum-yums."

"You have yum-yums?!" Hazel-Lovely Dear said out loud.

"I have the yum-yums." I replied.

"Sharing is caring!" Chris responded, reaching for my yum-yums.

"No! They're MINE!" I said, only to look up and see I'm surrounded by everyone else.

" 'Give me the yum-yums'." they said, moving closer.

"NEVER!" I said, running off with them fast behind me...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**That's it. Nothing else.**

**Moncheli...**


	14. Solving A Mystery-Scooby Doo-Style!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wanted to be a detective?
> 
> Too bad; you're won't after this.

**This is a new chappy of AFR!**

**[Automated applause]**

**Yeah, I stayed up all night basically to get this done, but not without music and my buddle, Solopuppy!**

**I thank him for helping me stay up, and I thank mockstevenh for the OC in this story! His description was funny!**

**There will be two more OC's in this story! After that, only one more can join this fated reality!**

**Hope to see some peeps try their best!**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_As Of Right Now..._

"So, Steven?" I said as I walked along with one of my buddles, Steven Hill.

"What is it?" Steven responded.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN HERE?!" I said as another Gengar came in through the wall.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTED TO COME IN HERE!" he yelled back as we ran from a Thunderbolt from one of the Gengars...

* * *

_One Hour Earlier..._

"I can't believe you guys ate my yum-yums while I was asleep." I lamented as I looked at the group with an empty bag. We had all went back to the house that belongs to Cynthia after the chase. These mofos wouldn't get off my back for my legally-obtained yum-yums.

They were that delicious!

"I wanna get my refund!" I yelled, ranting like a kid.

"Calm down, Sajuan! You'll live." Chris said, swallowing the last of the yum-yums he had.

"Yeah! Just think about the ones you managed to eat!" Hazel-Delicioso said, still eating the yum-yums she took.

"You'll be fine." Mister said to me, making me deflate.

"I'll be back..." I trailed off, walking away from the room and heading outside...

* * *

_In The Forest Area Around Cynthia's Villa..._

"When I have a yum-yum~, you have a yum-yum... When you have a yum-yum~, I have no yum-yums~..." I sang, feeling all sorts of sad. I walked through the trees and bushes without a care, not even pausing for that one Girl Scout with Girl Scout cookies.

This time, she had Chocolate Chip.

As I walked, I got on my phone, trying to see if I had any PM's or reviews that weren't from the others and saw a new review. The subject said:

I Like This Story!

I became interested and pressed on the message, pulling up a message that read:

Well that was... Eventful... Lots of near rapey rapey as you say. I do hope this all comes resolved soon, I miss Son. He was cute and nice... Raphael on the other hand... He's a kiss stealer. He'll steal anyone's kiss so be careful! The others and Seje, will all live long fun filled (and hopefully no rapey rapey) lives. Gosh dang it! The way you talk here is infecting my speach! *sigh* oh well...   
But your story is fantastic and I'll always be hoping for more! So, without further ado. Nyah!

I raised an eyebrow and sent a reply.

Seje For Days: Thanks for the compliment. I try my best to get chappys out each day!

I waited only a few moments before my phone Springtrap-screeched for an email, it telling me that he replied back. I looked at the message and it said:

mockstevenh: Oh, I'll keep 'em coming! Just like you better keep these chapters coming!

I smiled at this and sent another message.

Seje For Days: You bet I will... I have an idea...

I waited only a few seccos before receiving a screech.

mockstevenh: What do you have in mind?

Seje For Days: Want me to come meet you?

mockstevenh: How are you gonna do it?

Seje For Days: Have you read the news lately? I've been on the news at least more than five times plus I was blowing up everyone's social network profile!

mockstevenh: Who are you really then?

Seje For Days: Sajuan Jackson...THE SPAGHETTI KING!

mockstevenh: That was you?! Oh my god, you ate a LOT of SPAGHETTI!

Seje For Days: All in a day's work. So how about that visit?

mockstevenh: Of course! I live in Redding, California!

Seje For Days: Huh. Ain't that the City Of Fire?

mockstevenh: Yeah!

Seje For Days: Sweet! Be there soon!

mockstevenh: Awesome! Can't wait! :D Nyah!

I signed off my phone and walked back to the villa. When I got there, I saw Mister waiting by the trees nearest to the entrance, looking out for me even though he was facing the wrong way. I got an idea and shut my thoughts from him, sneaking up on him.

"Hmmm...I wonder where he is..." Mister said, still looking in the trees for a sign of me.

"[Sigh] I hope he comes back soon..." Mister said, looking down for once.

"CAUGHT YA SLIPPIN'!" I yelled, covering his eyes. Mister jolted and struggled to get out of my grasp by Teleporting. I came with him and ended up a few feet away from where we just were.

"Let me GO!" Mister cried, thinking for the worst.

"Come on! I just wanted to play!" I said, not realizing that I struck a past chord in Mister's head.

"Look you bitch, I don't wanna play right now...' he growled.

A record scratched as I said, "Dafuq you say to me?" Mister wrenched my hands off of his eyes and turned around with a venomous look in his eyes.

"I meant what I said." Mister said, not really seeing that it was me who he was talking to.

'Does this li'l fuckwit not realize who he's talking to?!' I thought as I glared back at Mister.

"Oh really?... Then...HERE!" I said, karate-chopping the nerve on his neck that activated his Teleport, using my own mind to take us to mockstevenh's...

* * *

_Redding, California..._

A 16-year-old guy was running around the woods around the edge of his city. This was mockstevenh, but his real name was Steven Hill.

This energetic fellow had golden brown hair with mystical mint green eyes. He was nearly 5 and a half feet tall, and a little on the chubby-side.. But you can't tell most of the time as it was covered up by his shirt. Ironically, he was wearing a collared mint green shirt with a black and white striped scarf. There was also black pants on that body-bod and his shoes had the ability to switch off from mint green sambas to black and blue Adidas running shoes.

"Lightning, where are you?" Steven called to the trees around him, looking for his Fated. Said Fated was prowling around the trees, stating outta sight even with his eyes being bright and flashy-crashy.

"Okay, Lightning", Steven said, looking like he was to give up his search, "If you don't come out, no more kisses." Steven walked away from the forest area, 'saddened' that his Fated didn't want his kisses...

Until he pounced that is.

"Ahhh!" Steven cried, being bowled over and then some by a quadruped figure. Said figure pinned his arms and legs to the ground, preventing escape.

"[Laughing] Alright Lightning, you got me!" Steven said to his Fated, whose eyes gleamed as he stared as his Partner-in-Crime.

'Lux.' Lightning responded, licking Steven's face, making him laugh.

If you didn't know already, Lightning is a Luxray.

"[Sigh] Oh Lightning..." Steven trailed off as he stared at Lightning's eyes, which were his favorite color being mint green. The duo of Partner and Fated looked at each other, staring into their souls as their faces neared. Lightning was an impatient one, however, and immediately closed the gap in-between, locking lips with Steven.

Steven moaned a little as they kissed, feeling sparks the whole while.

Literally and metaphorically.

A tongue had knocked on the dental door, Steven answering with arms wide open. Their tongues wrestled, fighting for the dominance of this plight.

**[Ding ding ding] It loooooooooks like it'll be the battle of the century folks! Who will win this tongue battle?! The Black corner or the Green Corner?! Cast your VOTES!**

The tongues immediately put on wrestling gear, Lightning's a very VERY skin-tight speedo and Steven's a pair of tights-without-white. The tongues clashed, using whatever was on their person to battle.

**Oh, looks like it'll be a shocker...OH! That tongue just got a chair to the face! This is cannibalistic!**

Lightning's tongue had grabbed a fold-up chair from the roof of Steven's mouth and slammed him down, trying to pin him. Steven's tongue, one of technique and not brute strength, immediately ukemi'd outta the way of the pin, keeping him in the match.

**What'll they do now?! 'Cause this is an epic stare-off!**

The two tongues held away from each other, not moving. Lightning's twitched, but Steven's did not respond. It twitched again, not getting a response. Soon, Lightning's tongue was doing the 'Little Einstein's Remix by 886Beatz' twitching like a Vine.

Steven's tongue, fed up with the stalling, went for a 'charge'. Lightning's tongue stopped its ridiculous dance and went out to meet the tongue in a grappling fight, pushing each other at different angles to pin the other.

**Will it be Green(Steven) or Black(Lightning)? Can either tongue get this over with? Am I gonna get fired for my horrible commentary?! Oh wait a minute...THIS JUST IN! I'm fired.**

And with that note, Lightning's tongue tripped Steven's pinning him like the owner.

**And the winner of this Tongue Wrestling Match iiiiiiiis...the BLAAAAACK LIIIIIIIIGHTNIIIING![Crowd cheers in the background loudly]**

When the kissers separated, they practically hyperventilated for breath as they looked at each other's eyes again, leaning in for another kiss. But before that...

A flash of light went off, making the duo jolt up to see what was going on. When they saw the light's origin, they weren't expecting a human male teen and a overgrown Kadabra with the human glaring at the Psi Pokemon.

No, they were expecting aliens since they had on their tin-foil hats and 'alien blasters' at the ready.

"And don't come back out until you see what you did WRONG!" the human teen yelled at the Kadabra before pulling out what looked like a Luxury Ball. The Kadabra looked guilty before returning into its Pokeball of comfort.

"And that's why you don't come at me stupid...OH! Hey there!" the human teen called, at first glaring at the Luxury Ball before turning and seeing the duo. Said duo looked at each other before edging over to the teen.

"Hey there. What are you doing here?" Steven nervously asked, the teen's glare too scary to be normal.

"I'm looking for a person that goes by the alias of 'mockstevenh'. Know anyone like that?" the teen asked in a detective voice. Steven's eyes lit up in their mint green goodness as he recognized his own FFNet. name.

"How do you know my FanFiction name?" Steven asked carefully, hoping he didn't push any bad buttons.

What he got was a smile for miles.

"If you must know, I am 'Seje For Days'." I said, making him double-take.

"You're Seje?! Aww, dude! Your stories are awesome!" Steven cried, grabbing my arms in excitement.

I was about five seconds from keeping my pimp hand stRONG on this child... He let go when he saw my glare.

"Uh, so...How you doin'?" Steven asked, the atmosphere awkward and tense.

"Not even a FUCKING OK! I just got cursed at by Mister!" I yelled, catching Steven and the weird-eyed Luxray next to him.

"Uh, not to poke into your business, but who's Mister?" Steven asked, only to get glared daggers at by me.

"Who you most definitely saw get returned into his Pokeball." I said, shaking my head.

"So...What do you wanna do?" Steven awkwardly asked.

'Uh, Steve, I don't think that's a good idea..." the Luxray said, Steven hearing a series of syllables of his species name.

"It's okay Lightning...I'll be alright." Steven responded.

"That's not what he said." I said, getting their attention.

"You can understand him?" Steven asked, disbelief itched into his voice like a scratch you can't reach or can't scratch in public.

"Yes." I replied, turning away for a minute, examining my surroundings.

'Okay, he's a grouch.' Lightning said, thinking he was whispering.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, child." I said, locking eyes onto a structure unnatural in the forest trees.

'Sorry...' the Gleam-Eyes mint- green eyed Luxray trailed off, looking down.

"Hey what's that?" I asked, stepping into the direction of the building.

"What's what... Oh no! Don't go out there!" the mint-green eyes teen known as Steven cried, reaching out to grab me.

"Why not?" I asked with an raised eyebrow.

"That's the old Sallenburg's Place. That place has been abandoned for years. And now that Ghost-Type Pokemon exist, they haunted the place..." Steven explained with a noticeable pale.

"Well, let's go see if it's true..." I trailed off, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the place.

'Hey, wait up!' Lightning called, running after us...

* * *

_Cynthia's Villa..._

"Anyone seen Sajuan and Mister?" Chris asked as the group was in the living room with their Fated and Destined.

"I dunno Chris, but I hope they get back soon, I wanna ask him something!" Hazel-Lovely Gorgeous said, rubbing a sleeping Alexander's, her Blaziken, belly as he slept across her lap.

"Me too..." Adam said, not really raising his voice as he didn't want to wake up his new Destined. He had decided to name them Lucas, Fortis, and Viridis for his Riolu, Luxray and Grovyle respectively.

He had that 'S' game goin' on!

Lucas was in Adam's arms on top of Bullet as they slept. Fortis and Viridis flanked him from behind, sleeping near each other to protect Adam.

But it was for an entirely different reason, actually.

Fortis made sure that he was in contact with Adam's back so he can feel his body against his own. Viridis was on top of Fortis, near his hindquarters with his head on Adam's shoulder.

And why Adam wasn't minding the contact? His glasses broke when Fortis came out his Pokeball.

"Hey Jackie~! Me, Bridgette, and Wanda want to have some fun~!" Kate purred, grabbing Jackson's arm to pull him upstairs.

"Oh come on! I thought you guys had enough fun from yesterday!" Jackson said as he was dragged painfully down the hall.

"Enough, but never enough for this gal~!" Kate said, dragging him through a doorway and closing the door with a locking-click.

"I hope he can stay up to sate them..." Adam said, Viridis nearly waking up but not quite.

Although, a sensual lick on the side of his face made Adam think that he was fake-sleeping.

"Well, he can make it if he was able to get them here in the first place." Clara commented, Melody, Cornelia, and Light surrounding her on the couch...

But it's ONE OUTTA WHAT, 15?!

"I need a shower for my eyes..." Lisa said, holding her sleeping IvySaur in her arms as she sat in a rocking chair, looking like someone's grandma.

"GUYS!" Cynthia called, running into the room excitedly, bouncing on her heels.

"What is it Cynthia?" Chris asked, Aurora next to him and Laura behind them asleep.

"I got proposed to!" she yelled, about to wake up some unwanted guests.

"Cynthia, quiet down!" Adam whisper-yelled to the over-excited former Sinnoh Champion.

"Sorry, it's just...Who woulda thought that Ash of all people would propose to me? And I haven't even seen him since this started!" Cynthia cried, despite Adam's warning, waking up his Destined.

'[Licks] Oh Adam~...' Viridis said, Adam not hearing it but getting the gist of it.

'Hold still~... I want you~... to hold still...' Fortis said, Adam not hearing it either as Fortis shifted his position so his belly was pointed to Adam.

A certain 'someone' decided to poke Adam, making him go tomato...

* * *

_Me And Steven..._

"Okay, here we are. Can we go now?" Steven questioned as we stood in front of the old Sallenburg's Place.

The place was an accident in on itself. The doors were chipped, cracked, and broken. The windows had no glass panes, just boarded-up. A shutter was closing repeatedly on the third floor above us. The porch and its steps looked like a fall not willing to take.

"Okay, let's go." I said, walking carefully up the stairs to the front doors.

"Wait. Don't just walk up there! You might get ambush-!" But Steven was cut off when I glared at him again.

"Look, I know you mean well. But, please...Just don't say anything not inspiratio to me while we're here...I'm still hurting..." I told him, walking to the top of the stairs.

"Okay...But lemme know if you need comforting..." Steven said, walking up carefully. Lightning was also padding up, but soon he grew impatient with the pace and started to hop up the stairs, weight crashing down on the fragile steps...

"Lightning, wait!" Steven called, but it was too late as Lightning's left forepaw got stuck in a step, getting splinters dug into his skin. He hissed in pain.

"Lightning!" Steven cried, only to see Lightning fall through before he could get there.

"LIGHT- Huh?" he had start to call, but he was confused at the lack of falling space present...

"Where'd he go?" Steven asked after staring at the hole for 10 minutes.

Do you KNOW what I can DO in 10 minutes?! Oh you do? Never mind.

"Maybe the voices have him captive and it's up to us to solve the mystery of this place." I said cryptically, making Steven look up.

"But how will we do that?" He sounded hopeless...

I hated that sound...Reminds me how I used to think...

"Look. Don't lose hope now." After I said that, the doors which were previously shut slammed open, a gale coming out along with some Golbats that burned up in the sunlight that was left...

I KNEW they were VAMPIRES!

The gale suddenly sucked up air, dragging us inside.

"We need to move!" Steven said, trying to fight the wind.

"Are you crazy?! And miss out on solving a mystery?!" I replied, before getting sucked in the doors.

"NO!" Steven cried, thinking for the worst. The doors stopped sucking dick and fluttered, making Steven look up in confusion.

Then the gale restarted and he couldn't root himself to the ground as he was sucked in. Congrats, we were nature's cum!...Yay?

As the doors slammed closed, the outside immediately darkened, portraying that it was actually nighttime...

* * *

_Cynthia's Villa..._

"This is worrying." Chris said, nearly nodding off as he waited on me. Laura had long went to sleep. Aurora stayed up with Chris, even though she was about to fall asleep too.

"Come on Chris. They'll be fine." she said, nearly falling asleep as she said those words.

"But I can't help but worry..." Chris trailed off, falling asleep.

"Finally..." Aurora trailed off before falling asleep herself...

* * *

_Adam..._

"[Groan]" Adam went as he sat in the room I mostly used, staying up to see if I was coming home around the hour.

'Go to sleep Adam~...' Lucas said, going to sleep and waking up whenever Adam spoke.

"I just want to see him safe..." Adam said, getting on Lucas' nerves.

'Okay, Mr. Worry-Wart. If you don't go to sleep, I'll have those two 'have fun' with you while you're asleep.' the Emanation Pokemon threatened, making Adam blush hard.

"Don't say that...they don't even feel that way about me..." Adam said, only for Lucas to scoff.

'Say that to Fortis.' the Luxray in question was so close to Adam that he took up part of the bed just to FEEL him. Whenever Adam moved, Fortis would purr and mumble incoherent words of the maturity persuasion, but Adam would have them translated by Lucas whenever he asked.

"Okay..." Adam said, leaning back onto Fortis' belly. The Gleam-Eye Pokemon immediately purred and mumbled something else.

Though this was something Adam will have to remember.

'Oh yes~...Can't wait for our fun~...' Lucas had translated those words, making Adam hurry to sleep so he didn't have to deal with that...

* * *

_The Sallenburg's Place..._

"Okay, it's dark and I don't have lights...What's a black nigga gonna do?" I said, getting off the ground as I stood up in the hallway I landed in. It was dark, but I could make out candle-lights on the walls. The carpet was dusty for days and the paintings on the walls had cobwebs on them, making them look unwanted.

"Wow. Typical haunted house." I commented, walking forward, the paintings' eyes following me as I went before they turned red...

* * *

_Steven..._

"Lightning! Seje!...Lightning?! Seje?!...Light-?" Steven had been calling us for the past few minutes, not even thinking to SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Steven had hear a whimper in the dungeon next to him, making him shudder at the darkness he looked at.

'[Whimper]' Another one went off as he looked down there, swallowing his fear and walking into the darkness...

* * *

_Later..._

"Key key~...You're too good for me~...Key key~...A place you need to be~..." I sang as I walked down a new hallway. The place wanted to pull a Slender on me and decided to leave me a key for a locked door.

And I've been trying to find said door for the LONGEST!

Every time I think I found the right door, the doorknobs always twist straight through, not even giving any indication that they were locked.

I also busted them WIDE OPEN!

"[Shuffling doorknob" Ahh-HAH!" I cried as I FINALLY found a locked door. When I put the key in, I turned it, to unlock the door...

Only to realize that the key doesn't work.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?!" I yelled as I threw the key away, only for said key t come back and smack me to the face.

"Oww!" I cried, holding the key away from my face as I peeled it off from my cheek. The wind blew into the hall, blowing past my ear. I heard a voice in the wind...

"Wrong way, dumbass..." the wind said, making me pout.

"What? Wrong direction? Or something else?" I asked, the wind blowing again.

"Your key..." the wind said again, providing air circulation as it got really stuffy in here.

"I don't follow, but Imma lead here." I said, turning back to the door that was locked. I inserted the key, waiting for a sign of something.

I wasn't denied as I heard the wind say, "Turn it to the right this time..."

"Oh wow. I turned it the wrong way." I commented as the door swung open, the sound of whimpering being heard...

* * *

_Steven..._

"Lightning, call one more time!" Steven cried as he ran around.

'LUX!' the Luxray cried, making Steven look to his left, where another hallway spanned out seemingly infinite. Steven groaned and ran down it...

* * *

_Lightning..._

'Please, I don't want to!' he cried, trying to resist the ghostly grasp of a spirit.

 _'You know you want it~..._ ' the voice said again, making Lightning cry out as the grasp started to lift him onto the bed behind him.

'No...I have a lover...' Lightning replied, nearing the bed slowly.

 _'Humans cannot love..._ ' the voice said, pinning Lightning to the bed.

'Yes they can! My lover loves me! We know this!' he yelled, hoping Steven came to his rescue.

 _'No they can't...they cannot love you...like how I can~..._ ' the voice said creepily, the tip of something poking at Lightning's back door.

'PLEASE NO!' Lightning screamed, not wanting this to happen.

 _'It's too late...No one's here to-'_ The voice was cut off as the door busted WIDE OPEN, me and Steven at the doorway.

 _'NO! You're supposed to be dead!_ ' the voice cried, the anger revealing the voice to be a Dusknoir. His red eye glaring daggers at us as we came in like bosses.

"You can't kill detectives, sucka! That's not how this movie works!" I cried, running towards the Dusknoir.

'GET AWAY FROM US!' the Dusknoir yelled, letting loose a Shadow Ball in his hand before launching it at me at frightening speeds.

"Yipe!" I cried, moving outta the way before jumping onto the bed, Steven running to Lightning.

"Oh Lightning! I never thought I'd see you again!" Steven cried onto Lightning's shoulders.

'Oh Steven!' Lightning cried back, crying with him.

'What?' the Dusknoir questioned, looking in confusion at the display of love.

"That's the mystery...True love...You're the spirit of the owner of this place, aren't you?" I asked the Gripper Pokemon.

'Yes...' the Dusknoir replied.

"And you never found true love between people before have you?" I asked, deducing the events here.

'Sadly...No one ever loved me...They only wanted my money...' the dead Sallenburg told me, close to tears as he watched Steven and Lightning hug and kiss.

"See that? That's true love there. Just like with me and Mister...And speaking of which, can I have my family back? You seemed to have misplaced them within your possession." I said to the Dusknoir.

'Oh, sorry...' he said, my Pokeballs materializing in front of me. I immediately released my worried children and Mister. Hell, I even released Son.

But it was all worth it...Yeah, maybe the gropes from C.T.Z and Leslie weren't worth it.

"See this? This is family love. We may be a weird family, but it's still a family. A family of true love..." I told the Gripper Pokemon, making him shed that tear as I hugged my kids and Mister.

'That's so...beautiful...' the Gripper Pokemon shed more tears as he smiled with his eyes. 'Thank you...'

"No problem!" I cried, holding out a hand to the Dusknoir.

'I don't know...' he said, looking nervously at Steven and Lightning-well, mostly Lightning.

"They'll forgive you...I promise...It's all just a big misunderstanding..." I said, pushing him towards the reunited couple.

'Um...Hi...' the Dusknoir of the late Mr. Sallenburg's spirit said to them.

"Hello there!" Steven said encouragingly.

'Why are you here?' Lightning asked.

'I...wanted to apologize for what I was trying to do to you...You see I have never had love...Never...and when I saw you three coming, I just...' Mr. Sallenburg trailed off, blushing.

"What did you see?" Steven asked, curious.

'I saw something...in him...' the nervous Dusknoir said, pointing at Lightning.

'Me?' he said, shocked.

'You were so...alluring that I...couldn't resist...' the Dusknoir said, blushing VERY visibly.

"Oh! So this was all about Lightning!" Steven deducted, making me face-palm.

"Swear I just said that." I commented as Mr. Sallenburg cut to the chase.

'I want you...to be the one...I want to experience love for the first time...' the Gripper Pokemon told the couple, the human in shock, the Luxray in appallment.

'Why?' Lightning asked, confused.

'I l-l-l-l...love you...' he confessed, making Lightning blush.

'But I already have a lover...' he said, pointing his muzzle at Steven to emphasize his point.

"What's going on?" Steven asked, not really following.

"Basically, Mr. Sallenburg wants to be with you guys so that he can experience love with the one he loves: Lightning." I elaborated, the deceased Mr. Sallenburg nodding in agreement.

'I understand if you don't want me to...' he trailed off, looking away.

"Of course you can come!" Steven cried, making Lightning look at him in shock.

'What?! He almost raped me!' the Gleam-Eye Pokemon countered.

"But it was a misunderstanding. He didn't know that you guys were a couple." I told them, making the chances of rejection look bleak.

'Okay...' Lightning agreed after some time.

"Alright, so here you go!" Steven said, holding out a Pokeball. Mr. Sallenburg looked apprehensive before tapping the button, sending him inside. The ball shook twice before stopping, signifying a successful capture.

'Awwww! You kidnapped Master!' A voice said outta nowhere, making al of us jump. We looked around, only to look up and see 4 Gengars by the ceiling.

"What the he-?" I questioned but before that...

'GET 'EM!' they cried simultaneously, readying Shadow Balls.

"RUN!" I cried, returning my Fated and Pokemon so they wouldn't get hurt. Steven returned Lightning and we took off...

* * *

_Present..._

"We need to get OUTTA HERE!" I cried as we hit a dead-end. We were cornered, watching as the Gengars smiled sadistically at us, readying Shadow Balls the size of over-inflated beach balls. If only we had...

'Need help?' a voice said, making us look up and see a Mew, hovering on a bubble.

"Yes!" I said.

'Okay! Just remember to tell Chris that he owes me for this!' the Mew said, readying a Teleport for us.

"Wait!" I cried, stalling the Teleport.

'What is it?' the Mew asked, curious.

"What's your name?" I asked.

You can't tell me to put in words for you if I don't know your name. I don't roll like that.

"It's Emaly. Now get out!" And with that, we were gone...

* * *

_Cynthia's Villa..._

The others had woke up, ate breakfast, and sat in the living room. They were still worried about me and Mister.

"I hope they're okay...They haven't come back..." Hazel-Oh Bless Her Soul And Forever More said, rubbing the feathers on Alexander's head as he laid by her.

A flash of blue light went off behind them, making them turn around...

Guess who? The mailman? What're you, stupid? No, it was me and Steven!

I had arrived in my Jun stance, looking all-sorts of sexy-zexy. Steven was shaking his head to get rid of the lights in his eyes, thanking Ems-for-Mm-'N'-M's for the help.

"SAJUAN!" they all cried, running up to me and hugging me.

"Guys guys guys, I'm not dead." I said to them, trying to get outta their grasp-especially Adam's since he was being EXTRA CLINGY!

"Where were you?!" Adam yelled, making the others look at him in shock and surprise.

"I was near the City Of Fire with that guy." I said, pointing at Steven, who smiled when everyone looked at him.

"How do you do? Name's Steven." he said, making some people snicker.

"Looks like we got twins~!" Hazel-Deliciously Good cried like a fan-girl, making Steven confused.

"Twins?" he asked me.

"You'll see..." I replied...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that's the new chappy! Hope you liked it!**

**I meet someone new, we went to a new place, and our new OC met someone new! So much new stuff!**

**What'll happen next chappy?!**

**I dunno.**

**I thank my new friend, mockstevenh, for his OC! Mint Green might become my favorite color if you keep playin'!**

**Anywhozle...**

**Moncheli!**


	15. Surviving High School And 'Gangstas'......Yippee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't expect me to just stop posting. I love invading websites! :3

**I am SO SORRY PEOPLE! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY THAT I JUST DIDN'T HAVE TIME!**

**I hope you guys can forgive me for my extended schedule and this chappy...(T_T)**

**Two new OC's, courtesy of FanFiction authors Siphon 117 and The Constitutionalist, make an appearance here! Only one more can join this fated reality!**

**Enjoy If You Still Read This Fic!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_Cynthia's Villa Without Vanilla..._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried as we all watched the morning news on Cynthi-Lindi-Christi's Teley.

'Yep! It's time for all the brats of the world to go back to their damn schools tomorrow!' the female news reporter cheered, making her news team laugh and cheer in response.

"WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!" I cried, making their ears hurt.

"Calm down Sajuan. It'll be fine. I can transfer there with you." Steven suggested, making me smile at him.

"Thanks...Steven Universe!" I exclaimed, laughing at him.

"Stop calling me that!" he replied, face flustered in red as he was painfully reminded of his 'twin' status.

"Never! You are the second Steven I ever met and I would need to be able to call one of you in a room without making both of you look up like idiots~!" I explained.

"[Groan]" Steven went, crossing his arms in defeat and frustration.

"So what does this mean for you Sajuan?" Chris asked, prompting the others to look at me.

"Looks like I can't have rad-awesome adventures during the morning..." I said, looking sad.

"Don't worry; they won't be fun without you." Hazel-Oh So Luscious told me, holding my shoulder.

"I beg to differ." Lisa said, forever hating on me with Aurora nodding her agreement.

"Haters... Okay guys, who's going home because I gotta go!" I said, grabbing my stuff and my Spaghetti-Off Trophy.

It was made of real GOLD!

"I'll go." Steven said, coming over to me.

"I guess we're coming too." Jackson commented as Chris got up.

"Alright, going once...twice...SOLD to the prancy Blaziken on the carpet!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto Mister as he initiated Teleport...

* * *

_The Next Morning Without Morning..._

I woke up sleepily, already done with today and ready for adventure. Mister stirred from atop, shaking his head to clear his sleepiness.

"Good morning Sajuan..." Mister muttered, raising up off of me.

"Morning Mister...I hope that-." But I was cut off as the covers rose from my left and Leslie came out from under with a smile.

'Morning Daddy~...' Leslie said, his voice making me groan internally.

"Can I ever ask Arceus WHY you have that voice? You sound like a peppy cheerleader." I commented, looking at Leslie and Mister.

'You could always change it with some good ol' fashioned-.' But Leslie was cut off as C.T.Z rose up from Leslie's left.

'Good Morning Daddy~!' C.T.Z announced, making Gustav raise up from my right.

'Hey Dad.' he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, who ELSE is under the covers?" I asked, feeling shifting from under them. They ruffled a little, before a BIG bulge sprouted up and came up to me. I looked into them...

Only to see Son in his normal state.

"Son?" I said, confused as to how he got out his Friend Ball last night.

'DADDY!' Son cried, hugging me to death.

"How did you...?" I said, hugging him back in joy and confusion.

'The voice said I can have my body back!' Son responded to me, looking like he was ready to lick me to the face.

"The F.D.S? That seems fishy..." I commented.

'I don't care! I just want to be with my daddy!' Son cried, licking my face as predicted.

'Well, he's my daddy too!' And with that, Leslie was also licking me.

'Well C.T.Z?' Gustav asked as I was lick-attacked by my other kids.

'Let's.' And with that, they all were licking me, making me squirm under them. When they were finished, my face could have never been shinier.

Although as soon as I got my freedom, I took my black-ass to the bathroom for a shower...

* * *

_Collinwood High School-Campus..._

"Ugggggghhhhhhhh..." I griped as me and Mister got off of the RTA bus that comes up this way. As the bus pulled off, I immediately grabbed Mister's hand and pulled him to the store across the street.

Five Star Gas was the sign that glowed as we came to the entrance.

"Okay...I have at least...$16,000 at home from the Spaghetti-Off so...I'll use $5!" I said, walking inside. Mister followed.

The inside was as always, snacks up ahead, chips to my left and drinks in the back. The clerks now had Nidokings.

"Okay...I want some popcorn...something to drink...and a little snack on the side..." I said, grabbing my items.

"Are you sure this is advisable? Who knows what'll happen?" Mister asked as we went to the register.

"No one can predict the next day of school accurately." I told him as I put my stuff up for bagging.

"$4.50." The clerk said, waiting for payment as he bagged my purchases.

"Here you go!" I said, handing him a $5 dollar-bill. When he took the money, the Nidokings behind him started to chuckle. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, only to get more chuckles.

'You'll see~...' One of them said, prompting more giggles. I just looked confused and put my purchases up before leaving out the store with Mister in tow...

* * *

_Meanwhile In A Rural Part Of Virginia Without The Walls..._

A 23-year-old man was training with his Greninja Fated, trading blows with each other as they went.

This man was Jack. Jack Prex.

Having only one blue eye, his left is hardly hindered by the lack of sight in his right eye, which was covered by a black eye-patch. A scar covers his chest from his left shoulder down to his right hip. He had a pale complexion with short black hair and a short black goatee.

Why did I think he looked like an evil Russian is beyond me.

He was wearing a one-piece dark grey body suit that covered him from neck-to-toe in a micro-fiber weave which resists the elements and with the plus of having limited resistance to damage (heat/cold/water/physical attacks). What made it unique was a forearm-mounted computer that can act as a Pok dex if the need arises for it.

Boss In A Suit.

The Greninja he was sparring with vanished, making him pause from the punch he was about to throw. He focused on his surroundings, making sure to let his guard look downwards before the Greninja struck.

He reached out, seemingly about to throw a punch when the Greninja reappeared on the opposite side of the raised arm, making Jack smirk. He immediately swiped with his foot, catching the Greninja off-guard and making it fall. When he put a foot above the Ninja Pokemon's chest, they both knew it was over.

"Alright Azure, that's enough for today." Jack said, letting Azure up from the ground.

'Gren. Ninja?' she asked him.

"Maybe later." Jack replied, taking a gulp of water from a canteen before passing it to Azure, who took it gladly.

"What're we doing tonight, Jack?" A voice asked, making Jack look to the side and see one of his friends, Siphon.

Siphon was 6'3", big boned and bulky, but not fatty-McFat-fat. He had bright blue eyes with wire frame glasses (the bendy-slendy kind). Siphon was wearing your average functional clothing, a typical red T-shirt and blue jeans. He had dat farmers tan and was lightly freckled.

"Probably just relax, maybe read." Jack simply replied, his personality showing like smoke.

"I wonder if Seje made a new chapter for something today..." Siphon said, checking his cellular device. Jack also checked his cellular device.

Even Azure checked her cellular device.

A Gardevoir, who was previously at Jack's 'umble abode, walked up to Siphon and whispered something into his ear. He chuckled in response.

"What did she say?" Jack asked him.

"Eva didn't say anything worth a laugh. I was laughing from one of Seje's chapters." Siphon replied, making little-to-no sense in Jack's book.

"Okay...Azure, stop rubbing yourself. I said later." Jack sternly said, making Azure stop rubbing her...private.

Yeah, she's a hermaphrodite. SPECIALTY!

"Wow. You sure know how to keep her in line. If I tell Eva to stop, she'll just make me watch." Siphon commented, nudging Eva's shoulder...

* * *

_Collinwood High School-Interior-Second Floor-Room 261..._

I was sitting in my Spanish II class, working on conjugating -er and -ir verbs for their preterite forms. My class consisted of myself, two other guys and four girls. The teacher, Mrs. Amoroso, was at her desk, checking past work.

"Aye aye aye...This is terrible." she said, looking at a test form one of the guys. Her Fated, a Cincinno with a scarf, patted her shoulder soothingly.

"What's wrong?" one of the guys that don't matter to this story said.

"Another 'F'..." Mrs. Amoroso replied, making everyone look at her for an explanation.

"For who?" One of the girls asked.

"Coreyaun." she responded, making everyone look at the guy who was speaking earlier.

"WHAT?! If I failed then Sirocco failed too!" he cried, making the guy next to him speak up.

"Nigga, I didn't cheat!"

"Boy, you was trying to look on Sajuan's paper too!" Coreyaun said, pointing accusedly at Sirocco.

"No I wasn't!" he responded, looking like they was trying to work.

"Is you tryin to work tho?" Coreyaun said, getting up fast even though he was on the fatty side.

"Yes." Sirocco replied, getting up.

"Hey!...I'm trying to sleep here!" I cried, being tired from this morning.

"Don't nobody care about you being tired!" One of the girls cried, making me irritated.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I exclaimed, making everyone look at me in surprise.

"Sajuan, no need for the language." Mrs. Amoroso said with a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry...I need some air..." I said, getting up while turning in my work for today. I walked out the door, seeing no one in the hall. I released Mister from his Luxury Ball.

"Hey Mister..." I said with a yawn.

"Are you okay? I could feel your emotions through my Pokeball." Mister commented, grabbing my shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I just need some-." I was cut off as I heard a scream from downstairs.

Now the only reasons for a scream would be...

Someone getting off or someone with a gun got into the school.

Since I heard running from downstairs, I thought the latter and grabbed Mister's arm to bring him downstairs.

"Why are we moving towards the screams? I thought you were black!" Mister said as we came down the steps.

"I may be black, but this school still has meaning to me..." I told him, bringing us around the corner to the front door, where these guys with chrome pistols were holding the principal captive.

They weren't even black!

"There he is!" One of the gunmans said, pointing his pistol at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked hoping that they don't do anything to the principal.

"You got our boss arrested...It's only right that we finish what he started..." Another gunman said, edging closer to me.

"Do you not see Mister?" I said, gesturing to my Fated.

"What's he gonna do, stare at his spoon hoping it'll float?" The third gunman remarked, making the others laugh. A tick mark appeared on both of our heads.

"Mister?..." I said, seething with a glare that would send the Renegade Pokemon to his knees in begging position.

"Yes?..." he replied, having the same mood as me, along with my children.

"Get these scum...outta my school..." I said, looking ready to kill.

Meanwhile at Cynthy-Cindy-Mindy's villa, everyone had this feeling that their hearts dropped.

"What's going on?" Hazel-Dearly Beloved asked Chris, her face showing dread.

"I don't know Opal...But I gotta feeling that Sajuan has something to do with it..." Chris said, looking out the window.

Back to me and Mister, the gunman had abandoned the principal and aimed their guns, cocking the hammer back on them before they fired.

BOOM!

One of their guns went off, the bullet exiting the barrel and heading for me. Mister immediately glowed blue and stopped the bullet.

"No." he said, before sending the bullet back, hitting the shooter in the bend of his shooting arm.

"AHH!" He went, holding the bloody arm in pain.

"You know what?" the middle gunman started, holding his crotch like a gangsta.

Oh God, no...

"What man?" one of the other gunman said, looking back at mister 'gangsta'.

Oh God, No...

"Ain't we gangsta?" he said, making his croonies nod in agreement.

Don't do it...

"Yeah we is." Gangsta #3 said, getting in line with his fellow goons.

I get that people these days talk like that, but please don't do it...

"You know what gangstas do?" The apparent leader said to them.

For the love of all things holy, don't do it!...

"We go out in style..." They each reached behind their backs, grabbing something.

Please...Don't let them be what I think it is...

They quick-drawed...Squirt guns...

Mister was busy stifling a laugh as I stared at them in disbelief...

Before they started dousing us with hot water.

As they pumped, pumped, pumped their guns, me and Mister was wet, wet, wet; wasn't any fun. When their ammo was depleted, me and Mister were wet in the face and head. I wiped the water outta my face and said, "Just why?"

"Reloadin'!" the lead gunman cried, grabbing water bottles filled to the brim with water. The others followed suit.

I looked at my principal and told her, "This'll be quick." She nodded her response and walked away, not even drawing attention to her as she went.

"Alright, we gone do this the easy way or the hard way...You choose..." They said simultaneously, aiming their squirt guns again.

"You said that wrong and...Go to sleep." Me and Mister said that last line simultaneously, running towards them at break-neck paces. They were too shocked to do anything as we made them see stars with our collaborative punches to their faces.

BOOM!

The gunman were launched out of the doors, making a lot of noise. Applause sounded after a few moments, making us turn to see the ENTIRE school populace behind us.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson!" Collinwood's Dean Of Engagement said, giving me a standing ovation. I felt proud to protect our school...

Until the bell rang for next period, that is...

* * *

_Later..._

Chris, Hazel-Deliciously Good, Adam, Alexander, Aurora and Viridis were running around playing tag when I arrived in my Superman pose, Mister standing next to me.

"Seje!" Hazel-Darling cried, drawing attention from the game to me in an instant.

"Hey there's!" I said back, stretching my back.

"How was school?" Chris asked.

"BORING AS FUCK!" I exclaimed, catching them off guard.

'What happened?' Alexander questioned as he came over.

"Let's see...The school got invaded by 'gangstas', my Amer. Govt. Honors teacher let us watch a boring movie about the Watergate Scandal, P.S. was boring because we had a test today and my phone died. Lunch was just...ugh, Advisary was boring as always, AP English had its ups and downs, and Alegebra II Honors was filled with worksheets on the Pythagorean Theorem." I explained, walking to the villa.

"Sounds like a routine." A voice said, making me look up at the front door and see these two guys, one with a red T-Shirt with no design and another in this gray body-bod suit leaning on opposite sides of the doorway.

"Who's youse two foos'?" I asked legitimately.

"The name's Jack. He's Siphon. We were looking for a guy named 'Seje' but we haven't seen him." The guy named Jack told me.

"My name is Seje. Do I win my prize of $1 mil?" I asked, raising my hand.

"No. But you do get the reward of our presence." Siphon said, a Gardevoir coming out of the villa and hugging his body-bod.

"Oh gee...I love this prize." I said, anime-sweat dropping like a boss. The others just laughed as we all went inside...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, the long wait has been quenched! I give you this as recompense!**

**Two new guys join the group, I got shot, and Son came back!**

**What'll happen next chappy?!**

**I dunno.**

**Oh, and I'm posting all of my stowies on other sites to see how they get feedback! Be on the look-out!**

**Anywhozle...**

**Moncheli!**


	16. Who Knew This Would Happen 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specialty Items are not for Wal-Mart.

**This chappy's short... Why?**

**IT'S A SPECIAL!**

**[Automated applause]**

**Yep! I decided to make this next set of chappys into a special of epic proportions!**

**With CHEESE!**

**[More applause]**

**Anyone who may question this fic/story, whether it be FanFiction or SoFurry, be free to PM me! I have all the time in the world!**

**Without further ado...**

**Enjoy The First part outta 'Who Knew This Would Happen?!'!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_Who The Hell Cares Where We At?!..._

"Okay, who else is bored?" I asked, everyone in the living room arear raising their hands.

It was like, I dunno, a few days after meeting Siphon and Jack. We were all in Cynthia's Villa after I came back from school.

"What should we do?" Hazel-Delacacy Of The Future asked.

"Hmmmm...[Gasp] I got it!" I yelled, making everyone turn to me.

"What did you have in mind Sajuan?" Chris asked.

"Something awesome..." I said.

"What kinda awesome we talking?" Steven questioned.

"We're talking 'Adrenaline-Pumping Awesome'!" I exclaimed, getting them interested.

"Oh! Is it what I think it is?" Hazel-Oh So Lovely Awesomesauce With Taste cried, jogging to me to join in the revealing.

"Maybe..." I said, a smile for miles on my face.

"Yay! We're gonna do it! We're gonna do it!" Hazel-Gorgeous chanted, making the others blush from her word choice.

"Uh Opal...Maybe you should elaborate on what you guys are thinking, hmm?" Cynthia inquired.

"All will be revealed soon, Cynthi-Lindsey-Moncheli..." I said vaguely to her, making everyone but Hazel-Delectable anime-sweat drop...

* * *

_One Week Later..._

'WELCOME TO THE BATTLE TOURNAMENT!' The announcer cried. The crowd in the stands cheered loudly, nearly taking out the announcer's eardrums in the process.

'THIS IS AN EXCITING EVENT FOLKS! HERE, WE GET TO SEE GYM LEADERS, ELITE 4 MEMBERS, CHAMPIONS, AND TRAINERS DUKE IT OUT IN AN ALL-OUT BRAWL!" The announcer announced, making spirits raise in the audience.

'WE'LL GET THE EVENT STARTED QUICKLY BUT FIRST...' He purposefully trailed off so the tension could build.

Meanwhile, everyone from Cynthia's Villa and the Gym Leaders, who had came as support for the event when the idea was publicly announced, were in locker rooms, getting pumped or experiencing anxiety or nervousness.

Or in Adam's case, both.

"You guys ready?" I asked, getting some nods in affirmatives.

'WILL THE CONTESTANT COME TO THE BATTLEDFIELD, PLEASE?!' The announcer called finally, making some stomachs flutter with over-reactive Butterfrees and Beautifly's

Considering butterflies don't exist anymore.

We all flied out, moving in a long line of poeple. Soon, the entrance to the arena was seen with the bright light and crowd noises. We all walked there, excitement, adrenaline, euphoria and most important, battle-ready flew our way as we broke throught the light and met the crowd.

'AND HERE ARE THE CONTESTANTS, FOLKS! LOOK AT THAT ROSTER!' The crowd cheered in support, making some of us beam.

'AND NOW THE REF!' The announcer finally shut the fuck up and gave the microphone to someone else with a better voice.

'The Battle Tournament shall be a contest of abilities and craftiness. The set-up will be divided into three events. First, we will have a race. This race shall be cross-country, spanning the entirety of the U.S. The race will trail from land, sea and air. The Starting Line is at the Eastern Exit of the facility. The Finish Line is the Western Entrance. Any questions so far?'

The ref paused in his speech to see if there any objections. Other than the apprehensive faces of the snobbish family that got into this tournament by paying the announcer, there were none.

'After that will be announced when you all get back. Good luck, contestants!' The ref finalized, making the crowd cheer...

* * *

_The Great Race-Starting Line..._

All of us, Trainers, Gym Leaders, Elite 4, and Champions were lined up at the starting point. Anyone who had Pokemon that couldn't traverse any distance no matter what were on the sidelines, upset that they couldn't get their hands on the race prize...

"You losers better get your eyes ready! You're about to be weeping rivers!" One of the snobbish kids called to my group, getting jeers form his fellow cohorts. I think the roster said his name was...

Jale? Jake? Oh, Jonathan.

"You're gonna eat my dust, suckers!" This little boy cried, sitting on a...a...

Grotle.

I was trying my HARDEST not to laugh at him as he sat up straight on his Fated Grove Pokemon. The others not being extremely successful and letting out a giggle here and there.

"Are the contestants ready?" The ref called from above, being in a cabin that over looked us like a hawk.

"YES!" Everyone shouted. I looked at my friends, who were pumped and ready for action...

Then I looked at Adam, who was at the sidelines with a sign that said 'Win This Race; Rub It In Their Face!'

Despite the thought, he didn't actually wave it around.

"ON YOUR MARKS!" The announcer started, making everyone tense up.

"GET SET!..." Everyone leaned forward, ready to take off...

"G...RICHARD IN THE CAT!"

EVERYONE was confused. The words had thrown everyone for a loop, not even expected. Then, I thought about it and started to laugh...

Hard.

Everyone turned to me, wondering why I started laughing outta nowhere. Jack and Siphon were nearest to me, so I told Siphon as Jack was too much of a BOSS for the joke.

"Richard in the Cat...' I laughed, leaning in, beckoning Siphon to me.

"What's so funny, Seje?" Siphon whispered to me. I leaned in to his ear and whispered the hidden meaning of the ref's words. As soon as I finished, Siphon started to snicker.

"GO!" And the race started...

* * *

_The Great Race-First Marker..._

First off, the tournament was being held in Pennsylvania so...

Bridges. Everywhere.

"I remember going to KennyWood..." I commented to myself as I crossed yet another bridge, riding on C.T.Z.

'What's KennyWood Daddy?' C.T.Z asked innocently.

"KennyWood is..." I trailed off, thinking about my time there...

_Screaming brats..._

_Dropped food..._

_Puke..._

_Cutters of lines..._

_Ride waiting..._

_This lack of regard to quantity to food and drinks..._

_The prices..._

_The rain that made everyone leave..._

"...somewhat enticing..." I finished, coming up from memory lane with treats.

But they weren't my YUM-YUMS!

The bridge was nearing its end, me and C.T.Z being in 3rd place the entire time. Ahead was Alder on his Bouffalant in 1st and Jonathan on his Dodrio in 2nd...

If Dodrio are supposed to be the fastest runners in the world of Pokemon, why the hell are you in 2nd place?

"Okay, ready C.T.Z?" I asked the Dragon Pokemon.

'Yes Daddy!' And with that, we took flight...

* * *

_ The Great Race- Second Marker... _

Since no rules about battling were stated, there were contestants battling it out to get rid of competition.

So basically, the land, air and sea became mini-arenas.

"Look out!" I cried, C.T.Z dodging an Ice Beam from below in response. We didn't want to battle for two reasons.

One: We just wanted to end the race as soon as possible.

Two: I haven't actually...trained my Pokemon so...they're on the 'weak' side.

"Just keep going Colonel!" I exclaimed, hoping we could find somewhere to rest as we've been at this for a while and C.T.Z was getting tired from the constant flying.

Then this happened.

A Smackdown from below had hit C.T.Z in our blind spot-directly below him. He plummeted to the ground in a nose dive.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! LOSING ALTITUDE!...WHAT THE HELL DOES 'MAYDAY' MEAN?!" I yelled as we fell...

* * *

_The Great Race- Land Route..._

"Look out Opal!" Chris called, Hazel-Dearly Beloved yelping and prompting Alexander to move outta the way of an Air Slash from Skyla's Swanna.

"Thanks Chris!" she called back, sending an air-high-five...

But he left her hanging tho...

Chris, youse a jerk for that.

Chris also couldn't send it back because Fortis, since Adam wasn't participating and Chris wasn't able to be lifted by Aurora and Laura, had to get moving to avoid a barrage of Mud Shots from a trainer's Gigalith...

* * *

_The Great Race-Land Route-Ahead Of Chris and Hazel-Beaute..._

Jackson, Steven and Siphon were duking it out while still racing, sending attacks to one another as they went.

"Bridgette, Dark Pulse!" Jackson called from a safe position on Bridgette's back, the female Blade Pokemon shooting discs of dark and malevolent thoughts at Siphon, who was riding his Flygon. The Mystic Pokemon of deserts that are NOT the Sahara dodged and sent a Gust back, nearly sending Jackson off of her...

But his foot rubbed against her labia and she almost stumbled from the sensation.

"Focus Bridgette! Don't lose it!" Jackson said, nearly losing his cool from the adrenaline rush that competition gave you.

But she grabbed him from her back, nearly cutting him and strolled off-course, heading into the shrubbery so Jackson could scratch her itch...

Again.

Siphon and Steven snickered at Jackson's bad luck and went back to the race.

"So Steven..." Siphon started, them being neck-and-neck, they were just strolling as they were the only ones on the track.

"Yeah Siphon?" Steven replied.

"Wanna bet to see who will make it there first between us?" Siphon told him, holding his hand out.

"Oh, you are SO on!" Steven said, shaking his hand...

Before Siphon sped off, leaving Steven to eat his dust, tasty or not.

"Come back here, jerk!" Steven called before he and Lightning sped off after them...

* * *

_The Great Race- Third Marker..._

The group had been able to rest for a mandatory 10 minute break at the half-way point at the Third Marker.

Which was a restaurant.

"Anyone seen Sajuan?" Hazel-Oh So Lovely asked them as she, Alexander, Raph, and Johnny ate their samiches.

"Not since the Second Marker..." Steven told them, having seen them doing erratic evasive maneuvers in the sky.

"Think we should go-?" But Jack was cut off as the alarm for them to continue the race sounded, telling them that there was no time and it was back to trying to win the race...

* * *

_Me..._

'Will it go away Daddy?' C.T.Z whimpered as his right wing was frozen and it...wouldn't...chip...AWAY!

"Yes. Even if I have to go all the way back to the start, dat ice is about to meet its MAKER!...The Freezer Of Heaven..." I said, raspily whispering the last part. Me and C.T.Z were stuck in a clearing, me waiting for some sort of rescue while trying to get rid of the ice on his wing...

WHICH WAS PROVING TO BE A RIGHT OLD BITCH!

'I'm sorry Daddy...' C.T.Z sobbed, thinking it was all his fault.

"It's okay Colonel. You did nothing wrong. I'm sure we'll get whoever sent that- IT WAS GLACIA! THAT'S WHO DID IT!" I yelled, catching the sobbing Dragonite off-guard.

'What do you mean Daddy?' As he asked this, a figure was going about his daily rounds, moping as usual before he looked our way and growled when he saw me.

'Another human? Will they ever learn?...' The figure growled, not noticing that his chest was glowing...

* * *

_ The Great Race-Past Third Marker-Land Route... _

"Opal! Come back here with my glasses!" Chris yelled as he chased Hazel-Darling And Then Some. They had long went off the trail to the finish and they were now in the wood arear, Hazel-Being Charmingly Lovely holding Chris' glasses haphazardly.

"You gotta catch me first~!" Hazel-Bless Her Soul Forevermore called playfully, Alexander keeping ahead of the duo behind them.

"Oh come on! Please?" Chris pleaded...

Before feeling something rough collide with his face.

"OWWW!" Chris yelled, having hit a tree like George Of The Jungle without a vine to swing from.

"That's what you get for leaving me hanging!" Hazel-Work Hard, Play Forever cried before disappearing in the shrubbery.

"Okay, note to self: Don't leave anyone hanging ever again..." Chris deadpanned, rubbing his nose as it throbbed in pain.

'Luxray.' Fortis said to Chris, beckoning him to get back on his complied and they were off...

* * *

_Jackson..._

'AHHHHHH!' Bridgette cried, having just got her pussy thoroughly fucked and filled by Jackson...

For the third time that day.

"[Pant pant pant]" Jackson was heaving for air as he had to satisfy the Bisharp for quite some time now. Her body shook in its afterglow as she stood up shakily, feeling fluids run down her thighs.

"Okay, NOW can we get back to the race?" Jackson asked, irritated that they had to detour for some Richard in the Cat.

Hahahahah...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...Lol.

Bridgette nodded her affirmative, kneeling down so Jackson could climb up her back carefully. He made sure to latch his legs onto her sides that weren't covered in blades before patting her head that he was ready. Bridgette nodded her understanding and sped off using Agility, putting them back in the race...

* * *

_Me..._

"C.T.Z, do you think you can move without feeling any pain?" I asked, getting a shaky nod in reply.

"Okay, walk around a bit so when we get moving you don't fall so much." I requested, helping C.T.Z to his feet. He then started to walk around slowly, making sure to take light steps to avoid aggravating his wound from the Smackdown.

"That's it...Easy does it..." I said encouragingly. C.T.Z seemed proud of himself so he tried to speed up...

But he fell soon after...

"Colonel!" I called, running up to him.

'I'm still hurting Daddy...' C.T.Z moaned, pain evident in his voice.

"I know C.T.Z..." I told him before hearing a scoff.

'Bah! No human ever cares about a Pokemon's well-being! All they care about is seeing if they're battle-ready!' A voice rung out from the trees, making me tense.

"Apparently you've been drinking the wrong juice. That's not true." I said, looking around for the voice's origin. The trees near our right shook, bushes rustling and Pidgeys coming offa branches. A figure was slowly approaching before it revealed to be...

* * *

_The Great Race-Fourth Marker..._

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**Part 1 of 'Who Knew That Would Happen?!' is complete! I got stranded! Chris left Hazel hanging, and everyone learned about Richard in the Cat...**

**[Laughing loudly]**

**What'll happen next chappy?!**

**I dunno.**

**Moncheli!**


	17. Who Knew This Would Happen 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More race, more stupid.

**Back with part two of 'Who Knew This Would Happen?!'!**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_The Great Race-Fourth Marker..._

"COME ON!" Steven yelled, prepping Lightning to move faster as there was an Earthquake behind them-courtesy of Siphon's Flygon.

"WE CAN MAKE IT!" He cried as there was safety up ahead. Five meters...Four meters...Three meters...Two meters...One more...And...

Just as they were about to touch it, the Earthquake had caught up with them and pushed them onto their backs onto the safe ground.

"Nice try! There's no escaping my Flygon's Earthquake!" Siphon called from ahead. Steven groaned in pain and hauled Lightning up to his feet.

"Come on big guy...We gotta beat him for the gold..." Steven said, nudging his Fated Gleam Eyes Pokemon, who hadn't budged as he was still dazed from the Earthquake from the rear...

Hah.

"Come on...Ugh, fine...If we don't beat Siphon, no more kisses..." Steven threatened, making Lightning spring up and grab his Partner by the shirt with his teeth, hauling him up to his back.

It must be a heavily desired incentive.

They sped off, Lightning using Agility with Steven barely hanging on...

_The Great Race-Past Fourth Marker-Land Route..._

Hazel-Darling had left Chris in the dust, allowing her and Alexander to catch up with the others. Jack, Jackson and Siphon came into view.

"Hey fellas!" Hazel-Gorgeous called before joining in on their neck-and-neck fight.

"Hey there Opal." Siphon and Jackson said back before they went back into their mini battle with each other. Jack said nothing.

"Hey!... I'm talking to you!" Hazel-Dearly Beloved By All told Jack as they raced neck-and-neck while Jackson and Siphon duked it out behind them.

"..." Jack did not respond, although Azure sent a Water Shruiken that nearly struck Alexander's leg.

"HEY!" Hazel-Oh So Luscious cried, fuming that Jack was ignoring her and focusing on the race. Then, she looked at his head and noticed his headband that billowed in the wind they fought against.

Idea in...Five...Four...Three...Two...Two-And-A-Half...Two-And-A-Quarter...One...One-And-An-Eighth...SNATCH!

She had stealthily Swiper-No-Swiped the headband offa Jack's head before he could grab her, nudging Alexander to boost away with their Golden Mushroom item.

As they 'Wahoo'd' away, Jack had abandoned all focus on the race and decided...

"Come back her, you little brat!"

To go for Hazel-Lovely Dovely.

The duo of Badass Partner and Fated Ninja Pokemon sped off after Hazel-Bless Her Soul And Forever More, moving at nearly inhumane speeds...

_Me..._

"Okay...You're big...and Lucky-colored..." I commented as the figure was revealed in the light.

'Yeah yeah yeah... Anyway, get out of this forest. You're in my territory." The big-green-menace-hater growled at me.

"No." I said, holding C.T.Z close to me.

'You will leave...Whether or not I have to make you remains to be seen...' He growled again.

"Look, I don't wanna be here as much as the next guy so...maybe we could help me get out?" I proposed.

'Why would I help you? A mere human...' The mystery-mysterious figure said vehemently, about to get an application to the I-Hate-Sajuan Club...

What do you know? He's got one already...And it's filled out? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME YET!

"Because I'm a nice guy and I'm losing a race." I told him.

'Why should a race matt-?' But he didn't finish because I was done with his smart-ass mouth.

"Look. My son is injured. I just wanna get outta this damn forest to get him some **DAMN HELP**!" I yelled, making the figure eye me critically.

'...Hmph. I could care-.' But once again, I did not let him finish.

"I DON'T **CARE** ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! **I...NEED...TO GET...MY...SON...OUTTA...HERE**!" I exclaimed, making the figure stumble back from my volume and octave.

'Look, calm down. I'm pretty sure we can work something...out...' He said, backing away slowly as I stomped over to him glaring deadly daggers with poison tips.

"Oh I'll be calm...Just when you're nothing but skin on the floor in my house..." I said creepily, making him shudder.

'Okay! Okay...I'll led you outta here...Jeezuskinesis...' He said, giving up his pride for the moment.

It was there when I realized something. He just used something of my vocab.

"Caught ya slippin'." I suddenly said, making him pause.

'What are you going on about?' He questioned.

"You used one of my words... I wonder..." I ran up to him, making him back into a tree.

'Stay back! I'm warning you Daddy! Huh? 'Daddy'? Where did that come from?' He said, at war with himself.

"I see..." I said, looking at his heart, where the light was shining.

'What's this?' The figure asked, pointing at his chest.

"This is the Bond Light..."

_The Great Race-Fifth Marker..._

"Shouldn't have we looked for Sajuan by now?" Cynthia asked as they ate more samiches.

"They haven't called his disqualification so he must be fine." Jack told them, getting hesitant nods of agreement.

"But still shouldn't he'd've caught up by now?" Hazel-Dearly Beloved For Days asked worriedly.

"He's fine. He's tougher than he looks." Chris reassured, making Hazel-Oh So Gorgeous smile a little.

"Thanks Chris..."she said.

"Yeah, you're welcome...NOW CAN I HAVE MY GLASSES BACK?!" He replied, still blind.

"After you give me my high-five!" Hazel-Mischievous responded, holding out her hand for her well-deserved high-five.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE YOUR HAND!?"Chris inquired 'calmly', thrusting his hand out blindly in hopes to get the hand.

That is until he high-fived Bridgette to the face.

She was not amused.

"Okay here you go." Hazel-Lovely said quickly, giving him back his glasses and leaving from the marker before taking off with Alexander.

"Uh what?" Chris questioned, wondering why everyone was taking before he got tapped on his shoulder. He turned...

And got [SMACK!] across the face.

"Alright Bridgette, you got your payback. Now come on." Jackson told her before she let him up and took off. Chris' head was still spinning until he was nudged by Fortis.

"Oh sorry...Let's go." Chris said, rubbing his cheek as he climbed up onto Fortis' back and they took off with the others...

_The Great Race-With People That Don't Matter..._

"Come on ya losers!" Jake-No-Johnny-No-Johnathan yelled at the competing Trainers that were behind him.

Annnnnnnnnd, bored. On to those that matter!

"But wai-"

_The Great Race-Past Fifth Marker-Halfway Point-Land Route..._

After that uninteresting cut-in, we return to important characters, like Siphon and Jack...

What're they doing?...Oh they're talking.

"Have you seen Opal?" Jack asked Siphon with a double-edged sword in his voice that landed into the ground in front of Siphon.

"Uh...no...No, I haven't." Siphon said to Jack, who nodded and threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared.

"[Exhale] Phew... Okay, he's gone Opal." Then, Hazel-Dearest popped up from the bushes, Alexander returned into his Pokeball so Azure didn't find him.

"Thanks again Siph~!" Hazel-Forever Adorbs said before calling out Alexander and taking off again. It took Siphon a minute to realize something.

"HEY! WHERE'S THE $20 YOU OWE ME!?" He yelled after her, calling out his Flygon and going after her, dat $20 game better than Slender's '$20 Mode'...

_The Great Race-Land Route-Ahead Of Hazel/Opal And Siphon..._

"So...Anyone gonna make a move?" Jackson asked as they looked ahead of them.

There was a bridge over a gorge...There was a sign that said 'Totally Safe!'...

Really?

"Uh...Chris, you go." Hazel-Lovely said, pushing him towards the bridge.

"Nuh-uh, I ain't gone do it!" Chris said, backing away frantically.

"But would you... do it for the Vine?" Jackson suddenly challenged.

"I ain't gonna do it." Chris replied.

"Do it for the Vine."

"I ain't gone do it."

"Do it for the Vine."

"I AIN'T GONE DO IT!"

"...Do it for the Vine..."

"FINE!" Chris was officially exasperated so he went onto the bridge. He looked down before stepping forward, seeing the narrow water-way under the bridge...

By a good 200ft. drop.

Christopher gulped and looked ahead, trying to take his mind off of it. He took the first step, lifting his foot and earning some gasps. His foot slowly descended, making the others tense. When he first touched the bridge, you could see th others a literal inch from his neck.

"COULD YOU GUYS **NOT** DO THAT!?" Chris yelled, making the others fall backwards as they weren't expecting it. His foot touched the first plank, creaking ominously...

You know what? Fuck this.

A sudden gale sprung up behind Chris, pushing him across the bridge briskly. When he made it to the other side, he just stood there confused.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, genuinely confused. As if to answer his question, the sign spun in place by seemingly nothing, a blur before stopping as quick as it spun and new letters on it. The new words, in clear, bold print, said:

**'JUST CROSS THE FUCKING BRIDGE!'**

The group looked appalled at the offensive sign before shamelessly walking across the bridge, noticing that the creeks from earlier were Siphon's ringtones.

When Alexander finally crossed the last plank, the entire thing collapsed, making them freeze as it coulda gave way on anyone of them.

"Let's just keep going..." Hazel-Lovely simply said, getting murmurs of agreement immediately as they all went back to the race...

_Me..._

'So...you're my dad?' My new son, Asperus-his name already, asked, lumbering next to me with C.T.Z on his shoulder.

"In a sense. I have a lot of Pseudos back at my place so...you won't be alone." I told him as we walked out the forest.

'How will this work?' Asperus asked.

"Simple. I give you guys the best time a father can give you and you can have a life without the fear of the hunt." I said with a proud tone.

'The hunt?' he asked.

"Don't worry about it." I said, when suddenly...

"Why are we on the track? I just realized we coulda went around." I said, and sure enough i looked towards the empty starting line and saw a little pathway that led around the facility.

"Yep, definitely coulda went that way." I said, grabbing them so they could get moving...

_The Great Race-Past Eighth Marker-Air Route..._

"So...You gonna give up?" A Trainer asked Cynthia from atop his Swanna after delivering an Ice Beam to her Togekiss's tail-feathers.

"NEVER!" Cynthia cried defiantly, petting Togekiss in a certain way to signify a plan...

"Well, I guess this is where you fall, O great Champion." The Trainer said with a hint of acidic venom. His Swanna charged another Ice Beam, but before that...

"NOW!" Cynthia yelled, jumping off of her Togekiss as the Jubilee Pokemon turned around and fired a Shock Wave that critically hit the Trainer and his Swanna, making them fall. Togekiss immediately went after Cynthia and made herself lower than her Trainer to catch her.

"And that's how you make turkey, you jerk!" Cynthia said after being caught by her Togekiss...

_The Great Race-Past Ninth Marker-Land Route..._

"Ain't this the best? Just walking with your friends without a care in the world?" Steven said, walking alongside Lightning with the others.

"Sure is..." Chris said, walking with Fortis. Everyone else was either walking or riding with their racing partners., enjoying the scenary and atmosphere...

Until this happened.

"KISS MY ASS, LOSERS!" Jerek-No-Jason-No-Jeep-No-Johnathan called, running past them with his Dodrio, who looked fatigued.

"Anyone wanna say fuck walking and get back to getting that kid?" Cynthia called from above. Everyone nodded eagerly, even Jack, and got moving again...

_The Great Race-Past Tenth Marker-Final Stretch..._

The finish line was in the distance, making the group hurry with all of their wit, skill, tenacity, perseverance, strong-wi-

"OKAY WE GET IT!" everyone yelled at the Author.

[Gasp]Well...

They all ran, nudging their Pokemon to catch up with the brat ahead of them, slowly catching up as his Dodrio was pushed to its limits...

_Ahead Of The Others And The Brat Named Johnny Test...I Think..._

I was walking to the finish line when i saw a glow on the ground.

"Hmmm?" I stopped my two children and bent over to grab the shiny thing, giving them a show without trying. The shiny-grimy was a stone that had the colors of a rainbow.

"I wonder what this is..." I said before pocketing the stone and walking to the finish line...

_All Together Now..._

The others were neck-and-neck with the brat Jase-No-Jake-No-Johnathan. It was a close match of the century.

Who would win this race against time and money?

As they neared the finish line, they saw me casually walking to it with C.T.Z and a newcomer.

"NO FUCK THAT!" They all yelled, kicking it into high gear.

As I was seconds from crossing the finish line, I heard a cry behind me that steadily grew louder: 'uuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUU...' The cry began to make its origin clear as the groupy-group began to become clear, charging with what looked like all of their strength.

"Wait, if they're there...and I'm here...And Idaho is in that general area" I said, pointing West of the stadium, "Then where the hell do they-?"

" **SAJUAN!?"** They cried, making me cry out as they were mere feet from me. I quickly grabbed C.T.Z and Asperus and went to the finish line.

" **COME BACK HERE**!" They yelled in defiance, near grabbing range.

" **NEVER**!" I yelled back, about to run through the tape when...

The tape stretched.

It took me a minute to comprehend that the tape was stretching like a rubber band before I got launched back, C.T.Z coming with me but Asperus not budging.

"ASPERA, TEAR THE TAPE WITH ONE OF YOUR MOVES!" I yelled before being grabbed by my friends.

"Aww! Thanks you-" I was cut off as I yelped, falling to the ground as they dropped me and walked over me.

No, fuck that.

I immediately rose off the ground and grabbed Alexander-too bad my positioning led to grabbing his ass.

"Sorry, not really but sorry in advance!" I said to the shocked Blaziken before pushing him outta the way.

But i really didn't have to do anything as the group was already at Asperus, trying to break the rubber band before I noticed something...

There was an easy way to win.

I walked to the left end where the rubber band was holding onto and cut it off. The rubber broke and everyone fell forward form the force of their pushing.

"And that is how you end a race." I said like Chuck Norris, fedora and everything before...

"AND THAT'S THE RACE FOLKS! THIS GROUP OF TRAINERS, CYNTHIA SHIRONA AND THAT ONE GUY SHALL PARTICIPATE IN THE NEXT PART OF THE TOURNAMENT!" The announcer cried.

"But what's the prize?" Chris asked from the dog-pile.

"There was no prize for the race; only the friendship you showed in the race was the true pri-!" But the announcer stopped when I pulled out my new Shiny-Shines rock from earlier.

"And there's the new prize for the battle part!" He teleported-not ran, teleported- to me and swiped my shiny stone.

"HEY! I found that fair and square!" I cried in shock.

"Well, this Garchompite will make an excellent prize for the tournament! I wonder if there's others..." The announcer said before leaving.

"THAT ASSHOLE!" I said, before realizing what he said.

"Wait, 'Garchompite'? Sounds like a...what were they called? Mega Stones?" I guessed, getting a nod from Cynthi-Lindi-Christi.

"Yep. And it'll be mine." she said, holding her fist to me in determination.

"In your dreams! It'll be mine!" I cried back, getting in her face and making sparks fight against each other as we glared at each other...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**The second part is done! I found my last son! My shiny was stolen and Chris almost fell offa bridge!**

**What'll happen next chappy?!**

**I dunno.**

* * *

 

**I felt like doing this:**

**Sajuan, the Lead Weirdo! (Mister, Son, Gustav, C.T.Z., Leslie, Asperus)**

**Chris, the friendly All-Arounder! (Aurora, Laura, [Unofficial] Mew)**

**Hazel/Opal, the Cheery Cherry girl! (Alexander, Raphael, Johnny)**

**Jackson, the One With The Handsome Game! (Bridgette, Kate, Wanda)**

**Adam, the Shyest Of Them All! (Bullet, Fortis, Viridis, Lucas)**

**Steven, your Neighborhood Go-To For Comfort!( Lightning, Mr. Sallenburg)**

**Siphon, the Jokester! (Eva, Typhlosion, Vaporeon, Zoroark, Flygon, Scizor)**

**Jack, the Adult Badass! (Azure)**

* * *

**Moncheli!**


	18. The Longest Lemon Chapter To Ever Exist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an orgy inbound......
> 
> If you don't like it........
> 
> You're in for some bad luck.

**Here's the biggest...**

**Most words...**

**Lovely-Dovely...**

**Lemon-Tastic...**

**Popular and humorous...**

**Long-Awaited(Despite it only being some days)...**

**Troll-filled and Stuffy-stuffed...**

**Arousal-inducing...**

**NEVER DYING...**

**A FATED REALITY!**

**[Automated applause]**

**Sorry about the delay; sinfulnature1123 couldn't get his lemon in on time with the deadline due to things at home.**

**I'll make his on my profile separately as recompense!**

**Here's your fluff filled with match-ups, a play, and lovely-dovely lemons for the great finish!**

**If the latter is what you came for, here's your recompense for serves rendered! If not, you get the WORLD'S BIGGEST COOKIE AND THANK YOU! :D**

**Enjoy my biggest chappy...ever!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_The Next Day..._

We were all in hotel rooms near the stadium, resting our hot bods for the big battle day in a couple of days. But first, we need to know our match-ups.

But there was something else with it...

"Today's the day~!" I sung, rising up from my position on the bed in the hotel rooms we had.

"What's going on today?" Mister asked from atop of me.

"It's the day~..." I said, grabbing Mister and getting out of bed with him in my arms.

"What's the day?" he persisted.

"For the first time in forever~...I get to celebrate~..." I sung some more, putting on some clothes while still not answering his question.

"Sajuan...answer the question..."

"Because for the first time, my day has come back for more~!" I yelled, waking up Gustav in the guest bed.

'What's today Daddy?' He asked, rubbing his main head's eyes. Mister suddenly looked at the calendar, which was in May and he looked at today's date...

"I know..." he said, looking at me understanding why I was singing.

"Because my BIRTHDAY has come back for more than before~!...Forever to bring the good fortune of nevermore~!...Bring out the good books; bring the lore~!...We'll celebrate til 4~!..." I yelled out, making my other occupants wake up.

'What's this I hear about a birthday Dad?' Asperus asked, rising from the foot of the bed.

"It's my birthday kids! And you know what that means..." I told them as they all rose sleepily.

'More spaghetti?' C.T.Z asked curiously.

"Nope."

'A better room?'

"Nopels~!"

'A little-?'

"Don't finish that sentence Leslie."

'Hugs?'

"You get enough of that already!"

'Going out?' That last one had come from Son, who was still on the mind bridge with his forever-changing eye colors.

"Right on the money! I need to go grab things for us and we need to start training if we're gonna be battling!" I told them with the biiggest smile on my face.

'Okay!' the kids yelled together. I opened my door a little, trying to see who was up.

I saw Hazel-Lovely And Gorgeous peeking out her door, along with Chris.

"Sajuan, what's with all the shouting?" Chris asked, Aurora's paws on his leg visible despite the attempt to hide the fact.

"I'm excited! It's my B-Day!" I told them.

"Happy Birthday!" Hazel-Bless Her Soul And Then Some called from her room. She had just went inside to put on a shirt.

"Thank you!" I said back, grabbing my bag, one strap and comfy on the stressful shoulders. Next, I went out to the hallway, where most of the doors were closed, signifying the occupants were either just waking up or not at all. I smirked at this.

"Time for a wake-up call...IT'S TIME FOR THE WAKEY-WAKEY~! AND NOT THE RAPEY-RAPEY AND MOANY-MOANY~!"

Anyone with a hearing aid from a mile away woulda heard that.

So it was with that that we descended to breakfast, me covered in some bruises from Siphon's cranky ass.

How was I supposed to know he hated mornings with a passion?

"Are you sure you're okay? Those look like they'll be there for a minute." Jackson inquired.

"I'll be fine. I just hope Mister takes it easy on him." I commented, grabbing a plate of bacon with bread and sausage patties.

'Bout to make me a boss samich.

"What do you think he's gonna do to Siph?" Hazel-Cheers To Rainbows asked.

"Probably the Mother Hugger." I said.

"The Mother Hugger?"

"Yeah. You know how Gustav likes hugging people?" I received nods. "Well think about his frequency, multiplied by extra grip and force. What do you get?"

"A bear hug on steroids." Jack deduced.

"Right on the money...Hmm, ominously quiet..." I commented, eating my samich with relish.

Until this happened.

'We interrupt this unimportant program that you just sat down to fap to with breaking news! The prize of the Battle Tournament has been extended! Not only will there be a new cash prize of 100G, there will be a set of Mega Stones for the winner! Fap to that!'

The news broadcast ended, leaving that one guy in the corner of the lobby embarrassed as he was on his computer doing 'private things'.

"So..." I started.

"Yeah..." Steven responded. But everyone was thinking one thing:

'I HAVE TO WIN NOW!'...

* * *

_The Battle Tournament- Battle Arena 1..._

'Here are your contestants, folks!' The MC said to the audience, who cheered in response. A scoreboard with all of our faces on it like in the Pokemon shows lighted up, all of the Gym Leaders excluding Watson, all of the Elite 4 except for Johto's, the Champions-past and current-, our group, and Johnathan being on it.

Then our faces shuffled around digitally, making us tense as they sped up...

Then they slowed down...And sped up again...

And slowed down.

There were a lot of WTF's from the contestants and the audeince as they wondered why the selections hadn't stopped. Then, everyone heard a laugh and looked behind the MC, seeing a guy with a troll-face for a head.

"You fucking TROLL!" I yelled, shaking my fist at him. He did the 'Troll Song' and skipped away. The selections slowed down before finally stopping once and for all.

'Looks like it'll be a brutal montage, folks! Look at that roster set-up!'

Indeed it was one to look at.

Instead of long-ass 1-on-1 matches, it was 1-on-1-on-1-on-1 battle royales. The Gym Leader of 52, the Elite 4 of 20, the Champions of 6, our group of 7 since Adam, Clara and Lisa wasn't in it, and Johnathan with his two croonies that somehow got in were seen in match-ups.

The role call of sorts were like this:

Brawly-vs.-Cilan-vs.-Siphon-vs.-Johnathan for Match 1.

Misty-vs.-Lt. Surge-vs.- Volkner-vs.-Clemont for Match 2.

Lorelei-vs.-Cynthia-vs.-Bugsy-vs.-Skyla for Match 3.

You know what? Fuck this lemme tell youse the important ones.

For Match 8, there was Chris-vs.-Olympia-vs.-Flannery-vs.-Aaron.

For Match 10, there was Hazel-Darling-vs.-Drake-vs.-Wulfric-vs.-Pryce.

For Match 14, there was Jack-vs.-Jackson-vs.-Steven-vs.-Korrina.

For the last match, Match 22, there was me-vs.-Lance-vs.-Glacia-vs.-Grant.

Save the best for last, I see?

'ALRIGHT TRAINERS! Be here in 3 days time at 9:30 for the first match, which is being held in Battle Arena 4!' The crowd and the contestants cheered their enthusiasms.

'Now get out...'

* * *

_ Outside... _

"Okay guys... I'm gonna go out and do things with Mister! See ya back at the hotel." I walked off, leaving the group to their own devices.

_ All the while... _

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair so I may climb thy golden-!" A Gallade actor was playing 'Rapunzel' with an actress dressed as a Gardevoir.

Needless to say, I had to cut in.

"There's a ladder... right there..." I said, pointing at a long ladder that was leaning ON THE TOWER!

"But Rapunzel-!"

"Motherfucker, Rapunzel can fucking wait! You better climb that damn ladder!" I put the ladder in a standing position so he could climb it.

"But Rapunzel-!"

'Come up here already! My hair is short!' The actress popped up from the window, revealing to be an actual Gardevoir.

"Rapunzel! How have you turned into something so revolting!?" The acting Gallade said, making a record scratch.

'What did you say to me!?' the Gardevoir yelled, floating down to the actor and smacking him so hard, he fell with the ladder.

"And CUT! That's a wrap folks!" The director began to pack his things as we came off stage.

"So, how was that?" the actor asked, nursing his face and cheek-meat.

"It was good. You made that parody funnier than it ever was!" I said, before waving goodbye to the movie set and going on my way...

* * *

_ Mister... _

"Maybe he'll like this one..." Mister said, buying a bracelet with red coral...

* * *

_Sanctuary Hotel-Lobby..._

"Here are your room keys! I hope you enjoy your stay!" The receptionist, that TOTALLY wasn't my therapist in a elaborate disguise so he can give me a 'check-up' said, handing us individual keys for the 11th floor of the building.

The top floor.

We walked to the elevator, clicking for up. As we waited, I was whistling 'Timber-Pitbull feat. Ke$ha'...

Hazel-Dearly Beloved joined in not long after...

Then Chris and Jackson, the latter begrudgingly, hopped in during the second chorus...

Steven realized what we were whistling and joined in happily...

Jack sighed at our 'childishness' and said to Siphon, "Join in?"

"Might as well..." And with that, we were a whistling symphony of one of the catchiest songs to exist...

Until the elevator buzzed for its arrival.

We all immediately stopped and waited for the occupant to step off, only to see the Troll from earlier.

"SHIT! Get him off befo-!" But he had already did it, pressed all of the floor buttons and whizzed off, whistling the 'Troll Song' the whole while.

"I hate trolls..." I commented, getting murmurs of agreement as we stepped inside, having to go through each floor now that the Troll did his work...

* * *

_Sanctuary Hotel-11th Floor..._

Me, Lisa, and Clara all had unmarked keys as we stepped off the elevator.

"Alright guys...PICK A ROOM!" I yelled, running to the room at the farthest part of the hallway.

"NO! That room is mine!" Lisa yelled, grabbing the back of my shirt with enough force to send me to the ground.

But that didn't happen.

"Hands off!" I shrugged her grip off and ran into the room, slamming the door and locking it.

"[Groan]." Lisa went, drooping her shoulders as she picked the room to the left of mine as was everyone else...

* * *

**The Orgy Starts With... JACK!**

* * *

Jackie Chan's POV

After having received our match-ups, we had decided to go out and eat at the park before retiring to our hotel rooms. Heading to my designated room, which was across the hallway from Siphon's and between Jackson's and Chris', I brought the key I was given to the lock on the door and opened it, allowing my Greninja partner, Azure, in before I entered and closed the door, locking it again.

I turned back to the interior of the hotel room, finding that it was moderately furnished. A simple two-person bed with a light blue sheets occupied the left side of the room. The right side had a flat-screen TV that hung on the wall, allowing for some entertainment if needed. Two small end-tables bordered the bed near the backboard, giving it a simplistic look. There was a washer and dryer behind a corner of the washroom that occupied a the area next to the entrance, allowing for it's occupants to get clean. A sudden change in brightness of the room forced me to shield my vision, allowing me to see Azure as she had opened the curtains to a large bay window, the view of an early sunset to peer through.

I moved toward the bed and sat down on the mattress, relieving some stress on my back and letting out a sigh in content. "Gren?" I hear, my translator having been switched off. I glance at Azure for a moment before I turn to my wrist-mounted Pokédex and activate the translation software. "Everything alright Master?" my wireless cochlear implant vibrated slightly in my ear, translating Azure's speech with a synthetic female voice as she repeated herself.

Gazing back up at her with a hint of irritation at the title of master, "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied with a gruffness in my voice, "just don't call me master."

She quickly nodded a single time as she replied, "My apologies, Jack." She approached the bed and hopped on, leaning herself into my right side as she gazed towards the window, enjoying the sunset.

I chuckled for a moment as she lifted her head off my shoulder to look at me, "Seems like you're content with using me as your head-rest, aren't you?" I questioned with a smirk.

She nodded in substitution of a smile, her scarf-like tongue hiding it from view, "It's good to be with someone rather than being alone," she remarked.

I brought a hand to my chin and grasped at the short hairs of my goatee, deciding on a response, "I suppose."

She seemed deflated at my response, "Yeah, I should've guessed that. Anyways, I think you should shower up, you're beginning to reek," her nostrils seemed to scrunch up slightly to emphasize her point, "at least you're not at the point where people would smell you, that'd be worse for us Pokémon."

To check, I pulled the collar of my Special Operations Unit uniform, only to not smell anything. Although it was normal for someone used to their own odors to not smell themselves, it did however affect those around you, so I took her suggestion and headed to the washroom to get cleaned up. Not caring if she was watching or not, I unzipped my SOU uniform and removed it, revealing my nudity as wearing undergarments would likely be uncomfortable in the uniform. I detached the wrist-mounted Pokédex before tossing the uniform in the nearby washing machine and turning it on.

Grabbing the doorknob to the washroom, I turned to Azure, her eyes glued to my nude form before I whistled quietly, "Eyes up here," her head snapped up to make eye-contact, "are you going to be okay by yourself for a bit? I could turn the TV on for you if you want."

"N-no thanks," she hesitated, distracted as her eyes traveled lower again, "I'll be fine, I prefer to entertain myself," she paused and panicked, "I-I mean... I prefer to find other sources of entertainment, TV doesn't appeal to me."

From the angle she was sitting, I noticed her shifting her hips a bit and seeming eager, but I paid no more mind to it than that and ignored her panic, "Alright then." I turned the knob, opening the door, turning on the lights before entering the washroom and closing the door, leaving it unlocked since I felt no reason to lock it.

The washroom was decently stocked, as it had towels on racks, soaps in the shower, and other essentials and luxuries scattered throughout. I turned to the mirror and took a glance at my face, my pale complexion was a result of a lot of the SOU training took place indoors, something that was somewhat both of a luxury and a problem. The eye-patch that covered my right eye would have to come off for the shower as I would have to clean the area and check for signs of infection, which would be a serious problem if there was. I looked to my facial hair and felt that I'd need to shave soon.

Gazing lower, the white line scar that covered my chest was a large eye-catcher, running from my left shoulder, to across my abdomen, before ending at the right side of my hip, a nasty wound caused by a rampaging Scizor. The Pokémon eventually calmed down and was secured by their trainer, I was incapacitated in the hospital for a month, not feeling angry, but relieved that no one else had gotten hurt. I was awarded the Insignia of Risk for having risked life and limb to keep the public and Pokémon safe.

Turning away from the mirror and entering the shower, I turned the knobs to disperse warm water from the shower-head as I began to clean myself up.

* * *

Azure Sentinel's POV

As I watched Jack enter the washroom, I couldn't help but gaze at his toned body, and having not seen him out of that one-piece suit he wears since we met, it made me curious as well as a bit aroused. The heat in my nethers was beginning to ache and I brought my webbed hand down, creating a small sheet of water that enveloped my crotch, relieving a bit of the ache, but it didn't leave me satisfied.

Deciding that this was probably the best time to deal with it, I turned myself back around towards the window and began to rub the flesh around my cloaca, feeling the pleasure it derived as my nethers became a visible crease in my flesh. I then dipped a bulbed fingertip into my entrance, feeling a slight surge of ecstasy and leaning my head back, letting out a soft moan. As I continued to stimulate myself, I felt a pressure press against my finger, forcing me to remove it as my tapered shaft emerged from my slit, exposing myself as a female/hermaphrodite.

Knowing my dual-gendered body, I would have the pleasures of both genders. Attempting to reinsert my bulbed finger to stimulate my femininity, the tightness between my cock-flesh and the lips of my cloaca was too much for the action, forcing me to switch to stimulating my masculine anomaly. I covered the palm of my webbed hand in a sheet of water and wrapped it around my 8 inch member, long compared to most male Greninja, and began to stroke slowly.

The pleasure began to build again as my hand slid up on down my shaft, the water acting as lubricant as I continued to pump. I suppressed my moans by moving my amphibian tongue up slightly to cover my mouth, as to not alert Jack or anyone else to my carnal activity. Feeling myself tighten, I began to pump my tapered member faster and harder, pre bubbling from the tip and mixing with the water.

Feeling close, I brought my other hand to the lips of my cloaca and began rubbing them, adding a massive jolt of pleasure while I pumped and rubbed myself. Lost in ecstasy, my nethers began to tighten as I continued my ministrations, fantasizing about partners in all kinds of positions. At my breaking point, I pumped and rubbed myself even faster, ready for release, but that came crashing down as I felt a wet hand clasp onto my right should, halting my movements.

* * *

Samurai Jack's POV

Having heard a disturbance outside the washroom, I left the water running and grabbed a towel to wrap my lower body with, before opening the door as quietly as I could. Raising my arms for combat, I turned to the right and only saw Azure. I stepped forward and peaked around the corner towards the washer and dryer to find no threats before I lowered my arms and took a relaxed posture.

Glancing towards Azure again, I noticed that she was stimulating herself, making me realize that she was behind the disturbance, even though she tried to muffle her moans with her long tongue. Feeling that it might be a good time to approach her, I walked to the bed and rested my hand on her shoulder, feeling her tense up and freeze in her actions.

I gazed down at her as she turned towards me in shock, "I guess this is why you didn't want the TV on?" I questioned, a slight smirk forming at the corner of my mouth as I removed my hand.

She removed her own webbed hands from her genitals and looked down in shame, "Sorry Jack, it's just that seeing you nude for the first time kind of sparked my arousal," she explained, not looking up at me, "I needed to relieve myself."

I moved and crouched to eye-level in front of her, my hand resting on her knee, "Azure, it's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed of," I remembered the water running in the washroom and decided on helping her. "Why don't you join me in the shower so I can assist you?"

She seemed shocked out of her shame and gazed up at me, the leg my hand was on began to thump as she seemed eager, "Y-you really would?" Her gorgeous pink eyes flickered over my uncovered patch of flesh that occupied where my right eye would've been, before switching to look at my left seemingly unfazed by the injury. I nodded in confirmation to her question, not offended by her gaze, "A-alright."

I lifted myself from my position and offered my hand to her, which she took with her own webbed one, coated in a film of water as I pulled her to her feet. Her masculine member had deflated a bit during our brief discussion, semi-erect as we headed into the washroom and closed the door. I removed my towel and got back into the warm water, offering Azure the spot under the shower-head, which she accepted and stepped in.

Watching as the water cascaded from the top of her head and down her sleek body, standing a full 12 inches shorter than myself, she looked beautiful. She returned the gesture, gazing at my toned form, seeming to lock on the massive scar on my chest. She stepped closer to me and she brought up a hand to the top of the scar at my left shoulder, slowly tracing it down long the white mark, curious as to how I had received it. I let her continue as she stopped on my right hip, the end of the scar, only to shift towards my genitals and lightly grasping my sack.

I took a sharp breath as her smooth, rubber-like flesh caressed my gonads before she shifted to my flaccid manhood, an average 5 inches. I caught the edges of her smile the peeked over her tongue as she began to stroke me, quickly bringing my member to full erectness adding half an inch to my length. The pleasure I felt was phenomenal as I've hadn't stimulated myself in such a long time. She closed the remaining gap between us and wrapped a leg behind mine and pressed herself into me, forcing a slight shudder to pass through my body at the arousing contact.

Deciding to put myself to work, I placed a hand to the small of her back and the other to her rounded, smooth butt, which elicited a gasp from her before I massaged the contact points. Her work on my member almost ceased as I continued to massage her back and squeeze her rear as she let a quiet moan leave her mouth. I continued to work her over as a bit of exploration led me to find the sleek, almost non-apparent ring of her anus, something I would've questioned about if the heat of the moment wasn't at the forefront of my mind.

I decided to tease her for a moment by sinking a finger into her back door, causing her to freeze in her work on me before I pulled out. "Y-you shouldn't tease a girl like that Jack," she voiced, the translation not discerning her possibly sultry tone.

I chuckled, "I though you'd might like that," my hand firmly planted on her rear shifted to her front, "but I think you'd like this even more." Inserting my finger into her cloaca, finding her vaginal passage was a no-brainer as I began to wriggle it inside her, stimulating a moan from her once more. I kept at it for several moments before I pulled out, the water from the shower-head washing her feminine fluids from my hand before I traced the underside of her large tapered member.

Before she could respond, I wrapped my hand around her meaty shaft and began to stroke in-time with her own tempo on my member. I sighed in content at the pleasure I was receiving from her work, as she was from mine. I felt her other hand grasp at my own rear as she slipped a finger past my ring, the bulbed tip adding to my arousal, "I should've elaborated on not teasing me Jack," she retaliated, her eyes narrow and her grin peeking beyond the top of her tongue.

She pulled her finger free as I grinned, "I think teasing you would provide an interesting result," I quipped, momentarily making her pause as she thought on what I implied.

"We'll have to see to that some other time," she replied, "but I'd rather have you take me first Jack," her hand on my member pulled a bit stronger to emphasize her point. "Ladies first, as the saying goes?"

I shook my head and chuckled, "I see why not." She guided me to the lips of her nethers before allowing me to take control, my crown poking lightly into her nether-lip's caress. The leg she had wrapped around mine pulled back slightly and forced me to put more pressure on her entrance, begging for penetration. I removed my hand from her back and gently rubbed the back of her head as I leant forward and kissed her forehead. I pulled back after a moment before I felt her own hand reach behind my head and pulled me close before she lowered her tongue, pressing her exposed mouth to my lips in an impromptu kiss of her own. Having her tongue as it was, it caressed under my chin, more than likely setting off some of her taste-buds.

Attempting to alleviate her from tasting my flesh, I tilted my head to the side and lightly tugged with my hand behind her head to do the same, which she easily complied and adjusted, her tongue no longer contacting my skin as our kiss maintained. Breaking away from the kiss, she patted a hand on the small of my back, urging me to proceed.

I nodded to her silent request, bring the hand from her head to the small of her own back as I gently pushed forward, parting her cloacal lips and entering her, her own member above pressing into my stomach as she gasped at the sensations. Pushing deeper, I was stopped by a patch of flesh within her, knowing what it meant and looked to her, seeing her nod in understanding and in preparation, her hand that had long left my member now clasped around to my back. Seeing that she was ready, we synched our breaths and I pushed forward, breaking through as she clenched her webbed hands tightly on my skin as the leg wrapped around my own tightened, almost locking herself to me as she wrenched her eyes shut and a growl of pain left her.

I settled to rubbing her back to detract what pain I could and comfort her through it, the effect was non-apparent at first, only before she began to slowly relax after a few moments. Her hands slowly unclasped themselves as her leg loosened up and allow some blood-flow to return to my constricted leg. Seeing that her pain was mitigated as she nodded for me to continue, I pulled back leaving my crown still within her before I slowly pushed back in to the hilt, the blood from within her broken feminine virginity trickling out to be washed away from the water cascading down our bodies.

Pleasure replaced pain as I continued to thrust into her, the silken passage massaging my member with each movement, her cock's underside rubbing against my abdomen, Azure falling into blissful pleasure from the dual-stimulation of her hermaphrodite genitalia. I kept one hand on her back as I moved the other back to her member, not forgotten as I resumed to stroke it's 8 inch long tapered length, synching my thrusts with each pump. She fell into a slightly loud moan as I kept the pace, which I muffled by bringing my head forward to kiss her again as she wrapped her arms around my neck, ready to shift her position.

Ready, I pulled away from the kiss and removed my hand from her back, planting it against the shower wall to prop myself against it as she shifted. She moved her legs to wrap around my waist, leaving her at the mercy of gravity as I resumed thrusting into her, my hand having not stopped pumping her member. The walls of her canal tightened up from the shifting and added to my pleasure as she rocked back and forth from my thrusts. Feeling myself tighten, I picked up the tempo of my thrusts as Azure brought her head up to kiss me again to muffle her moans.

I kept the pace for a few moments before switched to deep and powerful thrusts, ready for release. She thrust herself into my own thrusts to quickly bring us both to our peaks. The tightness broke for release as I thrust several more times until I came inside her, filling her with my seed and causing her to gasp in sexual bliss at the feeling. Her walls clamped down on my member as her orgasm struck her, our combined fluids being forced out to be washed away by the water. Her member thickened slightly before release hit her, her ejaculate covering both of our stomachs, only to be shortly washed away as well and replaced with another few smaller jets of her seed.

Having our sexual highs beginning to die down, I felt my legs buckle trying to keep Azure up, but I failed as I slid down, gently resting her bottom to the floor as my hand on the wall moved to find it's place beside it. Panting for breath, I gazed up to Azure as she mimicked the action, gleaming into the other's eyes. Steadying my breath, I pushed forward and kissed her once more, putting as much passion as I could into it with her returning it with gusto. Breaking away from the kiss to catch our breaths once more, I gazed down at our connected bodies, hilted inside her as her deflating member rested on her stomach. I pulled myself out of her as the last bit of pleasure hit us both from the action, our fluids being washed away.

Feeling like I should say something, I was at a loss of words as I thought it might ruin the moment, only for her to speak up, "Th-that... was a-amazing Jack," she paused to catch her breath, "even though I may be dual-gendered, but I hope you love me because I love you." She leaned up and kissed me again, something that might become part of our actions in private.

I smiled, "Honestly, I don't care if you're female, male, or dual-gendered in your case. What I do care about is you, your very being is what makes me feel close to you. To put it simply, I love you for you," I explained, heart-fully and truthfully.

Her eyes bored into my own single eye before hers closed, wrenched tightly, unable to tell if she was crying due to the water pouring overtop of us. I lightly pressed my hand to her tongue-covered chin and tilted upwards, gaining her deepened attention, "Azure, know that I'll be there for you no matter what, I assure you of this," my lone eye peered into her gaze as I made sure my message was clear.

She lifted herself up and leaned into me, content on holding me close, "Thank you, Jack. This... this means a lot ot me," she choked out in-between sobs.

I brought my arms around her and hugged her as affectionately as possible, conveying more of my message to her as I kept her close for several moments, enjoying the contact we shared. Feeling that we had embraced long enough, we reluctantly pulled away from each other as I stood up, offering my hand to her. She grabbed ahold as I lifted her to her feet, "We might as well clean ourselves up since we're in here," I suggested as Azure chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose we should," she replied, beginning to wash her genitalia, her shaft beginning to shrink back into its slit as the puffed appearance of the cloaca slowly dissipated, becoming uniform with her body and becoming invisible to the naked eye. Once she was satisfied, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed an unused towel and began to dry off. I followed suite after I had cleaned up, grabbing the same towel I had before, getting dry in several moments. Feeling ready, I replaced my eye-patch and grabbed my wrist-mountable Pokédex before reaching for the door handle, but halted to give Azure one last kiss on the forehead before opening the door.

Letting Azure go first, she turned and headed to the bed as I flipped off the lights to the washroom. I headed to the washing machine and removed my SOU suit, placing it in the dryer before heading to bed. Noticing how dark it was in the room, I gazed towards the window to see that the sun had set and the stars were beginning to become visible for the night. Seeing Azure sitting on the bed, I walked past her and sat to her left, to which she leaned on my shoulder again, something that would become an action in private.

"Time seemed to fly by while we were in there," she chuckled lightly, nudging her elbow in my side for emphasis.

I wrapped my arm around her and replied, "Love has no concept of time, as it is meant to last beyond any lifetime. That is why there's a saying about 'Undying love'," she turned to gaze at me, "a bit morbid, I realize, but you get my point." She nodded to confirm that she had, a smile barely visible over her tongue.

Feeling exhaustion setting in from the competition and from our shower session, I got up, set the Pokédex on the table and lifted the covers to the bed, clambering in. Azure got up and walked to the other side of the bed before climbing in as well. As I curled up, Azure turned herself towards and pressed herself against me, intent on the contact. Feeling our crotches making contact, I felt a bit of arousal draw my member up to erectness again. Her own nethers announced themselves as her slit opened up against the underside of my shaft, her own coming out to lay atop of my own, warmth flooding it.

"Eager, aren't you?" I chuckled, wrapping her in my arms.

"Although I'd like to have another go at it, I think it's best we get some rest instead," she conceded, "this position does feel comfy though."

I smiled, "Yeah, well as long as it makes you happy, I'll allow it."

We leaned towards each other and had one last kiss for the night before we relaxed, closing our eyes, and eventually falling into the grasp of sleep...

* * *

**Everything Is Happening At The Same Time So...Siphon!...**

* * *

_Siphon..._

As Siphon went to his room, which was near Jack's, Chris' and Jackson's, he took notice of his immediate surroundings.

There was a lot of room for one; the next thing being the washer-dryer set nearby for cleaning up your...messes. A flat-screen hovered by the dresser nearby the bed, where there were green sheets with white pillows that all matched Eva's coloring. Some tables that don't matter were by the headboard of the bed as well.

"Alright guys. Come on out!" Siphon threw all of the Pokeballs he had and released all of his Pokemon, Eva being one of them; alongside being a Flygon, Vaporeon, Typhlosion, Scizor, and his most recent capture, a Shiny Zoroark with black hair with red highlights.

"So guys, we have all the time in the world. What to do with it?" Siphon asked them, getting a collaborative response...in response.

'ORGY!'

"Another one? We had one at least a month ago." Siphon countered.

'Well, we've been pent-up since then.' Scizor commented.

"I don't see how but fine. We'll have an orgy." Siphon's Pokemon cheered at the chance they were given for fun.

"Who gets whom?" Siphon asked, taking off his clothes.

'I want Flygon.' Scizor called, raising his pincer and grabbing Flygon's arm.

"Okay. Flygon, you're cool with that?"

'Sure. I've been wanting some...honey from Scizor anyway.' Flygon said, her bulbous eyes gleaming with lust at Scizor, who gave her the same look back.

"Yeah, you do that... Looks like I got everyone else..." The girls, minus Zoroark who was still somewhat new, cooed at the chance of getting fucked by their Master...

Their sexy Master...

His scrumptious body...

Those to-die-for abs...

His chest...

And that thick co-

"Okay...Typhlosion, I'll start with you." Siphon suddenly said, shaking them outta their lust-induced daze. Typhlosion hurried onto the bed, back to the bed as she loved seeing her partner when they finish inside of her.

Basically, she likes Missionary, but there's something else too...

Siphon climbed into the bed, Vaporeon and Zoroark watching them as Scizor and Flygon went at it in the bathroom. His eyes locked onto her moist flower, feeling the heat radiating off of them as he looked at his Typhlosion's form.

"Nice and hot~..." Siphon lowered his head to Typhlosion's own, stealing a kiss with her oxygen supply inside. The contact had sprung up some long-awaited sparks, making her moan a little into the kiss. Lip-to-lip wasn't enough for the duo so Siphon knocked gently with his tongue. She eagerly let him in and their tongues battled for dominance, forcing each other back while at the same time receiving pleasure form the touching. A push here, a push there, and soon Siphon won the battle. He added to his assault by inserting to her wet yet hot pussy, making her moan and release some of her juices onto his hand.

A moan behind them assured them that Vaporeon wasn't being kept waiting. Their tongues twisted and slid, forever having contact with each other before Typhlosion's lack of air was getting to her and she gently pushed Siphon off of her. They looked each other in the eyes, panting for breath.

"How's that for a wait?" Siphon joked.

'It was amazing Siphon...Mate me already~...' Typhlosion had been waiting too long; her pussy was soaking with her arousal and there was unadulterated love and lust in her eyes as she stared at Siphon.

"You sure?" Before Typhlosion could answer that, Vaporeon yelled out, making them turn around to see that Eva was moving her hands back and forth while Vaporeon moved in tandem. Further evidence revealed to see Vaporeon had a psychically-constructed dildo in her snatch, plunging into her walls and making her see stars from the pleasure

'Does that answer your question~?...' Typhlosion responded after watching her friend get thoroughly screwed over by a dildo that was reaching in her snatch that Siphon himself couldn't reach.

Damn, getting out-done by a dildo. Fore shame.

"Well, now that you mention it..." Siphon had already lined himself up. He had just been waiting for the signal to go, which he eagerly took. As his 6 1/2 inch member penetrated her excited walls, a torrent of her juices poured out and seeped into the bed. The mushroom head was digging through her snatch like a snake, breaching any resistance and leaving her a moaning wreck.

Even though they just started.

"Well someone's ready..." Siphon had to say it, as he pulled out, his cock was drenched in her liquids with still some oozing out onto it before he pulled out to the head. The feeling of emptiness had hit Typhlosion hard, making her try to push onto the pleasure-inducing cock at her flower.

"Ah ah ah~...You didn't answer to what I said..." Siphon teased, making her feel like she was a little Cyndaquil wanting some more milk...

Okay, that came out wrong.

"Please~..." She was basically asking for this part.

"How much do you want it~?..." Siphon teased some more, hot-dogging her labia with roughness a Rhyperior couldn't match up with.

'So bad I don't wanna walk for a week~...' This had made the others look at her in surprise, as they never heard her break down to talk like a slut before.

No, she always put it back in before stooping to such levels.

Siphon looked in shock at her before non-verbally reinserting his rod, making her squirm from the feeling of being filled once again. She moaned and it vibrated her walls, making Siphon grunt. His response was pushing in faster. 'Oh yes~...' she moaned, making Siphon smirk.

"Where is this coming from Ty~?" Siphon commented as he had sunk in to the hilt. Her walls were basically choke-holding him in place til he either gave in or lost his manhood.

And he wasn't going for the latter.

She responded by clenching on his member as payback for stopping, her mind in the purple clouds we call Lust. So, Siphon wanted some moaning and he was gonna get it. He pulled out, albeit with force, all the way, leaving her wanting more until he went back in at the same speed.

'No~...Go...faster~...' she said, not liking this speed, which was as slow as wearing molasses while walking. Siphon clicked his tongue and sped up, only a little to tease her more. The effect he intended was slowly setting in as she was starting to flare her shoulder flames...

All too soon, Siphon was going faster without her permission, going in to 3/4 of his full length before pulling out and thrusting back in. He had yet to find her G-Spot. All the while, Typhlosion was spasming and growling, showing more and more of her wild side by the minute. Siphon stopped for a second.

'Why did you stop~...I didn't say you could stop...' Typhlosion growled, losing more control of herself now that the pleasure was starting to wane away.

"Well I'm tired from doing all the work." A record scratched somewhere the minute he said that, making him look around confused until he looked at Typhlosion, who was glaring something fierce.

'We don't stop until I say so. But since you wanna pussy out~...' She grabbed him closer, making his member start to sink in, just not all the way like she intended. She growled and practically bear-hugged him as his cock went all the way...

And found her G-Spot.

'OH ARCEUS YES!' The sudden screech had made the others stop, Vaporeon still pouring her juices onto the dildo Eva created while Flygon was being filled by Scizor in Missionary. Zoroark was standing by the wall, slowly fingering herself as she was still relatively new.

"Wow." Siphon said, getting murmurs of agreement before he just decided to give her what she wants. Her mind went back to 'I'm receiving pleasure right now. Come back later' mode as he went back to thrusting his manhood in her. Instead of teasing her however, he just went into it and fucked her right in the pussy. The wet noises they made were VERY audible were arousing to the adamant Eva. Her mental walls of stability-durability were slowly wavering as she watched Siphon and Typhlosion fuck like wild animals, her labia dripping fluids down her thighs as she made the dildo go faster into Vaporeon while also holding off her climax.

You wanna know what happened after 10 minutes of sweat, sex and a lot of love? Read this.

Typhlosion cried out suddenly, her back arching as her juices hosed down Siphon's cock as he sank to the hilt into her labia. As her walls squeezed from her spasming, Siphon grunted his response and came, squirting his seed into her pussy, coating the walls white but not overflowing them. Only time could tell when they would finish cum-

They're done.

The duo of human Partner and Typhlosion panted for breath, having run out from their ministrations. Their eyes were locked onto each other, one lost in blue, the other in red. They kissed each other briefly before Typhlosion got aroused and flipped them over.

'Now, it's time for my favorite part!...'She started to bounce, bounce, bounce...up and down. And he looked down, down, down...And around...The bed was shake, shake, shake...Creaking wood. Siphon got, got, got...worried she could...Break, break, break...the bed in two.

Song over.

Since the both of them hadn't fully recovered form their earlier climaxes, they were already close to cumming again. 'Yes~!' Typhlosion went before her labia clamped down in voracious hunger and coated Siphon's cock with more of her cum. Although he was getting there, he did not climax. He gently pushed Typhlosion off, the latter having passed out from the pleasure overload. "Who's next?"

Vaporeon had had enough teasing and hopped on the bed, the dildo that exceeded expectations disappearing. She licked his member clean and quickly before turning around, presenting herself to Siphon.

"Excited, are we~?" Siphon teased, putting his member in-between her lips, but she would have none of that. She immediately angled it to point inside and pushed back enough to make his head slam into the headboard. A grunt was appropriate for this action as she immediately started without him. "Oh no you don't...I'm in control here..."

'Then do something about it~...' Vaporeon was enjoying this, her Master's cock in her snatch, scratching her inch thoroughly. She loved teasing him; it made him-

She yelled out when Siphon grabbed her hips and leaned down on her back before thrusting in to meet her pushes. Now, Water-types are Water-types for another reason. Her labia was practically a sink faucet, the constant stream of her arousal making the bed sheets even more soaked than they were. The other thing about Water-types was that despite the fluidity of their production of cum, they're highly sensitive. So, it was only after a few minutes before the bed went from soaked to an open water bed as Vaporeon cried out her climax. Siphon couldn't handle the tightness and came as well, weaker than the last one as his balls were running outta pent-up capacity.

Vaporeon passed out on the spot, not very long-lasting during sessions. Siphon pulled outta her before Eva came over, Zoroark in hand.

"What's up?"

'She's in need of a turn, despite what she's saying." Eva said, looking at Zoroark sternly who tried to shrink down to look smaller.

"Well why didn't you say so? I'm pretty sure I have like one more helping in me before I'm spent." Siphon said with a genuine smile. As Zoroark came over finally, Eva went to Scizor, who had JUST finished with Flygon as he came his delicious 'honey' into her snatch, flooding it as it pooled under their bodies. Scizor grunted and opened his eyes, only to lock onto the white dress of Eva. He looked up and smirked.

'Wanted some bug love today, sweetheart?' he said, looking all sorts of cocky. Eva smirked back before yanking Flygon's labia offa his 'member', making him grunt in pain a little as she was still very tight and clingy, with her Psychic before placing her own into his face.

'Get the licking.' And that's how the waves started crashing as Eva was immediately penetrated by his long tongue, the wet muscle becoming wetter as it delved into that wet pussy. It swiveled and swirled, making sure to catch any liquids that try and escape the onslaught.

Meanwhile, Siphon and Zoroark were back at it, Siphon finding out she had Vaporeon's preference: doggy-style. As his cock penetrated her pussy, Zoroark was trying to hold back the moans threatening to come out as she though it would displease him to hear such 'awful noises'. But Siphon made sure she couldn't hold off as he grabbed her hands and pinned them under his body as he went to town on her. Zoroark's own mouth couldn't hold them back. She began moaning like she was a vixxen bitch in heat, panting for more effect. 'More Master~!'

Siphon couldn't deny such a pretty face and REALLY went wild on her, hitting her G-Spot every reinsertion. The intended effect came in as she began to clench up.

'Master~...Something's happening~...I think I'm gonna pee...~' Siphon knew what was coming so he grabbed her shoulders and began to piston her...

Right in the G-Spot.

She was overwhelmed by the sudden roughness and pleasure that she basically had the most powerful orgasm of the day, clenching so hard on his cock that Siphon thought he'd lose it. Her juices spewed out, marking the pillows with her scent, thus making it join the wet-wet party with the comforters and sheets. They both panted as Siphon looked outside, seeing it was nighttime.

"Huh." He pulled out of Zoroark before walking to the laundry basket, the contents mysteriously being a new set of everything that was now cum-covered. Scizor was still eating Eva out like a cake with filling in the middle that he desperately wanted.

"Don't be up too long guys..." Siphon said after changing everything on the bed. He climbed into the bed, Zoroark, Typhlosion and Vaporeon snuggling around him as he went to sleep...

* * *

**Wasn't That Long? I'm Pretty Sure There's Been Longer Ones. Anywhozle, Onto Steven!**

* * *

_Steven..._

As the 16-year-old boy went into his room, he took note of his surroundings.

The flat-screen TV was about to have a little shortage once Lightning comes out, there was a washer-dryer set near the door on the way to the little mini-kitchen. The bed itself was a queen-set with pillows, comforters and two lamp-side tables by the headboard.

Steven released Lighting and Mr. Sallenburg from their Pokeballs so they can stretch their limbs.

'Finally...I was worried you'd keep me in there forever...' Mr. Sallenburg said, stretching his arms out wide like he took a cat nap prior. Like we don't know what you was doing.

Oh? You don't?...[Whispering] He was having fun with his thoughts...

"Don't worry, I would never leave you guys unnoticed. Besides, it's only the three of us." Steven defended.

'Lux lux...' Lightning said, catching Steven's attention.

"Oh yeah! Mr. Sallenburg, can you make a Translation Connection between us?" Steven asked hopefully.

'Of course Master. It'll take longer than when a Psychic-type does it, but I can manage.' Mr. Sallenburg raised his hands towards Steven before a light started shining in-between his palms. This light shone brighter with every passing second, the strain of keeping them alit taking its toll on Mr. Sallenburg as he was shaking, panting, and sweating all in one sitting. A few more minutes later of holding still upon insistence and sweating bullets, the lights finally flashed to Steven, who had jumped from his position. The light went into Steven's head, making the connection into reality.

"Huh. That felt really weird." Steven said before...

'How weird?' Lightning asked in clear English, making Steven's head snap towards him.

"You talked! It worked!" Steven couldn't be any happier as he immediately snatched up Lightning and brung him in for a kiss. Mr. Sallenburg looked on in woe as he looked at his love and their Master kiss each other like lovers, something he never had in his days of life...and death... Steven musta noticed his look because he stopped the kiss suddenly.

"What's wrong Mr. Sallenburg?" Steven asked, innocently concerned even though he was partially at fault here.

'It's just...you two have a perfect love...and I have none...' Mr. Sallenburg was giving off bad vibes as the duo became sad with him.

"Don't worry...Love doesn't work in an instant...Besides, I thought you loved Lightning." Steven was sure the Gripper Pokemon still loved his Gleam-Eyes Pokemon...

Right?

'But he doesn't love me...So I've been trying to see if I could get over that fact...But I can't...He's on my mind 24/7...It's torture...' Mr. Sallenburg began to cry, sniffling being the first sign.

"Hey don't cry...I'm pretty sure Lightning loves you, right Lightning?" Steven said with a double edge.

'Uh...I guess I do...'

"There is no 'I guess'. Either you do or you don't."

'I don't know, alright!? How am I supposed to love someone who tried to rape me!?'

"It's called forgiveness for a reason! It was all a misunderstanding!"

' "Misunderstanding" my ass! Rapist or not, I cannot just forgive stuff like that!' Mr. Sallenburg was getting more and more torn by their strife, but he was done with their bickering.

'STOP! Just...stop... No more fighting...Please...' Mr. Sallenburg went out to the balcony to mope, leaving the lovers to pant away their frustration so they can realize what they were doing.

"Oh dear...We better apologize."

'Apologize? For wh-?'

"Let's go apologize." Lightning was left no room to argue as Steven ushered him out to the balcony. Mr. Sallenburg was still moping but he heard them approach.

'Just go away... Back to your _love_...' He said that last part with a little venom laced in it like a dress from the Inheritance Cycle. Steven remained rooted to the spot, if not he moved closer.

'I said go away... I don't need your pity.' The Gripper Pokemon was adamant to Steven's plight but the boy kept going until he was behind the ghost.

"I don't believe in pity. I believe in making people know they are better than what they think they really are." The speech was thoughtful, but Mr. Sallenburg wasn't budging.

'No. You two can go back in that room and be pitiful in there. Leave me out of it.' Lightning was done with Mr. Sallenburg's behavior.

'Look. There's no point in moping out here like a sad, pathetic loser. What you can do is make up for lost time and try again.'

'Don't you understand? I'M DONE TRYING AGAIN! This was the **LAST TIME**! **NO ONE** WILL EVER LOVE ME, NO MATTER HOW **HARD** I TRY!...It's not for me, I guess...' The sudden outburst had left the duo stunned. Lightning especially, as he was finally getting what he meant by _'Humans cannot love... Not like how I can..._ Mr. Sallenburg began to cry again, this time tears came out, leaving the duo to feel horrible about themselves for showing off their feelings openly in his face. The silence was uncomfortable and awkward as the wind blew a breeze at them, telling them they were idiots and to call '1-800-DUM-BASS' before going away.

"[Sigh]" Steven was at a loss for what to do. If Mr. Sallenburg wanted to leave, he wouldn't-or rather can't-stop him. Lightning on the other hand...

The Gleam-Eyed Pokemon went up to the Gripper, the latter wondering what he was up to.

'What're you doing?'

See?

Lightning didn't answer, instead he grabbed Mr. Sallenburg's front and got in his face. 'Look, I know that I say mean things, but just understand me when I say this...I don't think I can forgive you for what you tried to do...' Mr. Sallenburg looked down in guilt and was about to turn away when...'But that doesn't mean I can't try.' Lightning was giving him a smile, a caring smile, the smile that says 'I'll do my best for you, no matter what'. Mr. Sallenburg was touched, finally he was finally being loved by the one he loved.

"Now that that's been resolved lovingly, care to head back inside?"

Until Steven cut in that is.

The trio reentered the room and turned on the TV. The news was on! Yay!

'...In other news, Ghost-type Pokemon will go through a little season with their powers. I will not elaborate on it so Steven can figure it out quickly. Peace out, back to you Steve!'

The news was quickly switched off by Mr. Sallenburg, who had been worried about this 'season'.

"Mr. Sallenburg! Come on! Why'd you do that!?" Steven was so upset and curious that it was impossible for the Gripper Pokemon to ignore his puppy-eye look.

'Well...The season he mentioned was a ...'Mental Season', meaning I would go crazy doing things to people's minds and such. I didn't want you to worry about me doing it to you as I was gonna leave.' Steven, and surprisingly Lightning, would have none of that nonsense.

"Nope. You're gonna stay here and we'll wait this out. Right Lightning?"

'Yep. You wont be alone anymore Mr. Sallenburg.' The Gripper Pokemon was so happy, he was feeling like what he was about to do next would be forgiven.

'Thank you...But sorry in advance...' Mr. Sallenburg closed his eye...

"Uh, what do you mean 'Sor-'"? Mr. Sallenburg's eye shot open, being purple instead of red. He cackled madly at them before speaking once more, except...

'Oh your precious Mr. Sallenburg is long gone~! You're fucking with the lord of the Distortion World now!'

OH SHIT!...IT'S GIRATINA!

"Lord of the Distor-? Lord Giratina! Ni-ice t-to meet yo-ou sir?..." Steven and Lightning backed away slowly from the possessed ghost.

'Oh you're not going ANYWHERE!' The doors, windows, cabinets and TV went on lockdown, trapping them in there with the Distortion World governor.

"Please don't hurt us..." The couple cowered in the corner as the Renegade-possessed Gripper Pokemon floated to them. He looked at them for a secco before extending a hand to them, making them shake and flinch. He touched Lightning first, the signs of a blue glow on his fingers evident as he kept them there for a few moment before taking the hand back. Lightning looked at Steven with slit pupils.

'Oh Steven, have I ever told you how sexy you look~...' Steven was all the sorts confused. Lightning NEVER acted like this.

"Lightning, you okay?" 'Mr. Sallenburg' cackled again.

'Your little Lightning is my little puppet now. He'll be having the fun that I can't have for today. You're lucky; no one else is ever lucky for my presence, let alone my voice...' That last part had made Steven shudder as Lightning crept closer, making him back up...

Onto the bed.

"Dammit." And with that, Steven was pinned to the bed with Lightning on top of him, ready for some fun at the Lord's command.

'Now what to do with you?...Ah! I'll be back, but for now...Dominate him Lightning~...' He left, leaving the couple to do the nasty.

"So Lightning...You-?"

'Shut up.' Lightning had gone full Alpha Male on him. Steven was getting a little aroused from this. Lightning then slammed his lips onto Steven's, effectively opening up his teeth and invading his mouth with his wet tongue. It swirled and wiped saliva all over, making Steven swallow the invasive liquid lewdly as it went down his throat. Their tongues grappled, Steven's albeit weakly as it was on paid leave for an non-documented injury to...everywhere. Lightning was basically trying to yank it out, giving Steven some weird pleasure he never felt before. When Lightning pulled back, he only moved a couple inches to pant for breath.

'Now, your tongue is good for kissing...But I wanna see how it does in gripping~...' Lightning stepped over Steven until his face was level with his hind-legs. Lightning's cock was poking outta the sheath a little, the tip a dark pink and oozing a droplet of pre-cum. Steven was turned on by the sight of the just the tip being out until...

'Don't just sit there gawking. Get to work.' Steven, not knowing what to do, maneuvered his hand around Lightning's hind-leg and grabbed the tip, earning a grunt and another droplet of pre-cum. Steven assumed he was doing good, so he started to squeeze on the tip, making more of the feline member come out.

'3...4...5...6...Oh god, it's still coming out?' Steven worriedly thought as Lightning's shaft finally became full-mast...

At 7 1/2 inches.

'Gonna stare or am I gonna get some mouth action?' Lightning, with his Alpha Male-addled brain, was steadily growing impatient, a trait not lost to Giratina's mind games. Steven gulped before looking at Lightning's rod.

Hah.

He extended his tongue out and cautiously licked the meatus of the hot-and-bothered cock, earning a deep moan and more pre-cum like it's a game.

Wellboy, this ain't no GAME!

Steven tasted the clear liquid, liking it if only a little before trying to take it into his mouth. The minute his lips wrapped around the head, Lightning almost went wild and rutted his mouth. But he held strong, knowing, albeit not in his right mind, that the real pleasure was coming soon...

Steven suckled on the head of Lightning's member, paying extra attention to the barbs of it as common with felines. The barbs in question were thick but lacked in quantity as there were only two per inch...

Oh wait.

Lightning was losing patience again, seething his sexual frustration for Steven to hear. 'Steven~...If you don't hurry...I'm gonna rut your mouth and filled it to the brim with my seed~...' The somewhat dirty-talk was getting to Steven, making him have lewd thoughts as to how they were gonna start the main course. He knew Lightning would not let him inside, seeing as how he's trying his hardest NOT to turn his mouth into a slutty toy with flesh. So Steven gave him what he wanted:

A hole to fuck.

Lightning was nearly done with just sitting around when Steven suddenly sucked harder, going further down his barbed cock. Lightning grunted his agreement to this new occurrence. 'Oh yeah~...That's the stuff~...' Steven paid it no mind and went further, starting to have his own brain addled by Lightning's musk. The scent was so heavy going down, Steven thought he'd need air before reaching the base.

And he was only HALFWAY there!

Steven made sure to utilize his tongue as he once heard from someone when he was taking a walk around Redding that it made it better for the recipient. His hypothesis was correct when Lightning accidently buckled into his mouth, send the head to the back of his throat. Lightning yowled as his cock was constricted by Steven's throat muscles.

'That's it~...Now you're gonna get it~!...' Lightning couldn't hold back anymore and began thrusting erratically into his mouth, making Steven tear up a bit and gag from the roughness. But Steven was too lost in a daze to take notice or care. This had went on for about 5 minutes since Lightning wasn't the most durable during sex. He roared like a lion and came down Steven's abused throat, the owner of said throat not complaining. The pearly liquid of the somewhat cream color traveled straight to his stomach, filling up his intestines and quenching his thirst.

Lightning pulled his member out, the barbs scratching Steven's sore throat. He coughed as it came out completely and grabbed some throat medicine.

Instant Throat Medicine; For all of your sore-throat-by-cock-sucking needs!

After the effects came in and went away in an instant, Steven panted as he was still aroused by Lightning's behavior. Said Luxray was doing so as well until...

'Okay, enough break time. Bend over for me.' Steven was a little, if not very, confused by what he was talking about until Lightning nudged him. After receiving no response, the Gleam-Eyes Pokemon pushed Steven around on the bed until he fell off, landing on his hands and knees.

Big mistake on Steven's part.

As soon as he was in the actual position, Lightning pounced on his, preventing his escape and thrusting erratically onto Steven's legs and thighs. Pre-cum splattered onto his lower body as Steven hurried to get his bottoms off to avoid having them ripped off.

They were Levi's. He wasn't getting those torn up.

After the boxers came off, his hole was prodded, Lightning detecting the warmth. 'I hope you're ready~...' Steven shivered from his tone and gasped when the tip slipped inside, easy access due to the prior hand-job and blow-job. It was rooted to the spot due to Steven's virgin sphincters. Lightning grunted his impatience and pushed through roughly, pushing past the ring of muscle and getting about half-way in before having to stop form the tightness.

The unholy tightness.

Steven was in pain and strange pleasure, never having had anything up 'there'. The intruding rod of flesh was stuck in place as his anus tried to push it back out. But the intruder was a ninja, striking fast and deadly. So, after a fraction of 5 minutes, Lightning pulled out, almost slipping out fully duo to the pre-cum build-up. The tip was literal inches from coming out.

'You need loosening up before I fuck your brains out~...' Lightning stepped back a little before his face was level with Steven's hole. It winked lewdly at him, making him drool at it. It also turned around and shook its ass, but watched itself, shattering any thoughts of being gentle in Lightning's mind as he immediately dove muzzle-first. The sudden entry had made Steven jolt, him looking back to see that Lightning's mane was crashed against him while sticking up. A wet flashy object began to edge its way inside, dominating his anus' pushing tactics.

'Sir, our men are being defeated by this new threat! What do we do?' A mass of sphincter muscle asked General Vander-Clench, five-stars.

'It appears the new threat may be too dangerous for us. Tell our men to retreat!' The General, once proud and fearless in the face of danger, ran away like a little bitch. His top-grade soldiers followed suit, running into Steven's muscles and loosening his hole finally. Lightning pulled his tongue out, having the taste of pre-cum on it.

'Mmmm~...Nice...I wonder how it'll taste after I fill it to the brim~...' He said that so huskily, Arnold Schwarzenegger ain't have nothing on him. Steven shivered in anticipation as he felt Lightning move back up. His head level with his own while leaning on his shoulder.

'I hope you're ready Steven~...I won't be holding back because I love you~...' The tip touched the loosened ring before ramming in, crashing into a nub of flash that made Steven yelp. There was no way that-

'I see I found your button~...' And he DID find it.

The pace began with a slow yet tantalizing pull out as his barbs began scratching the right spots in Steven, making him squirm in lust. Then, the invasive cock reentered, albeit pistoned, inside, making Steven cry out.

'Now THAT'S what I like to hear~! A little bitch getting rutted~...' The dirty talk was really making Steven feel like he was indeed a slut.

"Yes~...I'm a slut~..." Lightning, contrary to popular belief, was NOT expecting that comment. In fact, his next thrust was a little off from bulls-eye into Steven's prostate as he looked at him in confusion. 'Wasn't expecting the sudden submission but I'll take what I can get.'

He resumed, going faster with every _n_ th thrust, hitting Steven's 'Oh~' button every time. They went at it, under the gaze of 'Mr. Sallenburg' the Renegade-possessed Gripper Pokemon jerking off to the sight. 'Now this is more like it...'

Another minute passed with this.

"AHHH!" Steven had been struck so hard in his button that he couldn't hold his climax in anymore, spurting his pent-up jizz all over the bed. The sudden clenching of the hole he was using and abusing nearly sent Lightning over the edge but he held strong and kept going.

'Now that's a big cat.' 'Mr. Sallenburg' commented as he watched Lightning fuck the rest of Steven's brains out. Going on for another few, Steven was nearly unconscious from the sensitive feelings before he heard Lightning roar finally and hot liquid shot into his ass, going straight to his stomach and filling it slightly, the distension visible if only slightly. The spurts were lost in count as Steven passed out, the night sky doing favors as to make the room more sleep-able as they both fell asleep...

* * *

**That Was Very Kinky Of Me, Was It? :3 Onto Clara & Lisa!**

* * *

_Clara And...[Sigh] Lisa..._

Since Lisa didn't wanna sleep alone, Clara decided to be in her room for the night. The group of Lisa, Clara, Alistair, Cornelia, Light, Melody, and Vivian-Lisa's Ivysaur all relaxed onto the couch before Clara's Psychic decided to go be Psychic somewhere other than there and Teleported out, leaving the quartet to their own devices.

Bedtime came up and the sisters slept on separate beds. Not even 3 hours later, Lisa awoke to the sounds of slurping, turning to see Alistair muzzle-deep inside of Clara's labia. Lisa snorted and was about to fall back asleep until she saw something...

Vivian staring at her like a creep.

"Uh..." The way she was staring was making Lisa remember her ex-girlfriend before she was kidnapped and found dead three days after, beaten, raped and slashed. She didn't want to delve on bad memories so she just went to sleep.

Vivian, on the other hand, was still staring at Lisa, ignoring the sounds of love-making from the duo nearby.

'Master...' Vivian just needed that extra push to do it. But she got it abruptively.

'So you wanna tell your Partner that you love her and wanna show her how much~? How sweet...' 'Mr. Sallenburg' appeared beside her, arms crossed and purple eye shining in the lighting. Vivian jumped and the duo nearby just shrugged and went back to what they were doing, Alistair digging into her pussy with his hemipenes.

'Don't worry, I can help you.' Vivian was shocked. Here, the Renegade Pokemon through another's body was trying to help her out.

 _Help_ her.

She nodded eagerly as to see what the Lord of the Distortion World had planned for her dilemma. His eye and hands glowed pink before he floated to Lisa and grabbed her legs before prying them open. Lisa squirmed a little but otherwise didn't do a thing. 'Mr. Sallenburg' took off the sleeping shorts she had on slowly, giving Vivian the impression that it was her doing it. When those reached her ankles, he hooked a finger under the waistline of her lacy green panties. Slowly pulling them down, he gave Vivian a view of Lisa's flower before cupping it with his hand that glowed pink before flashing and going away. When he removed his hand, her lips went from moist to wet.

Lisa was having a wet dream about her ex-girlfriend. Lisa had just been stripped of her clothes and laid onto the bed that mysteriously appeared.

"Look at you...So sexy and delicious I could just eat you~..." Her ex was an innuendo specialist, so Lisa knew what she wanted. And sure enough, Lisa reached a hand down to her nether region, slowly parting the lips that kept her scent at bay. In reality, Lisa had done the same thing for Vivian, as if subconsciously inviting her to her pussy. Vivian's mouth watered and her bulb released pink clouds of something into the air, the mist traveling all over the room before it was smelled by Clara and Alistair, the latter being driven into a frenzy of lust as he began to pound her pussy. Clara became immobile. Lisa moaned, a pink blush on her face.

"Please~...Eat me~..." Vivian couldn't stray from this, so as she walked to her 'meal', 'Mr. Sallenburg' disappeared. 'Mouth-to-Mouth' never felt so inviting to Vivian as she stared at Lisa's labia, the lips glistening in arousal as more came out. Vivian's tongue came out and caught some of the dripping fluid, making Lisa cry out suddenly from the sudden contact. Vivian, too lost in her inhibition-less state to pay attention, paid no heed as she began to dig inside with her tongue. Lisa had felt this in tandem with her ex's insertion, making her think that she was really feeling her ex eat her out.

"Oh yes~...Keep going~..." Since no names were said, Vivian thought she was referring to her, so she dug deeper, eventually brushing across-

"AHH! YES~! RIGHT THERE~!" Vivian was pleased she was doing good, so she focused on that area in her Master, eliciting more moans outta her. The wet muscle traveled through many a road, encountering a bump here and there until it hit a wall.

A wall with only one entry point.

Lisa was a moaning wreck as her innocence was long gone from a fling she had once. The wall Vivian's tongue came across was the dreaded...

Limit-straining...

Tight-Impossible...

Cervix.

In her dream, she had her eyes closed in pleasure as she felt her ex prod the entry to her young womb. Then, she felt like her ex got lighter...

Her eyes opened to lock on with Vivian as she was trying to find a way into the cervix, thrusting her tongue to the tight hole. Lisa was about to question her reasoning when she felt incalculable pleasure, making her screech out and take Vivian's tongue hostage.

"Oh Vivian~...Go harder~..." Never had Vivian felt so much love from a simple sentence. She was so happy...

Her emotions triggered her evolution.

The bright light made Clara and Alistair stop their session to see what was going on. And what they saw made their mouths gape.

Vivian was growing bigger and wider, her body starting to make the bed creek from the weight. The bulb on her back sprouted and became a pink flower. Her skin noticeably darkened to a forest green. Her form became more of a quadruped build, preventing her from standing on her hind-legs effectively. The light went away, revealing Vivian to be a Venasaur that exuded raw power.

To say Lisa wasn't surprised was like saying baked beans don't make you fart a lot. As she looked at Vivian, her labia flared in need, making her moan. Vivian looked at her new form then at her Master. She was still ready to make her feel like she was in the Hall Of Origins so...

She dug her tongue back in.

With her new size, Vivian was only half-way in when she came across Lisa's cervix. Now feeling like she could take on a rampaging Tauros, she pulled her tongue back...and thrusted at the tight opening. The slam felt like a guy's shaft as it opened up her cervix and invaded her womb, making her squirm like she was being tickled. As she did this, Vivian pushed the rest of her tongue in, her chin finally making contact with Lisa's outer lips.

Wanna know where the tongue was? Let's check the abdominal bulge.

Lisa looked at how full she was with only Vivian's tongue. They made eye contact before Vivian smirked and wiggled her tongue, making Lisa's walls contract as the pleasure came back. And so it began with a full, fat, flat tongue invading a human girl's pussy all the way to her intestines and making her toes and fingers curl. The blush returned, having dissipated when the evolution started. Vines sprouted from Vivian's flower, going to her own labia, Lisa's perky B-Cup breasts and Clara's breasts of the same size. She woulda got Alistair too if it weren't for those rotten kids and their dumb dog.

Clara and Alistair had resumed their mini-party, Alistair going to the hilt inside her while having both in. Alistair's vines had wrapped themselves along Clara's legs, rubbing them softly as to prompt her squeezy climax. Those soft rubs were making her very close indeed, but Alistair was forgetting a little something that makes her explode...

Prod...Prod, prod...Enter.

Clara screamed her climax as Alistair set her off with a simple vine tip to the anus, her erogenous zone. Her vaginal walls clamped down on both of Alistair's serpentine members, making him moan as he came into her. His forest-scented cum coating her walls white with a green tinge. Meanwhile Lisa was literal seconds from making her own orgasm known to the world. And like Clara, she wasn't gonna do it without some prodding somewhere...

Prod...Prod Prod...THRUST!?

Lisa was seeing white as her climax began with a silent screech, her not being able to make a sound as she felt too much pleasure. Her walls gripped on Vivian's tongue like it was a penis and milked it for all its worth as she came down. The juices traveled to the back of Vivian's throat like a fountain drink. She loved the taste of her Master...So much that she would always, form this day on, do her best to get more of it...

They all went to sleep afterwards, Vivian using her new vines to turn all the lights off and tucking everyone in before she laid down by Lisa's bed, a vine by her labia one more...

* * *

**I'm Pretty Sure That I shoulda Used Clits Instead Of The Anus. But It's My Chappy Senpai! You Can Suck My Ass! On To Adam!**

* * *

_Adam..._

Adam had released all of his Pokemon the second he walked in the room...

Which was RIGHT next to my own.

And went to sleep. His Pokemon all converged on the couch, watching 'SpongeBob Squarepants'.

Because this show has some education in it. Plus there was twerking.

'Hey guys?' Fortis said as SpongeBob twerked behind Squidward.

'Yeah?' Viridis responded.

'Wanna go do Adam?' This had gained some head turns.

'WHAT!? You wanna do "that" with Adam!? Are you crazy?' Lucas and Bullet said all that at the same time, surprising each other.

'Oh do go on.' Above them, 'Mr. Sallenburg' was watching them in amusement. Lucas did a reflexive Aura Check and visibly turned white when he saw who it _really_ was.

'What's wrong Lucas?' Bullet asked, nudging the Emanation Pokemon. Said Riolu flinched.

'Th-th-th-that's L-lo-lord Gi-gira-rati-ina guys...' The others went white as well as they realized who they were fucking with. 'Mr. Sallenburg' cackled.

'Don't worry your assholes. I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact, I came here to help you get laid.' That statement had made them look at him like he was crazy...

This is the Distortion World governor we're talking about here. 'Course he's CUCKOO!

'How?' Bullet asked.

'Simple: I'm gonna put him in a 'needy' state so he's all yours. Deal?'

'But what do you want outta this?' 'Mr. Sallenburg' smirked at that.

'Simply put, I'm on a hunt. Governing the Distortion World is boring and I wanna see who amongst you is worth of having me as apart of their family.'

To simply put it, the disbelieving stare count went up from 2-10,000 that day.

'What if we don't believe you?' Fortis was adamant in protecting his mate, but 'Mr. Sallenburg' wasn't playing any games.

'You can not believe me. I've already been to your other friends' residences. Might I say, they really know how to party, but I'm looking for someone more...' He trailed off at that before snapping his fingers and going over to Adam. His hands glowed pink-just like how they did back with Lisa- and he grabbed Adam's head and legs with each hand. His limbs glowed in correspondence with his hands until the glow dissipated into him.

'There. Whichever one of you wakes him up, he'll be all yours.' And with that, 'Mr. Sallenburg' left them to contemplate what he gave them.

_Later..._

It was nearly time for the sun to start fading over the horizon and Adam had not been bothered. They were in fear that something happened and didn't wanna wake him up. Bullet had had enough and went over to him, the others calling him back. He remained vigilante as he was Adam's Fated. He hopped onto the bed, the force light as he padded up to Adam's face.

'Adam!...Adam!...ADAM!' The last call made the boy jolt awake, opening his eyes almost robotically. He turned to Bullet, who had landed on the floor in surprise.

"What'chu doing down there Bullet?" Adam had a weird look in his eye when he asked that but it went unnoticed by the Fire Weasel Pokemon. Bullet rose form his position on the floor and hopped back onto the bed.

'Nothing Adam. I was just startled.'

"That's good." The sudden reply made Bullet look in shock.

'You understood what I said Adam!?'

"Yes. I did." That tone was getting to Bullet now. But before he could ask about it, the others came in with one thing on their mind.

'Adam, can we mate you?' Bullet was still incredulously staring at Fortis for his persistency on the matter.

'Are you kidding me!? He wouldn't-!'

"Sure." That had thrown Bullet for a loop. Even more-so when Adam began to strip his clothes off. The others were in disbelief that he was actually gonna let them have their way with him. They didn't hesitate when he was fully nude and beckoned to them, the bed becoming crowded.

"Who wants to go first~?" The sultry tone was not unnoticed as Adam looked between them all with a glint in his eye. Fortis stepped up to the plate first.

'If we may, I would like to show you how much I love you.' Fortis nudged Adam's hips, indicating where he was gonna show it. The others retreated off the bed, not wanting to experience how Electric-types announce their pleasure to the world...

"How do you want me to be? Facing you or presenting myself~?" That tone was getting to them. Fortis fought back his instincts and said, 'Present...yourself...'

Adam, suspiciously eager, immediately turned to his stomach and lowered his front, exposing his ass to Fortis. The Gleam-Eyes Pokemon was getting very near feral by just looking and they haven't started.

But this next part shattered their inhibitions.

"Come on~...Just fuck me already~...Aren't you a big cat~?" Fortis, feeling a little wounded in his pride, growled.

'You'll learn your place, you little bitch.' The others were shocked at his tone. So much when he mounted Adam, they were scared he may do more than just 'show his love'. Fortis poked around steadily, growing impatient while at the same time teasing Adam with the tip of his endowment. The latter squirmed from his position and tried angling himself. The teamwork paid off when Fortis had pushed and Adam had just put his ass in place. The member had secured itself inside about 3/4 of the way, making Adam groan in slight pain and Fortis grunt in feral pleasure. The tightness was all the more desirable.

'Rut him...Take him like the little bitch he is...' The lust in his mind was doing his best to influence Fortis' decision. Fortis' counterarguments were all pointing to the pros of rutting Adam senseless. Soon, the tightness of Adam's protesting anus had won the lust's favor and Fortis lost it. He began a rough pace, slamming his member against the wall that kept the stomach away from the rectum, not giving Adam any time to adjust.

"Oh yes~! Fuck me~!" The dirty talk from down below was making Fortis above feel like he owned Adam. So to reinforce that notion, he angled to look for his prostate. But he couldn't focus on the task long enough without Adam's bitch-like moaning under him so he just focused on bottoming out in him. Adam couldn't care less with the roughness. As that happened, Viridis had lost it and went for Bullet, engaging in a heated oral with Bullet pinned under him.

'Viridis~?...Please~...Keep going~...' Viridis only smiled on the shaft he had in his mouth and went to the hilt, the tip being hugged tightly by his throat muscles. Lucas had took it upon himself to slowly jerk off to the sessions in front of him before he got daring and went to Adam's face. The human-turned-bitch looked at the Emanation Pokemon in the eye before looking at his 4 1/2" member. Adam didn't ask; he just grabbed it and put it in his mouth and started to suckle on it like it was a popsicle. Lucas moaned out loud like he received a blow-job from heaven. The pleasure was virgin since this was his first time doing anything like this.

The mini-orgy of sortas went on for quiet a while, Adam's asshole becoming a little sore and puffy form the roughness and his mouth becoming a little dry form the amount of times he needed air. The double penetration was about to end when both cocks throbbed, marking the beginning of their climaxes. Lucas was first due to his virgin status, cock spurting at least 4 ropes of jizz down Adam's throat and going flaccid soon after. Lucas went slack and fell onto his side, member retreating into its sheath. Fortis came after that, spurting 8 thick ropes that filled Adam's ass and dripped out some. The pearly white liquid clung like its life depended on it onto his anal ring.

Adam panted as he felt the rush of fatigue of being used... For 20 minutes. He fell asleep, Fortis' cock still in him...

* * *

**Such An Abrupt Cliffhanger, Right? Onto Hazel-Lovely! :D**

* * *

_Hazel-Darling..._

'Mr. Sallenburg' didn't need to pay a visit here as they were already going at it. Hazel was being double penetrated by Johnny and Raph, the former had her labia while Raph had her mouth. Alexander hung by the wall, not sure what to do.

Raph her mouth, flooding it with his comfortably hot seed before pulling out, cock still hard. He then turned to the scared Alexander and began his trek.

'What're you doing?...Go away...' Alexander was scared as the Flame Pokemon edged closer to him.

'Don't act like that~...I assure you there will be no funny business...unless you want it to be~...' Raph, the foreva perv stood over the cowering Alexander. The Blaze Pokemon was scared for what Raph could be planning as the Flame Pokemon picked him off the ground, shaky feet touching the floor. Alexander kept his head down, thinking he as gonna get hurt or otherwise...

Nothing happened.

Alexander raised his head a little, locking eyes with Raph, the latter smiling upon noticing this.

'See? I'm not gonna do something bad to you...In fact, I plan to do something...pleasurable~...' Alexander caught the meaning, but he didn't say anything as he was slowly becoming lost in Raph's eyes.

You see, Alexander had been straight as an arrow prior to his encounter with Hazel-Delectable and Raph. When they were grappling in the brush, Raph had pinned him to the ground.

'Lemme go you weirdo!' Raph had smirked when he heard his tone of voice; strong-willed, rambunctious, and out-going. A lady-seeker. Raph was going to change that. He made sure his grip was secure and crashed his lips on Alexander's effectively silencing his protests. After that, Alexander felt weird and lost, like he didn't know where to be. So to this day, he had been doing his best to try and find out why he felt like this and did his best to stay away from Raph.

But now that they were face-to-face, he felt that his tsundere behavior was slowly diminishing. Raph smirked when he saw that Alexander was edging his beak to his muzzle, so he closed the gap for him, locking lips with the Blaze Pokemon. They kissed passionately, twisting their heads around for a better angle.

At least until Raph got bored.

His reptilian tongue that has invaded many a mouth, albeit upper or 'lower', slipped inside Alexander's beak, making him shiver and melt into the kiss, his body falling slack and Raph supporting him to keep him aloft. Their tongues battled, or rather Raph just kept wrapping his tongue around Alexander's, for dominance inside Alexander's beak until Raph shoved _all_ of his tongue inside, touching the back of the avian's throat. They kept this up for a few more moments, Raph trying to wrap his tongue all the way around Alexandder's trachea before pulling back.

'Now that wasn't so bad, was it?' Alexander didn't answer; he nodded and shakily grabbed his arms.

'Could we...you know?...' Alexander was so quiet, it was miracle that Raph heard him.

'Oh~...You wanna go that far, huh? Well...Who am I to judge?' He stroked Alexander's cheek before roughly grabbing his ass-cheeks. Despite what others may think, this had actually turned the Blaze Pokemon on, legs grabbing around Raph's waist. The Flame Pokemon smirked before carrying the avian to the bed, where Hazel-Dearly Beloved was waiting in Doggy-Style position. When she saw them come over, she smiled, albeit slutty.

"Hey...guys~...What'chu doing?" Neither answered; Raph threw Alexander in front of Hazel-Bless Her Soul And Then Some so they were face-to-face. Raph got into a similar position as Johnny, member hot-dogging Alexander's cheeks. The bottoms looked at each other before Alex hissed in pain, Raph having pushed in his hot tip. Raph grunted, never having experienced this kind of tightness in all of his years of dominating others. That life was for another time.

'You sure know how to make someone want it~...But I like a challenge~...' Raph vowed to make this tight hole his. Nothing in the past compared as he began to ease his way in again. The member dug inside, reaching his barrier in no time...

At half-length.

Raph was inwardly ecstatic; he finally found out what that dream he had a couple months ago meant. _This_ was the hole that weird puppet mentioned. He was gonna enjoy this. He pulled out, having given Alexander ample time to adjust to his girth. As soon as the tip had been left inside, he immediately slammed back in, making Alex jolt forward and kiss Hazel-Darling. Instead of being surprised, she got really into the kiss, grabbing Alex's cheeks to deepen the kiss, the latter also joining in.

This was what had been conflicting him; whether or not he could still be good for girls while still willing to bend over backwards for guys.

Raph had went ahead and decided to try and break the 'hymen' keeping him from going to the hilt. He pulled out gently and slammed back in, making the kiss deepen as Alex had his tongue ripped out of his safe mouth and placed inside of Hazel-Beloved And Charmed's. The 'Berlin Wall' was holding strong as it was repeatedly slammed into by a flashy attacker.

'Sir, the attacker is hitting our most vital systems! Why are we not retreating!?' Private Rectar asked his General, whose name was General Righzentheanus.

I'll give you a cookie if you can deduce that name. :D

'Because, we stand tall! We stand tough! We are not backing down!'

'But sir! If the target breaches the wall in anyway, we'll be screwed!' The General paled as he remembered that tidbit of information.

'Oh yeah...FALL BA-' But it was too late as Raph had already lodged his cock into the tiny hole that kept things outta Alex's asshole. The growing cracks on the wall was a heavy indication that it was hopeless to resist. The hole kept up, though, and kept pushing back, not giving up for a moment. But, even the best defense crumbles at a point as the wall grew tired of pushing. Plus, Alex was becoming lost in his pleasure, as evident by his quivering walls. So, since there was no reason to prevent something good, the 'Berlin Wall' yielded, allowing Raph's member in.

Raph was losing it pretty quickly; the tightness was unholy. Alex on the other hand was nearly about to let loose a moan no one has ever heard before. His cheeks bulged with air, just as the abdominal bulge throbbed in slight discomfort. Raph noticed the lack of sounds from the Blaze Pokemon and looked at him.

'Oh no~...None of that...Just go ahead~...I wanna hear your voice when you scream for me~...' The dirty talk nearly made him let loose a moan, but Alex clamped his mouth shut with a hand and shook his head in defiance. Raph 'tsked' and pulled out of the 'tight area' of Alex's hole, missing it dearly before luring Alex under false pretenses. The Flame Pokemon unclamped his mouth and let loose a sigh of relief...

His undoing.

Raph quickly slammed back inside, the force keeping Alex's mouth open for...

'AHHHH~! Mmmmm~...AHHH-HAH~!...AHH~!' The world's sluttiest moan from a male was just uttered and Raph couldn't have been more proud to be the cause of such. He leaned down to Alex's left ear. His husky voice doing a lot to the avian.

'That's it~...Scream...That's all you gonna be doing until I'm done with you~...' Alex had went slack and fell on his face, keeping his ass in the air for Raph's use. He couldn't hold in what he was trying to say anymore.

'Just fuck me already~...Or I'll find someone else better~...' The taunt worked. Raph had immediately grew angry, roughly grabbing Alex's ass.

'You're gonna pay for that little tidbit...' Raph secured a grip on Alex and made sure his legs wasn't going to slip before...

He went feral and started fucking Alex's brains out.

Hazel-Dearest and Johnny were nearly done as Hazel-Lovely was starting to clench her walls. Johnny was finding it harder and harder to keep in his climax as he thrusted into her twat, hitting her G-Spot while his hind-legs brushed against her clitoris every now and then. His hot member heating up her walls, basically being a therapeutic heating pad with 'extension'.

"That's it Johnny~...Just a little more~..." Johnny was trying his best NOT to listen to her moan, but that was impossible considering her was the one making her do it. He thrusted into her a few more times before she suddenly clenched up, signifying her climax.

If that and the fact she was screaming 'JOOOOOHNNNNNNNY~!', I don't know what to tell you.

Hazel-Loved And Held Dear To Our Hearts's walls clamped down on Johnny's over-eager member, preventing any form of movement from it as her juices splurted out from her puffy pussy, coating the bed sheets and Johnny's cock in her cum. The clenching basically punched Johnny's resistance to the face and made him cum not soon after, his heated jizz somehow flooding her labia and going into her womb a little. Some of it slipped past the base and got on his hind-legs. After 2 minutes of breathing, jazzing and rubbing, the dup were done, staring each other in the eye. They smiled before they passed out.

'Who do you belong to?' Raph had gone Alpha Male on Alex, the latter so far fucked he was having a tea party with Groudon and Kyogre. Alex moaned his response, but Raph grabbed his ass again.

'I expect an answer from you, you dirty slut! Who...do...you...BELONG TO!?' Alex had been kicked out the tea party for disturbing the peace and finally responded.

'YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!'

'WHAT'S MY NAME!?'

'RA-! AHHH~!'

'NOPE! MY NAME IS DADDY! NOW SAY IT!'

'Uh...AHHH~!'

'NO NOISES! I...WANNA...HEAR..MY NAME!'

'OKAY! DADDY! YOUR NAME IS DADDY!'

'AND DON'T FORGET IT!' Alex had already came prior, so he was nearly unconscious at this point. Meanwhile Raph had slammed to the hilt into Alex's gut, somehow going deeper than he should, and roared his dominance over Alex as he began to cum.

How no one else heard it, I'll never- Oh the walls are soundproof.

The first spurt had shot into Alex like a shotgun, splurting everywhere in his gut and distending it little by little before it trickled... And spurt two came after, finishing the job and going for his anal tunnel. This is what happened for about a couple minutes, Raph shooting 10 ropes of lava-hot thick ropes of cum, some of it leaking outta Alex's ass as he finished. When he pulled out finally, a glob of cum came with it, getting on the back of Alex's legs. Raph leaned to Alex's face and licked his temple sensually before going into his ear and saying,

'For now on, you belong to me. No one else can have you. Whenever we have the time, space and/or opportunity, you will bend over for me upon request. No questions, no buts about it.' When he said 'buts', he smacked Alex's left ass cheek as to reinforce his point. 'You are, for now until never, my bitch. I am your daddy. And that is all you will refer me by. Is that clear?'

Alex was basically all-ears at that point and he could care less; as long as he got that thick cock in him, he'll jump off a building if Raph asked him to.

'Yes Daddy~...'

'Good. Now go to sleep.' Eager to show his loyalty, Alex did just that, but not before hearing Raph do some slicking noise behind him...

* * *

**I'm A Kinky Little Lemon Writer, Ain't I? :3 On to Chris!**

* * *

_Chris..._

Chris, Aurora and Laura were all watching TV. Chris was nearly nodding off fully while Laura was still asleep. Aurora remained vigilante, staying up even through an episode of 'Dora The Explorer'.

Damn, she's a boss-ass bitch.

As soon as Dora asked where the mountain was, however, Aurora blasted the TV with an Aura Sphere.

Okay, maybe she's a boss.

She looked at the sleeping Froslass on her right before looking at Chris's sleeping form. 'Mr. Sallenburg' came in on that note. Aurora's head immediately snapped to him, instantly seeing behind the disguise.

'I know who you really are.' 'Mr. Sallenburg' snorted his amusement.

'Oh please. I wasn't trying to hide it.' Aurora, one for always throwing intruders for a loop, was shocked to the spot. 'Mr. Sallenburg' noted this.

'Looks like I have your attention, no?' A nod confirmed this. 'Look, I know what you want. And I can help you get it.'

Aurora wasn't sure if she could immediately trust the Lord of the Distortion World right off the bat. Because this is Lord Giratina we're talking about here.

'...Fine.'

'Alright. Lemme just...wake him up...' His left hand glowed blue before he floated to Chris' face...

And did his own Wake-Up Slap on him.

Chris jolted awake, just as 'Mr. Sallenburg' left. Aurora promised to throttle that ghost next time she saw him.

Until that promise went out the window when Chris spoke to her.

"Hello Aurora...How's my favorite little moaner doing?" Aurora was raising her eyebrows all the way to her dreads as she looked at Chris.

'Fine, I guess. Why?'

"Because...I'm going to make you do it some more~..." Aurora crossed her arms at his claim.

'Are you so sure about that?' Chris didn't answer; he smiled like those creepy-creeps on the corners that see you when you walk past. He stood up, still not answering Aurora's question and began to strip. Aurora was not fazed by this, as she has seen Chris strip more than he thinks she does...

(0_0)

He threw his shirt, pants and boxers to the corner of the room before his gaze fell on Aurora's body. Her hips, her legs, her muzzle and her thighs were spared no expense of the staring. He walked to her. She stepped back. He stepped forward once more. She skipped back, smirking. He smirked back and skipped to her in one bound and she did the same backwards...

'Cept she landed on the bed.

She was given no time to redeem her mistake as Chris pinned her to the bed, trapping her under him. She actually felt a little moist 'down there' from the sudden dominance. Usually it was her that did this. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and put them above her head before getting in her face.

"Mine..." He slammed his lips down, opening her previously closed muzzle and tangling with her tongue. They fought for dominance, Chris with his will and Aurora with her...Lucario-ness. But, with this new 'dominant side', Chris won eventually, trapping Aurora's tongue in her mouth while he explored its deepest passages. His tongue picked the treasure chest and found something...

A pot 'O' gold.

He pulled out and gave the gold a look. After giving it a run-down and biting it to see if it was real gold, he pocketed the gold and told Aurora this:

"If your mouth is golden, your pussy must be diamond~..." The dirty talk was stirring something in Aurora, something she had never felt before...

Submission...

She shivered at that prospect just as Chris lowered his face to her twat, already seeing her lips moist. He 'tsked' and dove straight in, catching Aurora off-guard and making her gasp. She looked and saw Chris face-deep in her jackal pussy, the sight very arousing to her. As if he noticed, he vibrated her lips like he was talking, making her throw her head back in response. Her senses were going haywire, her olfactory senses more-so as she smelled Chris' musk and scent, the very beings sending her mind in a cloud of desire and need.

Chris had took it upon himself to make sure he got his tongue to the appropriate length before he found what he was looking for: a nub of flesh on the bottom of her passage. Chris started to slam his tongue in that general area, hitting most of the time and when he did, he was rewarded with her fluids. Her clit became alluring the deeper he went, so he raised a free hand from his side and began to rub it, applying pressure here and there. The attention on her clitoris was making Aurora see stars in the corner of her vision, wrapping her legs around Chris' head. But he had chose that moment to stop, face glistening with her arousal.

He sensually licked it all off before getting some on his fingers. When they were all nice and slick, he shoved them into her mouth, making her taste herself. The fact that not only did he not warn her, he did it anyway, made her hidden fetish show more as she licked them fingers long and lovingly. She licked them clean, Chris yanking them back and making Aurora lean towards them in longing. She whined in disappointment before she saw that Chris was lining himself up.

"Quit your whining. I'll get started whenever I feel like it~..." Chris didn't immediately go in; he decided to tease her more and rubbed the tip of his member along the outside of her labia. She squirmed in anticipation, moving her lower body so she could try and get it inside her herself, but Chris backed away whenever she tried.

"Ah ah ah~...I said I'll put it in whenever I feel like it~..." Now he was completely away from her, making her back arch in her need.

'Pl-pl...pl-pl-pl...' Aurora was gonna do it; she was letting her 'submissive' side show.

"Pl-pl...pl-pl-pl What Aurora?"

'Please...'

"Please what~?"

'Please...Fuck me...'

"Oh, I'll fuck you alright...You just gotta tell me who I am~..."

She was familiar with this, but her submissive side answered for her. 'Please fuck me...Master~...'

"Much better." And with that, Chris' member dove into her twat, going to the hilt in one go. Aurora screamed her pleasure, loving how Chris-no, her Master- completely filled her needy pussy. He pulled out to the head and thrusted back in, still going to the hilt. This had become the pace as the action was repeated over and over again, steadily going speed and power. Aurora felt like she was in her heat all over again as she felt relief from the fucking she was getting. She moaned over and over, sounding like she was in heat too.

'Oh yes~...Harder, Master~...Please~...Fas-ster~...' See?

Suddenly Aurora felt like something had just flashed her with so much of the good stuff that she climaxed right then and there. She was confused as she came down from her high, not really remembering how she did that, only remembering a pressure on her-

The cause had been confirmed as Chris as he removed his thumb off of her clit. He felt her clench up, but he only paused in his ministrations...

For the next few seconds at least.

He flipped her onto her hands and knees, cock still in her as he mounted her.

'No wait...I'm not-.' She was cut off with a screech of pleasure as Chris began to roughly fuck her sensitive pussy, the force making her orgasm again. It was weaker, though, as she was not building it up. Chris wasn't gonna let her build it up as he found her G-Spot again and angled downwards, basically 'shoveling' her pussy for the diamonds it promised. The sign near by said it did.

'Master~...MASTER~!' She had came again, clenching down on his cock once more. He had to stay still as it was too tight for movement. When she started to pant for breath, he resumed. Aurora's front went down, the lack of arm support leaving her suspect to deeper digging. She was too out-of-breath for moaning, so she sat there with her mouth open. Chris had chose that moment to see that and collected some more juices onto his fingers and shoving them into her mouth. She greedily licked them clean again before opening her mouth again, as if asking for more.

This had continued for more than several minutes, Aurora's mouth being scented with the taste of her own fluids while her pussy constantly leaked her arousal at this point. Chris had FINALLY felt his testes raise.

"Aurora~...Hope you're ready~..."

'YES! CUM IN ME MASTER! FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED!' That was her last word for the day as Chris completely pulled out before slamming into her one last time, getting the head of his cock into her cervix, making her climax for the 5th time that night. Chris groaned and bit on Aurora's shoulder as he came, Rope after rope came, seemingly endless to Aurora as she began to lose consciousness, the last thing she saw before she blacked out was seeing Laura fingering herself...

* * *

**I Swear I Maybe A Good Lemon Writer At This Point! Onto...ME!**

* * *

_Me..._

I was watching 'Star Wars', the scene where Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader fight to the death, with Mister. It had been on all day on EVERY channel.

How 'Star Wars' managed to beat out infomercials is beyond me.

'You cannot win Luke.'

'I have to! You killed my father!'

'No Luke...I am you father!'

'Now that's BULLSHIT!'

For the first time in ever, the TV didn't censor that out, leaving me able to laugh at the episode.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Mister asked me as I ROFL.

"Nope! But it was FUNNY AS FUCK, I tell ya! What channel is this?"

He grabbed the remote and pressed the 'Info' button, the channel showing to be #331, "MTV"

"Yes! Thank you MTV!...But I can do better." As if they heard me, the Jedi and Sith combatants stopped what they were doing.

'You can do better? Please.'

"Yeah, I can with ma LIGHT-SABER!" I grabbed my umbrella, something that Mister brought from an old green guy, really short he told me. The duo of father and son laughed at me, Mister growing worried for my reaction until he looked and saw me smiling at them...

Albeit, like a creep.

"You really think so?...HI-YAH!" I slashed the TV with my light-saber, the electronic devices splitting in two from a heated device...

When I brung my light-saber to rest, it was glowing an ominous purple before I deactivated it.

"Oh dammit, that was the only thing we could do...Sorry Mister."

"It's quite alright Sajuan. I was getting tired of TV anyway." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his head before grabbing his arm and bringing him to the bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower in the master suite. Be out in like...10-20 minutes." I had grabbed a towel and some sleep wear and went into the bathroom. Mister just sat there, thinking about things before he dozed off, having a small dream about something...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_In a laboratory 600 ft. underground, we have Mister strapped down onto a bed, limbs stretched to the bridge of discomfort. The Psi Pokemon was asleep, having had only a few hours to do so before his...'job' started..._

_A buzzer in the rom went off, waking him from his slumber, despite the briefness. He groaned and shook his head before assuming a poker face. The intercom exclusively for the room went off._

_'Good morning Test Subject #63. Today, you'll have the Tyranitar twins again! They've been really eager to see you once more...No response? I'm guessing you learned your place finally.'_

_Mister hated that voice with a passion. It always dictated who came in here for some 'fun'. And while he had been adamant in features, he was bubbling in fear on the inside. The Tyranitar twins, a male and female, where notorious for their stamina. The female Tyranitar, especially, as she could go on from now until midnight, always finding ways of getting her itch scratched while her brother was notoriously big, something not even ones before him could handle._

_But no...He just had to be special!_

_There were thuds outside the door, signifying that the twins were already on their way. Mister was surprised; they NEVER come this early. Surely he hadn't done something to make them come back this quickly!_

_The door went up, revealing the Tyranitar twins._

_The female was normal colored, the only way to distinguish her from other female Tyranitars is the blue discoloration on her right arm and her matching bow._

_The male was a Shiny._

_"Hello again sexy~...Did you miss us~?" The female Tyranitar made Mister want to throw up._

_"Of course he did sister~...After all, everyone ALWAYS misses us when we get done~..." Mister just wanted to punch him down. They went on either said of the bed, looking down at him as if he was below them-sadly, he was in every aspect except mentally._

_"What shall we do today brother~?..." She looked at her look-alike across from her, who smirked sadistically._

_"You didn't give me a chance at his 'special place' sis~...I want at it first~..." She huffed and sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Oh fine! Just don't tear it to shreds like you did the last few girls." The male Tyranitar dismissively waved at his sister before looking at Mister again. The Psi Pokemon kept his poker face as the male twin climbed up on the bed, member sticking out of its genital slit. He lined himself up with Mister's taco._

_"I hope you're ready because I plan to wreck this pussy until you beg for me to make it mine~..." Just before he could thrust in however..._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Mister had been jolted awake by me; I had came out the shower to see him squirming like he was scared.

"Mister? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sajuan... Are you clothed?"

"Yeah, I was about to get in the bed. Coming?"

"Of course." We went into bed, shifting the covers around so we were under them. Mister had got on top of me again, legs constricting my own and crotch area against my own. I went to sleep...

_Later..._

I was slowly waking up because I hadn't been dreaming and I felt a prod at my mind. When my eyes weren't blurry, I locked eyes with Mister, who was straddling me...

And I noticed my pants were down.

He was still moving before I began to feel across my whole body and felt what was going on. He had gotten too far into a wet dream and is acting it out in reality. I looked down at our waists, and sure enough, my cock was in him. But he was too close waist-wise for it to be his anus so...

That's what I saw under there!?

I squinted as he bounced up and saw what I was looking for: a labia nearly invisible due to his endowment resting just under his sack. I ain't one to judge the dual-gendered, but he coulda at the least told me. He began to bounce faster, meaning the dream musta kicked up a notch.

Well, it's about to get shot back down.

I tried moving my arms, but found them to be held back by Psychic energy. It was there when I realized what his dream was about.

He was scared I'd leave him before we mated.

I fought the bounds as he went faster.

"Yes~...Harder Master~...Pound it~...Pound it real good~!" The talk wasn't gonna stop me as my arms shakily gripped his sides. Just before he could bounce back down, I solidified my grip, keeping him in place. He whined in utter disagreement and opened his eyes, only to lock onto my own. He paled and looked to see that we were indeed in the middle of sexual intercourse. He began to cry.

"[Sniffle] Look at what I'm doing...Trying to take away your innocence...This has become too much of a problem for me...[Sniffle]" Mister got off and cried on the edge of the bed, feeling like I was gonna do something to further hurt him. I rose up from my spot and edged to him, seeing him tense. I extended an arm and touched his shoulder blade, stopping his shaking.

"Mister?"

"[Sniffle] Y-e-es? [Sniffle]"

"You've been drinking the wrong juice." Before he could reply, I pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised before I felt him give in to the power of kissing. We tongue-wrestled for a few moments before I released him from my lip-clamp. Mister still looked confused.

"What do you mean the wrong juice?"

"Mister, everyone knows that prune juice taste almost the exact same as cranberry apple juice. You grabbed the wrong cup and have been worried over nothing."Now that I had mentioned, he wondered why it tasted like it belonged to senior citizen digestion.

"But what about what I was just doing? Surely that can't be easily forgiven."

"Mister, I've had wetter dreams than what you were just doing. Plus, you're not heavy so it's not like I'm reminiscing Son. You just need to relax and think open and positive." Mister couldn't agree more, ensured by the fact that he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you...Thank Arceus above...That I have you as a Partner..." He cried on my shoulder, prompting me to rub his back to help him let it all out.

"There there Mister...I'm glad you're my Fated..."

Although the moment was sweet, my shoulder was soaked to the bone with tears.

He leaned back and went for something. I looked on and tilted my head curiously until he came back around with something behind his back.

"What'chu got there?"

"Nothing~..." I just sat there, looking at him like we were having a staring contest. He looked back, adorning a poker face. We sat there for what felt like 10 minutes before he grew tired of waiting.

"Okay fine! Here " He showed me the object he was hiding-and it was a box. I looked at it, sniffed it, licked it, and bit on it before I opened it and saw...

The prettiest bracelet I've ever seen.

I gawked at the red coral bracelet inside the box indent before removing it from the box. It glimmered in the lunar lighting from the window as I turned it.

"For me Mister?"

"Yes. Happy Birthday Sajuan. Now put it on." Mister beckoned for me to try it on, so I hurried to do so. I found the hook that kept it secure and wrapped the bracelet around my left wrist. I fastened the hook in place like a boss before admiring the bracelet in the lighting. I looked at Mister with somewhat teary eyes.

"Thank you..." I hugged him again, this time however...

"Mmmmm~..." I wondered why he had moaned that time before I looked down and realized that I had shoved my member in him to the hilt without even noticing.

"Huh. Did not mean to do that. Want me to pu-?"

"NO! I mean...you can...keep it in..." Mister had sounded a little desperate when I suggested that. I decided to get comfortable and laid back down. Mister scurried after me. As soon as I got the pillow under me, he had already sunk down on me again.

"Yes~...How I long awaited this day~..."

"Oh you have, huh?" I never knew Mister preferred cowgirl, but who was I to judge? His bouncing, which had already started, had increased in tempo, making me grunt from the pleasure. The noise stirred him on, wanting to hear that he was doing good. Five minutes in and he was starting to slow down and go as hard as anatomically possible. The slamming had felt like when the F.D.S. did it, but I didn't mind,, finally happy enough to be mating with Mister. My member throbbed, signaling the one thing that'll make our bond true. he felt it too and went down harder.

[Slam!]...

[Slam!]...

Wait for it...[Slam!]

Mister came hard from the last slam down, labia and shaft ejaculating cum from their openings, my legs and chest being covered in clear and pearly white respectively as he started to come down from his 6-spurt-induced afterglow. The clenching in his labia had done it. I was cumming in his twat, hard. Rope after rope went in and most came out due to the fact that his labia was somewhat underdeveloped. I grunted with each one, until it pewtered at 11. I panted for much-needed breath as I came down from my high.

"Well...we did it..." Mister was as tired as I was.

"Yeah...But did I win?" A man of Chinese descent burst in from the bathroom closet and said,

"You win $500"

"$500!?"

"$500!"

"$500!?"

"$500!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

The encounter had left Mister drawing a lot of blanks as I accepted my check for $500 from the man. Once I said thank you, he was gone in a poof of smoke.

"So, ready to go to sleep honey?" I was already feeling the effects of the true bond.

"Sure my love..." With that, we fell asleep, Mister STILL on ma dick...

* * *

**Mine Was Short But It Revealed Some More Backstory On Mister! That Was The Last Lemon!**

* * *

_The Next Morning Without Mourning..._

I woke up and saw Mister, my beautiful Alazakam-

Wait, Alazakam?

I did a double take, and was not mistaken as I saw two spoons instead of one nearby as he was still asleep.

'So he evolved throughout the night huh? I wonder what else happened?' I thought, getting up from the bed which leaving Mister with this thing I found in the bathroom closet. I put on some clothes that were clean and dry ad opened the door, rubbing my eyes before seeing Lisa and Clara.

"Hey. What happened to you guys?" Lisa answered.

"Alistair fucked her and Vivian [Moans] won't stop trying to eat me~..." A set of vines from inside the room came out and snatched her back inside, her moaning becoming louder when she did. Another set came out and snatched Clara too while shutting the door. I looked to my right, seeing Adam.

"What happened to you?"

"I feel like someone tries to shove a watermelon down my throat and couldn't get it past my lips...And my ass hurts..." Fortis had chose that time to come drag him back into the room, closing the door with his tail. I looked ahead and saw Hazel-Beloved and Steven.

"You guys?"

"Raph's acting all weird around Alex and Johnny's still asleep."

"Lightning...Alpha Male'd me..." As if on cue, said Gleam-Eyes Pokemon came and snatched Steven away for more fun. Hazel-Dearest went back into her room to put on some more clothes. I saw Jackson and Siphon.

"You guys?"

"Orgy."

"The girls wouldn't leave out for a break and Giratina decided to stay with me." I nodded my understanding and went along to see Chris and Jack.

"You guys?"

"Aurora won't stop calling me Master for some reason."

"I helped Azure with a small problem."

"Mhmm... What about you?" I pointed at the Troll, who shrugged his shoulders and ran off.

"Eh. Everyone's a critic..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**THERE'S YOUR REWARD FOR BEING SO LOYAL TO MEEZ! ONE OF THE BIGGEST CHAPPYS, IF NOT THE ONE AND ONLY BIGGEST, ON FANFICTON!**

**THIS WAS, in total, 21k+ words!**

**The matches are set! We all had fun! There was trolling! Mister and Vivian evolved! AND I gotta show Cynthia what for!**

**What'll happen next chappy!?**

**I dunno.**

**After this, I need a break! I'm going out tomorrow so...Nothing new tomorrow!**

**Moncheli!**


	19. Dares Dares Dares! 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dares that break the law!

**Welcome back to A Fated Reality!**

**[Automated applause]**

**Today, we break the law!**

**We break sound barriers!**

**And we break your laugh boxes!**

**Truth or Dare: All Dare-Version is copywrited and patented by Seje For Days.**

**My poll for 'How do you like AFR(A Fated Reality)' stands as such:**

* * *

**1\. It's awesomesauce!-3 votes**

**2\. A good read!-2 votes**

**3\. Funny-0 votes**

**4\. Meh-0 votes**

**5\. Coulda Did Better-0 votes**

**6\. Probably should make changes to...everything-0 votes**

**7\. Don't like this at all-0 votes**

**8\. This fic is horrible and needs to be taken offa FanFiction-0 votes**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Roll the Film!**

* * *

_ Nothing's Changed From Last Chappy So...It's Still Morning... _

"Okay. I'm bored." We were in the lobby of the hotel, watching a game of Chess between Steven and Jack. Against popular belief, Steven was actually winning. Jack had yet to make a comeback.

"What do you propose we do then?" Steven had just made the move that would end the game, making Jack groan and throw his hands in the air. Azure held his shoulders as comfort.

"I have an old school idea. But, we'll need to visit the White House first."

"And why would we need to do that?" The others were getting suspicioso of my game, but their curiosity was still peaked.

"Because...we gonna need Pardon Passes..."

* * *

_At The White House With No Arcade..._

"Mr. President. I come to you today with a proposition." The Oval Office wasn't all that impressive in person than I thought it'd be.

"Oh? What can I do for you before I can security and have you all filed as enemies of the state?"

"Just several Pardon Passes."

"Pardon Passes? What're those for?" I began to smile.

"Me and my friends are gonna show the world how free America is and we'll need Pardon Passes to get most of our point across."

"And what are these Pardon Passes gonna prove?" At least 12 Pardon Passes materialized on his desk, signifying his approval of my plan.

"Just how much fun you can really have in America, President Obama..."

* * *

_Camp Wawanakwa..._

"And we're ba-!" But before the host of Total Drama Island could announce the return of an episode...

"PSYCH! Get off the set McClean!" The game show host was thrown off the island along with the remaining contestants.

"I WANT MY MONEYYYYYYYYY..." Heather, the bitch, was thrown away from us, going straight to the island where the other contestants were.

"That takes care of those assholes...Now, let's head to their little theater. I'm pretty sure they got some stuff we can use for this little idea of mine...

_Later..._

'And welcome to Truth Or Dare: All Dares Only!' The announcer, after another ass-whooping, called out to national TV's everywhere.

'We have the most...DARING...UNEXPLAINABLE...SHOCKING SHOW for you, ladies and gentleman! We will have these cast members go all-out in their quest of portraying America's freedom! Welcoming...'

'Sajuan Jackson!' Applause from a remote sounded.

'Christopher Cousineau!'...

'Opal Collins!'...

'Jackson Slerthy!'...

'Clara and Lisa Brooks!'...

'Steven Hill!'...

'Adam Ramzi!' Adam became a tomato when the applause sounded for him.

'Siphon Rayzar!'...

'Jack Prex!' Applause for all over the world sounded at the mention of his name.

Damn Jack, youse famous.

'And lastly, Pokémon's own Cynthia Shirona!' The last person called got nearly the most applause.

'And now...LET THE GAMES BEGIN!'...

* * *

_Truth Or Dare, Suckas!..._

"Okay, spin the wheel and se what dare you get...Adam, you're up first!" The 16-year-old got up nervously, watching us and the cameras before he went to the wheel. All of the pictures on it loomed at him, as if being the resigners of his fate. He reached up hesitantly, grabbed a metal appendage before using all of his puny might to push the wheel to spinning motion. It spun and spun, but it last only 5 seconds, no type of fun. A picture of a stick figure running from a sea creature was what he landed on.

"Um...What dare is this?..." The announcer went through his set of envelopes before coming across the one with the same picture.

'OH!...You got the 'Runner's Luck' dare, Adam! You have to run across a body of Gyarados-infested waters for 15 seconds without getting caught or stopping!'

Adam shuddered, thinking all about the possible ways this could go wrong.

'Accept, pass, pass on, or quit?' Adam thought about it; did he want to quit now to stay safe or...?

"I'll accept."...

_Later..._

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Adam was running for his life while making sure to keep a grip on the harness for the speed boat ahead of him. A school of Gyarados swam quickly behind him, mouths gaping and clamping shut as they tries to catch him.

"PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT BOY!" He wouldn't let the boat start unless I was there as support.

But I was more like his coach at this point.

'5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...TIME!' The announcer reeled in the harness, taking Adam with it before we were teleported back to the theater...

* * *

'Next up!...Christopher!' Chris in all his nerdy glory, walked up to the wheel confidently. He looked it up and down before grabbing an appendage and spinning, a lot faster than Adam. It spun, spun, spun...Lot of fun. After a few moments, it came to rest on a picture of a barrel surrounded by fish with X's for eyes.

'OH! You got a LAW-BREAKER!'

"Law-Breaker?"

"Oh! I know! This is one of many dares involving the law being broken! Unless I'm mistaken..."

'YOU ARE TO GO TO THE CLEVELAND AQUARIUM AND DUMP ALL OF...THIS LIQUOR INTO THE FISH TANKS!' A BIG-ASS barrel of beer was lowered to Chris. He gasped at the size, being 4' taller than him.

"How am I supposed to get this IN the aquarium!?"

"Put your back into it!" Chris glared at me, but I shrugged at him. Hey, wasn't my fault I love being an inspirational speaker to some...

_Later..._

"SIR! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING! THINK OF THE CHILDREN!" The security guard was yelling for Chris to stop as he opened the barrel of highly intoxicating liquids into the Endangered Species tank filled with fish with colors that ain't on the rainbow.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S ILLEGAL IN OHIO!" The fish swam up to the liquid being poured, tasting it before pausing mid-swim. The security guard could almost taste his pink slip as he watched the fish 'die'...

Nope, they got back to moving.

And it was there why it was illegal to get fish intoxicated as they began to party...

HARD.

One of them got on a DJ system that somehow worked underwater and played some muffled 'Wiggle'. The fish began to swim and dance, since thy didn't have legs they couldn't twerk to it. Chris and the security guard had 'WTF!?' faces as they watched them party rock into the HOUSE TONIGHT!...

* * *

_Back At The Pilfered Camp..._

"Welcome back Chris!" Steven called enthusiastically before seeing his emotionless expression.

'NOW...WE HAVE OPAL COLLINS!' Hazel-Bless Her Soul And Then Some skipped to the wheel, giving it a look-sie before pushing it down to spin it. It spun around in a 1080 before stopping on a very lewd picture~...

'Opal, you are to go to Texas and flaunt...these dildos at law enforcement officials!' Six dildos were put in front of Hazel-Deliciously Good, her smiling at them.

"I see you guys found Raph's stash."

"Yeah...It wasn't that hard to find." I was blushing because...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Raph! Why are you dragging me!?" Raph, the foreva-perv, had kidnapped me before we could leave the hotel, dragging me to the forest nearby. There had been some wild Pokemon, but they didn't fuck with us as we trekked towards the mountain. I saw a cave from in-between his legs. But he saw me look through them._

_'Heh. Enjoying the view~?'_

_"Oh haha. You only made it so I HAVE to look through them, you perv."_

_'Yeah yeah. Remind me later to have a talk with your children...'_

_"Why?"_

_'You'll see...'_

_I muttered jerk as we came into the cave, him throwing me inside._

_"OWW! That fucking hurt!"_

_'At least see what you landed on.' I scoffed at him and turned around..._

_And saw the world's BIGGEST dildo collection._

_I had my mouth gaping at the various sizes, widths, species, lengths and so much more. I was so intent on them I didn't hear Raph come up behind me. I flinched when I felt him sensually rub his claws on my face cheek-meat._

_'Have I ever told you how much of a meal you look to other Pokemon? How much you tease your kids with your body? How much you make them want you? Think of you~? Lust for you~? Pretty soon, their mental barriers are gonna break, and you'll get caught...'_

_"Yeah, keep talking." Raph 'Hmph'd' at my words and picked me up to get me face-to-muzzle with him._

_'They will come for you...Just hope you can hold them off long enough for the...Shift to end.'_

_"Uh-huh... But wh-?" He cut me off by pulling me into a kiss, grabbing my head and left booty-butt-cheek. My muffled yells of "BITCH, I HAVE A MATE" were disregarded as he deepened the kiss, sending his tongue in my mouth. He began to pull me in closer, growling into my mouth as he went feral._

_'My...Compliments...To...The...Chef...' He spoke in-between kisses, eyes becoming more and more like slits. I was becoming worried as I was running outta lovely O2. After a few more moments of whether or not I was gone die by kissing, Raph released me. He panted for breath and looked at me like a creep-creep._

_'Now that...was a kiss...I will expect more of those unless you want your kids to know about your fetishes~...' I paled at his threat._

_"Fine..."_

_Flashback End..._

* * *

_Present..._

"...so there." The others looked at me like I was a suspect to murder as the dare got started...

_Later..._

"LASS! You cannot do that! It's against state law to have more than the amount of dildos you have in yer possession!"

"But I feel so FREE!" She had been stalked by numerous Texas law officials, constantly being reminded of the law while flashing her Pardon Pass to them.

"I can do whatever I want! And whatever I please, because my name is Hazel-Lovely!" She pranced all around Houston, showing off her dildos proudly...

All 6 of them...

* * *

_Back To The Camp..._

'Now we have...Sajuan!' I ran up to the wheel, not wanting to waste time sitting down while Raph sent VERY perverted motions at me. I spun the wheel, watching it go once, twice, thrice and then some until it stopped on an image of someone kissing in front of...

Were those Japanese yaoi fan-girls?

'Looks like you gotta go to Japan and kiss a guy of your choice in front of yaoi fan-girls.' I smirked as I readied to give him my answer.

"Simple. I want to do it with Mi-!"

'ME!' A record scratched as I snapped my head at Raph, who had his arm raised while he stared at me with a cocky grin.

SONUVA! MUTHA-!

'Okay!' My jaw dropped as the announcer announced that we had to do it. I looked at Mister, who looked at me with the same expression: confusion.

Why did Raph wanna do this?...

* * *

Japan...

"Hello!"

"AHHHHH!"

"My name is Sajuan and this is Raph!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"We're gonna show you guys a kiss!" I was praying that Raph would take this kiss as good acting.

Especially Mister for that matter.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked at Raph, who smirked at me. I scoffed and beckoned to him.

"Alright remember, 15 seconds. That's it."

'Fine fine.' Raph pulled me close to him, chest to chest before he lowered his muzzle to me. I raised my head to him, lips puckered. We closed the gap. The girls squealed, writing on notepads for info on us.

14...

13...

12...

11...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Time...Time!...TIME!

"I was trying to pull back, but Raph was keeping it going. I felt prodding on my mind of mysteries and I heard Mister's voice...

What was in it made me wanna cry...

 _'Sajuan...why are you two still kissing?..._ ' I could practically feel the tears coming out.

_'Mister, no need to worry. I'll find a way outta this kiss. I know there's a way out.'_

_'[Sniffle] If you're so sure, why can't you do it now?'_

_'HE WON'T LET ME GO!_ ' Raph's grip was vice, like he was...

Trying to show someone something...OH HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT GONNA RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP NOW!

I bit on his tongue, getting a grip on it before I began to pull, taking it with me.

 _'What're you doing Sajuan_!?'

 _'Trying to get him to let go of me!'_ My pulling seemed to have no effect, but I was able to get my feet off the ground and planted them on Raph's underbelly.

 _'Push...push it real good...'_ The pushing was working as Raph stopped moving his tongue. He looked at me with slits for eyes-just like back in the cave.

'Where do you think you're going, lover-boy~?' His voice was so creepy, I don't wanna hear it ever again...

If only I knew...

He deemed my pushing a nuisance and let go, letting me fall. The girls were crying the same word over and over again, but I could tell they were calling me a tsundere.

"Look, time's up! We gotta go!" But before they could retaliate with mallets, I got outta there with Raph...

* * *

_Back At The Camp..._

'Next up is Steven!' Steven walked casually to the wheel, spinning it without hesitation. It landed on someone yelling while there was a crucifix in the middle of the picture.

'Scream curse words in a house of God.'...

_Later..._

Steven walked into a church called 'Associate Reformed Presbyterian Church'. The mosaics and windows were eye-catching as he walked through to the altar where the choir was practicing. The Reverend, Reverend Mitchell, was conducting the choir when one of his directions led him to see Steven coming to him.

"Ah, hello young man. What can I do for you?" Steven sweated nervously before replying.

"Um yeah...Could you tell me if...there...a bathroom here?" the Reverend laughed at the boy's anxiety. There should be no reason to be this way if you're in a house of God, right?

"Good because...FUCK CHRISTIANITY!" Everyone stopped, looking at Steven like he pronounced himself as the Anti-Christ. Then...

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR BELIEFS WITH YOUR POTTY MOUTH!?" The nuns charged at him, nunchuks in hand.

Hah...

* * *

_Back At The Camp..._

Steven had came back, nursing a few bruises.

Damn, nuns can kick ass if they wanted to.

'Next up is...Jack Prex!' Applause sounded as he walked up to the wheel. He spun it with a flick of the wrist. It spun fast before ending abruptively on a picture with an eye on a table. There was a price tag nearby.

'Sell a jar of eyes in Texas.' The others looked disgusted, but Jack smirked.

"Eh. I own those rednecks an ass-kicking anyway..."

_Later..._

"First a girl with dildos, now this!? Sir, you cannot do that here!" More Texas police officers were on the scene, trying to get Jack to stop selling the eyes he had while at the same time wondering where he got a Pardon Pass to do so.

Also, Jack was making $500 per eye he sold and his jar was half-way empty.

"Please sir, can you stop selling these here eyeballs? You're making Texas look bad!

"So? I'm making money!"

"But think of the children you're scarring!" But when idiot #2 said that, a bunch of kids with thousands of dollars came by and bought the rest of the eyes from Jack, bringing his total funds to be...

$165,500.00. Damn.

"Hey um...No hard feelins, but uh...did you know there's a...eye-selling 'round these parts?"

"Yeah, no. Bye..."

* * *

_Back At The Camp..._

Jack came back as soon as Siphon got up.

The Rayzar went up to the wheel before stating 'Pass On' just in case he got a really embarrassing dare. He spun the wheel, watching it carefully to see if he made a good call. When he saw a picture of a burglar with a cup going into the White House, he thought about his hasty decision.

'You received a deadly dare: Break into the White House and Kidnap the First Lady for a tea party with her presence. Since you passed this on, it'll go to the most recent dare-takers.'

That meant me and Jack as we got up, giving a kiss to the heads of both of our Fated before leaving...

_ Later... _

"Alright, stay quiet and stay low." Breaking in was easy. Finding the First Lady while not getting caught was very, VERY hard. We looked up and down, all around the White House, even sneaking into the Oval Office where the President was vetoing a bill that was to prevent bacon from being used in sandwiches.

Good call Obama.

We were in the kitchen when we thought about it.

"Did we check her room?"

Nope.

We dropped our cups of water, who squealed as they landed on the floor 'BITCHES!', and ran up to the room next to the Oval Office, where a door marked:

_First Lady Michelle Obama's Room_

_Do Not Enter!_

on it. Me and Jack looked at the sign before throwing it in the garbage. We knocked.

"Hello? I'm busy. Come back later." At least she was in there. Me and Jack looked at each other before busting into the room.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" The 1st Lady looked shocked and angry that we busted her room wide open.

Well, we got dares to do, and we're not gonna quit NOW!

Jack dashed to her like a boss, silencing her screeches as I grabbed her legs. We were teleported outta there as soon as she was snug in our grasp...

* * *

Back At The Camp...

"Would you like some more tea Hazel-Darling?"

"Yes please and thank Sajuan." We were having a classy tea party back in the theater. It was pish-posh and British.

"Would you like some more tea Steven Universe?"

"Thank you and never fucking call me that again."

"Will do. More tea Jack?"

"Sure."

"Hey! British talk ONLY!"

"Fine. Yes please and thank you."

"Thank you. More tea Michelle?"

"GET ME OUTTA THESE TOPES SO I CAN CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!"

"No. You will have one more spot of tea or I will dump it down your over-used throat." She shut up after that, knowing she does talk too much. I gestured to the pot once more. getting shakes of the head. I gestured again. She shook again.

Gesture. Shake. Gesture. Shake. This was the pattern for the day. Learn it and write it down.

"You know what? Fuck it; what do I have to lose?" Michelle gave in and let me pour her a cuppa. As soon as she did, her bonds released her.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!? I COULDA DID THAT TO SAVE SOME TIME!"

"Yeah yeah. Go to sleep." I had Mister use Hypnosis on her, making her head hit the table.

"...Best TEA PARTY EVER!..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**DARE GALORE!**

**We broke laws! We broke laugh boxes! We broke into the White House! And we had a tea party!**

**What'll happen next chappy!?**

**I dunno.**

**Stalk this, LOVE it, and critique your asses off!**

**There will be more dares next chappy!**

**Moncheli!**


	20. Dares Dares Dares! 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dares!

**Today...is a good day, people!**

**It's my birthday!**

**And what better way to celebrate than with more stupid dares!?**

**NONE! ABSOLUTELY...NONE...**

**In any case, I hope you all like this and the poll shall close 2 days after this!**

**It stands as such:**

**1\. It's awesomesauce!-3 votes**

**2\. A good read!-2 votes**

**3\. Funny-0 votes**

**4\. Meh-0 votes**

**5\. Coulda Did Better-0 votes**

**6\. Probably should make changes to...everything-0 votes**

**7\. Don't like this at all-0 votes**

**8\. This fic is horrible and needs to be taken offa FanFiction-0 votes**

**I'm surprised the haters didn't vote for either 6-8. Curious. :P**

**Enjoy more dares and the last OC of AFR!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_Back at camp..._

'Now it's the sisters' turn!' Clara and Lisa, the bitch, went up to the wheel.

"Together Lisa?"

"Fine. Let's just get it over with." They both grabbed an appendage and pushed down, letting the wheel spin. Then...

"Tell me; who're you playing for in the audience!?" A guy with a suit and tie came in, looking like the MC for 'The Price Is Right.' Clara answered.

"I would like to say 'Hi!' to my mom, dad, brother, sister, cousins, aunt Jackie, uncle Romeo, little nephews and my BIG SISTER MARY!"

She said that all in one breath, a feat I clapped to. The wheel finally stopped before anymore questions, leaving the suit-and-tie guy to leave.

The real announcer called out their dare, as the picture was of two stick figures dancing, but they had different colors.

'Dance-Off. One of the other contestants have to pick a song for you two.' Me and Hazel-Darling raised our hands, bouncing in our seats.

'And...Opal!'

"NICKI MINAJ- ANACONDA!" We all looked at her in surprise, wondering why in the living holy fucks she picked THAT song. But, the announcer being foreva-uncaring just grabbed a boom-boom box and played the song.

_My anaconda Don't!_

_My anaconda don't!_

_My anaconda don't want none unless you got...BUNS HUN!_

I swear my heart dropped when I saw the both of them start dancing. Hazel-Darling even went over there to dance with them. I just shook my head as the song that got more views on YouTube than ever before continued.

_Oh my god! Look at her butt!_

_Oh my God! Look at her butt!_

_Oh my God! Look at her butt!_

_Oh my God! Look at-_

_Look at-_

_Look at-_

_Look at her butt!_

Then, Lisa, the bitch, began to twerk...

Twerk.

I swear my mind went on shut-down when I saw her get down and throw it back like Thursday. I leaned back in my seat, groaning, right into Mister's lap.

"So Mister?"

"Yeah hun?"

"How're the kids faring?"

"Still feeling frisky. Son even more-so for some reason..."

"Yeah, I get the feeling that I'm not gonna have my V-Card in my back door soon..." I felt a knocking on my mind, thinking it was Mister trying to convey something private, so I let it in.

This was what I wasn't expecting.

 _'Daddy~...We're coming for you~...'_ Son's voice was not influenced by the F.D.S whatsoever, and it wasn't just him...

 _'Daddy~...I can't wait to see you~..._ ' Leslie never sounded so creepy...

 _'Daddy~...You're not safe anymore~...'_ I actually was scared of Asperus now...

 _'Daddy~...No more hiding~...'_ Even Gustav? I'll never escape his hug!

 _'Daddy~...Don't go to sleep tonight~...I'll be there~...'_ Dear God, I'll have to practice sleeping with my eyes open with that threat from C.T.Z.

"Mister?..."

"Yes Sajuan~?" I snapped my head at him, seeing him with purple eyes.

"Not you too..."

"Yes, me too...I'm a Pokemon; I'm more in tune with our kids than you...And may I say...They know a lot about...dominating~..." His tone made me shudder in my seat, so I leaned forward and talked with Kate.

"Hey Kate?"

'Yes?'

"What's up with everyone being so loose and laid back?"

'Well...' She adopted a thinking pose in her sitting position as the song nearly ended.

_ My anaconda don't- _

_ My anaconda don't... _

_ Don't want none unless you got BUNS HUN! _

All three girls were twerking their asses off, going in blurs. Clara burned out first and it was up to Lisa and Hazel-Blessed And Jealous to twerk til the end.

'I think it's Mating Season for the males of every species.'

"But why are my kids and Mister treating me like I'm a female to them?"

'Maybe...I have a theory, but I would need to ask Mister about it...'

"Uh-huh...Leaving you~!" I went over to Alistair and Aurora.

"Hey guys."

'H-hey...Sajuan, was it?'

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

'Yeah, yeah whatever...' Aurora, being my foreva-Pokemon hater, crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Okay, little Miss I-Hate-Sajuan's-Guts, tell me why Mister and the kids are acting weird." She smirked at me when she gave me an answer.

'Simple. Your Fated/mate and kids are going through their Mating Season and they already picked you to mate with. If you don't believe me, send them to a day-care center. They'll be back, feral and ready to mate.'

The very thought sent shivers down my spinal cord, making me look at my Trainer Belt and gaze at the seemingly innocent balls that housed horny pocket monsters in them.

'Next up we have Jackson.' Jackson, in all his cool-kid glory, went up to the wheel and spun it, not giving it second thoughts.

But what it landed on though.

'Wear a maid's outfit for the rest of the game.'

"Pass on." Jackson said that immediately, not even thinking about touching the outfit.

"Pass on." Everyone else didn't want to do it either, it seems. But I was too busy staring at my kids' Pokeballs to notice.

"Pass on."

"Pass on~!"

"Pass on..."

"P-pass o-o-o-on..."

"Pass on."

"Pass on, hell no!"

"Pass on, please." Everyone who called it looked at me, who was still outta it.

'Looks like SAJUAN gets the maid outfit! Bring it in Raph!' As the announcer called for the dress in question, I jolted up from the sound of my name.

"Huh? What's going on?" But I need not to say more as I saw Raph come back...

WITH THE SLUTTIEST MAID DRESS I EVER LAID EYES ON!

The whole bottom dress part-thingy was up to the middle of your thigh, making the damn thing hug me in the kids. The top portion was all about that front, no back-side. The color palette was typical black and white, but the collar was what was killing me on the inside. It had an arrow pointing to my mouth and said:

_Insert Cream Here._

I had a brief epiphany as to how Adam feels before looking at the dress again, seeing the opening for me to put it on.

"Uh can I go put this on in private?"

'Fine fine.' The announcer could care less about the fact that I was being surrounded by my future rapists as I went to the back room, Mister and Raph right behind me.

"So...Anymore dares?" But Chris went silent when he heard,

"AHHH! STOP GROPING ME!"

'NOPE!'

No one said anything else until they saw me run out the back, in the dress but with burn marks in all of the wrong places. Mister and Raph were right behind me.

"Come on Sajuan~! Stop running!"

"NO!"

I ran up to the wheel and spun it before running in circles around it, keeping outta their grasp. The wheel landed on a picture of someone driving a car.

'Steal a car, drive it into a car dealership and steal the same model car you drove there with.'

"Sounds complicated, but I like it!..."

_Later..._

**[SCREEEEEEECH!]**

I had drove my first car today. It was the best time ever!

Now for the second time.

"SIR! What're you doing!?" The dealership owner was busy escorting his boss when he saw me come out the car that had broke the front gates...

And other things.

"Getting the car you promised me."

"You're TOO YOUNG to drive!"

"I drove my black-ass here, didn't I?"

"Nearly took out half of the dealership PARKING!" I had crashed some times away, but I managed.

Boss.

"Yeah...My car!" I hopped in GTA-style and started the car up, driving away. The owner was red in the face as he dialed 9-1-1 in a hearbeat.

'Hello!? 911!? I would like to report a robbery!...Hello?...'

'HAH! Thought this was the po-po!' I laughed on the other end, getting laughter from the police station that I had happened by. He just put his phone and continued his tour.

_Meanwhile..._

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE LIKE A BOSS!" I was speeding down streets, occasionally stopping at McDonalds. I had driven all the way into Oxford, North Carolina, never running outta gas. It was there when I saw this guy.

He was a red-head, 'bout to put Ariana Grande outta business with the color. His torn jeans at the knees was about to get torn some more. His yellow T-Shirt matched the Pikachu on his shoulder and his yellow running shoes also matched. His hair wasn't on point though. Being all unkempt and shit. His leather jacket?...

Who wears leather in 74-degree weather!?

"HEY!" I called him to see if he'd respond.

He threw something at me.

"Hey! Don't throw shit at the great Seje!" He turned, as if to respond with insults and such, before he stopped and looked at me.

"Seje? Like, 'Seje For Days'?"

"The one and only, sucka! Who do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's me, PikiachuXdigimon! The name's Chris, but you can call me Shocker!"

"Good 'cause I was gonna start calling you Chris-Clone." He looked confused at this, his Pikachu, who was also female from the heart-shaped tip of her tail, feeling the same way.

"Why would you call me that? And why are you wearing a maid's outfit?..."

* * *

_Back At The Camp..._

"So guys, this is Shocker!"

"Hello all. Don't fuck with me." He waved at them enthusiastically while keeping a straight face.

"Hey, I like this kid." For once, Jack-In-The-Boss-Suit said a compliment that wasn't combat-based.

"You wanted to know why I'd call you Chris-Clone? Hey Chris, meet Chris!"

"Uh hi Chris haha, this is weird." Shocker felt the same way.

"Yeah, this did get weird."

'ANYWAY', the announcer cut in with his bitch-ass, ' It's time for a new contestant!...Chris, or Shocker!' Our new buddle, Shocker, ran up to the wheel, leaving his Pikachu, whose name was Jewel I believe, with Hazel-Lovely. He spun the wheel, watching it carefully...

Before it landed on a picture of a drunkard.

'You and a contestant of your choice have to go to Texas and take 3 sips of beer while standing!' Adam raised his hand.

'Yes?'

"Why standing up? Can't we just sit down?"

'Nope, this is a Law Breaker!'

"[Sigh] Fine."

'AND SINCE YOU VOLUNTEERED, YOU GET TO GO!'

"Wait what!?..."

_Later..._

"OH COME ON! What is with these whippersnappers and their rebellious stages!?" The Texas Chief of Police was in a rage, trying to see why Adam and Shocker were at a bar, taking sips of beer, and standing at the same time.

"Kids, you know it's against the law to do that, right!?" Both Adam and Shocker flashed their Pardon Passes, making the Chief groan in his frustration.

"First the Dildo Girl, then the Eye Guy, now the Beer Twins? I need some beer." Adam handed him his own bottle before grabbing another...

* * *

_Back At The Camp..._

'One more for the good books!?' Hazel-Darling rose up, giving Shocker Jewel back before going to the wheel.

"Hey guys?", I said, getting their attention.

"What?"

"Why do I get the feeling she's gonna get something stupid?"

"Why?" The wheel stopped...

On a picture of someone in a big jar.

'Pickle one of the contestants.'

Did I hear that right? PICKLE ONE OF US!?

'Choose wisely...[Whispers] Pick Sajuan...'

Did I hear THAT right? She better not-

"Okay~! I pick Seje!"

"Hazel-Lovely, you mother-!..."

_Later..._

'Wow...That is...mildly traumatizing...I regret my decision.' The announcer was looking at me as I floated in the jar filled with pickle juice. Mister, Raph and the kids who had all escaped their Pokeballs once I got in, stared at me like I was a pickle...

A delicious pickle...

'Look at Daddy~...' Leslie said, getting hungry murmurs in agreement, followed by licked lips. I shivered from inside the jar, making the pickle juice ripple.

'Okay, time's up.' When I received that comment, I began to panic as the kids and Mister got real creepy-looking. Raph was whispering stuff to Gustav and Asperus while pointing at his head.

He better not be-!

My thoughts were cut off as I was grabbed by a mechanical hand, lifting me outta the juice that violated my body and its pores. The dress was soaked, clinging to my body and unintentionally showing off my hips and modest hourglass figure. The resulting wolf whistles from my crowd signified their approval of my wet-wear.

But I wasn't having that.

"Can I get a towel?" Chris, being the gentleman, threw me a towel. I thanked him and began to dry off, much to the confusing laughter of my group.

"What's so funny?"

'That's my towel.' Raph said that, making me freeze and look at it. It was white when I got it, but I was seeing orange under the whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

OH MY GOD! YOU SICKO!

I threw the towel down and with a huff, stomped to my seat.

'Up next we have Siphon!' The young adult rose from his comfy-comfy position on his Flygon, gave Eva a kiss and walked to the wheel, giving it a looksee. He spun it, giving his nails a look-over before waiting for the wheel to stop. After a few momentos, it did...

On someone yelling into a microphone.

'OOOOOOH! This is a good one! Say 'Moron' on live radio!'

Everyone was pumped for this. Why? EVERYONE saw that episode of 'The Fairly Oddparents'. This is gone be GOOD...

_Later..._

Everyone was in the waiting room, waiting for Siphon to come on-air.

'ANNNNND, we're back America with a special request from a Siphon Rayzar!' The announcer for the International Radio Station gave Siphon a standing ovation. Having known Siphon for a few years, he'd owed him favors for helping his station get the name it has now; the best in the business.

It's not like he'll tarnish it, right?

Siphon went up to his long-time buddy, sitting across from him.

'So Siphon, what do you have to say for the crowd out there living?' Siphon looked around, seeing me and the others before looking his buddy dead in the eye and saying...

'Every parent out there are morons...'

The record scratch that followed never sounded so right!...

* * *

_Back At The Camp That We Pilfered..._

'Now we have a break!'

"NO!" I was already at the breaking point of running off the set and swimming my black-ass back to Ohio.

'Why not?'

"DO YOU NOT SEE THESE RAPISTS!?" The kids had somehow broke their Pokeballs and they weren't leaving me alone anytime soon.

'Come on Daddy~...Don't be like that~...' C.T.Z. had made a move to grab me...

But I was already gone.

The dust cloud assisted this notion.

'Well, we can go on without him, I guess. Clara!' She rose form her position, having been coiled by Alistair. The wheel loomed over here, being the dictator of her fate so far. It spun 360-style 5 times before stopping on...

Someone taking a shower.

'Take a shower naked in Florida and have someone walk in on you.'

"...You're kidding right?..."

_Later..._

"I guess he wasn't kidding." Clara had been in the shower for the past 5 minutes, waiting on the unsuspecting guy they were supposed to bring in to see her. She applied the soap and the water to her slit, earning a moan before she righted herself.

"No. Don't start that. We're not at home Clara...We're not...Mmmm~..." While she was giving herself a pep talk, she was already lowering a hand to her slit, rubbing the outer labia before digging inside. The soap on her fingers helping clean some of the left-over cum from Alistair. While she did this, the guy had entered her room.

"Now, if I was a sexy girl, where would I hide myself?...Oh, the bathroom." The random guy walked to the sound of running water, finding a closed door with steam seeping out from the inside.

"Oh she's getting ready for me huh~?" The BZ on his shirt was giving away his affiliations as he slowly opened the door.

"Hello~?...Pornhub Services?..."

Dude, eww!

Clara had just climaxed when he saw her, in all of her naked glory.

"Oh gross! You're not supposed to do that!"

"[Pant] Oh really?[Pant pant] Paardon Pass, asshole. Get 'em Alistair."

Alistair had been manning the door, making sure to stay outta sight and mind for whoever was coming.

And when he heard where the man worked? Yeah, about that...

* * *

_Back At The Pilfered Camp..._

'Last dare before we go on a break?' We all nodded in agreement.

'Next up is Jack!' The Boss-In-A-Suit rose from his position and went over to the wheel, spinning it with one finger and sending it in a dizzying run.

Boss.

After five minutes of waiting and Deadly Patty-Cake, it stopped on someone frowning.

'Frown in public in Idaho.'

"That's it?"

'Yep...'

_Later..._

"Sir please! There's no reason for you to be upset!" Jack was being tailed by HALF of Pocatella, Idaho's population, crowding the streets and making cars haul up traffic.

"I have full reason to be upset!" The crowd was baffled. Surely there was nothing wrong with their town, right?

"Why are you upset, good sir?" A brave lady asked, grabbing his arm to stop him. The crowd gasped as his head snapped to her, making her pale on the spot. He then smiled, making the crowd sigh in relief before his prominent frown came back when he said,

"I'm outta sugar for my coffee..."

Jack came back with bags of sugar...

BEST DAY EVA!

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**More dares have been used! More laws broken! And Idaho was on lockdown thanks to a facial expression!**

**What'll happen next chappy!?**

**I dunno.**

**Stalk this or me, LOVE it, or critique your asses off!**

**Moncheli!**


	21. Dares Dares Dares! 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the dares.
> 
> These were fun to make.

**This is the last dare chappy, folks!**

**I'm sorry that these were so funny, but...**

**THE TOURNEY MUST COMMENCE!**

**In any case, these last sets will make you lose your sides.**

**They probably may meet with The Constitutionalist's sides... Who knows? :/**

**Anyway, the tournament will restart next chappy!**

**Hope you guys can wait for it til then!**

**For the poll... The top 3 choices were...**

**1\. It's awesomesauce!-3 votes**

**2\. A good read!-2 votes**

**3\. Funny.-1 vote**

**I thank those that participated! Tell me who did it! I'll send you a cookie! With milk!**

**And this was meant for Solopuppy's birthday, but I couldn't do it in time! Happy-belated, young puppy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_The Camp Of Self-Perpetuating Pilfering..._

'And now, we've hit the Deadly Round!' The announcer, with his bitch-ass, had just woke me up form a nap since we were on break.

"Huh?...'Deadly Round'?" I rubbed my eyes to rid of my drowsiness.

'The Deadly Round...All dares from here on out...Must be YouTube'd AND be worth more than 5 years in prison." The loudest gasp in the room belonged to Adam as he paled at the prospect of publicity.

"Well fine! BRING IT BITCH!" Since this was our show, that didn't get censored.

'Oh, it's been brung...Because we're STARTING WITH YOU!"

GODDAMMIT!

"Fine!" I stomped over to the wheel, already pumped and ready to end this damn game. It never looked so good to see before I spun it, giving it a looksee before standing by, looking at my fingernails. When the wheel stopped, I vigilant-style checked the picture it landed on...

And saw someone walking in reverse.

'A heavily enforced law in Connecticut, walk backwards in any city.'

"BRING IT ON!..."

_Later..._

"I sing the walk song~! Sing the walk song~! I sing it good~! And no one can stop me~!

I sing the walk song~! Sing the walk song~! I sing it good~! And no one can tell me~...

OTHERWISE~!" I was skipping backwards in a park, getting appalled stares the whole while. I came across a crosswalk, where police cars were lined up in front of a store where it was currently under assault by a crazed gunman. I waited for the light to turn red before beginning my trek across the street. As soon as I made it half-way...

"HEY! THAT KID'S BREAKING THE LAW! THAT'S NOT ALLOWED AT THIS TIME!" A lady was positively outraged at the sight of me freely walking backwards to the other side of a street. Her bitch-ass screeches caught the attention of the nearby law enforcements. The second they saw me, they completely ignored the crazy guy holding a pistol and pointed their guns at me.

"HALT! STOP YOUR INSANITY AND WALK THE RIGHT WAY!"

I paused mid-step, seeing them and the crazy guy look at me the same way.

"Come on man! I'm fucking psycho, and even I wouldn't do that!" A record scratched somewhere.

"Are you kidding me!? You have a PSYCHO robbing people at gunpoint YET you stop all things and try and stop me!? FUCK THAT, SON!" I was pissed; why get all serious over a change in motion? I continued to walk backwards.

"HEY! I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF 'STOP!' TO STOP!"

"That's not even a damn number!"

"It is in my head!" I came across a park with people in it.

"Hey! That kid's walking backwards!...Why aren't the police doing anything about it?"

"Because they's pussies." The crowd that gathered began to think on it...

_ A Little Later... _

"Oh come on! Now the CROWD'S doing it!?" The Connecticut Police department were about to ask their Department Sheriff for a raise in ALL of their salaries as they watched me and the HUGE crowd of people walking backwards in the streets.

"What's our motto, people!?

'YOU CAN'T STOP ME CAUSE YOU'RE A PUSSY~!'

"Louder!"

'YOU CAN'T STOP ME~! CAUSE YOU'RE A PUS-SSY~!'

"TAHT'S HOW YOU DO IT PEOPLE!" I edged out the crowd, letting them walk it out.

"Hah. I can cause political uproars." I left soon after I said that...

* * *

_Back At The Camp That Chris McClean Can't Buy Back Because All Of His Money Was Here..._

'Okay, how many views?' Chris checked his phone for the video that was posted mid-march.

Dem views said...13,004,997 and still going up.

"HAHA! Top that suckas!"

'Next up is Jack and Cynthia!' Jack-In-A-Killer-Box and Cynthi-Lyndi-Christi went up to the wheel together like a couple. The wheel laughed at the face of danger.

'HAHAHA!'

The duo looked at each other...

"Do it?", Jack asked.

"Do it.", Cynthia answered. The wheel leered at them.

"What are you mortals planning? I do not have the time for petty whisper-!" The wheel was promptly shut up as Jack spun the wheel. It spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun-

I'll shut up.

It stopped after a few rounds of Patty-Cake. The picture was of someone's lawn blood-red.

'In any city or town in Kentucky, paint someone's lawn grass red.'

"Sounds like fun.", Cynthi-Shironi-Macaroni said...

_Later..._

'Who the hell did this to my lawn!?'

'Your lawn!? Mine looks like it was the scene of a genocide!'

You see? There was these guys. They called themselves the Crimson Lancemanagers. Had came together through a treasure amp they found as kids. Next-door neighbors. Both of them were guys. Single. Looking to mingle. And knew how to PARTY!

Nearby, Jack-Jack and Cindy Vortex were in an alleyway, laughing their asses off, formerly known as LMAO'ing.

"That was priceless.", Cynthia said, wiping a tear outta her eye.

"You said it...See about the others?"

"Definitely." They didn't just do the 'Crimson Lancemanagers'...

They did a whole neighborhood BLOCK!

22 houses were checked for reasons behind their new 'paint jobs.'...

Ten families lost their houses that day...

_Back At Camp..._

'So how many views for that?' The initial video didn't get immediate views like mine, but since it was more spread-range...

22 separate videos=A LOT OF VIEWS

"The views...", Siphon went, checking his cellular device, "are 13,010,103 and counting."

"And that's a record Seje.", Jack said, smirking at me...

Before I showed him my vid that had ascended to 14 million while they were gone. He shut up.

'Next up...ADAM RAMZI!' He blushed again from the loud announcement. He power-walked to the wheel and spun it, quicker than the last time. It spun, laughing like Jigsaw from the 'Saw' series. When it stopped, Adam slowly looked up...

I slowly looked up...

Chris looked up slowly...

The twins looked up slowly...

Life-Siphon slowly looked up...

Samurai-Jack slowly looked up...

Hazel-Darling looked up slowly...

And Shocker looked up at the picture...

It showed an ice cream cone...

'Go to Texas and have an ice cream cone in your back pocket...What?' We were all staring at him.

"Really nigga?..."

_Later..._

"Excuse me little boy?" A little girl of 13 had went up to Adam as he walked around, looking for the police.

Why? I think he was trying to get arrested without showing his Pardon Pass so he could get bailed out...By me.

Jesus CHRIST!

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna share that?" Her sweet voice was a little too sweet; the sugar levels went up from that point onward.

"Uh...I can't..."

"Aww! Why not? Just a lick..." She stepped closer, making Adam very uncomfortable.

"Uh...I can't share it...Please go away."

"But I just wanna lick it~..." Her tone was betraying her intentions as she looked hungrily at Adam. He paled as she started to loosen her top, letting one of the shoulder straps come off.

DEAR GOD, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR CHILDREN!? DAMN YOU MILEY CYRUS!

"Uh no..."

"Please~?"

"No."

"Pretty please~?"

"No." His voice was raising in octaves as she persisted.

"Pretty please with whipped cream-?"

"NO YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The record that always knows what to do scratched as she looked at him in shock. Then, she mysteriously smirked.

"Knew I'd get you to crack..." She took in a deep breath, inhaling very dramatically before...

"DAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY! MEANIE!" Soon as she got done making her Siren Call public, cop cars came around the corner speeding like they were in the middle of a chase. They all screeched to a halt in front of Adam and the little girl. One of the cop cars opened their driver seat and the thickest moustache ever seen was seen on a man in his chubby middle-ages. Donuts were seen in the car he came out of when he approached them.

"What is the meaning of this!? What'd he do Charlotte!?" Her crocodile tears had the man glaring deadly daggers with poisoned tips and lasers.

"He...wouldn't let me...have some of his...ice cream cone daddy..." She sobbed so dramatically she woulda made her drama teacher proud.

"Where is it!?" She pointed at Adam's back pocket, where the ice cream cone was located...

All of the police officers sprung into action.

"SUSPECT HAS AN ICE CREAM CONE! I REPEAT, AN ICE CREAM CONE!" Adam was so confused, he didn't register what was happening until he was already in the girl's dad's car.

"WAIT!" he was shocked that they didn't even bother frisking him as they sped off to the police station...

Some Time After...

I kicked open the door to the Louisville Police Station, Viridis right behind me.

"Where's the boy?" The officers looked at me like I was crazy. Laughter began to ensue, making my eye twitch.

"Viridis? Initiate Operation: Fuck Up The Po-po And Get Adam Back, or FUTPAGAB for short." The Gecko of Greeniness sprung into action...

Hitting them all in the kids.

"AhhhAHHHHHHHHH!" Was the mostly heard word in the vicinity as they all dropped to the ground. We went to the girl's dad and took his cell door keys and went to the holding cells.

Inside, we had crooks, thugs, 'gangstas', serial rapists, serial killers, cereal killers, and juvenile delinquents in cells all over. We had to go through the cereal killers before we made it to the juveniles. Jeers and rude comments sounded as we went.

'Look at the green lizard...'

'Lucky Charm's not safe anymore~!'

'That little boy is about to meet his maker...'

I just flicked them all off until we came across the juveniles, seeing kids that looked like they were tough but their eyes betrayed their true emotions. Adam was in the last cell with a weirdo saying "No more meat dad" to his teddy ear in the corner. Adam was staring at the wall with a blank look on his face. The opportunity that arose was not to be missed.

"Hey Adam?", I said, knocking on the door before opening it. He didn't look right away, still being a little disoriented.

"Yeah?..." He looked lost, like being in the Lost-And-Found yet not being found yet except by that one kid who thought you were cool enough to take but wasn't allowed to so you were resigned to being stared at creepily.

"Say cheese!" The flash that ensued made Adam slowly looked at me...

Phone in hand...

* * *

_Back At Camp..._

'Okay, we gotta move people so...WE'RE GONNA GO WITH THE DEADLIEST WE HAVE!' The announcer was through playing games.

'For this dare, EVERYONE HAS TO BE IN IT!' But I cut him off.

"Aren't we supposed to keep track of who got the most YouTube views so far?"

'What's the point of even competing? Adam beat the three of you COMBINED with his views. I'm pretty sure 42,867,045 views over someone getting surrounded by police for having an ice cream cone in his pocket is worthy of a trophy!'

Adam was not amused.

'QUE THE DEATH OF THE WHEEL!' Raph instantly charged a Flamethrower and launched it to the wheel.

Who screamed like a girl.

'NOOOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T GET THAT BLEACHER'S NUMBER YET!'

Pfft, you weren't gonna get it anyway. She was taken already.

He BURNED, turning into ash quickly before being swept away by the lonely janitor who spends his free time in his office...

0_0...

'And now for the dare you ALL have to participate in...BREAK INTO THE WHITE HOUSE AND ASK THIS QUESTION TO PRESIDENT OBAMA!' I raised my hand as he left it at that.

"What's the question?"

'Here.' He tossed me the card that had the dare on it. As soon as I read it, I tore it up.

"What's wrong with it?", Hazel-Lovely asked.

"IT'S SO STUUUUPPPIIIIIIDDDDDDD-!..."

_Later...At The White House With No Free Soda Machines..._

"Alright here's the plan. Chris, Hazel-Darling, you go through South Wing. Siphon and Shocker, you go through East Wing. Jack-And-The-Beanstalk and Cynthi-Monatoshi, go through West Wing. Me, Adam, Steven, Clara and Lisa will go pilfer the Kitchens. Any questions?" Clara raised hers.

"What are we supposed to ask?"

"Trust me; I'll tell you when the time Is right now come on!" I put my hand in the middle of all of us, waiting for the eventual joining-in. They all shook their heads before putting their hands in the huddle.

"Alright, fam for life on 3?"

"Fine.", they all answered.

"1...2...3...FAM FOR LIFE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" We all froze as we saw Barack Obama, clad in sleep wear, with his kids and Michelle. We all just stared at each other, not making any moves whatsoever. After five minutes, Obama got bored and pinched his bridge.

"Fine...What is your reasoning for being here?..." The others had all backed away, leaving me to explain. I whispered 'Traitors to them before turning to Obama and saying...

"Got any sugar?..."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"The tournament!"

"The tournament!"

"The tournament!"

"...[Snores]..."

"Tournament!"

"I FORGOT ABOUT THE TOURNAMENT!"

"WAIT I KNEW I FORGOT ABOUT SOMETHING!"

"My MATCH!"

"Oh no! Move Eva, forgot about my match!"

"Eh. I'm a badass."

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that's the last dare chappy. Abrupt ending I know.**

**I got on YouTube! Adam got on YouTube! And Jack got on YouTube! LOVELY YOUTUBE!**

**What'll happen next chappy!?**

**You already know young huggabutts! :D**

**I have been bugged into a community for this fic. Go find it on my prof!**

**Stalk, LOVE, and critique your asses off!**

**Moncheli!**


	22. The Cracked Tourney That No One Can Compare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tourney must go ON!

**AFR...**

**IS BACK!**

**I know some of you miss this story...**

**Don't lie; you loves the funny! :P**

**Anyway, the tourney must be re-ignitioned!**

**We'll have to wait for more smexy one-shots or more drama in Legend High after this!**

**Besides...**

**IT'S SUMMER! Be happy! I can do things all week!**

**So, before I haul you up any longer...**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film That People Have Been Waiting For!**

* * *

_ At The Arena Of Battling Styles Unknown And Unshared... _

'...Does ANYONE know where Siphon Rayzar is?' The announcer and the crowd were getting bored waiting for good ole Life-Siphon. His opponents were all playing poker.

'Royal Flush!' Brawly exclaimed, making Cilan groan in defeat. Jonathan watched in unimportant attention.

'So...Who won?' Brawly and Cilan looked at him with a 'Really?' face. He just shrugged and sat back down, his one Pokemon next to him obediently. Brawly had his Hariyama while Cilan had his trusty Simisage. The both of them were playing Patty-Cake...

Patty-Cake...The horror...

"WAIT!" A voice called, making them look up and around for the source. At the entrance, you saw Siphon-Your-Life's-Woes running to the battlefield, the rest of us right behind him. He came to a stop in his Trainer Square of a red color.

'Oh so NOW he shows up! Just about to disqualify you, boy! Now the match can start!' Siphon flicked the announcer the bird before standing up fully. The other competitors went to their Trainer Squares.

'Okay, now that ALL of the contestants are here", he directed that to Siphon, who once again flicked him off, "we can begin the rules! Ref?'

A boss-ass referee with shades stepped out in front of the announcer, giving him a pat on the shoulder before grabbing the microphone.

'...What up tho?' That had earned a few giggles from the crowd, but he continued. 'So, the rules...There's only few...About two...All there is to it is...Only one Pokemon per round per person and NO Trainer Commands.'

We all looked at him like...

"Wait what?"

"Hold on, what?"

"...Bishwhet?" The ref smirked at us all before going on with his speech.

'Yep. The Pokemon have to duke it out themselves. No Trainer intervention unless it's to recall their Pokemon to wait for the next round.' Johnathan smirked; he had this in the bag...

'Now let the BATTLE BEGIN, YOU PEONS!'

'HEY, I'M THE ANNOUNCER! THAT'S MY LINE!'

'NOT TODAY, BOY!'...

* * *

_Later..._

'HOW AM I LOSING RIGHT NOW!?'

"...[Snicker]..." I couldn't hold it; I was being surrounded by my peeps laughing at Johnathan. I began to laugh my ass off, Jack patting me on the shoulder in his own laughter. Johnny-boy was losing badly; once the battle started, it was pelted by the others' moves. It was barely standing; a sight not to laugh at.

But who said we were laughing at his Dodrio?

'DON'T LAUGH AT ME!' he yelled, making Cilan and Brawly join in on the laughter. The crowd was finding it funny too, as they began to laugh at his rage. The Pokemon were even joining in.

'STOP IT!' He sounded so bratty, I spat out my kool-aid. It hurt, but it was all worth it to laugh at his voice.

'LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT...it's not...' Up, there it is; he began to cry. Some of the laughers noticed this and began to feel sorry for him. Cilan felt like shit for laughing; he was a Connoisseur, not a meanie. Jack shut us all up, but it took him a hot minute to get me to be quiet. Everything was silent as the boy we all don't love and cherish cried pitifully. Being the guy I was, I walked up to him, taking slow steps. Once I reached him, he gave me a look that said, 'I hate you for laughing and you could die for all I care lonely and old'. Well, I wasn't gonna take that sitting down.

Even if he _didn't_ say anything.

"Hey now...No need to cry..."

'No...Go away...You'll just laugh again...Just like the others...'

"Others? What others?" He looked at me with condensing eyes before starting the sob story that'll make you cry...

Bust out the popcorn and the sad music.

'I...[Sniffle]...I always had to...deal with...people laughing at me for...[Sniffle]...my size and...my Pokemon-.'

"But...Pokemon didn't exist in your past...It's only been a few months since they-"

"Sajuan, don't interrupt!" Adam yelled, catching me by surprise. I held my hand over my heart.

"Okay, hurtful. I'll let him finish. Go on."

'Thanks...My mama always...made me feel like...I couldn't do anything with my...life...And paw-paw...Paw-paw left us when I was 3...'

I didn't know whether to cry or laugh; those names were funny as fuck.

'I just wanna make them proud...Make them proud to have a son like me...You know?...' He then ran into my chest, crying some more. I rubbed his head so he cold get it all out...

But he was gonna wash my shirt once this was all done.

When he did finish-after 5 minutes-, he looked up at me and said, 'So...Can you...forgive me?...'

The others were all touched by this behavior, Hazel-Darling and Adam more-so. I looked back into his eyes...before I said,

"You know you fucked up my shirt right?" He snapped his head to mine before he heard a squawk...

His Dodrio.

Johnathan didn't exactly call a time-out for his little story, so when he saw that Dodrio was down for the count, he felt sad all over again.

'Aww! I lost! I SHOULDN'T BE LOSING! THAT POKEMON WAS IN TOP FORM!' And there's the brat. I laughed in his face before slapping him upside the head.

"Boooooy, you goin to jail now! You goin to jail now!" He didn't get it before I began to Michael Myers-walk towards him, making him yelp and run away. He still didn't recall his Dodrio. Siphon-Your-Life, Brawly, and Clian looked at each other...

"Ready Clian?"

'Ready. Ready Brawly?'

'Most def...'

"'...GET EM!'" And with that. the battle resumed...

* * *

_Patty-Cake, Patty-Cake, Baker's Man! Bake Me A-OH SHIT! I mean...After The Battle..._

Siphon just barely won; Eva had nearly got Crunch'd to faint by Simisear. Not to mention Hariyama's lucky Payback.

'Aww man!...Well, it was a good fight.'

'That it was Brawly!' Cilan and Brawly shook hands with Siphon, who thanked them for a good battle. Now it was time for Misty's match!

Yay! Bring out the streamers!

This'll be a good one!

* * *

_After Misty's Battle..._

She got...destroyed... She had chose her trusty Starmie, but it didn't last long once Volkner brought out his Electivire. That guy had me on the edge of my seat; Electivire is one of my favorite Pokemon of all time! Clemont and Lt. Surge went at it like animals; Clemont with his Luxray and Lt. Surge with his Raichu.

The game of Cat and Mouse evolved today with the light show that followed.

In the end, Clemont won by sheer willpower. Electivire tried to strike Luxray while she was down, but she would have none of that. Electivire had the Motor Drive ability-she used Thunnder Fang on his leg and all he did was throw her off and use Charge Beam-, so she went with her specialty...

Charging around...

Neeedless to say, Electivire was down once she Crunch'd him for the 10th time.

'Alright!' Clemont cried, running up to her and giving her a squeeze. The scene was cute; she licked his face while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

'Next match-up! Elite 4 Lorelei, Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, and Gym Leaders Bugsy and Skyla! Get to it, suckers! I'm making MONEY!' The contenders for the match looked at the bitch-ass announcer with scowls before stepping into their Trainer Squares.

'Ready? Oh, wait I forgot where my fucks to give went. JUST GET ON WITH IT!'

That announcer is gonna catch these hands being disrespectful to Cynthi-Lyndi-Christi.

Lorelei sent out her Cloyster, Bugsy his Scizor and Skyla her new Talonflame. Cynthia assessed her opponents before sending out her long-time Pokemon Garchomp.

'Brawl...BEGIN!'

The Pokemon just stood there, looking at each other to see who'd make the first move. Talonflame looked at Scizor like he was fresh meat; he stared back emotionlessly. If looks could kill, Garchomp would have been dead already from the glare she was getting from Cloyster...

Old Western music played in the background, courtesy of the Troll. Tumbleweed began to billow past, going in ones...

Twos...

Threes...

Okay, they're going to a party...

Ahbupbup, there's alcoholic beverages! Everyone knows tumbleweed becomes stumbleweed once they consume more than a shot! It's Unreasonable Evolution! Stop them!

The Pokemon charged, Scizor avoiding a vodka bottle being thrown at him. Talonflame went in for the kill, sending a Flamethrower. Since this wasn't an ordinary Scizor, it was treated like dandruff; he stopped in place, waiting for the right moment before using Swords Dance, making the Flamethrower spin around him with no damage dealt to him at all. Talonflame looked in shock...

Before she was promptly bitch-slapped to the ground.

'Talonflame, get up!' Skyla yelled, waving her arms around frantically. The Scorching Pokemon rose off the ground in a hurry, ready for action again. Scizor beckoned to her with a 'come hither' motion, looking smug. She growled and dashed to him.

Meanwhile Cloyster and Garchomp were nearly done duking it out. She had took an Ice Beam, a Powder Snow, an Icicle Crash, an Aurora Beam, AND a Lvl 5 Ice Ball. Her Hulk game was on FLEEK! She stood there, waiting for the next move from the Bivalve Pokemon. Said Pokemon was panting heavily, having used a lot of his Ice arsenal to take her out...

**Pokespeech Translator Activated!**

'Your move.'

'I can't...'

'You can't what, get a move on?'

'...Not...funny...' She smirked toothily at him before walking up to the Bivalve. He only glared and panted at her.

'And last words before I break you and your shell?...'

'Yeah...plenty...Have you...How old...are you?...'

In a few flat seconds, he was on the other side of the arena, KO and looking hospital worthy.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Jack went, making us look at him, "Never ask a woman for her age; it's rude to do so." We all took that to heart. She glared at him and retracted her outstretched claw. Talonflame and Scizor had paused in mid-charge to see what happened,, only to pale considerably when they saw Garchomp glare at them.

'Do you wanna keep going?' Talonflame asked Scizor, who glanced at the Scorching Pokemon nervously.

'I don't...know really...'

'Well, choose wisely. I want to KEEP my feathers.' Talonflame backed away from Scizor before raising her wings in a 'X'.

'Well, the bird's calling quits. Skyla, you're out. Pack your machines and exit the arena.'

'Aww man! This tat was getting good too!' She was in the middle of giving someone a tattoo of a Swanna when Talonflame quit. She recalled the red bird with a flick of the wrist and packed her tattooing machines. Scizor looked at Talonflame turn into red data before he felt a looming presence behind him. He slowly turned up to see a pointed jaw. Yellow eyes looked down on him like he was gonna be dinner.

'I'm gonna eat you.'

'No you not, you crazy bitch! I'm out!' He ran from her, throwing the 'X' sign up while rushing to Bugsy. Said Gym Leader recalled him in a flash.

'Oh well, looks like it's a win by pussying out!' Bugsy glared at the announcer for that, who shrugged in response. 'Alright, next match-up!...'

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that's the first part of the epic tourney!**

**Siphon came out BARELY! Adam yelled at me! The announcer is a cold-hearted sonuvabitch! And Cynthia's Garchomp may be a hardcore insectivore...**

**So yeah! What'll happen next chappy!?**

**I dunno.**

**I felt like there should have been more, but then again there should be more yaoi lemons of Pokephilia out there.**

**WE DON'T GET THAT APPARENTLY!...**

**So, here's what else I have to say.**

**This story is still going strong! I finally had time to do something about it! Since it's summer break(HELL YEAH, BITCHES! BUST OUT THE ICE CREAM!), I have time to do more.**

**Legend High is also going strong! I can't quit my first story. I just can't.**

**Where Gods Be Mortals...**

**The next chappy will have to be so long that I won't answer PMs. That'd kill me so I can't do that yet...**

**And where's the Buko love!? My Buko senpai's the best in the business! He needs some lady loving! He has enough guys! Me included!**

**I mean, it's just the male version of Pokegirls; just look up the Pokegirl version of a Buko you don't know about and BAM!, you know how to play!..**

**If you do, PM sinfulnature1123 and tell him I sent ya!**

**[Sigh] Almost done, don't worry.**

**In other news, the next one-shot will me MXM. I have a pattern set-up so deal with it. And lastly, where the love at tho?**

**This story has like...4000k+ views and then some yet...**

**I get little response about it.**

**COME ON PEEPS, YOU SCARED THAT I'LL COME AFTER YOU IF YOU CRITIQUE OR FLAME!? HAH! I was BORN ready for reviews, suckas! I love the people that review to death! They're fucking awesome! Are you awesome?**

**Well?...**

* * *

**0_0 I'm waiting...**

* * *

**Don't you try and skip this! I'm watching you...**

* * *

**No please don't go!**

* * *

**Please?...I'll give you a cookie.**

* * *

**You stayed!? Awesome! Here's a cookie!**

* * *

**Follow this because I'm in a race against RecnepsRulz's 'The Legend'.**

**Fav it because I know you love this stuff!**

**Review because I know you know you want to say something.**

**Monche-!**

**?: Seje!**

**Me: What Volucris?**

**Volucris: You promised we'd watch 'Fifty Shades Of Gray' with Cobe today! You've been holed up in here making new shit that you wanna avoid!**

**Come on! Don't break Cobe's heart...**

**Me: [Groan] Fine...**

**Moncheli!**

**(Google can't save you from that word! It's all MINE!)**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chappy, read on or tune in next time! Send me a Kudo! I'm a first timer here! :D


End file.
